Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point
by katido
Summary: Cette fiction est une réécriture de la saison 4, j'en ai gardé presque tous les personnages en relation avec le Blass. Car elle est 100% Chair avec un soupçon de Serenate, soupoudrée de njbc. Elle commence à Paris avec Blair et Serena tandis que Chuck git dans une ruelle glauque de Perlovka ...
1. Chapter 1

Blair Waldorf rentra précipitamment à l'appartement de sa mère à Paris. Sa soirée avec le prince de Monaco avait été un vrai fiasco. Elle avait eu l'opportunité de sortir avec un vrai prince … non, correction, elle était sortie avec un vrai prince et elle avait tout gâché parce qu'elle l'ignorait !

Elle pensait qu'il n'était qu'un chauffeur. Un simple petit insecte insignifiant, alors que Serena avait droit au prince, comme toujours. Sauf que les choses avaient été tronquées. C'était elle qui avait pioché le prince pour une fois. C'est à elle que le destin avait souri pour une fois. Ou presque !

Le pire, c'est que le prince Louis Grimaldi avait semblé s'intéresser à elle pour de bon et qu'elle aurait pu avoir là, sa chance. Mais elle avait laissé sa jalousie envers Serena prendre le dessus et elle avait agi comme une idiote, ruinant ainsi toutes ses chances avec ce prince qui était prêt à lui ouvrir ses bras … et peut-être aussi son cœur.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre où Serena terminait d'empaqueter ses effets. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir. La blonde avait eu le temps de se sécher et de se changer.

- Ça te consolerait si je te disais que mon tête à tête s'est atrocement terminé ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune-fille qu'elle avait poussé dans une fontaine à peine deux heures auparavant.

- Non, pas du tout ! répliqua S en continuant d'entasser des vêtements dans sa valise. J'ai appelé l'aéroport, ils m'envoient une voiture. Je prendrai le vol de nuit. Tu peux me passer ce magasine ? Je le lirai dans l'avion.

La brune agrippa le mensuel de mode en question en soupirant. Elle le tendit à sa meilleure amie mais l'éloigna quand cette dernière voulu s'en saisir.

Serena n'avait aucune envie de jouer. Elle en avait assez du comportement puéril et égoïste de Blair.

- Pars pas, je t'en prie, demanda la brune d'une petite voix.

Ce n'était pas son genre et cela fit mal à Serena malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre de sa meilleure amie en cet instant.

- Je m'en fiche, tu sais, de sortir avec un prince.

Alors là, il n'y avait rien de plus faux, songea S en levant les yeux au ciel. Blair rêvait du prince charmant depuis toujours.

- Ou avec n'importe qui d'autre, continua B sur sa lancée.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son amie s'en aller. Pas maintenant.

- Ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi.

Une ombre de sourire narquois passa sur le visage de Serena.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de ma meilleure amie en ce moment.

Serena l'observa et son ressentiment s'envola devant la détresse qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Queen B.

- Je fais comme si tout allait bien … mais c'est pas vrai. On appelle ça un cœur brisé … mais c'est tout mon être qui est brisé. Et si je restais dans cet état toute ma vie ? … Si je ne me remettais jamais de Chuck ?

- Tu y arriveras, tu verras, répondit la blonde sur un ton plein de compassion.

La douleur de sa meilleure amie résonnait au fond d'elle. Elle aussi savait combien on pouvait avoir mal pour un garçon.

Blair ferma une seconde les paupières pour retenir les larmes qu'elle sentait affluer aux coins de ses yeux, avant de reprendre.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi. Et si tu viens à Columbia, ma plus grande peur, c'est de détruire ce qu'il y a entre nous.

- Et bien, tu m'as poussée dans une fontaine ce soir et, regarde, on est capable d'en parler comme des adultes responsables donc je dirais que c'est plutôt bon signe.

- Oui, mais si Columbia est un désastre et qu'on se perd de vue pour toujours ?

- Je préfère me dire que ça va être dément et qu'on va devenir encore plus proche qu'avant, tenta de la réconforter Serena.

Elle réussit à arracher un sourire à Blair, soulagée d'avoir vidé son cœur auprès de sa meilleure amie.

- Vis dangereusement, l'encouragea encore la blonde en riant à son tour. Tu es partante ?

- Oui, à fond. Maintenant, il va falloir prévenir Dan et Nate que tu seras là l'année prochaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je répands la nouvelle moi-même, sourit Blair en textant déjà l'info à GG.

* * *

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena et Blair étaient attablées en terrasse dans la capitale Parisienne. Profitant des derniers jours de vacance avant le retour à Manhattan.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va déjà bientôt rentrer à New-York, déclara la blonde en soupirant

- Oui, c'est dingue ! concéda Blair.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à tout le monde dans l'UES. Et surtout face à une personne en particulier. L'année dernière s'était terminée en cauchemar. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas commencé sous les meilleurs auspices.

La fac de NYU était une horreur. Tous ces tocards qui ne connaissaient rien au code et aux règles de l'establishment ! Elle avait cru devenir folle dans cette horrible université, mélangée aux gens du petit peuple qui la méprisaient autant qu'elle les méprisait.

Dire qu'ils adulaient Dan Humphrey et Vanessa Abrams. Cela résumait tout !

Heureusement, cette année, elle irait à Columbia grâce à …

Elle ne devait surtout pas penser à ça. Pas plus qu'au fait que si elle avait souffert le martyre en côtoyant tous ces étudiants de Tisch, elle avait réussi à y survivre grâce à lui à ses côtés.

Il ne lui avait pas permis d'abandonner face à ces futurs chômeurs qui se gavaient de pizza en s'émerveillant sur des documentaires inutiles. A chaque fois qu'elle s'était sentie faiblir, qu'elle se désespérait devant la cause perdue d'avance, il avait été là pour la rassurer et la motiver.

- Et tu ne sais toujours pas si ton cœur penche pour Brooklyn ou l'Upper East Side ! s'exclama-t-elle pour éviter à ses souvenirs de rejaillir de là où elle les avaient enterrés.

Mieux valait se concentrer sur les problèmes amoureux de sa meilleure amie.

Serena leva les yeux au ciel et regarda ailleurs, excédée.

- Ben quoi ? Si tu repars avec cette incertitude en toi, ça va être une véritable tragédie pour vous et tu le sais pertinemment. Il faut que tu prennes une décision, maintenant.

- C'est comme si tu me demandais de choisir entre un éclair et un mille-feuille, les deux sont délicieux, commenta Serena en souriant.

- Sauf qu'Humphrey, c'est plutôt un donut ! pointa Blair avec une moue de dégoût.

Serena sourit et secoua la tête sans rien ajouter. Elle ne ferait pas changer la brune d'avis à propos des gens qui habitaient de l'autre côté du pont.

- Bon, j'adorerais rester papoter pâtisserie avec toi mais il faut que je me fasse belle pour mon prince charmant, reprit-elle en consultant sa montre.

- Quoi ? Tu as convaincu Louis de te donner une 2ème chance ? Mais c'est génial, s'extasia la blonde, trop heureuse que son amie se remette en selle après un été de solitude.

- Oui, soupira Blair de contentement. Et pour lui prouver que je tiens plus à lui qu'à son titre, j'ai prévu une journée d'échange avec la classe prolétarienne. Esprit Diana, tu vois, princesse du peuple. Bien sûr, je porterai des gants !

- Bien sûr ! sourit encore Serena.

- Il faut que je file, je vais aller m'acheter des fringues d'occase dans le 12ème. Et ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu choisis d'aller vers Humphrey, ça ne gâchera pas ma journée. Rien ne le pourra.

Blair s'éloigna d'un pas léger, elle espérait que bientôt son cœur le serait aussi.

Le gsm de Serena tintinnabula et elle décrocha en voyant le nom de sa mère s'afficher sur l'écran.

- Salut maman.

- Serena, s'exclama Lily.

Elle hésita un instant avant de demander une pareille chose à sa fille. Cette dernière était à Paris pour s'amuser et pas pour ce genre de chose. Elle ferma les yeux en se remémorant la conversation qu'elle avait eue il y a deux heures avec un inspecteur de la police française à propos d'un corps retrouvé dans la Seine. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas son fils.

Elle était très inquiète depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience que Charles avait disparu. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la 1ère fois, loin de là. Il était dans les habitudes du jeune-homme de s'exiler pendant l'été ou lorsqu'il se sentait émotionnellement incapable de faire face à la situation.

Il avait réagi de manière identique à la mort de Bart et ce qui s'était passé en mai était aussi horrible pour lui que ça l'avait été pour Jenny. Les conséquences de leurs actes avaient conduit les deux jeune-gens à perdre une des choses les plus importantes de leur vie.

Elle n'ignorait pas combien il tenait à Blair. La brunette impétueuse était la seule à qui il ait jamais permis d'entrevoir qu'il avait un cœur comme tous les autres êtres humains. La seule qui avait su briser sa carapace et mettre ses sentiments pour elle à nus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient à présent et depuis qu'elle avait constaté que Charles n'avait pas payé les traites de l'Empire et que les débits de ses cartes bancaires ne correspondaient nullement à son train de vie habituel depuis ces derniers jours, elle tremblait à l'idée qu'il lui soit réellement arrivé quelque chose. Le coup de fil de l'inspecteur Chevalier ne faisait qu'accentuer ses craintes.

- Je suis désolée de t'apprendre ça pendant tes vacances, Serena, finit-elle par dire. Mais j'ai reçu un coup de fil très inquiétant de la police de Paris.

- Oh ! Si c'est parce que B m'a poussée dans une fontaine, je ne porte pas plainte, s'amusa S.

- Ils ont retrouvé un corps dans la Seine, reprit doucement Lily en grimaçant… avec le portefeuille de Charles.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! paniqua la jeune-fille. Dis-moi que ça ne peut pas être lui.

- Eh bien, ce serait plus facile de ne pas paniquer si quelqu'un avait eu de ses nouvelles ou s'il avait payé les traites de l'Empire.

Le regard de Serena se porta instinctivement sur Blair qui attendait un taxi, plus loin sur le trottoir.

- Écoute, ma chérie, ajouta Lily pour en venir à la raison de son appel. Ils ont besoin qu'un membre de la famille identifie le corps. Mais, si c'est trop dur pour toi, je peux sauter dans un avion.

Elle détestait demander ça à sa fille.

- Non. Non, non, je suis là, je vais le faire, répondit S qui sentait son cœur se resserrer à l'idée que ce soit effectivement son frère adoptif.

Elle lui en voulait beaucoup de ce qu'il faisait subir à sa meilleure amie mais elle ne souhaitait pas le voir mort pour autant.

- Merci, murmura sa mère depuis New-York. Il vaut mieux que tout ça reste entre nous pour l'instant, inutile d'inquiéter qui que ce soit tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

Blair se retourna vers Serena pour lui faire un petit signe d'adieu de la main avant de s'installer dans la voiture qui venait de se stationner devant elle.

- Je suis d'accord, balbutia la jeune-fille ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'elle effet désastreux cette nouvelle pourrait avoir sur sa meilleure amie si jamais elle était confirmée.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena Van Der Woodsen s'avança dans la salle de la morgue à la suite de l'inspecteur Chevalier qui l'avait accueillie à son arrivée. Elle inspira un grand coup, comme si elle allait pouvoir retenir son souffle pendant tout le temps où elle serait dans la chambre froide.

Avant même que ce dernier ouvre la bouche, la jeune-fille fixait avec appréhension un corps sur une table, recouvert d'un drap. Si c'était Chuck là-dessous … Elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait.

Elle avait tenté de joindre Nate pour partager ses angoisses avec lui et l'informer de la situation. Il était son meilleur ami. Peut-être que Chuck l'avait contacté et que le jeune-homme avait refusé de le dire à Lily ? Peut-être que Nate savait exactement où son frère adoptif se trouvait en ce moment même ? Sur une plage au soleil, entouré de beautés exotiques à moitié nues. Mais pas ici … par pitié, pas ici.

- L'état du corps ne nous a, malheureusement, pas permis de relever les empreintes, mais … nous avons trouvez ça.

Il montra à Serena un portefeuille, un passeport et un i-phone dans un sachet de plastique transparent.

- C'est à lui, murmura la jeune-fille sans même les avoir étudié de plus près.

Le passeport était au nom de Charles Bass, sinon, il n'en n'aurait pas déduit que ce pouvait être lui.

- Notre labo va analyser le sang sur le portefeuille, indiqua le policier. Avez-vous besoin d'un peu de temps, avant d'identifier le corps ?

Serena secoua la tête négativement, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette horrible incertitude.

- Ce sera atroce de toute façon, alors, allons-y.

Le commissaire souleva le drap et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'homme allongé, là n'était pas Chuck. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent sans prévenir à la pensée de ce à quoi elle venait d'échapper.

Mais s'il n'était pas ici, cela n'était pas tout à fait rassurant pour autant. Il était donc ailleurs, sans papier, sans argent ni carte de crédit, sans téléphone et il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté.

L'urgence d'entendre la voix de Nate se fit plus pressante. Lui saurait la raisonner. Lui saurait trouver les mots pour mettre fin aux scénarios, tous plus scabreux les uns que les autres, qui avaient pris possession de son cerveau depuis le coup de fil de sa mère le matin même. Lui savait toujours l'apaiser et la réconforter.

Elle réalisa que, dans ces horribles circonstances, elle avait sa réponse.

xoxoxo

Sur les bords de la Seine, Blair se promenait en compagnie de Louis. L'après-midi se déroulait plutôt bien, même si elle tenait un kebab dans une main et qu'elle portait des vêtements de seconde-main.

Il lui faudrait tout brûler à son retour à l'appartement et un bon désinfectant à ajouter à son gel douche habituel.

- Je n'avais pas idée que tu appréciais tellement les fast-foods, sourit Louis. Je suis assez surpris que ton restaurant préféré soit situé rue de la Huchette !

- Oui, eh bien, les chefs-d'œuvre du Louvre ne se comparent pas aux simples plaisirs d'un Kebab, rit-elle faussement.

- Paris est une ville aussi complexe que merveilleuse, dit-il en repoussant une mèche des cheveux de Blair de sur son épaule.

Elle réprima un sentiment de répulsion au contact des doigts du prince sur sa peau. Son épiderme semblait développer une allergie, comme s'il ne répondait qu'à une seule personne, qui avait le don de déclencher une sensation intense et délicieuse par un simple frôlement de ses phalanges … ou de ses lèvres … ou de sa langue...

_STOP ! _

Elle ne pensait plus à lui. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle le détestait de tout son être, de toute son âme. Il était le diable en personne : il avait réussi à l'enchaîner à lui pour l'éternité contre sa propre volonté.

Elle le maudit encore une fois et se réprimanda intérieurement. Elle était Blair Waldorf. Elle passait son après-midi avec un prince, un vrai prince, qui avait un château et une vraie courre.

- Tout comme toi, ajouta Louis en lui souriant.

Blair se reprit et lui rendit son sourire. Elle ne laisserait pas ce prince lui échapper. Son conte de fée l'attendait et elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance cette fois.

- Sais-tu ce qui est meilleur que les fast-foods ? demanda-t-elle avec malice.

Elle devait réussir à se débarrasser de ce truc. Était-ce vraiment de la nourriture ? Quelle personne saine d'esprit pouvait infliger à son corps de subir les conséquences de l'ingestion de pareille chose ?

Il devait y avoir, au bas mot, un million de calories là-dedans. Sans parler du fait que ça se mangeait sans couvert, comme s'ils étaient dans une de ses tribus indigènes non civilisées de la grande forêt tropicale.

- Les artistes de rue, continua-t-elle de son ton le plus convaincant. Il parait qu'il y a un super percussionniste à la station de métro du Pont Neuf. On devrait aller y jeter un œil, tu veux ?

- Eh bien, en fait, je pensais plus à poursuivre cette magnifique après-midi avec toi par une balade en voiture avec chauffeur dans la campagne.

Génial ! Comme si elle avait envie d'être recouverte de piqûres d'insectes et de sentir le fertilisant pendant des jours !

- Mes parents organisent un bal pour le défilé Givenchy, précisa Louis.

Ce qui changeait bien entendu toute la donne.

- Oh! Givenchy était le préféré d'Audrey, s'extasia-t-elle.

- Est-ce que ça signifie que tu vas me permettre d'être ton cavalier ce soir ?

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. Sauf peut-être garder ce kebab pour plus tard.

Louis se mit à rire à sa plaisanterie, qui n'en n'était pas une. Elle jetterait cette chose immonde dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, hors de question que ça touche ses lèvres.

* * *

Merci à toutes ceux et celles qui me lisent. Preview du prochain para dans les reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque Blair rentra à l'appartement des Waldorf-Rose, après avoir visiter quasiment toutes les stations de métro de Paris, elle était en effervescence.

Pour le plus grand malheur de la jeune-femme, Louis avait tenu à lui faire voire d'autres « artistes » et l'avait traînée dans toutes les galeries souterraines de la capitale française.

Une chanson avait résonné en elle bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. La jeune interprète était talentueuse mais au-delà de sa voix, c'est surtout la composition qui lui avait donné la chair de poule. Les paroles ricochaient dans son cerveau comme un écho sans qu'elle puisse les en chasser réellement.

Y a plus de soleil***  
**Quand j'me réveille,  
Matin chagrin  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi.  
Cassé la nuit,  
Le jour ausi.  
Plus faim, pas bien  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi

Mais quand j'ai le mal de toi,  
Je raconte n'importe quoi :  
Que tu n'me manques pas,  
Que j't'attends pas,  
Que j'ai des ailes,  
Une vie nouvelle.  
Sourire devant,  
Souffrir dedans.  
J'peux mentir comme ça  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi.

Ton pull sur moi  
Me donne moins froid,  
Parfum qui r'vient  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi.  
T'écrire une lettre,  
Partir peut-être.  
Mourir, c'est rien  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi.

Mais quand j'ai le mal de toi,  
Je raconte n'importe quoi :  
Que tu n'me manques pas,  
Que j't'attends pas,  
Que j'ai des ailes,  
Une vie nouvelle.  
Sourire devant,  
Souffrir dedans.  
J'peux mentir comme ça  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi

Et puis l'espoir, j'suis sûr de t'voir,  
Demain, ce soir ou bien plus tard.  
Je n'veux plus croire qu'on nous sépare  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi.  
Ça y est t'es là, j'entends ta voix.  
J'ai l'cœur qui bat, tu cours vers moi.  
T'es dans mes bras... J'délire comme ça  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi.

Mais quand j'ai le mal de toi,  
Je raconte n'importe quoi :  
Que tu n'me manques pas,  
Que j't'attends pas,  
Que j'ai des ailes,  
Une vie nouvelle.  
Sourire devant,  
Souffrir dedans.  
J'peux mentir comme ça  
Quand j'ai le mal de toi.

Elle fit un effort supplémentaire pour se focaliser sur son objectif. Cela valait largement la peine de souffrir un peu pour avoir le privilège de rencontrer la famille Grimaldi. Qui sait ? Peut-être avait-il même un frère, ou un cousin, qui était moins comme lui … ou qui était plus comme …

Elle soupira et s'admonesta à nouveau. Elle devait se concentrer sur la tenue qu'elle porterait ce soir. C'était sa chance d'entrer dans la royauté et cela déterminerait tout le reste de sa vie.

Heureusement, elle avait réussi à faire comprendre à Louis qu'elle devait se préparer pour l'occasion et elle avait pu le convaincre d'aller écouter les talents d'autres interprètes une autre fois.

Elle avait filé Avenue Montaigne et Faubourg Saint Honoré pour se replonger avec délice dans le luxe après s'être littéralement frotté au petit peuple. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas attrapé une maladie !

Serena était au téléphone quand Blair pénétra au salon.

- Oui, d'accord. Je t'aime aussi, bye.

La brunette déposa ses sacs et ses paquets sur le meuble comme Rita apportait un plateau chargé de tasses et d'une théière.

- Un « je t'aime » pour Nate ou une « je t'aime » pour Dan ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Un « je t'aime » pour maman, répondit la blonde.

- Peu importe ! continua Blair comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Je suis devenue égalitariste. J'accepterai ton choix, même s'il se porte sur Dan, et pas seulement parce qu'il est en tête des sondages sur gossip girl.

Blair pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle pourrait lui faire avaler ça ? Elle pouvait peut-être tromper Louis mais pas sa meilleure amie.

- Gossip girl a lancé un sondage ? questionna Serena qui ne voulait pas se disputer avec la brune. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête.

B se servit une tasse de thé et en déposa une autre devant son amie.

Cette dernière prit son courage à deux mains et se lança. Nate n'avait pas répondu à ses textos et elle ne pouvait pas laisser Blair dans l'ignorance. Garder ce secret était trop lourd à porter pour elle. Elle avait besoin de le partager avec quelqu'un, même si elle savait que la brunette ne réagirait certainement pas positivement à la nouvelle.

- B, je suis allée à la morgue aujourd'hui, entama-t-elle après avoir pris une gorgée du breuvage infusé.

- C'est quoi ça ? Un nouveau club ?

- Un endroit où on entrepose les cadavres, répondit Serena un peu agressivement sans bien savoir pourquoi. J'ai dû aller identifier un corps parce que la police pensait que c'était celui de Chuck.

Blair sentit son cœur rater un battement et jugea préférable de s'asseoir comme elle sentait une goutte de sueur couler le long de son échine.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé à son tour pour se donner contenance. La tasse tremblait un peu dans sa main quand elle la porta à ses lèvres.

- T'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas lui, la rassura immédiatement Serena.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, mentit Blair.

Son amie fit semblant de la croire et prit une autre inspiration avant de continuer.

- Maman m'a appelé la semaine passée pour me dire qu'il avait disparu.

- Tu sais comment il est, cracha la brune. Je parie qu'il est enfermé quelque part, dans une maison close depuis qu'il a quitté New-York ! Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à ça. C'est du pur Chuck Bass.

- Je sais, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, avant de devoir me rendre à la morgue. Mais ce sont bien ses affaires que le mort avait sur lui. Ma mère et la police le cherche partout, il n'a pas payé les traites de l'hôtel depuis trois mois, ses actifs sont sur le point d'être gelés.

- Je me fiche royalement de ses actifs et tel que je le connais, il doit gérer ses finances par le biais de je ne sais quel gouvernement étranger de façon à ce que je ne me doute pas qu'il me harcèle.

- Blair, dit doucement la blonde. Ça ne ressemble pas à du harcèlement !

- On parle de Chuck là ! Ça doit faire partie d'un plan extrêmement élaboré. Gossip girl a dit que j'étais à Paris. Je te parie qu'il est déjà là ! Et il va sortir de son trou, tel un rat et rappliquer ici dès qu'il verra les photos qui seront prises au bal de ce soir, dans la presse demain matin.

- Son sang a été retrouvé sur son portefeuille, ajouta encore Serena. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait au moins s'assurer qu'il va bien ?

- Écoute, s'énerva Blair en se levant. Je suis désolée pour lui s'il a mis en rogne le mauvais pickpocket mais je dois me préparer pour le bal de ce soir avec Louis. J'ai rêvé d'un rencard comme celui-là tout l'été et je ne vais pas le gâcher pour lui. Je peux t'assurer que la pire chose qui va arriver à Chuck Bass, c'est que je sois heureuse sans lui !

Elle quitta précipitamment la pièce et se rendit dans sa chambre pour passer quelques coups de fil. Elle avait besoin de se faire coiffer et aussi d'une manucure. Elle se devait d'être parfaite pour son entrée dans la royauté européenne.

Il était hors de question que Chuck réussisse à lui faire rater la chance de sa vie. Elle se fichait de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il reparaîtrait, tiré à quatre épingles, d'ici quelques jours, toujours aussi diaboliquement beau et sexy qu'à son habitude.

Dès la parution des journaux, demain, elle aurait de ses nouvelles. Il se manifesterait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour faire savoir à Louis, ainsi qu'à elle-même, qu'elle était à lui et rien qu'à lui et qu'il ne permettrait jamais à personne de toucher à sa propriété !

Et elle allait lui démontrer qu'elle n'était PAS une de ses propriétés. Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Pas plus que son cœur, ni son âme. Pas plus qu'il ne lui appartenait. Parce qu'il était sans cœur et sans âme.

* Carine Ferry « Quand j'ai le mal de toi » reprise de François Feldman.

* * *

Pour les personnes qui veulent le lien de la chanson, envoyez-moi un mp. La preview du prochain para est dans les reviews pour celles que ça intéressent.

Merci de me laisser un petit commentaire sur ce que vous pensez de cette fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Blair s'observait dans le miroir tandis que Sandra relevait quelques mèches de ses boucles chocolat avant d'y placer une tiare scintillante.

- Ce serait plus joli comme ça, indiqua la brunette en redressant l'ornement dans ses cheveux.

Serena entra dans la pièce, elle avait enfin réussi à joindre Nate. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver son meilleur ami. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans les meilleurs termes en mai dernier quand ce dernier avait quitté Manhattan.

Bien sûr Chuck lui avait laissé son petit carnet noir pour l'aider à passer l'été mais tout n'allait pas pour autant dans le meilleur des mondes entre eux.

Premièrement, Nathaniel en voulait beaucoup à l'héritier Bass pour avoir accepté le petit jeu de son oncle et fait du mal à Blair. Et deuxièmement, il avait couché avec Jenny.

Même s'il savait que cette dernière n'était pas innocente, son meilleur ami aurait dû être plus malin que ça. Nate était bien placé pour savoir à quel point la petite blonde pouvait être persuasive quand elle voulait quelque chose, mais il avait toujours su la tenir à distance et rejeter ses avances. Ce n'était pourtant pas la tentation qui avait manquée.

Mais, Jenny était jeune et Chuck aurait dû éviter le piège, tout comme lui-même l'avait fait. Si pas pour la jeunette, au moins pour Blair, ou par respect pour lui. Le jeune Bass n'ignorait pas que Nate et Jenny avait plus ou moins eu une histoire.

Seulement il était Chuck Bass et bien entendu, il se fichait des conséquences que ses actes pouvaient avoir sur les autres. Sauf que cette fois, il paierait également l'addition. Cette fois, il avait perdu Blair pour de bon.

Nate avait été clair avec Serena. Il n'avait pas cherché le moins du monde à avoir des nouvelles de son meilleur ami et il était également persuadé, tout comme Blair, qu'il passait du bon temps avec des jolies filles dans un endroit quelconque du globe.

Peut-être qu'elle s'inquiétait trop ?

Bien sur ce n'était pas les deux autres qui avaient dû se rendre dans une chambre froide pour identifier un corps !

- Oh, wow. Un couronnement ! Déjà ? Je n'avais pas réalisé que le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui c'était si bien passé, s'exclama-t-elle quand elle vit B qui étudiait son reflet dans la glace.

- Si ! Nous avons marché, parlé, rigolé. J'avais oublié comment c'était de simplement s'amuser avec un garçon. Et à présent je pars rencontrer ses parents à un bal, sourit Blair, radieuse.

Serena lui rendit son sourire, heureuse pour son amie, même si son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son frère adoptif.

- Regarde, gloussa Blair en se levant pour montrer une dizaine de robes suspendues derrière elle. Ce sont toutes les robes que Louis a envoyées ! Elles sont toutes plus belles les unes que les autres ! Le conte de fée est de retour, tant que la méchante reine ne le gâche pas. Et je compte bien amadouer ma marâtre ce soir !

- Tu as bien raison. Va vivre ton conte de fée, lui conseilla la blonde.

Visiblement elle était la seule qui se tracassait du sort de son frère. Avec sa mère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Chuck ! la sermonna la brune. Je suis certaine qu'il a lui-même orchestré tout ça pour qu'on lui pardonne plus facilement.

- Blair ! s'offusqua son amie.

Son frère avait de nombreux défauts, certes, mais de là à faire croire qu'il avait des ennuis pour qu'on le prenne en pitié, ce n'était pas du tout Chuck Bass.

La sonnette de la porte retentit mettant fin à leur petite conversation.

- Si c'est déjà mon carrosse, dites aux chevaux que je ne suis pas prête ! cria Blair, prise de court, à Maria qui se pressait pour ouvrir.

Mais ce n'était qu'un courrier adressé à Serena.

- Maintenant, dépêche-toi. Ça, ça ne va pas du tout, dit Blair en s'adressant à Sandra. Je n'arrive pas à croire que votre peuple ait inventé la coiffure.

Serena sortit une note de l'enveloppe puis jeta un œil à Blair qui continuait à houspiller la pauvre coiffeuse. Elle quitta la pièce en catimini.

xoxoxo

Le chauffeur du prince Grimaldi se présenta moins d'une heure plus tard pour emmener Blair à la bijouterie Harry Winston avant de se rendre au bal. Cette dernière failli défaillir lorsqu'il lui expliqua que Louis avait sélectionné quelques bijoux pour qu'elle choisisse celui qui lui plairait le plus afin de le porter pour la rencontre avec sa famille.

Elle observa le dernier collier que la vendeuse venait de lui présenter.

- C'est magnifique, s'exclama-t-elle. Je veux dire, bien sûr, ils le sont tous. Le prince doit s'attendre à ce que je choisisse un bijou parfait pour l'occasion. Mais ils sont tous si beaux que je ne sais lequel serait le plus approprié.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'hésiter pour ce genre de chose. Elle avait toujours su avec précision ce qui convenait ou pas, suivant les différentes soirées mondaines auxquelles elle assistait. Elle était Blair Waldorf après tout.

Un employé passa devant elle avec un plateau où trônait une bague qui brillait de mille feux dans un écrin de velours. Sans même en avoir vraiment conscience, son regard s'accrocha au diamant et elle se leva de son siège.

- Une splendeur telle que celle-là : carats, clarté, charisme. dit-elle, soufflée par la perfection du bijou. Non pas que je m'attende à ce que Louis m'achète une bague si vite, mais... C'est la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais vue.

Elle se saisit de l'écrin pour mieux l'admirer.

- Je suis désolé mais cet article a déjà été vendu, indiqua l'employé en la lui reprenant des mains pour la reposer sur le plateau.

Le tintement de la porte d'entrée attira l'attention de Blair. Elle sentit l'agacement s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle vit débarquer Serena. La bague était pour elle, à tous les coups ! Pourquoi sa meilleure amie devait-elle toujours avoir ce qu'elle désirait le plus ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit-elle avec véhémence.

- Et toi ? s'étonna Serena.

- Je vois que vous avez trouvez l'objet qui appartient à Monsieur Bass, intervint une voix masculine.

Blair nota seulement la présence d'un homme aux cheveux gris aux côtés de la blonde.

- Qui appartient à Monsieur Bass ? répéta la brune. La bague est à lui ?

Son cœur chavira et elle eut toute les peines du monde à garder contenance.

- Blair, je te présente l'inspecteur Chevalier. C'est lui qui m'a amenée ici pour la récupérer. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis là.

- Mais … qu'est-ce … entama Blair sans plus rien comprendre.

La seule chose qu'elle entendait, c'était les battements désordonnés de son cœur qui résonnaient et déchiraient sa poitrine.

Chuck avait acheté une bague ? Une bague de fiançailles !

- Les voleurs n'ont pas pu mettre en gage une pièce d'une aussi grande valeur dans leur repaire habituel à Prague, expliqua l'inspecteur Chevalier. Alors ils sont venus à Paris afin d'essayer de la revendre à son fabriquant. Mais la maison Harry Winston savait que Monsieur Bass en était l'acquéreur d'origine. Ils nous ont donc prévenus. Grâce aux caméras de surveillance, nous avons pu appréhender un des voleurs. C'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé une convocation à Mademoiselle Van Der Woodsen pour qu'elle se présente au poste de gendarmerie. Le cadavre inconnu qui avait en sa possession les papiers de Monsieur Bass était son complice.

- Et … le sang de Chuck sur son portefeuille ? questionna Blair d'une voix étranglée.

- Apparemment, Monsieur Bass ne voulait pas se séparer de la bague. Il s'est accroché au boîtier, refusant catégoriquement de le lâcher malgré les circonstances. Il s'est tellement débattu pour le conserver qu'ils ont fini par lui tiré dessus avant qu'il n'attire vraiment l'attention sur eux, d'après les dires du voleur que nous avons arrêté tout à l'heure.

Serena vit le visage de son amie perdre ses couleurs.

- Ils ont tiré sur Chuck ? s'alarma-t-elle.

- C'est ce qu'a déclaré le type en tout cas. Il a tout mis sur le dos de son complice bien entendu ! Les morts ne peuvent pas se défendre.

- Mais … Où est-il ? paniqua Blair. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il … est-ce qu'il …

Elle ne pouvait pas terminer sa phrase, c'était impossible. Chuck allait bien ! Il était dans un bordel quelque part à Bangkok ou … à … Prague.

Elle sentit ses jambes flageolées et Serena passer un bras autour de ses épaules.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena était assise en face de Blair dans la bijouterie Harry Winston. Celle-ci avait repris quelques couleurs après que la vendeuse lui ait apporté un peu d'eau.

L'inspecteur Chevalier était reparti pour le commissariat. Il avait promis d'appeler à l'instant même où il y aurait un indice ou une piste quelconque sur l'endroit où se trouvait Chuck.

L'escroc Tchèque serait réinterrogé, avec un interprète cette fois, pour tenter de savoir quand exactement avait eu lieu l'agression et ce qu'il était advenu de la victime a qui avait été dérobé les objets retrouvés.

- Il faut que je me dépêche, dit soudain la brune en se levant. Louis va m'attendre, le bal doit commencer dans moins d'une demi-heure et je ne peux pas être en retard pour ma présentation à une famille royale.

- Blair, soupira Serena. Tu sais que cette bague était pour toi. Il allait te demander en mariage au sommet de l'Empire State Building.

- Je … Je ne peux pas me soucier de ça. Je ne veux pas me laisser attendrir. Ça ne change pas ce qu'il a fait à la place ... Jenny Humphrey.

- B, je sais à quel point il t'a fait souffrir. Et il le sait très bien lui aussi, j'en suis certaine.

- Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller à un bal.

Blair quitta la bijouterie sans se retourner. Elle n'en n'avait pas besoin pour savoir que Serena la suivait.

- Blair, appela cette dernière.

La brune continua son chemin sans s'arrêter jusque sur le trottoir. Elle grimpa dans la voiture que Louis lui avait envoyée et claqua la portière violemment.

Serena soupira. Que son amie assiste ou pas à ce bal ne changerait rien à la situation. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir sa mère à présent. Et peut-être Nate ?

**xoxoxox**

- Allô.

Le cœur de la blonde s'emballa simplement au son de la voix du beau capitaine de lacrosse.

- Salut, dit-elle timidement.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Chuck ?

Nate n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à elle depuis qu'elle l'avait appelé pour lui demander s'il savait où se trouvait le jeune-homme disparu.

Il lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter mais, après avoir eu une autre conversation avec Lily, il se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait. Les dépenses payées avec les cartes de crédit de son meilleur ami n'avaient aucun sens. Elles ne cadraient pas du tout avec le style de vie de Chuck Bass.

- Oui, confirma la blonde. Il se serait fait dévalisé à Prague d'après les informations que la police française a pu recueillir.

- Ça explique les retraits d'argents pour des sommes minimes ainsi que les paiements de tickets de train de seconde classe et les cartes de téléphone pré-payées des derniers jours, réfléchit tout haut l'héritier Archibald.

Serena grimaça avant de lui annoncer la 2ème partie du message.

- Il s'est aussi fait tiré dessus, lâcha-t-elle très vite.

- Quoi ?

- Il a résisté et …

- Attend, tu te fous de moi là ? On parle de Chuck. Il n'est pas du style bagarreur. Il déteste quand il n'a pas l'avantage. Il serait plutôt du genre à donner tout ce qu'il a et à faire opposition aussi sec, puis à envoyer son privé pour déterrer ce dont il a besoin pour se venger.

- Sauf que cette fois, il avait quelque chose sur lui dont il ne voulait pas se séparer.

- Chuck ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger pour quoi que ce soit, il peut remplacer n'importe quel objet de valeur.

- Pas ça, répondit Serena, catégorique.

- La bague, avança Nate après un moment de silence.

Serena resta silencieuse elle aussi.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda finalement son ami, comprenant que la situation était vraiment des plus sérieuses.

- On sait que l'agression a eu lieue à Prague. Mais il est toujours porté disparu. Maman était effondrée au téléphone quand je le lui ai annoncé. La police me préviendra dès qu'ils auront plus d'informations, ils ont contacté leurs collègues Tchèques.

- Préviens-moi dès qu'il y aura du nouveau, demanda Nate.

- Compte sur moi, répondit la blonde avant de raccrocher.

**xoxoxox**

Blair pénétra dans la salle de bal, cherchant Louis du regard. Elle avait fait de son mieux pendant tous le voyage pour chasser le regard pénétrant de Chuck qui ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible. Il l'avait déjà rendue bien trop dépendante.

Sa vie l'attendait, son prince l'attendait. Elle devait saisir cette opportunité qui s'offrait à elle. L'opportunité de se détacher de lui, de tourner la page, d'être heureuse … avec un autre.

Un autre qui ne serait pas égoïste et égocentrique. Un autre qui l'aimerait et qui lui offrirait un royaume entier. Un autre qui ne la ferait jamais souffrir.

- Blair, s'exclama Louis, soulagé qu'elle soit venue. Tu es magnifique.

- Merci, dit-elle en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Tu as pu régler tes affaires ?

- Oui, je suis désolée d'être en retard au bal de tes parents.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est encore tôt. Je te les présenterai tout à l'heure. Mais d'abord, amusons nous. Tu veux commencer par quoi ? Une coupe de champagne ? Une danse ?

- La danse me paraît bien, répondit Blair qui n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter partir dans une diatribe identique à celles dont il l'avait abreuvée pendant tout l'après-midi.

Louis l'emmena sur la piste.

A strangled smile fell from your face *  
What kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay

_3 mots, 8 lettres__. __Dis-les et je suis à toi._

Un sourire amer s'installe sur ton visage  
Ce qui me tue c'est de te blesser de cette façon  
Le pire c'est que je ne le savais même pas  
Maintenant il y a un million de raisons pour toi de partir  
Mais si tu pouvais trouver une raison pour rester

_Je t'aime aussi. _

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

_Je sais que tu l'as ressenti._ _C'était réel. Je sais que tu le ressens là._

Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut  
Pour changer ça  
Je sais ce qui est en jeu  
Je sais que tu as laissé tomber  
Mais si tu me donnes une chance  
Si tu crois que je peux changer  
Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que nous restions ensemble

_Peu importe ce que je ressens ou pas, on ne se sent pas en sécurité. _

She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"

_J'ai fait la chose la plus dangereuse de toute ma vie quand je t'ai dit "je t'aime" Et ça en valait la peine._

Elle a dit "Si nous voulons que ça marche  
Tu dois me laisser entrer, même si ça fait mal  
Ne caches pas les morceaux brisés en toi que j'ai besoin de voir"  
Elle a dit : "Qu'on le veuille ou non, c'est comme ça que ça doit être  
Tu dois t'aimer toi même si tu veux pouvoir m'aimer"

_Si j'ai surmonté ma peur pour toi, tu peux en faire de même pour moi._

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better

_On ne sera jamais sûr. __Auras-tu assez de courage ou pas ? _

Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut  
Pour changer ça  
Je sais ce qui est en jeu  
Je sais que tu as laissé tomber  
Mais si tu me donnes une chance  
Si tu me donnes du temps  
Je nous garderai ensemble, je sais que tu mérites bien mieux

_Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir... __Ou même jamais._

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over

_J'allais pas venir. J'y étais déterminée. Chaque os de mon corps a essayé de me ralentir. Une voix dans ma tête criait "Non !"_

Mais rappelles toi le temps où je te disais ce que je ressentais.  
Que je serais perdu sans toi et que je ne me retrouverais jamais moi-même  
Aidons-nous l'un l'autre à surmonter tout ça  
Recommencer, un nouveau départ

_Mais..._

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

_Mais je n'ai pas écouté. J'ai suivi mon cœur parce que je t'aime._

Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut  
Pour changer ça  
Je sais ce qui est en jeu  
Je sais que tu as laissé tomber  
Mais si tu me donnes une chance  
Si tu crois que je peux changer  
Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que nous restions ensemble

_Je ne peux pas nier que la route est compliquée, mais à la fin, l'amour rend tout simple._

- Je suis désolée, Louis. Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Avant même que le prince ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se rua hors de la salle de bal.

*"Whatever It Takes" (Tout Ce Qu'il Faut) Lifehouse.


	7. Chapter 7

La brunette prit un taxi pour quitter le bal dans un état second.

Une fois assise sur la banquette, elle revient peu à peu à la réalité.

Elle massa distraitement sa cheville gauche, endolorie. Elle se l'était tordue dans les escaliers en s'échappant par la grande porte et avait même abandonné une de ses chaussures derrière elle dans sa fuite.

Elle ôta la 2ème en se maudissant. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle venait de planter son prince en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Et tout ça à cause de ce salopard égoïste, manipulateur et sans cœur.

Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Elle, Blair Waldorf, ne maîtrisait plus ses propres émotions … à cause de lui.

C'était entièrement sa faute à lui si elle ne supportait plus qu'un autre la touche. Si elle n'aspirait qu'à être dans ses bras quand ceux d'un autre ceinturaient sa taille. Si elle ne pensait qu'à lui quand le souffle d'un autre effleurait sa peau. Si la moindre fragrance boisée lui rappelait son odeur et la ramenait instantanément et irrémédiablement dans les draps qu'ils avaient partagés.

Elle pouvait encore sentir ses mains qui parcouraient les courbes de son corps et ses lèvres qui happaient sa peau, juste là, dans son cou, sous le lobe de son oreille. Elle frissonna aux simples souvenirs du plaisir que ça lui procurait et à l'idée de celui qui s'en suivait toujours sous la langue experte de Chuck Bass.

Quel bâtard ! Il l'avait envoutée, ensorcelée et maintenant elle était condamnée à vivre le reste de sa vie avec le cœur en miette parce que lui n'en n'avait pas !

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble des Waldorf-Rose et elle s'extirpa du véhicule en soupirant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'échapper à son emprise.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'appartement, Blair trouva sa meilleure amie occupée à faire ses bagages pour la 2ème fois en une semaine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Serena suspendit son geste, hésitant un instant.

- Tu es fâchée contre moi parce que je refuse de me laisser embarquer dans cette histoire sordide ? questionna encore Blair sur la défensive.

Inutile d'espérer pouvoir trouver une oreille attentive en sa meilleure amie en ce moment.

De toute manière, il n'y avait rien à dire !

Elle allait purement et simplement éliminer Chuck Bass de sa mémoire et elle reprendrait le cours de sa vie comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve le bon exorcisme !

- Non, Blair, je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi. Je comprends tout à fait tes motivations pour rester à l'écart des problèmes de Chuck et vouloir vivre ton propre compte de fée.

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu tes bagages ? demanda la brunette d'un petit air pincé en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je … J'ai eu des nouvelles … à propos de …

- Chuck ! termina Blair à sa place sans pouvoir empêcher son cœur de tressaillir à la prononciation de son prénom.

Serena hocha la tête tout en continuant à entasser des vêtements dans sa valise, sans trop oser regarder sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière avait raison, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'embarquer dans cette histoire, elle avait déjà bien assez souffert à cause de son frère et ce n'était plus son problème à présent.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais cette nuit, avança la blonde pour changer de sujet.

Blair lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Tu pensais donc quitter cet endroit sans même me dire au revoir ?! releva-t-elle.

- Je t'aurais laissé un mot, argua la blonde, évitant toujours de faire face à Queen B.

- Tu as l'intention de m'informer de ce qui se passe ou bien tu vas me laisser dans l'ignorance la plus totale ? s'emporta la brune.

- Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas !

- Je me contrefiche de lui, éclata Blair, prenant soin de ne pas prononcer son prénom cette fois. Mais pas de toi !

Serena fit face à sa meilleure amie, elle pu voir le mensonge étalé en grand sur ses traits, sous le masque d'indifférence qu'elle affichait pour celui qui avait volé son cœur.

La blonde réfléchit un instant. Devait-elle partager ou non ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur la disparition de son frère ?

- Le type arrêté a parlé, lâcha-t-elle soudain, sans quitter Blair du regard.

- Et ? questionna celle-ci, le ventre noué malgré sa volonté de ne pas s'impliquer.

- Ils l'ont laissé pour mort dans une ruelle mal famée, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.

Serena vit Blair accuser le coup.

- La police tchèque n'a rien pu dire à propos d'une personne retrouvée morte à cette date et à cet endroit alors…

- Il est toujours en vie, affirma Blair d'une voie un peu trop forte.

- Je l'espère en tout cas. Je vais me rendre sur place pour essayer d'obtenir plus d'informations. J'ai un vol pour Prague dans trois heures.

- Je viens avec toi, s'exclama la brune en quittant la pièce pour faire ses propres bagages.

Serena la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle observa son amie s'activer fébrilement, jetant ses vêtements pêle-mêle, sans même prendre le temps de les plier correctement, dans le fond de sa valise.

- Blair, tu n'es pas obligée de venir.

- Mais bien sur que j'y suis obligée ! Je ne vais pas te laisser aller dans les bouges de Prague toute seule.

- Je ne serai pas seule ... Nate doit me rejoindre là-bas.

La brune la dévisagea, incrédule.

- Chuck est son meilleur ami, expliqua S.

- Raison de plus, argumenta Blair. Nous sommes le club des petits déjeuners sans jugement, non ?

Qui pouvait-elle encore tromper ? Même pas elle-même et sûrement pas sa meilleure amie !


	8. Chapter 8

Serena posa le pied sur le sol de l'aéroport Václav Havel à Prague, elle apprécia le vent frais de la nuit. Elle avait tenté de se reposer un peu pendant la durée du vol mais il était bien trop court et Blair était comme une pile électrique à ses côtés.

Heureusement qu'elles avaient eu la chance de pouvoir avoir les dernières places en 1ère classe sinon, ça aurait été encore bien pire.

Sa compagne trépignait maintenant d'impatience en attendant que leurs bagages apparaissent sur le tapis roulant.

Elle comprenait parfaitement l'angoisse de sa meilleure amie, elle la partageait. Bien sur, Queen B n'était toujours pas prête à avouer qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude pour celui qui avait brisé son cœur en mille morceaux et l'avait humiliée en couchant avec Jenny Humphrey. Dieu merci, personne ne le savait à part les membres de leur famille.

Et Nate évidemment !

Il tardait à Serena d'être demain pour qu'il soit là, auprès d'elle, ... enfin d'elles !

xoxox

L'héritier Archibald devait atterrir sur le sol de la République Tchèque dans la matinée du lendemain.

Il devait rejoindre son ex-petite amie et ensemble, ils se lanceraient à la recherche de Chuck. Il soupira en regardant par le hublot. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur un film de la liste proposée, quel qu'en soit le titre et le sujet.

Son meilleur ami n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis qu'il avait quitté Manhattan. Rien d'extraordinaire pour l'héritier Bass. Mais Le jeune-homme s'en voulait tout de même de l'avoir laissé partir sans avoir pu mettre les choses à plat avec son colocataire.

Il lui avait reproché son attitude envers Blair. Comment Chuck avait-il pu la troquer contre un hôtel ? Franchement, il avait l'habitude de ses écarts de conduite, c'est ce qui avait fait la renommée de Chuck Bass, mais là, il était allé trop loin.

Nate ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de son ami pour en arriver là. Il savait que Chuck aimait sincèrement Blair. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté le petit jeu pervers de Jack ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, malgré le ressentiment qu'il avait éprouvé pour le jeune Bass, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il connaissait la propension à l'autodestruction de son meilleur ami.

Et ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas acquitté des traites de l'Empire depuis trois mois alors qu'il était prêt à sacrifier l'amour de sa vie pour cet hôtel quelques semaines auparavant.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il se fichait même de l'héritage que son père lui avait laissé. Pourtant rien n'avait plus d'importance aux yeux de Chuck depuis sa naissance que d'être à la hauteur des attentes du grand Bartholomew Bass.

C'était ce qui avait régi toute sa vie. Tous les actes de Chuck avaient toujours eu un rapport avec Bart. La plus part étant des gestes désespérés pour attirer l'attention du Grand Manitou.

xoxox

Blair suivi Serena à travers le hall du Mandarin Oriental, l'hôtel grand luxe était magnifique. C'était le plus luxueux de la capitale. L'édifice, avec ses éléments gothiques, renaissance et baroques, retraçait l'histoire locale.

Ses chambres étaient les plus vastes de toute la ville, toutes décorées différemment. Un exemple parfait du mariage réussi du style contemporain et des détails caractéristiques de l'architecture des pays d'Europe de l'Est et de la technologie la plus moderne.

Pas étonnant que Chuck soit descendu dans cet endroit. Bien entendu, elles avaient elles-mêmes réservé dans les meilleures suites de l'hôtel, bénéficiant d'une ravissante vue sur les toits de Malá Strana et sur le somptueux château de Prague.

Le Mandarin était le nouvel emblème du luxe en République Tchèque. Il jouissait d'une situation exceptionnelle au cœur du "Petit Quartier" du centre historique de Prague.

En d'autres occasions, la belle brune aurait pu être sensible à l'atmosphère pleine de charme du pays d'Europe de l'Est. C'était un hôtel intime et romantique aménagé dans un ancien monastère du XIVème siècle.

Ils auraient pu y venir en amoureux, pendant l'été et visiter les sites touristiques de la Ville d'or. Voir le Musée tchèque de la Musique et faire une balade au clair de lune sur le célèbre pont Charles.

Mais il avait tout gâché. Ils ne feraient jamais ce voyage ni aucun autre et ce n'était certainement pas à ces charmes là que Chuck s'était abandonné depuis mai. La révolution de velours n'avait en aucun cas le même sens pour lui que pour elle.

D'ailleurs le quartier dans lequel il s'était fait tiré dessus, Perlovka, était connu pour être un haut lieu de la prostitution et un repère du grand banditisme, ce qui convenait plus que certainement à Chuck Bass.

Blair soupira et se laissa choir sur son lit. Il ne le partagerait plus jamais non plus, elle s'en faisait le serment. Quand ils l'auraient retrouvé - parce qu'il allait le retrouver ! - Elle l'étranglerait de ses propres mains et elle serait débarrassée une bonne fois pour toute de cette horrible plaie qui lui déchirait le cœur à chaque palpitation.

A l'heure qu'il était il se roulait certainement dans la fange avec une fille à 2000€ la nuit, gavé de whisky et de toutes autres substances hallucinogènes qu'il avait pu trouver.

Et il savait toujours où en trouver, peu importe l'endroit du monde où il était.

Tandis qu'elle, pauvre idiote, se rongeait les sangs pour lui et était malade d'inquiétude même si elle affirmait le contraire à Serena. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie faisait seulement semblant de la croire et elle lui en était pleinement reconnaissante.

xoxox

Le jeune-homme ouvrit lentement les paupières. Sa tête pesait des tonnes et la lumière l'aveuglait. Il porta les mains à ses tempes, dont le martèlement résonnait dans son crane et la douleur vive irradia depuis son flan gauche.

Il gémit et tenta de regarder autour de lui. Il était dans une pièce, allongé sur un lit. En observant son abdomen, il vit un énorme pansement qui recouvrait les bas de ses côtes.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la voix et aperçu une jeune-femme blonde qui le scrutait avec intérêt.

_Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?_

- Tu as encore eu un sommeil très agité, commenta la voix. Les médicaments que je t'ai donnés n'ont pas vraiment aidé. Je tenterai de m'en procurer d'autres ce soir.

Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se rappeler.

Il s'était réveillé dans des circonstances similaires, il y a …

_1 heure ? 1 jour ? 1 semaine ? 1 mois ?_

- Tu devrais essayer de manger quelque chose, ça ne pourra te faire que du bien. J'ai fait des pâtes, tu en veux ? dit la blondinette en s'éloignant vers le coin cuisine de son appartement.

Il étudia les alentours. Le studio était une pièce minuscule. Décoré par une fille sans le moindre doute et sans grand luxe. Le lit dans lequel il se trouvait était dans le coin gauche, un paravent servait de cloison pour séparer la chambre du reste et donner un minimum d'intimité.

Un vieux sofa, recouvert d'un plaid qui avait fait plus que son temps, devant un écran de télévision devait faire office de salon et le coin cuisine en lui-même se résumait à une table et trois chaises, placés devant un frigidaire et une cuisinière électrique.

La blondinette remplit une assiette de pâtes et la plaça dans le micro-onde, à côté d'un percolateur, sur une armoire basse qui n'était pas de la 1ère jeunesse non plus.

Il souleva le drap pour sortir du lit mais ce simple geste lui coupa la respiration.

Elle se retourna en l'entendant étouffer un cri.

- Eh doucement ! dit-elle en accourant vers lui. Je n'ai suivi que la moitié d'une année en école d'infirmière et les points de suture, ce n'était pas ma spécialité. Il vaut mieux que tu restes allongé encore quelque temps.

Elle l'aida à se relevé un peu, après les quelques minutes qu'il lui fallu pour reprendre son souffle et arrangea un ou deux oreillers dans son dos pour l'aider à rester assis malgré la douleur qui lui cisaillait à présent les entrailles.

- Tu es bien comme ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Bien » était un grand mot mais il ne pouvait pas manger couché et il venait de prendre conscience qu'il mourrait de faim.

_Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pris de repas ?_

- J'espère que tu aimeras, indiqua la jeune-fille en revenant vers lui avec l'assiette et un couvert. Si tu préfères, j'ai du fromage râpé pour y ajouter.

_Est-ce qu'il aimait les pâtes avec du fromage ?_

Elle installa un plateau sur ses genoux et y déposa l'assiette.

_Eva ! Elle s'appelait Eva._


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsque Nate débarqua sur le tarmac tchèque, Blair et Serena l'attendaient de pied ferme.

Aucune d'elles n'avaient vraiment eu de sommeil réparateur.

La brune n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. A chaque fois qu'elle y parvenait, elle se retrouvait au bal des Grimaldi, mais quand elle relevait la tête, ce n'était pas dans les bras du prince Louis qu'elle se trouvait.

Elle avait beau tenter de le chasser de son esprit et de son cœur, Chuck y occupait une place prépondérante, il y était même omniprésent. Quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle pense, elle revenait irrémédiablement à lui.

La blonde n'avait pas eu plus de succès avec ses songes. Outre l'anxiété qu'elle éprouvait pour ce qui avait pu arriver à son frère, l'arrivée du bel Archibald affolait son cœur.

Elle savait qu'il faisait le voyage parce qu'il était inquiet pour leur ami lui aussi et elle se pensait horrible de se laisser distraire par ses sentiments en ces instants d'appréhension quant à la vie même de Chuck.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que les bras de Nate passés autour de ses épaules la rassurerait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, même si cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Salut, dit-il en s'adressant aux jeunes-femmes.

Il avait les traits tirés, lui non plus n'avait pas eu de repos.

- Tu as fais bon voyage ? questionna un peu timidement Serena en posant ses yeux clairs dans ceux tout aussi clairs de son ex.

A vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment son ex, ils s'étaient accordé un break pour l'été. Ils n'avaient pas officiellement rompu.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, la rabroua Blair avant même qu'il n'ait pu répondre.

- C'est vrai, commenta Nate, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Il emboîta le pas à la brunette pour gagner la voiture qui devait les ramener au Mandarin pour qu'il puisse s'installer avant de démarrer leurs recherches.

- J'ai contacté la police locale ce matin, l'inspecteur Chevalier nous a arrangé un rendez-vous avec son homologue Tchèque dans moins de deux heures. Nate ne traîne pas sous la douche ! lui recommanda-t-elle.

Serena en resta sans voix. L'inspecteur Chevalier était son contact ! Et quand est-ce que sa meilleure amie avait trouvé le temps de l'appeler entre le moment ou elles avaient atterri, au milieu de la nuit et le moment où elles étaient venues chercher leur ami ?

- Tout le monde ne reste pas là à tergiverser pendant que les heures tournent. Le temps nous est compté. D'après le rapport du policier qui a interrogé ce scélérat, son acolyte et lui ont abandonné Chuck, agonisant, il y a 10 jours, dans une ruelle de Perlovka.

Et comment Blair pouvait-elle connaître le contenu du rapport de police ?

- Il suffit de savoir poser les bonnes questions, indiqua la brune comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de la blonde.

Mais malgré toutes les questions qu'ils posèrent, le commissaire de la police Tchèque qui les accueillit ne leur fournit pas beaucoup de réponse.

Pour autant que la police en savait, il n'y avait rien eu de signaler cette nuit là, qui sorte de l'ordinaire, dans cette partie de la ville.

Aucun crime n'avait été répertorié. Aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé, ni au milieu d'une ruelle, ni dans l'arrière-courre d'une des nombreuses maisons closes, ni dans les bennes à ordures ou ailleurs.

Bien sur les habitants du quartier n'étaient pas bavards et pas non plus en très bon termes avec les forces de l'ordre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la seule chose qui était certaine, c'est que personne n'avait la moindre information sur Charles Bass.

- Pour le coup, on a vraiment perdu notre temps, grommela Nate en rentrant à l'hôtel.

- Il nous a reçus parce que l'inspecteur Chevalier le lui avait demandé, mais il savait parfaitement que ça ne servirait à rien. La police n'a aucune information et n'en cherche pas, ajouta S.

- On se retrouve dans une heure au restaurant, en attendant, vous avez quartier libre, commanda Blair.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un regard pour eux. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à Nate qui opina du bonnet. Ils suivirent Queen B et pénétrèrent dans sa suite sans lui laisser l'opportunité de refuser.

- Blair, entama doucement Serena.

- Aucun corps n'a été retrouvé, déclara-t-elle avec force.

Elle sentait les larmes lui chatouiller les cils et fonça dans la salle de bain pour s'y réfugier. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer. Pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé sa mission. Elle était Blair Waldorf et elle ne s'avouait jamais vaincue. Jamais.

- Tu crois que ça va aller ? questionna Nate.

- Elle a besoin d'être un peu seule, mais pas trop longtemps. Tu sais comment elle est. Elle refuse de laisser paraître ses faiblesses. Laisse-lui 20 minutes, puis si elle ne ressort pas, j'irai la chercher.

- Et toi ? Comment tu vas ? Tu tiens le coup ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux elle aussi.

Le jeune-homme s'approcha et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

Serena se laissa aller contre lui, nouant ses mains dans le dos de celui qui faisait toujours battre son cœur.

Elle avait raison, rien n'était plus rassurant que de se retrouver dans son embrasse.

- Nate ... commença-t-elle.

- Pas maintenant Serena, la coupa-t-il.

Elle se sentit encore plus horrible qu'au petit matin.

- On doit se concentrer sur Chuck pour l'instant. Mais dés qu'on aura remis la main sur lui, on devra avoir une discussion tous les deux. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il faut qu'on éclaircisse les choses.

- Je suis d'accord, murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Ça lui faisait tellement de bien d'être là, entre ses bras.

Lorsque Blair ressortit de sa tanière, un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir réussi à dompter la peur qui alourdissait son cœur, elle ne trouva que Nate assis dans un des fauteuils à côté de son lit.

- On va le retrouver, dit-il pour tenter de la réconforter malgré l'angoisse qui rongeait ses propres entrailles.

- Il est sans doute quelque part dans une de ces chambres, avec une prostituée, répondit-elle avec une moue de dégoût, pleine de rancœur.

Mais elle n'avait jamais autant espéré le voir en compagnie d'une autre femme dans un lit de toute sa vie.

**xoxox**

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une rue non loin du centre d'activité de Perlovka Serena se tenait face à un homme qui tenait à la main une photo de Chuck.

- Il aurait été aperçu dans ce quartier et vu qu'il a un certain penchant pour l'alcool et d'autres choses, je me suis dit que j'allais commencer par ici, sourit-elle malgré la répulsion que lui inspirait le type qui la reluquait d'un œil inquisiteur.

- S'il vous plaît Monsieur, reprit-elle, j'ai déjà fait tous les autres bars. C'est mon demi-frère et je suis très inquiète pour lui. Si vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il est, dites le moi.

- Il n'a rien bu chez moi. Désolé ! se contenta de répondre le tenancier dans un mauvais anglais.

Blair s'agaça à ses côtés et la blonde se dit qu'il valait mieux sortir de là avant que sa meilleure amie n'explose.

C'était le 12ème établissement qu'ils visitaient et personne ne semblait avoir vu quoi que ce soit et surtout pas Chuck. Ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de faire semblant de regarder la photo.

Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi la police ne montrait aucune motivation, cela revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Dans un coin de la pièce, elle vit Nate, aux côtés d'une jeune-femme court vêtue, lui faire signe qu'il était bredouille lui aussi.

Lorsqu'il quitta l'endroit, à la suite de Blair et Serena, il sentit une main agripper son bras et une autre fille lui glissa quelque chose dans la main.

Il la dévisagea mais la peur qu'il lu dans les yeux de cette dernière lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux sortir de là le plus rapidement possible et faire comme si de rien n'était.


	10. Chapter 10

- Que dit le mot ? s'enquit Blair, assise en face de Nate dans la chambre de ce dernier.

- « Ce soir 22hrs, demander Katia » répondit son ami en relisant pour les 10ème fois au moins le bout de papier que la jeune entraîneuse avait subrepticement glissé dans sa main lorsqu'il avait quitté le dernier bordel de Perlovka.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour nous aider, ou bien elle fait ça pour nous attirer dans un traquenard ? questionna Serena.

- Elle veut peut-être tout simplement s'assurer un client ce soir, commenta B.

S la fusilla du regard.

- On le saura bientôt, répondit Nate en se levant pour enfiler sa veste.

Il ne savait pas ce à quoi il devait s'attendre. Serena avait peut-être raison. Peut-être allait-il tout simplement se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne laisserait pas passez la seule occasion qu'ils avaient d'obtenir des informations sur son meilleur ami.

- Ça peut être dangereux, fit remarquer la blonde en jetant un œil à l'élu de son cœur.

Elle tremblait qu'il ne lui arrive les mêmes déboires qu'à son frère. Si Nate était blessé …

- Et que proposes-tu alors ? demanda Blair, sarcastique.

- On devrait peut-être demander à la police …

- Mais oui, bien sur, dit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. Et pourquoi ne pas sortir un lapin d'un chapeau ?

- Je dis juste …

- La police ne fera rien ! Tu as bien vu leur réaction ce matin. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de corps, il n'y a pas d'affaire, grinça Blair, les derniers mots lui écorchant la langue.

- On va suivre le plan, y a pas a discuter, dit l'héritier Archibald pour mettre un terme à la discussion.

Serena acquiesça à contre cœur. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que d'envoyer Nate dans la fosse aux lions s'ils voulaient avoir une seule chance de localiser Chuck. Elle pria pour qu'ils sortent tous en vie de ce foutu pays.

- On se retrouve ici dés que j'ai du nouveau, indiqua le jeune-homme en glissant son i-phone dans la poche intérieur de sa veste.

Si tu as des ennuis, appuie sur la touche numéro 1, on sortira le commissaire Kevlov de son lit si nécessaire, recommanda Blair.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour cacher ses craintes mais elle non plus n'était pas rassurée de savoir Nate en territoire ennemi sans aucune protection. Elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre une autre personne chère à son cœur.

Nate dévisagea la brunette.

- Quoi ? Tu as bien toujours S en raccourci sur la 1ère touche non ?

- Euh .. Oui, balbutia-t-il sans vraiment oser regarder la blonde.

- Bien, alors on ne va pas lâcher l'écran du regard et moi de mon côté, je vais garder le pouce sur le numéro du commissaire, au cas où, indiqua Blair avant de sortir dans le couloir pour laisser un peu d'intimité à ses deux amis.

Serena et Nate restèrent une seconde pris au dépourvu par le départ de leur amie.

- Fais bien attention à toi, dit la blonde avant de poser légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de son ancien amant.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et prolongea le baiser.

- Je reviens bientôt, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

**xoxox**

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit visité dans la journée, Nate reconnu à peine le lieu. Désolé en plein jour, il était à présent bondé et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il y avait de l'ambiance et qu'il y faisait chaud, très chaud même.

Plusieurs filles se trémoussaient en s'effeuillant sur trois pontons autour desquels étaient massés des hommes de tous âges et de toutes origines et nationalités. Pas de problème de racisme dans ce lieux !

Il passa derrière les deux 1ers et repéra Katia qui se déhanchait devant un petit barbu dont les yeux sortaient des orbites. L'homme glissa un billet de 50€ dans son string et elle se dandina un peu plus pour mieux lui faire voir ses seins.

Nate s'installa dans un des sièges à la table d'à côté et commanda un verre à la barmaid seins-nus. Il jeta un œil à Katia. Elle l'avait remarqué elle aussi et entreprit de lui offrir une danse.

- Demande un show privé, lui dit-elle dans un anglais parfait en se penchant pour déposer quasiment ses mamelons sur la table. Ça te coûtera 200$ pour 1 heure.

Il acquiesça et glissa 2 billets de 100$ dans son string lorsque la barmaid revint avec sa boisson. Il se leva et suivi la strip-teaseuse dans une arrière salle puis le long d'un corridor étroit.

- Tu sais quelque chose sur mon ami ? questionna-t-il la porte de la chambre à peine refermée.

La jeune-fille au cheveux rouges lui fit signe de se taire en posant un index sur ses lèvres et alluma la radio. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se collant à lui tout en roulant des hanches au rythme de la musique.

- Si c'est bien celui que je crois, il y a des chances pour qu'il ait de gros ennuis. C'est un Américain qui vient de New-York ? demanda-t-elle, son accent ayant cette fois totalement disparu, mais il le nota à peine.

Il se demandait comment elle pouvait se concentrer sur une conversation sérieuse tout en se tortillant de la sorte autour de lui. Elle devait sans doute onduler comme elle marchait, sans même y penser.

Pour sa part, il aurait de loin préféré moins d'intimité entre lui et cette inconnue. Le frottement de son bassin contre le sien, le perturbait quelque peu.

- Oui, répondit-il réalisant tout à coup ce qu'elle venait de lui demander.

- Il y a un type qui a mis Sergei et Octav en rogne, il y a 15 jours à peu près. Il n'était pas très coopératif et ils l'ont abattu comme un chien et l'ont laissé pisser le sang sur le pavé après lui avoir pris tout ce qu'il avait. La rumeur dit qu'il était Américain et pété de tunes. Il avait un beau caillou parait-il.

- C'est lui ? demanda Nate en sortant la photo de Chuck de sa poche pour la montrer encore une fois à la jeune-fille.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, je ne m'en suis pas approché. Je pensais qu'il était mort ou finirait pas le devenir, indiqua-t-elle sans aucune compassion.

Les clients n'en méritaient pas. C'étaient tous de sales porcs, quelque soit leur nationalité. Qu'il soit un de ses compatriotes ou non ne changeait rien à l'affaire.

- Il pourrait ressembler à la description du type qu'Éva aurait recueilli.

- Eva ?

- Une fille, qui bosse dans une maison un peu plus loin. Il paraît qu'elle cacherait un gars chez elle.

- C'est lui ou pas ? questionna Nate, plus du tout sensible aux charmes de la belle tout à coup.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on raconte qu'il y aurait un type qui dort chez elle et crois-moi, c'est déjà bien assez. Si jamais elle se fait choper par son mac, il ne fera pas long feu et elle non plus. Ni aucune personne qui aurait trempé dans cette histoire.

- Comment je trouve cette Eva ?

- Elle est blonde et maigrichonne. C'est une Française, elle travaille pour Casimir dans le bar au coin de la rue.

Nate sorti deux autre billets de 100$ et les tendis à la fille.

- Merci, dit-il en quittant l'endroit.

Il sortit de là et souffla un grand coup avant d'appeler Blair et Serena pour leur faire son rapport. Il était certain que les deux jeunes-filles se rongeaient les sangs à son propos.


	11. Chapter 11

Serena et Blair ne tenaient plus en place. Elles avaient fini par se retrancher dans la chambre de la brune, qui observait la vue depuis le balcon. L'air était carrément irrespirable à l'intérieur.

Blair ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait le plus.

Pour cette histoire d'hôtel avec Jack ?

Pour avoir couché avec Jenny ?

Pour ne pas l'avoir demander en mariage quand il le pouvait encore ?

Pour avoir disparu de la circulation sans laisser de trace ?

Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas lâché cette bague ?

Elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette dernière interrogation.

Par ce que cette bague représentait leur avenir aux yeux de Chuck et que même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à passer à autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier plus qu'elle ne le pouvait. Quelque part en lui, l'espoir subsistait que ... peut-être ... un jour ...

Et même si ça n'arrivait jamais, la douleur qu'il ressentait en pensant à ce qu'il avait perdu était tout ce qu'il lui restait et il n'était pas prêt à l'abandonner pour le néant.

La blonde, elle, s'attendait à ce que son i-phone sonne à chaque seconde. Mais il restait silencieux et c'était presque pire.

Lorsqu'il vibra, elle s'en empara pour répondre en moins de deux secondes.

- Nate ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, ça va, je m'en suis sorti indemne jusqu'ici.

- Il sait où est Chuck ? intervint Blair.

- J'ai une bonne piste en tout cas, répondit le jeune Archibald qui avait entendu la brunette.

- Quelle piste ? voulu savoir Serena.

- Une autre fille dans un autre club.

La blonde grimaça sans même s'en rendre compte.

- J'y vais, je vous tiens au courant dés que j'ai quelque chose.

Nate coupa la communication avant que Serena ne puisse dire autre chose qu'elle aurait pu regretter.

La situation était extrême et il la connaissait par cœur. Elle lui aurait dit qu'elle l'aimait mais il n'aurait pas pu être certain que c'était ce qu'elle ressentirait vraiment dans d'autres circonstances.

Il voulait qu'elle le choisisse sans aucune équivoque, il était las de ce petit jeu à trois qu'ils formaient avec Dan. Si S et lui devaient se remettre ensemble, il fallait que cette fois ce soit la bonne, parce qu'il ne supporterait plus de la perdre encore.

Il entra dans le bar de Casimir et se concentra sur sa mission. Une jeune-fille blonde et maigrichonne, il y en avait plusieurs sur la scène. Cet endroit n'avait rien à envier à celui qu'il venait de quitter, si ce n'est que la déco était de couleur différente.

Il prit place à une table non loin de la scène et une grande brune vint immédiatement lui souhaiter la bienvenue et lui offrir son « amitié ».

- Désolé, mais tu n'es pas mon genre, je préfère les blondes, indiqua-t-il.

Les courbes de le jeune-femme, pourtant plus que flatteuses, ne réussiraient pas à le détourner de son objectif.

- Tu n'aurais pas une amie ? On m'a dit que je pourrais trouver une petite Française ici !

La jeune file passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de perdre de l'argent au détriment d'une de ses collègues ce soir.

- Je peux te faire des choses qui te feront croire que tu es au sommet de la tour Eiffel, ronronna-t-elle dans son oreille pour tenter de le convaincre.

- Merci mais ma dernière copine était Française et je me sens nostalgique, mentit-il.

La brune soupira et renonça à s'installer sur ses genoux comme elle l'avait prévu. Inutile de perdre du temps avec celui-là, il était venu avec une idée bien précise en tête et elle n'en tirerait rien. Mieux valait se trouver un autre client sans but bien précis.

- La fille qui danse à la dernière barre, soupira-t-elle en désignant Eva.

Nate s'approcha pour étudier la blondinette de plus près. Quand un des types devant elle leva la main pour lui tendre des billets, cette dernière s'en empara puis quitta la scène. Le client se leva et se dirigea vers une autre fille.

Eva jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle, puis, le plus discrètement possible, elle s'esquiva de l'endroit par une porte latérale tout en lançant des regards vers le tenanciers pour s'assurer qu'il ne le remarquait pas. Par chance, Casimir était occupé avec un client important.

Le jeune-homme lui emboîta le pas et emprunta la même sortie que la blonde quelques instants auparavant. Il se retrouva dans une petite ruelle sombre où les portes cochères ne manquait pas.

Il pensa un instant que l'endroit aurait pu servir de décor pour un film de gangster des années 50. Il se glissa dans la pénombre pour entendre la jeune-femme qui discutait, ou plutôt, avait l'air de se disputer à voix basse avec un type louche.

- Écoute, j'ai besoin d'autre chose. Ok ? Ce que tu m'as donné avant-hier n'est pas assez fort.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi, tu te défonces aux médocs maintenant ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas toucher à cette merde ? dit l'autre sarcastique.

- Apporte-moi juste ce que je t'ai demandé dans une heure, répondit-elle.

- Une heure ? s'étrangla l'autre. Tu me prends pour superman ? ironisa-t-il.

- Je sais parfaitement que tu peux le faire, alors ne m'oblige pas à te supplier pour ça.

Le type la regarda, il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour la jolie Française, mais elle l'avait toujours envoyé balader. Maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cette opportunité.

- Alors c'est vrai ? questionna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

- Il paraît que tu as ... un animal de compagnie ?

- Qui t'a raconté ça ? s'alarma-t-elle.

- C'est une rumeur qui circule ici et là. Pas mal de gens causent ici ! sourit-il avec l'air du chat qui vient de croquer le canari.

- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- C'est pour lui ? demanda-t-il

- Ferme-là, le rabroua-t-elle en regardant autour d'eux.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas malin de te mêler de ça, commenta-t-il, impressionné par le courage, ou la folie, de la jeune-femme.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle cru percevoir un présence avec eux dans la ruelle.

- Ça va te coûter au moins le triple ! continua le dealer.

Elle ne répondit pas, tentant de discerner s'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre.

- Si tu n'as pas assez, on peut trouver un arrangement.

- Je trouverai l'argent, contente-toi de me ramener les médocs !

Le type soupira, déçu et tourna les talons. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de clients ce soir et qu'elle serait tout de même obligée d'accepter son offre. Il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse cadeau de quoi que ce soit parce qu'elle avait l'air d'un ange.

Depuis sa cachette, Nate la vit regagner le club.

Quand il y pénétra pour la seconde fois, il la repéra qui avait reprit sa place à la barre. Il l'observa sa déhancher pendant quelques minutes avant de l'accoster. Il attrapa le poignet de la prostituée et plaça 5 billets de 100$ dans sa paume.

Elle les compta pendant un instant puis l'entraîna dans une des arrière-salles comme Katia l'avait fait moins d'une heure plus tôt.


	12. Chapter 12

A peine la porte close, Eva commença à se frotter contre lui, tout en l'attirant vers le matelas qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, déclara-t-il.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Je t'ai suivie dans la ruelle, indiqua-t-il.

Les pupilles de la jeune-femmes se dilatèrent.

- Je cherche un ami, ajouta-t-il en levant les mains et en baissant la voix. La dernière fois qu'on a entendu parlé de lui, il se faisait tirer dessus dans cette partie de la ville. Personne n'a eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis et je m'inquiète vraiment.

Il la vit déglutir.

- Je ne suis pas là pour créer des problèmes à qui que ce soit. Je veux juste le retrouver. Il s'appelle Chuck Bass et ...

- Il n'est pas très causant, le coupa-t-elle.

Nate sortit la photo de Chuck pour la 50ème fois au moins depuis la matinée.

- C'est lui ?

La blonde acquiesça.

Nate relâcha un soupir de soulagement. Son meilleur ami était en vie.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Il a reçu une balle, ça pourrait aller mieux. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour l'aider, répondit-elle.

- Il faut que je lui parle, dit-il en textant l'info aux filles qui attendaient au Mandarin.

Elle hésita un instant.

- Je ne peux pas partir maintenant. Je suis clouée ici jusqu'au petit matin.

**xoxox**

Le smartphone de Serena raisonna et un sourire s'afficha sur son joli minois en découvrant le message de Nate.

- Il l'a trouvé ? demanda Blair, le cœur battant à la vue du visage de son amie qui s'illuminait.

S hocha de la tête.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Aucune idée, répondit la blonde, il n'a rien précisé. Juste qu'il est vivant.

La brune sentit un poids énorme quitter sa poitrine. C'était comme si elle pouvait enfin respirer librement. Comme si son cœur avait oublié toutes les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées.

Mais son cerveau, lui, n'omettait aucun faux-pas du jeune-homme et si elle était plus qu'heureuse et soulagée de le savoir en vie, elle n'allait pas pour autant se jeter dans ses bras.

Au contraire, elle l'éviterait autant qu'elle le pourrait. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'imagine qu'elle lui avait pardonné quoi que ce soit. En quelque sorte, une bataille encore plus difficile commençait pour elle.

Son amie, elle, était réellement totalement soulagée. Pas seulement de savoir son frère toujours de ce monde mais aussi que l'élu de son cœur n'ait pas connu le même sort que lui et qu'il s'en soit tiré sans dommage.

Elle composa rapidement le numéro de téléphone de sa mère qui décrocha à la 1ère sonnerie.

- Bonsoir ma chérie, dit-elle.

- Bonsoir maman.

- Tu as du nouveau ? questionna fébrilement Lily.

Elle avait envisagé de prendre le jet pour rejoindre les jeunes-gens à Prague mais Serena l'en avait dissuadée, lui assurant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus et que la police les aidait à retrouver son fils.

- Oui, il est en vie. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

- Il va bien alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis l'agression ?

La jeune-fille grimaça à l'autre bout du fil. Elle ne pouvait pas raconter à sa mère comment ils avaient retrouvé la trace de Chuck, au péril de la vie de Nate et sans aucune aide d'aucune sorte de la police locale.

- Je ne sais pas encore, maman. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Le commissaire vient juste de m'appeler pour dire qu'il avait été retrouvé. Je ne voulais pas attendre pour te mettre au courant. Je sais à quel point, tu te faisais du mauvais sang.

- Merci ma chérie, tu as eu raison. Surtout, quand tu le verras, dis à Charles que je l'embrasse et que j'ai hâte de le revoir.

- Ce sera fait, promit Serena.

- Je vous enverrai le jet de Bass Industrie pour vous ramener à New-York. Préviens-moi quand vous voulez quitter le République Tchèque.

_« Immédiatement » _avait envie de crier Serena. Elle ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans ce maudit pays de toute sa vie.

- On partira dés qu'on pourra, répondit-elle.

- Je te laisse, je t'embrasse ma chérie.

- Moi aussi, dit Serena avant de raccrocher.

xoxox

Nate rentra à peine une heure plus tard. Il ne s'était pas attardé dans le club. Plus vite il sortirait de là, mieux c'était pour tout le monde.

Il avait convenu avec Eva qu'ils se retrouveraient dans la matinée. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son proxénète, il enverrait une des filles au rendez-vous.

Le jeune-homme avait également laissé quelques billets supplémentaires pour qu'elle achète des médicaments pour Chuck. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu beaucoup plus de temps pour parler car un régulier d'Éva avait demandé sa pouliche préférée, mais il avait compris que ses blessures étaient assez sérieuses.

Heureusement Eva avait commencé une école d'infirmière. Même si elle avait vite abandonné, les rudiments de bases lui avait permis de sauver la vie de son meilleur ami.

Par contre, il ne savait pas encore comment annoncer le reste à Blair. Car des deux, il savait que ce serait elle la plus affectée des conséquences de cette agression. Il devrait peut-être laissé ça à sa meilleure amie. Même si cela signifiait un cadeau empoisonné pour Serena.

- Nate, enfin ! s'exclama cette dernière lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de sa chambre.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser mais le jeune-homme se dégagea de son étreinte. Il savait qu'ils devaient parler de leur relation mais pour l'instant, il y avait plus urgent. Et puis tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était prendre une bonne douche et retrouver son lit.

La soirée avait été harassante et il était bien conscient qu'un rien aurait pu faire tourner toute cette opération au drame pour lui, mais aussi pour Eva et pour Chuck. Il le comprenait encore mieux maintenant qu'il avait eu l'occasion de parler avec la prostituée.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience d'où il mettait les pieds, mais maintenant tout était bien clair dans son esprit et ils allaient devoir sortir Chuck de là le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible.

Bien entendu, il n'ignorait pas qu'il devrait faire un compte-rendu détaillé de la soirée et de ce qu'Éva lui avait appris de la santé de Chuck.

Serena sentit son cœur se fendre lorsque le jeune-homme mit fin à leur étreinte. Elle avait réellement eu très peur pour lui ce soir et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avant son départ lui avait permis de croire qu'ils reprendraient leur histoire où ils l'avaient laissée.

Mais Nate ne semblait plus de cet avis à présent.

- Blair n'est pas là ? s'étonna-t-il en constatant l'absence de la brune.

- Où est Chuck ? questionna à son tour la blonde.

- Chez une prostituée, elle l'a recueilli après qu'il se soit effondré au milieu de la ruelle. Elle ne pouvait pas me mener à lui avant demain matin sans prendre trop de risques, donc on a convenu qu'une de vous deux irait la voir. J'avais pensé que Blair ...

- Elle m'a renvoyée dans ma suite peu après que tu nous ais informé de la bonne nouvelle. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Je crois surtout qu'elle a peur de le revoir étant donné tout ce qui s'est passé.

Nate acquiesça. Leurs amis avaient une histoire d'amour encore bien plus compliquée que la leur.

- Et toi ? Tu vas bien ? demanda S.

- J'irai bien après une bonne douche et quelques heures de sommeil, répondit-il. Mais avant, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose concernant l'état de santé de Chuck.

Serena releva la tête, le ton de Nate ne lui disait rien qui vaille.


	13. Chapter 13

Blair entra dans le restaurant du Mandarin et repéra Nate assis à une des tables en face du buffet.

Elle avait passé une nuit horrible. Les quelques heures qui restaient après qu'elle ait reçu la confirmation qu'il était bien en vie s'étaient résumées à de lambeaux de sommeil jusqu'à ce que l'aurore pointe le bout de son nez.

Son cerveau ne lui avait pas octroyé le moindre répit. Son inconscient, saturé de Chuck aussi dans ses songes, n'avait eu de cesse de lui renvoyer des images du temps du bonheur qu'ils avaient partagé, suivi inévitablement par la brûlure de ses trahisons.

Elle s'était levée et avait prit une douche glaciale pour se remettre les idées en place avant de choisir soigneusement sa tenue et son maquillage. S'il la persécutait dans ses rêves, elle ne se priverait pas de le faire dans la réalité. Elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au centuple.

Nate la regarda s'avancer plus radieuse que jamais. Il avala la bouchée d'œufs brouillés qu'il mâchouillait tandis qu'elle prenait un siège en face de lui avec un sourire de guerre plaqué sur ses jolis traits.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils en observant la table.

- Où sont-ils ? questionna-t-elle surprise.

Le jeune-homme comprit tout à coup le pourquoi du comment. Blair pensait manifestement qu'il était rentré avec Chuck au Mandarin durant la nuit.

- Serena est partie voir Eva.

La brunette leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- La fille qui a sauvé la vie de Chuck, indiqua-t-il.

- Oh ! Tu veux dire la catin, commenta amèrement Blair.

Nate acquiesça. Il n'allait certainement pas argumenter avec elle à ce propos. Ce qu'il avait à lui annoncé était déjà bien assez explosif comme ça. Pour le coup, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré se frotter au mac d'Éva.

- Elle doit l'emmener voir Chuck.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de son amie et il inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

**xoxox**

Serena se présenta à l'endroit convenu entre Nate et Eva quelques heures plus tôt. C'était un petit café ouvert 24h/24h dans la gare principale de Prague.

- Tu es Eva ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle repéra une blonde qui balayait la salle du regard, en se plantant devant elle.

Le jeune-femme acquiesça.

- Bonjour. Je suis Serena Van Der Woodsen. Je... Je suis vraiment désolée qu'on te tombe dessus comme ça mais nous avons cherché Chuck partout.

- Je comprends. Moi aussi, je serais inquiète à votre place, sourit Eva. Est-ce que ton ami t'a expliqué ...

- Qu'il ne se souvient de rien et qu'il ne sait pas qui il est, la coupa S. Oui, Nate m'a raconté. Mais peut-être que de voir quelqu'un qu'il connaît ravivera sa mémoire.

- J'en doute. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne mais on peut toujours espérer.

- Tu es infirmière, commenta S.

- A peine, je sais juste recoudre des plaies et j'ai quelques notions qui subsistent mais je suis loin d'avoir eu un quelconque diplôme.

- N'empêche que tu as sauvé la vie de mon frère à ce que m'a dit Nate.

Eva haussa les épaules.

- J'ai juste fait ce que je pensais devoir faire. Le coup de feu avait attiré mon attention et je savais pertinemment qu'aucune ambulance ne viendrait le secourir. Je ne pouvais pas le laissé là en train de mourir.

- Merci, dit Serena avec une gratitude sincère.

Eva hocha la tête.

- Et si on y allait ? proposa-t-elle.

La jeune-femme se sentait très mal à l'aise. Même si elles étaient au milieu de la foule dense de la gare, elle ne voulait pas traîner là.

- Si on te demande, tu es ma cousine, indiqua-t-elle alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

- Compris, répondit Serena. Est-ce que tu as déjà parlé à Chuck de notre arrivée ?

- Non, il dormait quand je suis rentrée. Il a le sommeil plutôt agité, alors je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller. Il a besoin de repos. Je me suis procuré ça, grâce à l'argent de ton ami, ça devrait l'aider à gérer la douleur pour les prochains jours.

Elle fourra un flacon de pilules dans les mains de Serena.

- Quand vous arriverez chez vous, emmène le voir un médecin. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais il était hors de question que je l'emmène à l'hôpital. Ils m'auraient posé plein de questions.

**xoxox**

- Tu te fiches de moi Nathaniel ? s'indigna Blair à la table du petit déjeuner.

- C'est ce qu'Éva m'a dit, mais peut-être qu'en voyant Serena, la mémoire va lui revenir.

Il évita soigneusement de croiser son regard qui, il le savait sans l'ombre d'un doute, jetait des éclairs.

- Il a peut-être réussi à lui faire croire ça mais ...

- Et pourquoi il jouerait à ça ?

- Pour ne pas qu'elle profite de lui et de son argent ! Je te rappelle qu'il a été dévalisé ! glapit-elle en roulant des yeux au ciel devant la naïveté de son ami.

- Ça peut se concevoir en effet, approuva-t-il.

Mais il en doutait toutefois fortement.

Blair se leva et jeta rageusement sa serviette sur la table pour sortir comme une furie du restaurant.

**xoxox**

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'appartement d'Éva, cette dernière frappa un code à la porte avant d'ouvrir.

- Au cas où il serait réveillé, expliqua-t-elle à Serena.

Il était bien éveillé effectivement. Il se tenait debout près du canapé, la télécommande à la main.

La jeune New-Yorkaise sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine quand elle lui fit face.

- Chuck, c'est toi, soupira-t-elle en voulant le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais il recula de deux pas en arrière en boitant, la dévisageant.

- Henry, je te présente Serena Van Der Woodsen. Elle dit être ta sœur. Elle et ses amis étaient à ta recherche dans Perlovka.

Le jeune-homme l'étudia d'un regard circonspect puis se tourna vers Eva, cherchant visiblement une réponse qu'il n'avait pas.

Cette dernière lui avait littéralement sauvé la vie et il n'avait aucune raison de douter qu'elle ait de bonnes intentions à son égard. Si elle avait ramené cette fille qui disait être sa sœur, c'est sans doute qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons de la croire également.

Serena s'avança vers lui et lui tendit son passeport, le cœur serrer cette fois.

- Je suis ta sœur adoptive en fait, expliqua-t-elle.

Il saisit le carnet et en lu le contenu. La photo correspondait, il ne pouvait donc s'agir que de lui à priori.

Il s'appelait Charles Bartholomew Bass et il était né à New-York, le 19 janvier 1991.

- On a vraiment eu très peur, on a même pensé pendant un instant que ... que tu étais peut-être ... mort, dit encore la blonde aux longues jambes en lui souriant gentiment, les yeux un peu embués par les larmes qu'elle retenait.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il. Je ne me rappelle pas.

- Je sais, dit encore la jeune-femme en hochant de la tête. Nate m'en a informé.

Chuck jeta un œil à sa « logeuse » Elle avait l'air de faire pleinement confiance à cette fille.

- C'est ton meilleur ami, ajouta S à l'adresse de son frère.

- Il est venu me voir au nez et à la barbe de Casimir, ce doit donc vraiment être un très bon ami à toi pour prendre tous ces risques, renchérit Eva pour l'encourager à croire cette inconnue, autant pour lui que pour elle, sinon plus.

Chuck regarda à nouveau son passeport pour s'assurer de son nom.

- Serena va t'emmener avec elle à l'hôtel, indiqua encore Eva. Tu y seras plus en sécurité qu'ici ... et moi aussi.

Il paraissait complètement perdu. A tel point que Serena avait du mal à le reconnaître elle-même. Où était donc passé Chuck Bass ?

- Les gens commencent à parler. Tu ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps, c'est trop dangereux. Si ça vient aux oreilles de Casimir et qu'il s'aperçoit de quelque chose, je passerai un sale quart d'heure et le tien sera bien pire, déclara Eva.

- Ok, capitula-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas attiré plus d'ennuis à Eva qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Elle avait pris d'énormes risques en le sortant de la ruelle et en le soignant. Ça, il le savait.


	14. Chapter 14

Le gsm de Nate vibra dans sa poche.

De Serena : « Rejoins nous dans ma suite »

Le jeune-homme quitta la salle sur le champs pour se rendre dans la chambre de son ex. Il lui tardait de voir son meilleur ami, même si Eva l'avait prévenu qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, ni même précédemment.

Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures après avoir expliqué la situation à Serena. Il avait du faire des efforts pour ne pas prendre la jolie blonde dans ses bras et l'inviter à partager sa suite pour le reste de la nuit.

Mais il y avait d'autres priorités et surtout, il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit se passe entre eux tant qu'ils n'auraient pas tiré les choses aux claires. Il voulait qu'elle le choisisse lui une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils s'étaient donc concentrés sur leur ami retrouvé. Ils avaient convenu qu'il valait mieux laisser Blair dans l'ignorance de la situation jusqu'au lendemain et que ce serait la blonde qui irait à la rencontre de Chuck.

Après tout, elle était sa sœur et il valait sans doute mieux éviter que la brune véhémente ne rencontre Eva. D'autant que, vu les circonstances, elle ne réserverait sans doute pas le meilleur des accueils au jeune-homme.

Même si ses sentiments pour lui étaient toujours évidents, elle refuserait de les avouer et elle allait certainement s'assurer une vengeance dont elle et Chuck avaient le secret. Sauf que maintenant, Chuck n'avait plus aucun secret d'après la strip-teaseuse. Ou plutôt, il en avait plus qu'il ne lui fallait.

Il avait fait des recherches sur le net à propos de l'amnésie et il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé de quoi se rassurer. D'après les articles, cela prenait du temps pour que le sujet retrouve ses souvenirs suite à un traumatisme, qu'il soit crânien ou d'ordre psychologique. Parfois, il ne les retrouvait jamais.

Nate supposait que c'était la raison des problèmes de son ami, bien qu'il n'ait pas vu de médecin encore. Dés leur retour à New-York, il emmènerait son ami consulter un neurologue renommé et celui-ci trouverait rapidement une solution.

Il frappa à la porte, fébrile.

- Salut.

La blonde l'accueillit avec un petit sourire contrit et sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il en pénétrant dans la suite.

Elle acquiesça d'une signe de tête.

Il aperçut son ami et un sourire laissa apparaître ses fossettes.

- Hey man, tu nous as vraiment foutu les jetons, là ! dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Le jeune-homme se présenta devant lui avec un sourire avenant.

- Tu es Nate, c'est ça ? devina Chuck.

L'héritier Archibald eut un haut le corps en se rappelant que son ami ne se rappelait pas.

Il le savait, bien sûr, mais, il était son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il avait grandi et qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il n'avait pas mesuré l'impact que ça aurait sur lui-même de le voir le regarder comme s'il était un parfait inconnu.

Correction : il était un parfait inconnu pour Chuck en ce moment même.

- Oui, c'est ça, je suis Nathaniel Archibald, confirma-t-il en observant mieux son ami de toujours.

- C'est toi qui est allé voir Eva, conclu Chuck comme s'il prenait mentalement des notes.

- C'est moi, oui. On se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour toi et la police ne patrouille pas vraiment fréquemment dans le secteur de Perlovka.

Il se surprit à attendre une remarque acerbe de son ami à propos de sa blague minable mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, dit Serena. Je vais appeler ma mère pour qu'elle nous envoie le jet dés que possible. Il ne sera jamais trop tôt pour quitter ce pays.

Chuck observa la blonde avec des yeux exorbités. Elle avait un jet à sa disposition ?

- Hey man, ça va ? demanda-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

Son ami sursauta. Dans un réflexe, il fit un pas de côté pour s'éloigner comme s'il était brûlé à vif.

Chuck grimaça sous la douleur qui se répandait dans son thorax depuis son flan gauche. Il avait à peine sentit la main du jeune-homme effleuré son épaule. Il avait esquivé son geste sans même y penser. Mais sa brusque réaction n'était pas compatible avec la cicatrice encore fraîche qui barrait son abdomen.

Jusqu'ici, ses déplacements avaient été limités. Il n'avait pas quitté l'appartement d'Éva, qui n'était, somme toute, pas très grand et il avait passé la plus part de son temps alité. La jeune-femme était aux petits soins pour lui.

Venir jusqu'ici lui avait déjà coûté pas mal de souffrances physiques, mettant à mal les points de suture de son infirmière personnelle. Ce n'était pas la canne que la jeune-femme lui avait procurée qui le soulageait beaucoup, mais ça lui permettait au moins de pouvoir se déplacer. Sans elle, il n'aurait même pas pu marcher.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Rester chez elle aurait été dangereux pour eux deux et l'autre blonde disait être sa sœur. D'ailleurs elle lui avait ramené son passeport, ce qui prouvait bien qu'elle le connaissait. Sinon comment aurait-elle eu ses papiers en sa possession ?

- Désolé, s'excusa Nate.

- C'est rien, répondit Chuck.

Il avait bien conscience que pour les deux autres, ses réactions étaient insensées, cela se voyait dans leur regard. Il devait certainement le prendre pour un fou.

- Je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir un peu, lui conseilla Nate devant sa mine de cire.

- En fait, je crois plutôt que je vais allé m'allonger. Tu as dit que j'étais descendu dans cet hôtel, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Serena. Tu connais le numéro de ma chambre ?

- 77, indiqua sa sœur. Tu veux que je t'y accompagne ?

- Non, merci, je me débrouillerai, déclina Chuck.

Il boita jusqu'à la porte.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se retournant vers ceux qui se disaient ses amis, avant de franchir le seuil.

Nate et Serena restèrent seul à seul dans la chambre. Ils échangèrent un regard, la tension retomba un peu. Ils étaient à la fois soulagés et mal à l'aise.

Soulagés que Chuck s'en sorte si bien suite à son altercation avec de dangereux gangsters mais mal à l'aise de se rendre compte que le Chuck Bass qu'ils connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance n'était plus lui-même.

Ils ne savaient pas trop comment ils devaient se comporter avec lui et visiblement lui non plus.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? demanda Nate.

- Quelque chose à propos de quoi ? Il ne se souvient de rien ? Il ne m'a même pas reconnue. Quand Eva lui a dit qu'il devait venir avec moi, pour sa sécurité, on aurait dit un petit garçon que sa mère présentait à son institutrice le jour de sa 1ère rentrée.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du jeune-homme au souvenir de leur 1ère rentrée scolaire.

Ils étaient tous arrivés l'un derrière l'autre dans la classe de Mademoiselle Charlène.

_- Est-ce que tu veux être mon prince ? lui avait demandé une petite brune aux boucles rebondies retenues par un diadème._

_- Si tu veux, avait-il répondu en haussant les épaules. _

_Après tout le Capitaine lui avait appris qu'un Archibald se devait d'être un gentleman avec les jolies filles en toutes circonstances. Elles aimaient ça et vous le rendaient bien._

_- Alors, on disait que j'étais prisonnière et que tu devais venir me sauver du méchant magicien, dit-elle._

_Elle avait l'air de tout savoir déjà. _

_- Et il est où le magicien ? _

_La brunette posa les yeux sur chacun des enfants de la classe avant de repérer un garçon installé à l'écart, dans un coin, qui observait les autres. Il portait un costume comme celui que son papa mettait pour aller au bureau, mais il avait une drôle de cravate._

_- Ce sera lui, décida-t-elle en le désignant du doigt. Il m'avait enfermée dans un donjon et tu devais tuer le dragon pour me libérer._

_- Je peux avoir une épée ? demanda Nate._

_- Bien sur, un prince sans une épée, ce n'est pas un vrai prince._

_Elle se dirigea vers le magicien. _

_Il s'apprêtait à la suivre quand il remarqua une autre fille dans le fond de la classe. Ses cheveux brillaient dans le soleil et se yeux riaient avec sa bouche. Elle lui fit instantanément pensée à « Boucle d'or et les 3 ours » que sa maman lui avait lu la veille au soir avant qu'il ne s'endorme. _

_Elle avait certainement déjà un prince car elle était la plus belle de toutes les princesses qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et croisa son regard. Il regarda instinctivement ses chaussures. Lorsqu'il risqua un nouveau coup d'œil, elle le fixait toujours et lui souriait._

_Il lui rendit son sourire et fit un pas vers elle mais il sentit une main l'agripper par le bras. _

_- Tu viens jouer ou pas ? demanda la brunette._

_Il hésita un instant._

_- Tu as dis que tu serais mon prince ! commenta-t-elle en faisant la moue. _

_Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que ceux de Boucle d'or étaient claires et ils étaient aussi bien plus menaçants._

_- Alors ? On ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne devait pas faire attendre une Lady ? _

_Il jeta un regard de l'autre côté de la salle mais l'autre princesse était déjà entourée d'une nuée de chevaliers servants._

_- Où est le magicien ? demanda-t-il._

_- C'est un idiot, répondit la brunette avec une grimace. Il dit que les contes de fées n'existent pas !_

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Serena devant l'air pensif de l'élu de son cœur.

- A Boucle d'or, répondit-il en posant ses yeux dans les siens.

* * *

Merci aux personnes qui me laissent des commentaires, cela me fait vraiment chaud au coeur.

Pour rappel, une preview du para suivant est systématiquement ajoutée dans les reviews après le post du para du jour.

Encore merci de prendre le temps de me lire.

Katido


	15. Chapter 15

Chuck s'avança lentement vers la réception en boitant, pour récupérer la clef de sa suite.

- Monsieur Bass, dit le réceptionniste en prenant note de sa présence devant le comptoir de l'accueil. Content de vous revoir parmi nous. Un hôte de marque comme vous ! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter que vous n'appréciiez pas le service de notre hôtel.

Le jeune Bass sourit au vieil homme qui lui tendait une carte magnétique.

- J'apprécie à sa juste valeur, commenta-t-il.

L'employé ne sut pas vraiment dans quel sens il devait interpréter les paroles d'un des plus grand magna de l'immobilier. Le fait qu'il souriait voulait sans doute dire que c'était positif pour l'établissement.

- Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, je me ferai un plaisir de satisfaire à nouveau à vos désirs, ajouta-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. J'espère que votre dernière requête s'est soldée de la manière dont vous le souhaitiez. Ces demoiselles sont les meilleures dans leur ... catégorie.

Chuck imagina parfaitement le genre de service qu'il avait du demandé au vieil homme. Mais contrairement aux espoirs de ce dernier, cela ne s'était pas du tout terminé comme il avait dû l'envisager.

Peu probable qu'il ait eu l'envie ou l'intention de se réveiller dans le lit d'une parfaite inconnue, abruti par la douleur, complètement perdu, sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait durant les dernières 24 heures ou les 24 dernières années.

Blair resta totalement pétrifiée sur place, incapable de respirer. C'était comme si ses poumons refusaient d'absorber l'oxygène alors qu'elle l'observait discuter avec le réceptionniste.

Dés l'instant où elle avait entendu le son de sa voix, elle s'était tétanisée. Il était à peine à un mètre d'elle. Échangeant des banalités à propos des services qui étaient dus à son statut de multimilliardaire et de seigneur des grattes-ciel.

Quand elle avait quitté le restaurant quelques heures plutôt, chacun de ses nerfs étaient à vifs.

Elle avait pensé le voir le matin à la table du petit déjeuner et était déterminée à lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus aucun effet sur elle, qu'elle s'était pleinement remise de leur rupture, qu'elle se fichait comme d'une guigne qu'il ait couché avec cette sale petite garce de Brooklyn.

Elle voulait lui faire bien comprendre qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais et était absolument ravie d'être débarrassée de lui. Qu'elle avait tourné la page et que leur histoire n'était qu'un vague souvenir pour elle. Qu'elle l'avait oublié dans les bras d'un autre qui était un véritable prince, lui !

Sauf que d'après Nate, c'était lui qui l'avait tout simplement rayé de sa mémoire. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé pour lui. Comme si les papillons qu'il avait dit avoir ressentis n'étaient jamais sortis de leur chrysalide. Comme si leur amour n'avait jamais éclos à la lumière du jour.

Comme si rien ne les avaient jamais liés l'un à l'autre. Ni la passion, ni les schèmes machiavéliques, ni même leur amitié pendant toutes ces années, avant qu'elle ne découvre l'étendue de ses sentiments pour lui. Si intenses, qu'elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi, même à se sacrifier elle-même pour son bonheur à lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Il devait forcément jouer la comédie. Comment pourrait-il seulement cesser de penser à elle ? C'était une chose impossible.

Il l'avait dit lui-même lors du mariage de Dorota. Ils étaient magnétiques, quoi qu'ils fassent ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre. Comme un papillon attiré par la flamme qui le consumerait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réduit en cendres. Parce qu'ils s'appartenaient. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait et qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais.

- Merci, dit Chuck à l'employé derrière le comptoir.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi, renchérit le vieil homme.

- J'en prend bonne note mais ça ira, je n'ai besoin de rien pour le moment, nota le brun au regard ténébreux.

La seule chose qu'il désirait en cet instant, c'était pouvoir s'allonger sur un lit pour atténuer la douleur qui le lançait dans son flan gauche.

Il pivota sur lui-même pour prendre la direction des ascenseurs qu'il avait repérés en arrivant en compagnie de la blonde, Serena, sa sœur adoptive.

Il nota la présence d'une petite brune non loin, qui le dévisageait. Ses boucles chocolat étaient retenues par un bandeau et retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules menues. Sa peau avait la couleur du miel clair, sa bouche celle des cerises et ses yeux celle des noisettes.

Elle sentit son cœur se glacer d'effroi en rencontrant ses prunelles sombres qui ne la reconnaissaient pas.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui dans son regard.

Il eut un demi sourire, ce petit sourire en coin qui était sa marque de fabrique, estampillée Chuck Bass.

Il eut soudain l'impression de perdre l'équilibre, comme s'il tombait d'une falaise. La pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui.

Sans doute un vertige dû à sa blessure. Il n'était pas resté aussi longtemps debout depuis son réveil dans le lit d'Éva.

Son estomac se mit lui-aussi à faire des siennes, le rappelant à l'ordre. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Ceci expliquant sûrement pourquoi cette fille lui inspirait des idées de grignotage.

Peut-être pouvait-il demandé à l'employé avenant de lui envoyer quelque chose par l'intermédiaire du room-service ?

De toute manière, il valait mieux ingérer quelque chose s'il voulait prendre les médicaments que Serena lui avait remis.

- A la réflexion, vous pourriez me faire porter un sandwich dans ma suite, commanda-t-il en faisant à nouveau face au réceptionniste.

L'homme le dévisagea à son tour derrière ses montures.

- Un sandwich ? répéta-t-il, abasourdi par la demande.

Il avait déjà entendu nombre de requêtes, toutes plus bizarroïdes les unes que les autres et il s'attendait à tout de la part de Chuck Bass, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il désire se faire apporter un sandwich.

- Euh ... bien sur Monsieur Bass. Quel sandwich désirez-vous ? balbutia-t-il en remontant à nouveau ses lunettes sur son appendice.

Chuck fut pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aimait ou non.

- Peu importe, choisissez pour moi, répondit-il tout à coup mal à l'aise.

Il était incapable de se souvenir de ses goûts !

Et s'il était allergique à un aliment ?

Il devrait demander à sa sœur et à son ami. Ils devaient certainement être au courant si c'était le cas. Il le supposait du moins.

Il soupira. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était de retourner dans cette suite en compagnie de ces deux personnes qui le regardait comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

- Finalement, annuler le sandwich, reprit-il à l'adresse de l'employé.

Il sourit à la brune, belle à croquer, qui n'avait pas bougé, et boita jusqu'aux cages d'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et laissa aller son front contre le chambranle métallique.

Est-ce que le brouillard dans lequel il évoluait finirait par se dissiper un jour ?

Eva lui avait dit que cela pouvait prendre des semaines ou des mois, voire des années, pour que sa mémoire revienne. Peut-être même qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais, tout dépendait du sujet. Il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses et laisser le temps au temps d'après internet.

Elle ne l'avait pas emmener à l'hôpital, de peur de subir des représailles de Casimir et de ses sbires, mais elle avait fait des recherches et avait puisé dans les connaissances médicales qu'elle avait acquises des années plus tôt.

Blair l'observa grimacer, la tête contre la paroi.

La blessure était aussi vive dans son cœur que celle de Chuck dans son abdomen quand il avait reçu cette balle. Il saignait abondamment dans sa poitrine. C'était une véritable hémorragie. Bien pire qu'aucune autre blessure que le prince de Manhattan n'y avait jamais infligée.

Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

Il ne faisait pas semblant.

Il avait tout oublié.


	16. Chapter 16

Nate et Serena étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans la suite de cette dernière.

Le jeune-homme avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

- Nate ...

- S'il te plaît Serena, non !

Il quitta le lit de la belle blonde qu'il venait d'embrasser passionnément.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir et c'est ce que j'ai fait pendant tout cet été, dit-elle quand même.

- Ah oui ? Et quand exactement ? Avant le serveur de l'Astrance ? Ou après le peintre de la rive droite ?

- On avait dit qu'on faisait un break et à ce que j'ai lu sur gossip girl, tu n'as pas eu de problème à utiliser le petit carnet de Chuck ! lui opposa-t-elle.

Il grimaça, elle marquait un point.

- C'est toi que j'ai choisi Nate, ajouta la blonde en posant ses yeux remplis d'espoir sur le bel Archibald.

- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais quand on sera rentré à New-York ... Et que Dan sera à nouveau dans les parages ...

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment faire confiance aux sentiments présents de Serena. Elle était sincère, il n'en doutait pas, mais jusqu'à quand avant que ses sentiments ne changent à nouveau ?

- Je préfère attendre avant de prendre MA décision, déclara-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

xoxox

Blair avait encore du mal à croire que ce soit vrai.

Il ne pouvait pas être amnésique. C'était une chose impossible.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublier toute sa vie. Toute leur vie.

Elle avait passé les dernières heures à récolter des informations sur l'amnésie.

_L'amnésie est une perte partielle ou totale de la mémoire. C'est un état pathologique permanent ou transitoire, congénital ou acquis._

_Les causes de surgissement d'une amnésie sont multiples : _

_- traumatisme crânien consécutif à un accident ou une agression, _

_- maladies vasculaires (AVC) ou cérébrales (cancer du cerveau, troubles mentaux), _

_- toxicomanies (alcoolisme chronique - syndrome de Korsakoff - consommation de cannabis et d'ecstasy en particulier), _

_- troubles psychologiques consécutifs à un choc émotionnel traumatique (agression, témoin de scène de guerre, de morts violentes, etc.) que l'individu « efface » littéralement de sa mémoire (on parle alors d'amnésie psychogène)_

Chuck réunissait quasiment tous les critères songea Blair devant son pc.

_Le trouble de stress post-traumatique est une réaction psychologique consécutive à une situation durant laquelle l'intégrité physique et/ou psychologique du patient et/ou de son entourage a été menacée et/ou effectivement atteinte (notamment accident grave, __mort__ violente, __viol__, agression, maladie grave, __guerre__, __attentat__). Les capacités d'adaptation (comment faire face) du sujet sont débordées. La réaction immédiate à l'événement aura été traduite par une __peur__ intense, par un sentiment d'impuissance ou par un sentiment d'__horreur__. _

Mais elle refusait que ce soit vrai.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublier qui il était ni d'où il venait.

Il était Chuck Bass !

_L'évitement de tout ce qui rappelle l'événement traumatique est la principale réponse à un traumatisme psychologique. Alors, éviter d'y penser devient un impératif chez des sujets traumatisés (Newman et al., 1996). Le __Manuel diagnostique et statistique des troubles mentaux__ (DSM-IV) a dressé une liste de différents types d'évitement, comme les activités, les conversations, les personnes, les endroits et les réminiscences reliées à l'événement traumatique. _

Et par dessus tout, il ne pouvait pas avoir oublier leur histoire.

Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié, Elle !

Pas quand elle ne pensait qu'à lui du matin au soir et du soir au matin !

Il n'avait pas le droit !

_Tous ces types d'évitement servent à protéger le sujet du contact avec tout ce qui peut lui rappeler le drame (Carlson, 1997). Ce qui signifie qu'après avoir vécu l'événement traumatique, le sujet devient très sensible à tout ce qui peut lui rappeler cette expérience dramatique. Les indices de cette expérience dramatique peuvent avoir une double signification : le rappel de la souffrance lors de l'événement traumatique et le danger imminent d'un recommencement du drame. Pour Carlson, l'évitement post-traumatique peut se manifester sur les plans __affectif__, __cognitif__, __comportemental__ et __physiologique__._

Ça lui faisait encore plus mal que d'apprendre qu'il avait couché avec Jenny Humphrey.

Elle se mourrait de l'intérieur à cause de lui et il ne se rappelait même pas ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Pire encore, il ne se souvenait pas de qui elle était.

Blair et Chuck.

Chuck et Blair.

Tout ça ne voulait plus rien dire pour lui.

Elle était une personne anonyme parmi tant d'autre à ses yeux.

Alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'abstenir de penser à lui pendant 15 minutes d'affilées, lui, l'avait complètement rayée de sa mémoire, de sa vie.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, le bon comme le mauvais, s'étaient évaporés dans le néant pour lui. Leur histoire n'existait même plus, ni dans sa tête, ni dans son cœur.

Elle se rendit compte que c'était pire que tout.

Elle avait trouvé un peu de réconfort dans l'idée qu'il devait souffrir le martyre autant qu'elle de leur séparation. Elle savait ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, en dépit de son comportement odieux.

Elle se l'était imaginé, torturé par les remords et se perdant dans les vapeurs d'alcool et les drogues, s'imbibant de toutes les substances qu'il pouvait trouver dans le but d'atténuer sa peine et sa douleur.

Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il ne souffrait pas.

Pas de la manière dont elle souffrait, elle !

Alors que le seul responsable de leur malheur, c'était lui et uniquement lui. C'était profondément injuste.

Des petits coups portés à sa porte attirèrent son attention. Elle essuya ses joues humides et souffla un grand coup comme Serena pénétrait dans sa suite.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit son amie.

Nate l'avait informée qu'il avait mit B au courant de la situation le matin même, pendant qu'elle était chez Eva.

- J'ai croisé Chuck, dit simplement la brune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Rien du tout !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu lui dire alors qu'il ne la reconnaissait même pas ?

_« Bonjour, tu es l'amour de ma vie et tu as brisé mon cœur en tellement de morceaux minuscules que je ne m'en remettrai jamais_ ? »

- Blair, j'imagine combien ça doit être horrible pour toi.

- Au contraire, mentit-elle. Je suis enfin débarrassée de lui. Plus rien ne nous relie l'un à l'autre désormais.

Cette fois Serena ne fit pas semblant de la croire.

- Et c'est encore bien pire, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle.

- Je suis libre de refaire ma vie sans plus m'inquiéter qu'il ne tente d'y interférer de quelque manière que ce soit.

Ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes alors que sa voix ne devenait qu'un murmure.

Son amie s'avança de quelques pas pour la serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

This is my answer for the anonymous's review.

First, excuse me for my mistakes, english isn't my first language.

Two, thank's a lot for your review.

I'm very sorry but I can't made a translate version of this story because I don't know how.

But for me, when I reading english story and I don't understand a word, I use a translator on web. You can put all of the page if you want.

It's all I can do for you, sorry.

Katido


	17. Chapter 17

- Je sais que les choses ne sont pas simples, mais elle ne le sont pas pour lui non plus Blair, dit Nate en plantant ses prunelles azur dans celle de la jeune-femme.

- C'est fréquent lors d'amnésie post-traumatique, indiqua Serena pour la réconforter.

- Peut-être mais ça ne change rien, répliqua la brune.

- Il faudra bien que tu te retrouves face à lui à un moment donné ! commenta Nate.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'ils parlementaient avec B pour qu'elle vienne déjeuner avec eux.

Chuck était censé se joindre à eux. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans la salle du grand-restaurant.

C'est à peine si son meilleur ami lui avait dit trois mots depuis la matinée où il avait regagné l'hôtel. Après leurs retrouvailles, ce dernier avait décrété qu'il avait besoin de repos et avait disparu de leur radar jusqu'à ce qu'il aille frapper à sa porte quelques heures plus tard pour solliciter sa présence à leur table pour le repas de midi.

Repas qui promettait d'être le plus long et le plus silencieux qu'ils aient jamais partagé.

Entre Blair qui rechignait à s'asseoir en face de Chuck et son ami qui semblait complètement refermé sur lui-même, il y avait de quoi vous couper l'appétit. Mais s'ils ne désamorçaient pas la situation, elle n'évoluerait jamais positivement.

Le smartphone de Serena tintinnabula et elle s'éloigna quelque peu, dans un endroit un peu plus calme du hall, pour répondre à sa mère.

Elle l'avait mis au courant de la situation dés le retour de Chuck au Mandarin. Lily devait la rappeler pour lui communiquer les détails techniques du vol retour.

- Je n'ai pas faim, je te l'ai dit. Allez manger sans moi.

- Pas question que je te laisse là, à broyer du noir. Tu crois que tu es là seule à qui c'est pénible ? Serena et moi ne savons pas non plus comment nous comporter avec lui. Quand à Chuck, Dieu seul sait comment il prend a chose. On dirait un gamin perdu. Je sais qu'il t'a fais du mal. Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner pour ce qu'il t'a fait, ni de lui sauter au cou.

- Je lui ai pardonné ! s'emporta Blair. Pour quelque chose que personne d'autre au monde n'aurait pu lui pardonner. Puis il a cherché et il a fait la seule chose qu'il savait que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

- Je sais, moi aussi, je lui en veux pour Jenny. Mais il n'en sait rien. Il ne comprend même pas ce qu'il fait ici. Franchement, je pense que le plus dur est pour lui en ce moment. Et je ne parle pas de sa blessure par balle. Imagine, si tu te réveillais un matin sans savoir qui tu es ni d'où tu viens et que tu te rendais compte que tu n'avais plus rien. Que ta vie c'est le néant ! Tu ne penses pas que tu peux faire un effort ? Ce matin tu étais prête à l'affronter.

- Ok, je veux bien essayer. Je serai bien obligée de le voir de toute façon puisque nous serons assis dans le même avion, mais ne pense pas que je vais lui faciliter les choses. Aucune chance que je lui serve d'infirmière, grimaça-t-elle en pensant à celle qui l'avait été en réalité.

- C'est tout ce que je te demande, promis Nate et posant sa main sur son bras.

Chuck repéra son ami non loin de la porte du restaurant. Il fut stupéfait de constater que la petite brunette qu'il avait aperçue le matin, réveillant son appétit, soit à ses côtés. Visiblement, ils se connaissaient bien tous les deux et étaient même très proches.

Il s'avança jusqu'à eux. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver en leur compagnie. Il avait l'impression d'être un rat de laboratoire dont ils épieraient chaque fait et geste. Mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester seul non plus.

Il avait pris l'habitude de la présence d'Éva pendant les jours passés. Et puis, ils pourraient lui donner des renseignements sur lui et combler le trou béant qui habitait son crane, laissant son passé identique à un trou noir.

Son ami lui sourit en le voyant arriver. Nate était heureux qu'il sorte de son antre. Il savait que les choses seraient étranges pour eux tous mais ils étaient le club des petits déjeuners sans jugement. Ils avaient toujours fait front ensembles, peu importe les événements à traverser. Ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres. Ils avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi, aucune raison que ça change.

- Chuck, voici Blair. C'est ...

- Une amie, le coupa la brune en passant un bras sous celui de Nate avec un petit sourire placide.

Ce dernier se raidit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Les choses étaient encore bien plus compliquées pour Blair que pour Serena et lui. Elles étaient toujours plus compliquées pour Blair ! Et encore plus quand Chuck y était impliqué.

Mais après ce qui s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt à New-York, il ne pouvait pas blâmer son ancienne petite-amie. Elle faisait déjà un effort pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Chuck. Autant temporiser la situation autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il laissa donc Blair s'accrocher à son flan tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle pour trouver une table.

Le maître d'hôtel se précipita au devant d'eux.

- Monsieur Bass, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous.

Chuck nota et suivit les autres jusqu'à la table indiquée en boitant. Sa blessure se réveillait à nouveau et lui procurait une gène manifeste. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer au milieu de la salle. Il fut plus que soulagé quand il agrippa le dossier de la chaise qui lui était désignée.

Il s'assied en face de la brune, mais cela ne sembla pas lui convenir car elle demanda à Nate pour changer de place avec elle. Le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'air enchanté d'être là.

Il avait mentalement préparé une liste de questions à poser à ses « amis » mais il n'était plus trop certain de vouloir vraiment savoir comment il avait atterri dans un quartier chaud de Prague.

- Maman envoie le jet pour demain matin. Elle t'embrasse. Dieu merci, nous allons enfin pouvoir quitter ce pays, clama sa sœur en s'installant à côté de lui.

Les autres notèrent avec un soulagement visible. D'après ce qu'il avait compris des explications fournies, ils avaient tous été apparemment préoccupés par leurs propres occupations pendant cet été. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit tout seul ?

Le serveur vint leur présenter la carte.

Chuck resta indécis devant les plats proposés.

- Est-ce que j'ai une allergie alimentaire ou un truc comme ça ? demanda-t-il à la blonde derrière le menu.

- Non, tu peux manger ce que tu veux, lui sourit-elle.

Il reposa les yeux sur les noms des plats. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens, on aurait dit qu'un alien en avait pris possession. Il ferma les paupières un instant. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de manger autre chose que des pâtes, avec ou sans fromage, chez Eva. Rien qui ne s'approche un tant soit peu de ce qui était au menu.

Serena avait mal au cœur elle aussi. Sa gorge était si contractée qu'elle se sentait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle avait résolu d'affronter ce moment avec le sourire, cependant elle avait vu Blair glisser son bras autour de la taille de Nate tandis qu'elle parlait avec sa mère au téléphone.

Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'ils se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux à nouveau. B était complètement effondrée après sa rupture avec Chuck. Et Nate ... avait passé tout son été à s'amuser avec des escortes-girl triées sur le volet par le roi de la luxure en personne.

_Non, impossible ! _

Ils ne pouvaient pas se remettre ensemble. Sa meilleure amie connaissait les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le beau capitaine de lacrosse et elle-même était toujours bleue de son frère, même si elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais.

Un seul coup d'œil à Queen B par dessus la carte lui permit de le confirmer.

Blair s'absorbait dans la contemplation du menu elle-aussi, mais Serena connaissait trop son amie pour ne pas voir son manège. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de petits regards obliques en direction de l'homme qui avait brisé son cœur.

- Tu aimes la viande rouge, lui souffla sa sœur en remarquant qu'il était comme hébété devant le choix de la carte.

- Merci, nota-t-il.

C'en était trop pour Blair.

- Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim, dit-elle en jetant sa serviette sur la table tandis qu'elle assassinait le beau brun ténébreux du regard.

Elle se leva précipitamment pour sortir de là.

- Blair ! cria Serena en se levant à son tour.

Blair se tourna vers Serena puis à nouveau vers Chuck, hésitant une fraction de seconde avant de quitter la pièce aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Une fois dans le hall, la brune se retourna pour faire face à sa meilleure amie qui l'avait suivie.

- Blair, répéta la blonde, sur le ton de la compassion cette fois.

- Écoute, je suis désolée mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces en cet instant. Je suis incapable de lui parler. Ou même de rester là, assise en face de lui. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti rien qu'en le voyant tout à l'heure.

- Blair, il est presque mort en s'agrippant à cette bague et en pensant à toi, tenta encore doucement S.

- Je le sais ! Et toi aussi ! Mais pas lui ! Éclata-t-elle enfin.


	18. Chapter 18

- Je suis désolé, dit Nate.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir forcé la main à Blair. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous amis et qu'ils formaient le club des petits déjeuners sans jugement.

Lorsqu'il partageait sa vie avec la belle blonde et la suite de l'Empire avec son meilleur ami qui était amoureux de le brunette qui se trouvait devant lui en cet instant.

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Blair avait toujours tout contrôlé. Que ce soit leur relation quand ils étaient ensembles ou son apparence, ou encore Constance Billard. Elle était la reine, celle qui donnait les directives, qui décidait et qui veillait à ce que chacun exécute le plan comme elle l'avait prévu.

Mais depuis Chuck, les choses lui échappaient, elle avait du mal à maîtriser ses sentiments. Elle avait en quelque sorte capitulé devant l'amour qui les unissait. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle avait fait n'importe quoi par amour pour lui.

Le jeune Bass était habitué à être le maître du jeu lui aussi. Nate ne s'était jamais battu contre cet état de fait car il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans son propre rôle.

Il était le golden boy quand son ami était le prince des ténèbres. Il ne revendiquait nullement New-York comme territoire car il n'en n'avait pas besoin. Contrairement aux filles, il n'y avait jamais eu de rivalité entre eux. Jusqu'à Blair.

- Ce n'est pas toi, répondit la brune avec brusquerie. C'est moi !

- Blair ..., intervint Serena.

- Non ! Je suis Blair Waldorf et il faut plus que Chuck Bass pour avoir raison de moi, clama-t-elle la tête haute. D'ailleurs je vous demande de ne rien lui expliquer sur ce qui s'est passé entre nous. C'est définitivement du passé !

Il était hors de question qu'elle continue à le laisser avoir ce pouvoir sur elle ! Elle devait reprendre sa vie en main.

Nate vit luire cette petite lueur au fond de ses prunelles. Celle qui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contredire au risque d'essuyer les foudres de Queen B.

Elle était résolue à faire face à la situation. Elle avait peut-être eu un moment de faiblesse en se retrouvant assise à cette table avec lui mais ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Ce qui l'avait bouleversée, c'était de comprendre à quel point il devait se sentir perdu. Et ça la mettait dans une rage folle de continuer à avoir de l'empathie pour lui. Elle avait commis la même erreur quand Élisabeth Fischer était réapparue d'entre les morts.

Elle avait fait passé les besoins de Chuck avant les siens en pensant qu'ils étaient identiques et elle s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ses besoins et ceux de Chuck étaient totalement différents et elle devait d'abord penser à elle.

Parce que personne d'autre ne le ferait à sa place !

Elle était Blair Waldorf et elle reprenait le cours de sa vie. Terminé les cœurs brisés et les pleurnicheries sur une histoire qui ne vivait plus que dans ses souvenirs. Après tout, elle avait ce qu'elle souhaitait quand elle avait quitté Manhattan. Chuck avait manifestement tourné la page et c'est ce qu'elle allait s'appliquer à faire.

Bien sûr, ce serait plus difficile que pendant cet été à Paris, quand il n'était pas dans le paysage, mais elle pouvait le faire. Elle était Queen B et il était temps de se rappeler de ce que ça voulait dire même si lui l'avait oublié.

- Je vais le prévenir de l'heure à laquelle on décollera demain, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Elle s'éloigna en direction de la chambre 77. Le plus dur était le 1er pas, le reste coulerait de source.

Nate et Serena échangèrent un regard. Aucun d'eux ne se mettrait en travers du chemin de Blair. Elle avait besoin d'affronter Chuck par elle-même.

Quant à eux, ils avaient également besoin d'éclaircir les choses. Serena n'attendait que ça, mais Nate voulait attendre. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle savait que, tout comme pour sa meilleure amie, les choses seraient différentes quand elle se retrouverait face à face avec Dan.

Pourtant elle était certaine de son choix. L'expérience atroce qu'elle venait de vivre lui avait bien fait comprendre de qui elle avait besoin.

_Mais lui avait-il encore besoin d'elle ?_

- Je vais faire mes bagages, indiqua le jeune-homme en quittant la pièce à son tour.

**xoxox**

Blair frappa à la porte de la chambre 77, résolue à vaincre ses démons. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce qu'elle découvrit derrière.

- Bonjour, la salua une jeune-fille blonde avec un sourire avenant.

La brune sentit son sang bouillir de la trouver là, dans la chambre de Chuck.

Eva s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

- Je suppose que tu es Blair.

Elle releva un sourcil en tentant de se reprendre. Cette catin connaissait son nom ?

- Et toi tu dois être la prostituée, cracha-t-elle en sans bouger du seuil.

Elle n'avait aucune intention d'assister à la scène de dépravation qu'elle n'imaginait que trop bien. Il avait peut-être perdu la mémoire mais pas ses habitudes apparemment. Il restait le même quelles que soient les circonstances. Cela ne fit que confirmer ses résolutions de l'effacer également de sa vie dés que le jet se serait posé sur le tarmac de JFK.

- Tu es jalouse ? Est-ce que tu es sa petite-amie ? interrogea Eva qui avait l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude agressive lorsqu'il arrivait qu'un de ses clients se fasse prendre en flagrant délit.

Blair blêmit

- De toi ? la toisa-t-elle de toute son arrogance.

- Écoute, il ne s'est rien passé entre-nous. Je suis juste venue m'assurer qu'il allait bien, c'est tout, expliqua la jeune presqu'infirmière.

B sentit le soulagement envahir son cœur.

- Peu m'importe ce que tu fais avec lui ou avec tout le reste des pourceaux de la terre, invectiva-t-elle quand même la blonde.

Eva ouvrit la bouche pour river son clou à cette sale garce mais l'arrivée de Chuck dans l'entrée de la suite la fit ravalée ses mots acerbes.

- Tant que tu ne laisses pas traîner tes mains sur Nate, le reste ne me concerne pas, mentit la brune en faisant comme si elle n'avait pas vu venir le beau brun ténébreux.

Quel salopard ! Il était encore plus sexy que la veille. Il portait sa chemise à moitié entre ouverte, les manches relevées à mi-bras.

Il passa inconsciemment une main dans ses cheveux en apercevant la brunette.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se rappeler à l'ordre.

- Blair ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle avait disparue si rapidement au déjeuner qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu l'occasion d'échanger trois mots. Non pas qu'il se sente l'envie de parler, mais le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de quitter la table l'avait déstabilisé.

Elle lui en voulait manifestement pour quelque chose mais ni Nate, ni Serena, lorsqu'elle était revenue s'asseoir à ses côtés, n'avaient abordé le sujet.

Au contraire, ils avaient paru gênés et lui-même s'était senti encore plus mal à l'aise.

Il avait renoncé à leur poser des questions sur la scène qui venait d'avoir lieue et avait préféré se concentrer sur les informations de base le concernant. Il avait appris avec ébahissement qu'il était l'un des plus riches New-Yorkais et qu'il possédait une bonne partie de la ville.

Il s'aperçut que la brunette le détaillait des pieds à la tête. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, il se sentit pris en faute sans raison.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Eva en le voyant prendre appui sur le mur.

- Ça va, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui sourit-il.

Blair sentit une nausée assaillir son estomac.

-Tu es sur ? Il y a un problème avec ton pansement ? questionna Eva en se rapprochant de lui.

La brune eut envie d'arracher les yeux de la blondinette et de la frapper avec ses Stilettos.

- Non, c'est bon, je n'aurais pas pu avoir une meilleure infirmière, répondit-il en posant instinctivement une main sur sa blessure, qu'elle venait de couvrir d'un nouveau morceau de gaze.

- Bon, alors si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je te laisse. Prend soin de toi et surtout va chez le médecin dés que tu rentreras chez toi, indiqua-t-elle sans même un regard pour celle qui l'avait agressée quelques minutes plut tôt.

- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir reconsidérer ma proposition ? plaida-t-il en la retenant par le coude.

Blair sentit à nouveau son cœur s'ombrager.

- Bien que cette proposition soit des plus tentantes, elle n'est pas très raisonnable, sourit Eva.

- Alors prend au moins ça, dit-il en attrapant une enveloppe sur la commode, qu'il lui tendit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'enveloppe et s'aperçut qu'elle contenait des dizaines de billets de 500€. Elle en eut quasiment le souffle coupé. Tout comme Blair qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas braqué une banque, plaisanta à moitié seulement la jeune Française.

- Non, ils sont à moi, enfin à toi maintenant. Je suis très riche d'après ce que j'ai compris. La preuve, j'ai juste retiré un petit peu d'argent à la banque cet après-midi.

- C'est pas ce que j'appellerais « petit » !

- J'ai même un jet ! Demande lui, ajouta-t-il en indiquant d'un geste la brune qui se tenait toujours contre le chambranle, pour convaincre celle qui lui avait sauver la vie de prendre l'argent.

- Il est propriétaire de plus de la moitié de Manhattan et il a des hôtels partout de par le monde, confirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire acide. Ce n'est pas la liquidité qui lui pose problème.

_Pourvu que cette fille prenne le fric et débarrasse le plancher !_

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la proposition qu'il avait du lui faire. Par pitié ! Elle aurait déjà du mal de se retrouver avec lui dans l'avion sans céder à ses pulsions, elle ne supporterait pas de devoir en plus accepter la présence de cette catin, qui était devenue son infirmière personnelle et sa meilleure amie, autour de lui.

- Non, je ne peux pas, refusa-t-elle en lui rendant l'enveloppe.

Blair sentit ses dents grincer et son cœur s'affoler contre son gré.

- Écoute, tu as eu l'extrême générosité d'aider le parfait inconnu que j'étais, c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi maintenant. Il y en a assez pour aller à Paris. Va rejoindre ton grand-père et arrange cette histoire de dette pour ta famille. C'est l'occasion de les retrouver pour toi aussi, insista-t-il. C'est une bonne manière de le dépenser, crois-moi.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi certain de toute ma vie autant que je m'en souvienne, plaisanta-t-il maladroitement.

Eva hésita un moment. Avec une somme pareille, elle pourrait quitter Perlovka et prendre un nouveau départ, même si ce n'était pas à New-York avec lui.

- T'es un mec bien, Henry. Ou Chuck, peu importe ! déclara-t-elle en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Blair leva les yeux au ciel et le remercia intérieurement.

Eva fit quelques pas plus à l'intérieur de la suite et récupéra son sac à main où elle enfouit l'enveloppe. Puis elle prit son manteau posé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil pour partir.

- Au revoir, Chuck, dit la blonde en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Au revoir, Eva, répondit-il alors qu'elle quittait sa suite.

Elle passa devant Blair avec un petit sourire narquois et condescendant à l'adresse de la jeune-femme. La brune pouvait toujours essayer de bluffer, elle connaissait par cœur cette lueur qui dansait dans ses grands yeux noisette.

Chuck regarda Eva s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur Blair. Si elle était venue jusque là, c'est que Nate l'y avait envoyée.

- On décolle demain à 9h00, soit prêt à quitter l'hôtel à 8h00 précise, lâcha-t-elle le plus froidement qu'elle pu.

Il hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je serai prêt, indiqua-t-il.

Elle lutta contre elle-même pour ne pas craquer. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui, seul à seul dans cette chambre. Elle sentait ses résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur lui et l'attirer jusqu'au lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Elle fit un effort pour dompter ses instincts et tourna les talons.


	19. Chapter 19

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle papotait de leur future rentrée à Columbia avec Serena assise en face d'elle.

La blonde sourit, Blair avait beau dire, sa meilleure amie la connaissait mieux que ça. Elle avait noté le changement lorsque la brune était revenue de sa « mission » la veille.

- Va lui parler, finit par lâcher sa meilleure amie qui n'avait rien perdu de son petit manège. Vous avez besoin d'une explication franche vous aussi.

Nate dormait dans un siège à côté de la brune et Chuck s'était réfugié dans le fond de la carlingue, près du bar.

En fait, ça avait toujours été son endroit préféré mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes.

Parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ça non plus !

Et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas encore bu une seule goutte d'alcool depuis qu'ils avaient décollé, cinq heures plus tôt. Même pendant le repas, il avait demandé un soda. Blair avec presque faillit s'en étrangler dans son verre de Chardonnays.

- Aller, vas-y, l'encouragea encore Serena. Il a à peine ouvert la bouche depuis notre départ. Et tu en meures d'envie, inutile de te mentir plus longtemps.

- Arrête s'il te plaît Serena. Je n'ai aucune intention de faire un pas dans sa direction après tout ce qui s'est passé. Comment peux-tu seulement …

- Il ne se souvient de rien, la coupa S. Et il a l'air complètement perdu depuis qu'il a quitté l'appartement d'Éva. On dirait un chiot abandonné.

- Oui et bien, il n'est pas écrit SPA sur mon front. Mais puisque tu y tiens tant que ça, pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi-même. Tu pourrais l'adopter. Ah non, suis-je bête ta mère l'a déjà fait. Ce qui implique que c'est à toi de t'en occuper.

- D'accord, dit Serena en se levant.

Blair la regarda, estomaquée. Elle n'avait pas pensé que S la prendrait au mot. La blonde aurait pu la pousser un peu plus, si elle avait été une bonne amie. Elle sortit une édition de « Jane Eyre » de son sac en boudant et se mit à faire semblant de lire, tout en les épiant par-dessus les pages.

- Hey, Chuck. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda sa sœur adoptive en arrivant auprès de lui.

- Je rentre à New-York, dans un endroit dont je n'ai aucun souvenir et dans mon propre jet, que pourrait-il y avoir de mieux ? commenta-t-il, grinçant.

- Je sais que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Mais tu verras, tout se passera bien.

Elle passa derrière le bar et sorti deux bouteilles d'eau gazeuse.

- Tu veux bien en apporter une à Blair, s'il te plaît ? Moi, j'ai besoin d'utiliser les toilettes.

Il soupira et acquiesça. Pourquoi sa sœur adoptive ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille dans son coin ?

Il traversa l'appareil et se planta devant la brunette qui fit semblant de ne pas le voir en s'absorbant dans sa lecture mais il n'était pas dupe.

Au moins, elle, le laissait tranquille. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'air de vouloir être le plus loin de lui que possible. Nathaniel avait dit qu'ils étaient tous amis mais il avait l'intuition que c'était loin d'être le cas. Blair était plutôt là par obligation. Les deux autres l'avaient certainement embarqué avec eux.

Le golden boy parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, à ce qu'il avait proclamé et Serena par devoir familial. Blair avait sans doute suivi le mouvement. Ou bien n'avait-elle pas voulu laisser son petit-ami avec la blonde aux jambes interminables ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour l'obliger à reconnaître sa présence et lui tendit la bouteille de plastic.

- Serena m'a demandé de t'apporter ça, dit-il à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller Nate qui s'était laissé aller sur son épaule.

Elle roula des yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement et il ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Archibald ne cessait de reluquée sa sœur (il avait bien remarqué ses coup d'œil furtifs quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait) alors qu'il avait à ses côtés une fille sublime.

Peste à souhait, certes, mais à l'intelligence et à la répartie cinglante. Il aimait ça chez la brunette.

_Est-ce qu'il aimait ça avant ? _

Elle lui faisait penser à une chatte qui crache et qui sort ses griffes à la moindre contrariété, mais il était certain que quand elle les rentrait, elle devait être aussi câline qu'un chaton.

Son sourire s'accentua en pensant qu'il aimerait savoir ce qui la faisait ronronner de plaisir. Il ne put s'empêcher de se poser la question et perdu son sourire en prenant conscience de ses pensées.

_Pourquoi s'interrogeait-il sur les goûts et les envies de la petite-amie d'un autre ?_

Elle lui arracha pratiquement la boisson des mains, d'un geste brusque comme il restait planté là devant elle. Il était trop près, bien trop près. Elle ouvrit le bouchon d'un coup sec. Ah ! Si seulement c'était autour du cou de sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait les doigts en ce moment !

L'eau gazeuse gicla partout sous la pression relâchée et Blair poussa un cri aigu comme elle sentait son chemisier s'imbiber.

Nate se réveilla en sursaut et la bouscula dans sa surprise, ce qui n'eut d'autres conséquences que de laisser s'échapper encore un peu plus de liquide et ne fit qu'accentuer les dégâts, l'eau coulant maintenant également sur la jupe de la brune.

- NATE ! hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle.

- Pardon, mais c'est toi qui t'es mise à crier ! dit-il pour sa défense et de mauvaise humeur, due à la manière dont il avait été tiré de son sommeil.

Blair glapit de fureur et se leva de son siège dans un reflex. Elle se rendit compte à l'instant où elle le faisait qu'elle se plaçait directement dans les bras de Chuck qui n'avait pas bouger.

Il lui prit la bouteille des mains dans l'intention de l'aider mais il ne pouvait cacher le sourire qui illuminait ses traits à nouveau.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? s'emporta-t-elle contre lui cette fois.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, elle avait récupéré le bouteille et lui versait le contenu restant sur la tête.

Il haleta sous l'effet de la surprise et agrippa son bras pour l'empêcher de déverser plus de liquide sur son crâne, mais les 50 cl étaient déjà épuisés.

- Non, mais ça va pas ? rugit-il à son tour, ne trouvant plus ça amusant du tout.

Sans trop bien comprendre ce qui arrivait, il sentit un courant électrique traverser son corps comme il plongeait dans les prunelles brûlantes de colère de Blair.

Le temps s'arrêta.

La seule chose qui existait, qu'il ressentait, c'était cette impulsion qui courrait dans ses veines, émanant directement de sa peau qui brûlait au contact de celle de la brune incendiaire.

Blair sentit son sang s'accélérer et son cœur qui s'emballait et palpitait tout à coup comme un fou. Elle se serait sûrement jetée sur ses lèvres si Nate ne s'était pas levé à son tour, brisant l'instant.

Elle rompit le contact et bouscula le jeune-homme aux yeux bleus dans sa fuite devant ceux, trop sombres et trop dangereux, de Chuck. Elle gagna le bar et entreprit d'éponger son chemisier avec des serviettes en papier. Elle réalisa avec horreur que le tissu mouillé était à présent transparent

Elle aboya à Mandy de lui apporter son sac de voyage avant de disparaître dans la cabine attenante qui avait été aménagée en espace de « repos » à la demande de Bart dés acquisition de l'appareil.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle s'apprêtait à houspiller la jeune hôtesse aux cheveux courts. Elle avait demandé son bagage, il y a dix minutes au moins.

Mais ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge quand elle vit Chuck s'avancer dans la cabine avec son Vuitton à la main.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, dit-il d'un ton sincère.

Ses yeux avaient repris une teinte plus claire, signe qu'il s'était calmé et ses cheveux … Oh Mon Dieu ! … ses cheveux étaient en bataille, à peine séchés par la serviette qu'il portait autour du cou, sur sa chemise trempée et translucide à présent, elle-aussi.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine au souvenir de la sensation de ses doigts qui se glissaient dans la toison de son torse après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

Elle eut envie de hurler. Mais pourquoi était-il si beau et si hot, en n'importe qu'elle circonstance ? Alors qu'elle …

Elle était magnifique ! Il posa son bagage sur le lit, le cœur au bord des yeux. Les joues de la tigresse étaient colorées par les restes de sa colère et la dentelle qui transparaissait sous le tissu détrempé …

_Non, non, non ! Stop ! _

Blair était avec Nate. Et elle le détestait cordialement à en juger par ses réactions. Elle mettait le plus de distance possible entre eux et même s'il ne se rappelait pas pourquoi, il était évident qu'elle ne portait pas Chuck Bass dans son cœur.


	20. Chapter 20

Elle le détestait de tout son cœur et de tout son être ! Ce qu'il avait fait ne pouvait pas être pardonné.

Non ?

Non !

Si ça se trouve, il n'était même pas amnésique. Si ça se trouve …

Elle racontait n'importe quoi ! Il n'aurait pas été aussi cruel. Même Chuck Bass n'était pas aussi machiavélique.

Elle l'observa ressortir en boitant.

Elle s'effondra à la seconde ou il referma la porte derrière lui, se laissant tomber assise sur le matelas, la tête entre les mains.

Chuck referma la porte derrière lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui ? A part le fait qu'il errait dans un monde totalement inconnu ?

Relevant la tête, il aperçut Nate et Serena en grande discussion.

Il fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul chez qui ça ne tournait pas rond. Ces deux-là étaient bien trop proches et la discussion bien trop animée. Leur langage corporel ne laissait pas de doute sur l'attirance réciproque qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Comment Archibald pouvait-il faire ça à Blair ? Ça le mettait hors de lui.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il clopina jusqu'à eux.

- Nate, s'il te plaît, disait Serena d'un regard presque suppliant. Je sais que les choses sont compliquées et que ce n'est pas la 1ère fois mais donne-nous une autre chance.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici au juste ? intervint Chuck.

La blonde le regarda sans comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ? questionna encore le brun ténébreux.

- Écoute Chuck … entama Nate, agacé.

De quoi se mêlait-il ?

- Non, toi écoute. C'est une fille géniale et toi tu la trompes ?

- Tu lui as dit que je t'avais trompé ? rugit-il à l'encontre de S

- Quoi ? Mais non ! se récria-t-elle.

- Pour ton information, c'est elle qui m'a trompé avec Dan, avant de me plaquer, expliqua-t-il à son meilleur ami, en rage. Alors, je ne sais pas ce que « ta sœur » t'a raconté mais …

- Je ne lui ai rien raconté du tout, le coupa la blonde en colère à son tour. Et je ne t'ai pas trompé avec Dan ! Il ne s'est rien passé, nous avons juste dormi.

Chuck les observa, sidéré.

- Vous n'êtes plus ensemble avec Blair ?

Les deux blonds eurent un hoquet de surprise et il vit la consternation se peindre sur leur visage.

Un silence pesant s'établit entre eux. Chacun essayant de comprendre de quoi l'autre parlait.

Serena fut la 1ère à arriver à une conclusion des plus probables.

- Tu crois que Blair et moi sommes encore ensembles ? questionna prudemment Nate.

Peut-être que la mémoire de son ami commençait à lui revenir ? Il avait lu que cela pouvait se produire par bribe au début.

- C'est elle qui t'as dit ça ? interrogea plutôt Serena.

- Elle ne me la pas vraiment dit explicitement mais elle l'a laissé entendre, bafouilla Chuck, se rendant compte qu'il se mêlait de choses qui ne le concernaient en rien.

Qui plus est, si Nate était censé être son meilleur ami, c'est de son côté à lui qu'il aurait plutôt dû se trouver.

- Quoi ? hurla l'héritier Archibald qui y perdait carrément son latin.

Il dévisagea Chuck, visiblement aussi perdu que lui.

- Ça fait longtemps que Blair et moi c'est terminé et qu'elle ne pense plus à moi de cette façon. Depuis l'instant où tu l'as fait monter à l'arrière de ta limo, lâcha Nate.

Chuck ne put réprimer un frisson. Blair et lui avait eu une histoire ?

- Nate ! l'invectiva S, le regard courroucé

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

- Quoi ? Il ne se rappelle de rien ! Je ne vais pas la laissée lui mentir et l'embrouiller. J'en ai marre de vos petits jeux, autant les siens que les tiens !

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, dit Serena en plantant ses prunelles dans ses yeux bleus.

- Alors c'est quoi exactement ? explosa Chuck qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Est-ce qu'elle et moi …

- Oui, trancha son meilleur ami malgré le regard désapprobateur de son ex-petite-amie.

- Mais pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? demanda Chuck. Pourquoi elle voudrait que je croie qu'elle est avec toi si ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Parce que c'est Blair ! s'exclama Nate comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Parce que tu ne t'en souviens pas justement, le reprit S. Et que ça lui fait sans doute aussi mal, sinon plus, que votre rupture.

Chuck sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge.

- Vous avez eu une relation plus que tumultueuse tous les deux, continua doucement sa sœur. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça s'est très mal terminé.

- J'ai déconné ? demanda Chuck, se sentant de plus en plus mal.

- C'était plutôt moche, concéda son ami.

- La bague, réfléchit le brun à voix haute en repensant aux affaires personnelles que sa sœur lui avait remises la veille.

- C'était pour elle, confirma Nate.

Chuck déglutit et ferma les paupières une seconde, il se sentait malade. Il avait envie de vomir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait mais à en juger par la réaction de Blair à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait un tant soit peu d'elle, ce devait vraiment être horrible.

- Eh, mec, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Nate.

- Je … je crois que j'en ai assez entendu pour l'instant, haleta le brun avant de regagner son siège, où Mandy avait déposé son propre bagage afin qu'il puisse y récupérer une chemise et un pantalon.

Il attendit patiemment que Blair sorte de la « chambre » avant d'aller s'y changer à son tour.

Cette dernière s'installa aux côtés de Serena cette fois. Elle avait pleuré tout son soûl avant de reparaître pratiquement fraîche comme une rose.

Nate évita son regard et elle comprit que quelque chose s'était passé. Elle interrogea sa meilleure amie qui entreprit de lui narrer la petite altercation qui venait d'avoir lieue, tout en prenant soin de ne pas croiser les yeux de son ex, elle aussi.

- Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? s'indigna Blair à l'adresse de Nate dans la minute qui suivi.

- C'est mon ami ! clama le jeune-homme.

- Et pas moi, peut-être ? demanda la brunette.

- Si ! Et si la situation était inversée, j'aurai agi de même envers toi. Je te rappelle qu'il est amnésique. Il est complètement dans le noir. Et autant je condamne la manière dont il s'est comporté avec toi, autant, je ne te laisserai pas le manipuler et tirer parti de sa faiblesse en ce moment.

- Sa faiblesse ? s'insurgea-t-elle. On parle de Chuck Bass, au cas où, toi, tu l'aurais oublié.

- Justement, nous sommes sans doute les seuls à connaître son talon d'Achille. Ou devrais-je dire à LA connaître ? Et mieux que lui pour l'instant ! Alors je te demande de ne pas en profiter. Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est horrible et que tu n'aspires qu'à te venger de lui. Mais, s'il te plaît, pas comme ça. C'est indigne de Blair Waldorf.

- Tu penses que j'ai fait ça pour me venger ? s'étonna la brune.

Elle n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité dans les conditions présentes. Elle avait imaginé quantité de moyen de tortures à lui infliger à l'infini, mais c'était avant d'apprendre qu'il s'était fait tiré dessus pour avoir refusé de lâcher la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait acheté pour elle.

Une bague parfaite en tout point. Elle ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes mais elle avait immédiatement su que cette bague était faite pour elle. Chuck connaissait ses goûts dans les moindres détails. On aurait dit qu'il parvenait à lire dans ses pensées … et dans son âme.

Du moins avant cette amnésie. Parce que depuis, elle ignorait qui il était. Il avait toujours ce charme fou et ce petit sourire en coin qui la rendait dingue, sans parler de ses prunelles noisette dans lesquelles elle avait l'impression de se noyer. Mais, et c'est ce qui la terrifiait plus que tout le reste, il y avait quelque chose de différent qui brillait tout au fond, comme une innocence retrouvée qui s'était éteinte il y a bien longtemps.

- Pour quelle autre raison voudrais-tu qu'il croit que toi et moi sommes encore ensemble ?

- Je ne lui pas dit ça, j'ai juste …

- Tu l'as juste laissé croire en prenant soin de le mener là où tu le voulais, la coupa-t-il. Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est où tu voulais en arriver en faisant ça justement, étant donné qu'il ne sait plus rien de nos histoires passées.

Elle était incapable de répondre à cette question. Si elle l'avait délibérément orienté sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas libre, c'était surtout pour lui signifier qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher d'elle. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir lorsqu'il finirait peut-être par retrouver la mémoire.

Le commandant annonça l'atterrissage imminent et cela mit fin à leur conversation.

Chuck ne bougea pas de sa place jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit obligé. Il attendit que les autres soient sortis de l'avion avant de se lever.

Dans la limousine, il prit soin de s'installer le plus loin possible de Blair et fut soulagé quand il constata qu'elle en descendait la 1ère.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires, aussi aux anonymes

katido


	21. Chapter 21

Nate jeta un coup d'œil à Serena, qui se tenait à ses côtés dans l'ascenseur.

Ils avaient à peine échangés quelques mots depuis la descente de l'avion.

Le voyage dans la limo avait été silencieux. Bien trop silencieux. Aucun d'eux n'avait osé prononcer le moindre mot.

La blonde releva la tête et il détourna prestement le regard.

Il était dur avec elle. Il le reconnaissait. Mais il voulait être certain de son choix. Il avait passé tout l'été à se noyer dans la luxure. Il était plus qu'évident que pour avoir le privilège d'être notées dans le petit carnet noir de Chuck, ces filles avaient du talent à revendre.

Pourtant, ça n'avait pas empêché le bel Archibald de se languir de la jolie blonde aux longues jambes. En vérité, elle n'avait rien à envier à toutes ces filles.

Le tintement leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés. Nate retint un instant sa respiration. C'est maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Dés l'instant ou S poserait les yeux sur Dan, Nate saurait à quoi s'en tenir.

Elle avait dit qu'elle l'avait choisi lui, mais était-ce réellement ce qu'elle voulait ? Savait-elle seulement ce qu'elle voulait ?

Il serait bientôt fixé.

Les trois jeunes-gens pénétrèrent dans le penthouse Van Der Woodsen – Humphrey.

- Charles ! s'exclama Lily avec un sourire radieux.

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité d'échapper à son embrase. Elle le tint serrer tout contre elle quelques instants avant de lui rendre sa liberté.

- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là, sain et sauf, déclara-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

C'était un geste tendre et maternel et Chuck l'accepta sans broncher.

Il ne reconnaissait pas plus la personne qui se trouvait devant lui que les autres cependant il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans la manière dont elle l'avait serrer sur son cœur.

- Je suis content d'être sorti de là, concéda-t-il.

Il s'abstint de dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait rentré directement « chez lui » après avoir déposé Blair. Mais sa sœur lui avait annoncé qu'ils feraient d'abord le détour par chez sa mère.

Lilian Humphrey était impatiente de revoir son fils adoptif. Elle avait tremblé à l'idée qu'il lui soit réellement arrivé des ennuis. Ce qui était la réalité.

Quand le commissaire Chevalier avait appelé pour dire qu'il avait retrouvé un corps avec, sur lui, les affaires personnelles de Charles, elle savait que les possibilités que ce soit lui étaient nombreuses.

Charles avait toujours été extrême. Il repoussait sans cesse les limites qui lui étaient imposées. Il aimait choquer son entourage et ne s'en privait pas. Son comportement extravaguent n'était que le reflet de ce besoin d'être vu et remarqué, de quelque manière que ce soit, à défaut d'être apprécié.

Chuck sourit à « sa mère » et recula d'un pas. Sa main posée à présent sur son bras agrippa ses doigts. Elle s'assied dans le canapé, l'obligeant à suivre le mouvement.

- Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point tout ceci doit te paraître étrange, déclara-t-elle sur un ton doux.

Chuck acquiesça. Il avait effectivement l'impression de se retrouver catapulté dans la 4ème dimension.

- Hum hum, fit une voix masculine derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour découvrir Rufus qui venait de descendre les escaliers.

- Nate, Serena, bon retour parmi nous, dit ce dernier avec un sourire un peu de guingois.

- Rufus, s'exclama Lily un peu mal à l'aise. Je disais justement à Charles combien nous sommes heureux qu'il s'en soit sorti indemne.

- Effectivement, reconnut son mari sur un ton froid en jetant un mauvais regard à Chuck.

Il ne souhaitait pas la mort du jeune-homme mais, pour sa part, il aurait aisément pu se passer de sa présence dans l'appartement. Il ne pouvait pas oublié qu'il avait profité de sa petite fille pour lui voler sa virginité.

Ok ! Le mari de sa mère adoptive était très loin d'être un de ses fervents supporters.

Chuck ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ce type lui en voulait mais il devait avoir ses raisons. L'une d'entre elles étant certainement qu'il soit le fils d'un autre mari de son épouse.

- Serena m'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé et je me disais que peut-être, ce serait mieux pour toi de rester ici, avec nous, reprit Lily.

Elle n'ignorait pas que Rufus n'était pas enchanté par l'idée mais Charles avait été blessé par balle et son mari était un homme droit et sensible, il avait accepté, même si c'était à contre cœur, que son fils adoptif avait besoin dans l'état présent d'être entouré.

Et même s'il avait été bien clair avec Lily en lui signifiant que Chuck ne faisait pas, et ne ferait jamais, partie de la famille Humphrey, il avait concédé qu'elle soit inquiète pour son fils adoptif malgré la situation compliquée dans laquelle il les avait tous plongé par son attitude envers sa propre fille.

Chuck n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de lui proposer de s'installer chez eux quand son mari semblait des plus désireux de l'assassiner dans son sommeil ?

Il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne resterait pas ici. D'une part parce qu'il n'en n'avait nulle envie et d'autre part, parce qu'il n'y était manifestement pas le bienvenu.

- C'est gentil, mais je préfère de loin rentrer à mon appartement ! déclina le jeune-homme.

L'air sembla tout à coup beaucoup plus léger à chacun.

- Bien, dans ce cas, Nathaniel, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Charles, indiqua Lily en se tournant vers l'héritier Archibald.

- Sans problème, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

Un jeune-homme de leur âge, aux cheveux foncés, habillé comme un pauvre hère, arriva depuis l'entrée.

- Dan ! s'exclama son père.

Les relations étaient un peu tendues entre ces deux-là également. La découverte de la possible paternité du jeune-homme n'enchantait pas Rufus le moins du monde. Surtout parce qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en la maman.

- Serena ? s'étonna Dan en pénétrant dans le salon.

- Bonjour Dan, dit cette dernière en hochant la tête mais sans bouger d'à côté de Nate.

- Nate ! Chuck ! Les salua brièvement, très brièvement, le beau-fils de Lily.

Encore une personne à mettre sur la liste de ceux qui ne le portait pas dans leur cœur, constata Chuck.

- Dan ! répondit son meilleur ami sur le même ton que celui que le nouvel arrivant avait utilisé.

Il sentit le bras de Serena s'accrocher à sa taille et il eut l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un grand poids de la poitrine.

Sa belle venait de signifier clairement son choix et il espérait du fond du cœur qu'elle s'y tiendrait.

- Comment va Milo ? demanda Lily.

- Très bien. Il fait la sieste, Vanessa est restée au loft pour veiller sur lui, expliqua Dan. Je suis juste passé chercher les affaires dont tu m'as parlé il y a quelques jours.

- Bien sûr, sourit sa belle-mère en se levant du canapé. Je les ai mises dans une caisse. Mon Dieu, je suis même étonnée d'en avoir encore autant avec tous les déménagements que nous avons eu depuis que Serena et Éric étaient bébé.

Chuck en profita pour dire au revoir et quitter cet endroit qui redevenait à nouveau quelque peu irrespirable, Nate sur les talons.

Lily le serra à nouveau sur son cœur et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant le laisser partir.

- On se voit tout à l'heure ? questionna Serena au beau capitaine de lacrosse qui faisait vibrer son cœur.

Elle n'était pas trop certaine de l'interprétation qu'elle devait donner à sa non-réaction lorsqu'elle avait passé son bras autour de sa taille à l'arrivée de Dan.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement tandis que Chuck pénétrait dans la cage d'ascenseur.

- A ce soir, répondit le jeune-homme aux yeux clairs avec un sourire avant de rejoindre son ami.


	22. Chapter 22

Chuck considéra ses options même s'il connaissait parfaitement le choix qui aurait dû l'emporter. Il aurait été bien plus sage de lui faire parvenir par personne interposée. Il lui éviterait ainsi sa présence.

Mais il avait envie de la voir.

Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle depuis son arrivée à New-York la semaine précédente. Il n'avait pas faim et n'arrivait pratiquement pas à dormir. Ses mains étaient moites en permanence et il se sentait malade. Quelque chose flottait dans son estomac à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses boucles chocolat ou à ses yeux noisette, à sa peau de porcelaine, à ses lèvres cer...

_STOP !_

C'était idiot, il ne la connaissait même pas. Ils avaient été amis jadis, même amants d'après ce qu'avait dit Nate, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait pu être leur relation, à part le fait que cela avait été chaotique et que ça s'était mal terminé. Par sa faute, sans le moindre doute.

Il soupira et décida de faire demi-tour. Il lui enverrait plutôt par colis. C'était mieux comme ça.

Il était pratiquement sorti de l'immeuble, perdu dans ses pensées, quand une femme se posa devant lui.

- Monsieur Chuck ? dit-elle avec un accent qu'il était incapable de définir. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il resta décontenancé, dansant maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre devant elle à cause de sa blessure à l'abdomen qui le faisait toujours souffrir. Il en avait plus qu'assez que tout le monde le connaisse quand lui ne reconnaissait personne.

- Je suis Dorota, l'employée de Mademoiselle Blair, clarifia pour lui la bonne-femme.

Il hocha de la tête pour la remercier.

- Est-ce qu'elle savait que vous deviez venir ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche sans équivoque, lui.

Elle était sceptique. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée d'Europe une semaine plus tôt, la jeune-fille faisait semblant que tout était pour le mieux, comme à son habitude. Mais elle l'avait entendue pleurer pas plus tard que la veille au soir.

- Je … Non, dit le jeune-homme avec un sourire penaud. Je … En fait, je voulais juste lui remettre ceci, indiqua-t-il en montrant le paquet qu'il tenait à la main.

- Vos cadeaux n'effaceront pas vos actes, lui fit remarquer l'employée sur un ton froid comme la glace.

Il accusa le coup. Même cette femme savait que ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable apparemment. Si seulement il avait pu se souvenir de ce que c'était. Peut-être aurait-il pu accepter plus facilement de ne plus la revoir. Ou au moins, il aurait peut-être pu ne pas penser à la brunette sans arrêt.

- Ce n'est pas un cadeau, c'est juste … une réparation. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas envie de me voir. Aussi, peut-être pourriez-vous le lui donner pour moi ? demanda-t-il sans grande conviction.

Combien de chance y avait-il pour qu'une employée fidèle, et cette femme l'était assurément, accepte de donner quoi que ce soit de sa part à Blair ?

Dorota l'étudia avec suspicion. Depuis quand Monsieur Chuck ne saisissait-il pas la moindre opportunité pour se retrouver dans la chambre de Mademoiselle Blair ?

- Vous êtes certain que vous allez bien, Monsieur Chuck ?

- Donnez-lui ceci s'il vous plaît, répondit-il en lui fourrant un objet rectangulaire recouvert de papier kraft dans la main.

Il s'engouffra sans plus attendre dans la porte tournante et disparu sur le trottoir en boitant.

Dorota soupira et se hâta de gagner l'appartement des Waldorf. Quelque chose se tramait ici. Bien sûr elle était au courant qu'il avait eu quelques déboires en République Tchèque qui l'avaient laissé amnésique. Mais Mademoiselle Blair n'avait parlé de rien d'autre.

Sauf de l'aménagement de la chambre d'amie pour Mademoiselle Serena. D'ailleurs, elle allait devoir passer un savon au décorateur, le papier peint devait être posé pour ce soir et il en était à peine à la moitié de la pièce.

La femme de chambre entra dans le logement et se dépêcha de se débarrasser de ses effets pour aller superviser les travaux. Mademoiselle Blair avait bien insisté sur le fait que tout devait être prêt pour le lendemain soir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le palier, elle croisa la jeune-femme qui sortait de sa propre chambre.

- Dorota, mais où étais-tu passé ? Je croyais que tu allais porter mes vêtements à la teinturerie, pas que tu les nettoyais toi-même.

- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, mais je suis tombée sur Monsieur Chuck dans le hall.

Elle vit sa patronne blêmir à la simple évocation de son nom et se maudit d'avoir accepté le desiderata du jeune-homme. Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

- Chuck est ici ? demanda la brune un peu trop vivement.

Son cœur s'emballait à la simple idée de le voir et elle se maudit intérieurement.

- Non, il a bien compris qu'il n'était pas le bien venu ici, mais il a m'a remis un paquet, il a dit que c'était une « réparation » ?

Une lueur de déception passa furtivement dans les yeux de la jeune brunette.

- Et où est ce paquet ? aboya-t-elle.

- Je l'ai posé sur la petite table dans l'entrée, je ne savais pas …

- Va me le chercher immédiatement, s'impatienta Blair.

Dorota redescendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour récupérer l'objet en question et le ramena à la jeune-femme qui s'en empara et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Non sans avoir donner les instructions pour la future chambre de son amie au préalable.

Blair s'assied sur son lit, le papier kraft entre les mains. Elle était idiote de réagir de cette façon pour un livre. Car ce ne pouvait être autre chose. Il n'était même pas emballé dans un somptueux papier cadeau. Pourquoi cela là mettait-il dans un tel émoi ?

Il n'y avait aucune raison. Elle était vraiment stupide. Une petite fille frêle et pleurnicheuse, voilà à quoi l'avait réduit Chuck Bass. Elle pesta à nouveau conte son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine et déchira le papier de rage.

C'était une édition anglaise limitée de «Jane Eyre» identique à celle … qu'elle avait laissée dans l'avion réalisa-t-elle soudain.

**xoxox**

Installé dans le fond du siège en cuir de sa limo qui le ramenait à l'Empire, Chuck feuilletait les pages de «Jane Eyre»

Avait-il déjà lu ce bouquin ?

Aimait-il lire ?

Il ne s'en souvenait pas plus que du reste.

Il avait ramassé le livre que Blair avait abandonné sur un des sièges du jet. Les pages gondolées attestaient de l'absorption d'eau au préalable. Il s'était procuré une copie en parfait état d'une édition limitée identique pour remplacer celui-ci.

**xoxox**

Les larmes jaillirent sans aucune sommation préalable. Elle essuya ses joues d'un geste rageur tandis que les mots inscrits à la main sur une petite carte glissée à la 1ère page se brouillaient devant ses yeux.

« _Je te demande pardon. Chuck _»


	23. Chapter 23

Serena avançait à l'aveuglette, guidée par Blair, sur le palier menant à la chambre de celle-ci.

- Ne triche pas, commanda sa meilleure amie.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais ! Sans jeu de mots. Dorota a noué le bandeau si serré autour de ma tête que je vais certainement en garder la marque pendant deux jours.

La blonde était arrivée vingt minutes plus tôt. Elles avaient convenues de se faire une soirée entre fille avant la rentrée à Columbia. Masque, gommage, pédicure, manucure. Queen B avait prévu un programme bien rempli. La soirée s'était finalement mu en après-midi.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Serena, au contraire. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de République Tchèque, elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment vues.

Elles avaient été occupées l'une comme l'autre à préparer leur 1er jour de classe, dans le courant de la semaine à venir et en plus de ça, la blonde avait jonglé entre sa mère et Rufus qui n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes en ce moment.

La nouvelle paternité de Dan mettait à mal leur relation. Rufus refusant de faire confiance à Georgina. S ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre à ce sujet. G n'était certainement pas la personne la plus sincère qui soit.

De son côté, le papa potentiel, prenait plutôt bien les choses. Il s'occupait de Milo de son mieux avec l'aide de Vanessa depuis la mystérieuse disparition de la dite-maman. Ce qui avait finalement facilité la tâche de Serena.

Étant donné que Vanessa avait emménagé avec Dan et qu'ils formaient à nouveau un couple parfait, elle n'avait pas eu de scrupule à lui annoncé que l'élu de son cœur était le bel Archibald.

Il était évident que la jolie métisse n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour s'installer dans le loft de Brooklyn, mais cela lui était égal. Tout ce que S souhaitait c'était remettre sa relation avec Nate sur les rails.

Finalement, les choses commençaient à s'améliorer et cela avait l'air de prendre bonne tournure. Ils avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble tous les deux. Au début, il était souvent question de Chuck puis les choses avaient évoluées.

Ce dernier avait vu un neurologue dans la semaine qui avait suivi leur retour. Le médecin lui avait fait passer un scanner et autres examens avant de lui donner son diagnostic. Aucune lésion n'était responsable de son amnésie. Il s'agissait donc bien d'une réaction post-traumatique suite à son agression.

Le jeune-homme aux yeux clairs avait eu recours à l'aide de la blonde pour tenter de distraire son meilleur ami et également se rapprocher de lui. Il était plus qu'évident que les informations révélées dans l'avion à propos de sa relation avec Blair l'avaient quelque peu chamboulé.

Nate s'en voulait de lui en avoir parlé surtout après que le neurologue ait expliqué qu'il fallait laisser à son ami le temps nécessaire pour recouvrer ses souvenirs. Si sa mémoire refusait de livrer les informations, c'est qu'il y avait une « bonne » raison psychique.

Chuck se souviendrait quand il serait prêt. Pour ce faire, le médecin avait également recommandé une psychothérapie qui l'aiderait à faire face à la situation présente et passée. L'agression qu'il avait subie était la principale raison de l'effacement de sa mémoire et somme toute, une chose plutôt commune dans ce genre de situation extrême, même si cela n'enlevait rien à la gravité des faits résultants.

Il était toujours aussi renfermé sur lui-même que lorsqu'il avait fait « leur connaissance » à Prague. Peut-être même plus. C'était difficile à dire en fait. Le jeune Bass avait toujours été du genre plutôt taciturne et torturé quand les choses n'allaient pas bien. Partager son ressenti n'avait jamais été son point fort.

Il était coutumier qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre pendant des jours avec des call-girls et qu'il s'abrutisse avec de l'alcool et des drogues en tout genre pour éviter de devoir faire face à ses sentiments.

Mais Chuck Bass n'était plus vraiment Chuck Bass. Du moins pas tel qu'ils le connaissaient tous. Il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Et il n'avait pas non plus fait usage de son petit carnet noir.

En fait, c'est dans le travail qu'il s'abrutissait. Bass Industrie avait pas mal souffert pendant les trois mois où il avait disparu. Même si son agression était récente, il avait laissé les choses aller à vaut l'eau depuis le mois de mai, lorsqu'il avait quitté New-York.

Certains membres du conseil de BI en avaient profité pour tenter de s'approprier le pouvoir en prenant des décisions qu'ils n'étaient manifestement pas capables de prendre. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre exactement, Chuck s'acharnait à remettre de l'ordre dans le bazar qu'il avait créé même s'il n'avait aucune idée sur la motivation de ses agissements.

- Tu es prête ? demanda Blair.

- Oui, répondit Serena.

La brune défit le nœud du foulard qui la rendait aveugle et elle mit quelques secondes à retrouver la vue. Lorsque se fut fait, elle en eut le souffle coupé.

- Surprise ! cria Dorota en ouvrant les bras pour désigner l'espace dans lequel elles se trouvaient.

La chambre d'amie du penthouse Waldorf avait été redécorée magnifiquement. Les murs de couleur crème avaient été agrémentés de papillons tourbillonnant au-dessus de la tête de lit. Et le mobilier était tout neuf, dans un style rajeuni.

- Tu aimes ? questionna B

- C'est absolument splendide, s'exclama S.

- Tant mieux parce que j'espère bien que tu accepteras d'être ma colocataire. Nous aurons ainsi le meilleur logement de tout Columbia et en dehors du campus.

- Tu veux que je vienne vivre ici ? s'extasia sa meilleure amie.

- Bien sûr, oui, répondit Blair comme si ça coulait de source. C'est bien plus proche de l'université que l'appartement de ta mère et puis Nate et toi aurez moins de chance de tomber sur Humphrey … et aussi bien plus d'intimité !

Serena fut prise d'un fou rire à la vue du visage angélique de B alors que Dorota lui faisait de gros yeux.

La brune ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Est-ce que tu veux qu'on vive ensemble ?

- Et comment !

Les deux jeunes-femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en riant tandis que la femme de chambre allait chercher du champagne pour fêter l'événement.


	24. Chapter 24

Le tintement de l'ascenseur annonça une nouvelle arrivée et Blair et Serena en sortirent.

- Ma chérie, s'exclama Lily en embrassant sa fille. Je suis ravie que tu sois là. Et toi aussi Blair, bien entendu.

Chuck sentit son estomac se remettre à lui jouer des tours.

La brunette lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et se tourna vers Lily pour la saluer à son tour.

- Bon et bien, moi je vous dis au revoir, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Je croyais que tu déjeunais ici, s'étonna sa mère.

- Je … j'ai promis à Nate qu'on se retrouverait ce midi, s'excusa-t-il.

S et B échangèrent un regard

- Quel dommage, s'assombrit Lily, j'étais tellement contente qu'on puisse déjeuner tous ensembles.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois, sourit-il à contre cœur en boitillant plus loin.

- Maman, si tu me montrais ce nouveau collier de perle dont tu m'as parlé, je meure d'envie de voir ce que ça donne à ton cou.

- Euh, si tu veux ma chérie, répondit sa mère alors que sa fille l'emmenait déjà vers les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

Blair, elle, fonça vers l'ascenseur.

- Chuck, appela-t-elle alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton de commandes.

Il se retourna vers elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il se sentait incapable de réfléchir correctement. Pourvu qu'elle ne lui pose pas plus de question sur sa prétendue rencontre avec son meilleur ami.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir à cause de moi. C'est ta famille.

- Je l'ai dit, j'ai rendez-vous avec …

- Nate est dans la maison de campagne des Vanderbilt pour l'anniversaire de son grand-père, comme tous les ans, le 1er week-end d'octobre, le coupa-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea, complètement prit au dépourvu.

- C'est obligatoire et assommant au possible, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton ennuyé au souvenir des années passées en tant que petite-amie de l'héritier Archibald. Tous les mâles de la famille en âge de concourir passent leur samedi à jouer au foot ou à tout autre sport qui leur permettent de prouver leur virilité à William et tout le dimanche à parler politique.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de parler à tort et à travers mais elle était incapable de raisonner correctement en cet instant et ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour l'empêcher de partir quand l'ascenseur arriverait.

Les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrirent et Chuck se recula pour en laisser sortir un jeune-homme.

Éric ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et lui fonça littéralement dessus, hors de lui. Comment Chuck osait-il remettre un pied dans l'appartement après ce qu'il avait fait à Jenny ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? hurla-t-il à son frère adoptif en le plaquant contre la paroi.

Le brun était incapable de répondre, il suffoquait sous la violence du choc.

- Éric, lâche-le ! hurla Blair en frappant le plus jeune avec son sac.

Lily et Serena, qui revenaient au salon se joignirent aux cris de la jeune-femme, pratiquement hystérique.

La blonde agrippa le sac de sa meilleure amie et le jeune Van Der Woodsen, se recula d'un pas, sans cesser de fixer celui qui n'était qu'un intrus à ses yeux dans cet appartement.

- Non, mais t'es malade ou quoi ? tempêta Blair à l'encontre d'Éric.

Elle le poussa pour se placer entre Chuck, qui parvenait à peine à reprendre son souffle, et celui qu'elle considérait pratiquement comme son petit frère.

- Mais, enfin Éric, l'admonesta sa mère. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Blair passa un bras autour de la taille de son ex comme il tentait de se redresser, cherchant toujours à respirer pleinement. La douleur irradiait à nouveau depuis son abdomen.

- Il n'a rien à faire ici après de qu'il a fait à Jenny ! cracha-t-il.

Chuck sentit le corps la jolie brunette qui s'était portée à son secours se raidir.

_Jenny ? _

_Qui c'était ça ? _

Il n'avait pas encore entendu prononcer ce prénom depuis son arrivée à New-York. Mais ça avait l'air de mettre tout un chacun en émoi autour de lui, en particulier Blair qui était à présent blanche comme un linge.

- Ton comportement est inexcusable, reprit Lily à l'adresse de son fils biologique. Peu importe l'avis que tu as sur ce qui s'est passé il y a plusieurs mois. Chuck est ici aujourd'hui parce que je le lui ai demandé. De plus, il y a certains événements nouveaux que tu ignores.

- Chuck, souffla Blair encore plus blême que l'instant précédant. Son visage était couleur craie et elle le fixait, horrifiée sans pour autant bouger.

Elle était comme pétrifiée tandis qu'elle observait la chemise de son ancien amant qui avait pris une teinte rougie.

Il baissa les yeux et constata lui-même que la main de la jeune-femme tremblait et était couverte de sang. Son sang. La blessure par balle s'était rouverte sous l'assaut d'Éric.

- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama sa mère adoptive en portant les mains à sa bouche.

- Ça va, parvint à articuler Chuck qui ressentait pourtant le contraire. La douleur augmentant sous ses côtes.

- Aide-le ! commanda Blair, qui n'était pas dupe, à Éric sur un ton sans appel. On va l'allonger dans la chambre de Serena en attendant le médecin.

Ce dernier obtempéra sans discuter en comprenant qu'il était responsable de l'état présent de son frère adoptif même s'il ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment.

Chuck voulut protester un instant mais il renonça finalement, le bras du jeune-homme qui l'avait agressé une minute auparavant sous les siens étant la seule chose quoi l'empêchait de s'effondrer à même le sol.

Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour se traîner jusqu'à destination, Éric le supportant pour l'aider à marcher, maintenant que la douleur s'étendait à tout son flanc gauche. Sa chemise était totalement maculée de rouge à présent, la blessure saignant de plus en plus abondamment.

Le blondinet le laissa plus ou moins tomber en douceur sur le matelas de la chambre qui avait été celle de leur sœur.

Cette dernière était restée aux côtés de leur mère qui joignait un médecin, tandis que Blair avait suivi les garçons.

Éric quitta la pièce, en partie parce qu'il se sentait coupable et en partie parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de partager le même air que Chuck Bass.


	25. Chapter 25

Blair revint de la salle de bain avec une serviette et s'assied sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle écarta les pans de sa chemise, qu'il avait ouverts au préalable pour constater l'étendue des dégâts et comprima la plaie.

Chuck remarqua que les mains de la jeune-fille tremblaient toujours. Il posa une main sur les siennes afin de la libérer de sa tâche mais elle ne bougea pas un pouce. Laissant ses doigts sous les siens.

Le contact de la peau du beau brun ténébreux aurait dû la rassurer et calmer les pulsations dans ses veines mais ça ne fit que l'accentuer au contraire.

Quand Éric lui avait sauté dessus, tout son ressentiment s'était envolé instantanément. La vue du sang l'avait affolée. Et maintenant, c'était la promiscuité qui était responsable des battements désordonné dans sa poitrine, du moins en grande partie. Elle ne serait totalement rassurée que lorsque le médecin l'aurait ausculté et déclarerait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Elle croisa un instant son regard.

- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça en a l'air, commenta-t-il.

- Tu es médecin maintenant ? questionna-t-elle, acerbe.

- Non, mais Eva … Aie … Doucement ! s'exclama-t-il comme elle appuyait plus fort sur sa blessure.

- Désolée, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout.

Il voulu dire quelque chose mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu en as vu un pour ça, au moins ? le sermonna-t-elle.

- J'allais le faire, grommela-t-il.

- Le docteur sera là dans moins de 20 minutes les informa Serena en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire devant le spectacle devant elle, malgré son inquiétude pour son frère adoptif.

Son autre frère s'entretenait avec leur mère dans la cuisine, cette dernière lui expliquant les dernières tribulations de Chuck en République Tchèque et son amnésie résultante.

**xoxox**

Lorsque le médecin repartit moins d'une heure plus tard, après avoir refait quelques points de suture et recommandé le repos complet pour son patient, Blair se précipita au chevet de Chuck.

Il ouvrit les paupières en l'entendant s'approcher.

- Comment tu te sens ? questionna-t-elle en reprenant la place qu'elle avait laissée à contre cœur à l'arrivée du professionnel.

- Dans le brouillard, répondit-il, un peu assommé par les médicaments qui venaient de lui être administrés en intraveineuse.

- Bien, alors je vais te laisser tranquille, reprit-elle, rassurée sur son état de santé.

Il acquiesça en souriant faiblement. Il n'avait pas envie de déjà la laisser partir. Il voulait sentir encore sa main sous la sienne.

- Au fait … je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour le livre, ajouta-t-elle, comme une excuse pour rester quelques minutes supplémentaires.

- C'était pour me faire pardonner, marmonna-t-il.

- Ce n'était que de l'eau, Chuck !

- Pas seulement pour l'avion … Pour tout le reste aussi, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Le cœur de Blair frémit dans sa poitrine.

- Tu t'en souviens ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Il secoua la tête négativement.

- C'est sans doute mieux, soupira-t-elle.

- C'était si moche que ça d'être avec moi ? l'interrogea-t-il presqu'à voix basse.

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et eut tout à coup l'impression de manquer d'air.

- Je t'ai vraiment fait du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Assez pour que tu ne veuilles plus jamais m'approcher, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Pourtant, je suis là, souffla-t-elle à son tour.

- Oui, et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi, sourit-il faiblement.

- Il y a eu aussi des moments merveilleux, des moments fabuleux, magiques et intenses, dit-elle doucement. Le problème c'est que plus on monte haut et plus la chute est douloureuse.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Elle ferma les paupières comme son cœur saignait aux souvenirs atroces qui affluaient à sa mémoire.

- C'est à cause de cette fille … Jen

- Ne dis pas son nom, le coupa-t-elle si vivement qu'elle le fit sursauter.

Il leva les yeux et vit que ceux de la belle étaient embués de larmes.

Elle luttait tant qu'elle pouvait pour retenir l'eau qui menaçait de déborder de ses cils. Chuck était si calme, si … différent et pourtant toujours le même.

- Blair, souffla-t-il en se relevant un peu pour essuyer sa pommette de son pouce.

Elle posa sa paume sur ses phalanges pour prolonger le contact. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû céder à la tentation. Qu'elle faisait l'exact contraire de ce qu'elle s'était promis. Mais être si près de lui, en cet instant, c'était si bon. Trop bon. Après toute cette souffrance qu'elle endurait depuis des semaines.

Il se redressa encore pour l'attirer plus près de lui et elle se laissa aller contre lui.

Elle manquait tant de lui et de sa peau, de la douceur de ses caresses, de ses mots qu'il savait si bien susurrer dans le creux de son oreille.

Le sang de Chuck battait contre ses tempes. La douleur qui irradiait depuis le bas de ses côtes était à nouveau plus intense mais il s'en fichait.

Il aurait pu entourer toutes les tortures du monde en cet instant.

Blair était dans ses bras. Elle ne le repoussait pas.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu envie de ça depuis l'instant où il l'avait vue dans le hall du Mandarin à Prague.

Elle accrocha ses mains dans sa nuque et il caressa sa joue avant de laisser glisser ses doigts sous son menton pour attirer sa bouche contre la sienne. Les lèvres de Blair répondirent à sa requête, les siennes épousant parfaitement chaque centimètre de la peau rose et charnue.

Le baiser échangé n'était que tendresse et volupté. Il sentit les flottements dans son estomac s'intensifier pour se muer en vibrations qui s'étendirent bientôt à son cœur et au reste de son corps tout entier.

Il comprit que ce qu'il avait pris pour une sensation désagréable, au point de croire qu'il était peut-être malade, n'était en fait que les prémisses de la sensation la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais ressentie, du moins sans ses souvenirs.

Sa mémoire lui faisait peut-être défaut mais son corps et son subconscient, eux, n'avaient pas oublié. Ils avaient réagi à la présence de la belle brune sans même que Chuck en ait conscience. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle était plus fort que l'amnésie qui le frappait.

- Je t'aime, dit-il lorsque les lèvres de la brunette délaissèrent les siennes.

Blair se figea et l'observa stupéfaite, le souffle court, autant par la facilité avec laquelle il venait de prononcer ses trois mots, huit lettres qui lui avaient tant coûtés auparavant que par l'intensité du baiser qu'ils venaient de partager.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Je … commença-t-elle.

Mais elle incapable d'aller plus loin, totalement pétrifiée par la peur de baisser sa garde. Elle s'était déjà laissé emporter trop loin, bien trop loin pour sa propre sécurité. Elle aurait presque pu rire de l'ironie de la situation si ce n'avait pas été si triste et pathétique.

Chuck eut l'impression que son cœur passait dans un hachoir.

Elle ne pouvait même pas le regarder.

Il ne méritait sans doute plus son amour après les horreurs qu'il avait commises.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il se détestait d'être responsable de la souffrance qu'il voyait luire dans ses prunelles.

Elle le détestait aussi et elle avait bien raison.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi, articula-t-il du bout des lèvres, la poitrine aussi brûlante que si on avait déversé de l'acide dans ses poumons.

Il laissa aller sa main à regret, la chaleur de son corps manquant déjà à se peau.

Elle acquiesça sans mot dire, toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre son et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des commentaires, c'est très important pour moi.


	26. Chapter 26

Serena regarda Blair enfourner un autre macaron et en prit un à son tour. Elles avaient décidé de s'accorder une petite pause. Le début d'année avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roues.

Elles avaient toutes deux intégré la fameuse Maison Hamilton il y a deux semaines.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que ce club existe réellement, s'exclama Serena. Tu sais, j'ai toujours suspecté Nate d'en faire partie mais il n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer.

Elle pouffa.

- Et il a eu bien raison de ne pas le faire. Le choix des membres est tellement élitiste qu'à côté, les autres ont l'air de foyer pour délinquants se rengorgea Blair.

Elle joua un instant avec la précieuse clef qui pendait à présent autour de son cou.

Queen B avait convaincu sa meilleure amie de se présenter au maître des clefs dès le 1er jour de classe.

Les nouveaux étudiants étaient recrutés par un comité anonyme d'anciens élèves. S'ils avaient l'audace de croire qu'ils faisaient parties des élus, ils devaient le trouver. Soit ils recevaient une clef, soit ils mourraient de honte.

A aucun moment, elle n'avait douté qu'elles seraient acceptées à bras ouverts. Après tout, elles étaient Blair Waldorf et Serena Van Der Woodsen.

- En parlant de Nate, comment ça se passe entre vous deux ? J'ai vu sur GG que tu étais devenue une fervente amatrice de sport, ironisa-t-elle en se référant à l'un des derniers blasts qui avait surpris S dans les gradins lors de l'entraînement de l'équipe de Columbia.

Les yeux de la bonde s'illuminèrent au souvenir du jeudi précédent.

Elle était allée voir le beau capitaine de lacrosse sur le terrain. Elle appréciait tout particulièrement la vue de ses muscles saillants sous son polo. Elle s'était chargée de le masser et d'entretenir son corps d'athlète lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre de son petit-ami, plus tard.

Ils avaient passé pratiquement chaque soirée ensemble depuis la rentrée. Ils étaient même quasiment devenus inséparables. Ils se retrouvaient pour le déjeuner et dès que leurs emplois du temps le leur permettaient.

Leur relation était plus intense qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et elle se sentait flotter sur un petit nuage.

- Les choses sont au beau fixe, sourit-elle. En fait, elles ne pourraient pas être meilleures. Il a enfin compris et accepté que je l'avais choisi lui pour de bon et que mon cœur lui appartenait.

- Tant mieux, je ne peux te dire à quel point je suis soulagée que tu n'aies pas préféré le donut au mille-feuille. Au moins cela te donne une bonne excuse pour ne pas rentrer avant la nuit et délaisser ta meilleure amie, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Serena se sentit un peu gênée. C'est vrai que malgré le fait qu'elle se soit installée au penthouse Waldorf, elles n'avaient pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se voir. En réalité, si elles n'avaient pas été toutes les deux à Columbia, elles se seraient à peine croisées. Heureusement, elles partageaient une salle de bain en commun.

- Je sais, j'en suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Sa meilleure amie lui manquait, mais vu les circonstances présentes, elle se sentait prise entre deux feux.

Nate insistait pour passer du temps dans sa suite et veiller discrètement sur Chuck qui n'était pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme. Il récupérait plutôt bien physiquement, mais le moral, c'était autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? demanda B, perspicace.

- Rien, c'est juste que Nate préfère rester à l'Empire plutôt que de venir ici.

- Est-ce qu'il m'en veut toujours pour cette histoire avec Chuck ?

Son cœur se serra comme ses lèvres prononçaient son prénom.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste …

- Juste quoi alors ?

Blair avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle s'éloignait de ses amis. Ou plutôt qu'ils la tenaient à l'écart. Ils avaient toujours été proches les uns des autres. Quel que soit les troubles qui survenaient parfois, ils finissaient toujours par reformer le club des petits déjeuners sans jugement, souvent quand l'un d'entre eux avait des ennuis !

- Juste … qu'il veut garder un œil sur Chuck, avoua finalement S, mal à l'aise.

Elle savait que cela allait inévitablement déclencher les questions de Blair et elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose.

Même si son amie semblait remise de leur rupture, elle savait que c'était une certainement une façade et qu'elle tentait d'être forte pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Blair s'était lancée à la conquête de Columbia tout comme elle l'avait fait jadis à Constance Billard. Elle régnait à nouveau sur sa clique et avait retrouvé le statut qui lui avait tant manqué à NYU.

Elle était à nouveau dans son monde, comme un poisson dans l'eau et avait enfin l'impression d'être sortie de la 4ème dimension. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir incomplète.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore avec lui ? questionna-t-elle sur un ton détaché, s'efforçant de ne pas penser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et qu'elle revivait chaque soir avant de s'endormir.

- Rien, répondit honnêtement Serena.

- Quoi ? Comment ça rien ?

- Rien, je t'assure.

Serena ne mentait pas, il ne se passait rien dans la vie de son frère adoptif.

- C'est pour ça que GG ne donne aucune information sur lui ? Il a complètement disparu de son radar. En fait, il a même désactivé l'application GPS de son i-phone.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réalisant qu'elle venait de se trahir et prit son air le plus ingénu.

Serena l'observa un instant, hésitant. Blair ne croyait quand même pas qu'elle avait gobée que la brune se désintéressait de ce que faisait son ex.

- Est-ce que Chuck va bien ? s'agaça finalement Queen B, laissant tomber le masque.

- Tu es certaine que tu veux le savoir ? demanda son amie. Je croyais que tu voulais prendre tes distances.

- Oui, mais je n'avais pas imaginé que prendre mes distances avec lui voulait aussi dire prendre mes distances avec Nate et toi !

- On ne prend pas nos distances avec toi, indiqua Serena. C'est simplement qu'on essaie de ne pas perdre Chuck de vue.

- Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez vous perdre de vue étant donné que vous êtes toujours fourrés tous les trois ensembles à l'Empire.

- Nous sommes peut-être dans la même suite, mais il est loin d'être avec nous. Et même quand ça arrive, il n'est pas vraiment là pour autant. En fait, la plus part du temps, il s'isole dans sa propre chambre et nous abandonne l'entièreté des pièces communes.

Blair fit une petite moue, sceptique.

- Il … travaille, reprit Serena pour lui donner plus d'explications.

- Quoi ? Comment ça, il travaille ? Ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

- Juste, ce que je viens de te dire. Il bosse sans arrêt. Je ne peux rien te dire d'autre car il n'y a rien à dire. Il ne fait que bosser, bosser et encore bosser. La seule fois ou je l'ai vu faire autre chose que pianoter sur son pc pour consulter des rapports ou se pencher sur des dossiers de Bass industrie, il lisait « Jane Eyre » ! s'exclama la blonde avec une incrédulité évidente.

Elle n'y aurait pas cru si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux. A bien y réfléchir, peut-être étais-ce une hallucination ? Avait-elle fumé avec Nate ce soir là ?

Le cœur de B, lui, rata un battement.


	27. Chapter 27

Blair entra dans le hall du Palace et chercha Nate du regard parmi la foule réuni pour le gala de charité.

Elle était vraiment à fleur de peau, chacun de ses muscles était tendus comme une corde de violon.

Elle avait passé au moins quatre heures à se préparer, changeant de robe trois fois. Finalement elle avait opté pour une robe longue de couleur noire avec des strass sur le devant. Les bretelles croisées dans le dos laissaient apparaître sa peau d'albâtre.

Bien entendu, elle avait relevé ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque. Sa coiffure était bien la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas remis en question une seule seconde.

Sa meilleure amie lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide puis repéra dans un coin de la salle le bel héritier Archibald.

- Bonsoir, les salua-t-il lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à sa hauteur

- Bonsoir, répondit la blonde avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

- Tu es magnifiques, ! s'exclama sincèrement son petit-ami.

Elle portait une robe bleue qui tombait jusqu'à ce pied et dont le décolleté était vertigineux. Ses cheveux étaient relevé eux aussi et quelques mèches éparses s'échappaient de son chignon pour donner une allure naturelle et un peu négligée, juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas paraître trop sage.

Nate sentit son cœur se soulevé à l'idée de la lui ôter plus tard, après la soirée, puis se rappela qu'il devait lui en vouloir.

- Merci, balbutia-t-elle.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'était pas habituée aux compliments, que du contraire, mais elle pouvait lire de la contrariété dans les yeux clairs du jeune-homme.

- Toi aussi tu es resplendissante, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Blair en reportant son regard sur la brune.

Cette dernière sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait été incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que cette soirée depuis des jours. Même sa concentration sur ses cours en avait pâti. La seule chose qu'elle voyait sur les feuilles, c'était les yeux sombre de Chuck qui la regardaient avec intensité.

**_Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?_**

Sa voix chaude résonnait dans les tympans de la jeune-femme et se propageait à travers tout son corps.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? questionna Nate alors qu'un serveur passait non loin avec des coupes de champagne.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et il fit signe au garçon qui leur présenta le plateau.

Elles se saisirent chacune d'une flûte et la portèrent à leurs lèvres.

Blair en vida la moitié au moins, d'un seul trait.

S sourit derrière son verre. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi sa meilleure amie avait changé de tenue par trois fois et pourquoi elle avait soigné chaque petit détail de son maquillage. Elle portait également un parfum que Chuck lui avait offert.

- Je peux te voir un instant ? plaida Nate.

- Euh ... oui, bien sur, accepta la blonde sans comprendre pourquoi il avait l'air de lui en vouloir.

Ils s'éclipsèrent un moment et Blair en profita pour faire le tour de la salle afin de saluer les personnes qu'elles connaissaient. Un minimum de mondanité s'imposait et ça ne pouvait jamais faire de mal. De plus, elle cherchait une personne bien précise. Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être là.

Le jeune Archibald entraîna sa petite-amie dans le hall du Palace.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Chuck, je croyais qu'il devait venir avec toi ? Il avait pourtant l'air décidé hier !

- Il l'était oui. Après que j'ai passé plusieurs heures à le convaincre ! répondit-il, excédé.

- Et bien alors ?

- Et alors ? As-tu dis à ta mère que Blair serait présente au gala ce soir ?

- Nous avons parlé de la soirée, oui, bafouilla Serena qui craignait de comprendre soudain pourquoi son petit-ami lui en voulait.

Il secoua la tête de gauche et de droite en soupirant.

- Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ?!

- Je ... je n'ai pas pensé ... Il ne viendra pas c'est ça ?

- Bien sur que non, il ne vient pas ! s'agaça-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? se défendit la blonde. Tu lui as dit quelque chose ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Après la gaffe que j'ai fait dans le jet !

Dans la salle, Blair, elle, perdait patience. Elle décida de rejoindre ses amis à l'extérieur. Elle chemina jusqu'aux grandes portes d'où elle aperçu le couple qui se disputait. Sans même y réfléchir, l'habitude aidant, elle tendit l'oreille.

- Nate ! soupirait à présent Serena.

- Il est peut-être amnésique mais il n'est pas stupide. Il a parfaitement compris qu'elle ne veut pas se retrouver dans le même espace que lui !

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle avait promis à Nate de ne pas se mêler des histoires de cœur de leurs amis. Les choses étaient déjà bien assez compliquées entre eux. Mais ça lui faisait mal de voir qu'ils souffraient chacun de leur côté.

- Il ne pourra pas l'éviter éternellement ! déclara-t-elle. Et puis c'est une soirée mondaine. La salle est immense, ils pourraient y être présents sans même savoir que l'autre est là.

L'héritier Archibald lui jeta un regard incrédule avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Bon d'accord les probabilités que ça arrive sont quasiment nulles, admit-elle.

_Surtout depuis B s'est mise en tête de le voir et qu'elle ne pense qu'à ça depuis deux jours, _ajouta-t-elle intérieurement.

- C'est un nouveau Chuck, il ne réagit plus comme par le passé. Il essaie de faire les choses de la bonne façon, lui fit remarquer son petit-ami.

- Éviter B, c'est faire les choses bien ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- C'est ce qu'elle voulait non ? Que Chuck sorte de sa vie et la laisse tranquille !

- C'est peut-être ce qu'elle a dit mais ...

- Attend ! De quoi tu me parles là ?

Serena le regarda un instant sans plus articuler un mot.

- Tu sais comment est B ..., reprit-elle après un moment.

- Oui, je sais. Je m'en souviens figure-toi ! Et si elle essayait l'honnêteté de temps en temps, au lieu de toujours comploter, ça faciliterait peut-être les choses pour tout le monde. Si elle veut être avec Chuck et qu'elle lui a pardonné, alors qu'elle assume ! Il serait temps qu'elle grandisse un peu. On est plus au lycée !

- Les choses ne sont pas faciles pour elle non plus. Il lui a fait énormément de mal.

- Il le sait maintenant. C'est bien pour ça qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour rester le plus loin d'elle que possible justement !

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Il ne me dit plus rien du tout ! La seule chose dont il parle à longueur de temps, c'est Bass Industrie. Mais je n'en n'ai pas besoin pour savoir ce que ressent mon meilleur ami. Il ne se rappelle peut-être pas de l'avoir aimée, mais il ne pourra jamais cesser de l'aimer. Je le connais par cœur, même si lui ne se connaît plus !

Serena grimaça. Elle avait expérimenté le sentiment d'abandon qui en résultait quand on perdait sa meilleure amie. Nate passait par là lui aussi. En dépit de tous ses efforts pour retisser des liens avec Chuck, ce dernier restait distant vis à vis de lui.

- Je sais que les médecins ont dit qu'il ne serait sans doute plus jamais le même, même si la mémoire lui revenait, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas être amis.

- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il me fasse à nouveau confiance, soupira Nate.

- Hey, je suis certaine que ça va s'arranger, murmura la blonde en remontant sa main le long du bras de son petit-ami pour le réconforter. Après tout, qui pourrait résister au charme de Nathaniel Archibald ?

Il répondit à son sourire timide.

- En tout cas, pas moi, ajouta-t-elle, plus espièglement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	28. Chapter 28

Serena détacha lentement ses lèvres de celles de son petit-ami et rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Blair qui filait à l'anglaise.

- BLAIR !

Nate se retourna juste à temps pour l'intercepter.

- Blair, répéta-t-il en voyant la mine effondrée de la brunette.

- Surtout ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi ! commenta-t-elle d'un ton froid.

- Blair, attend, dit sa meilleure amie en s'éloignant à contre cœur de l'homme de sa vie. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu mais ...

- J'en ai entendu assez ! Bien assez pour me rendre compte que j'ai été stupide de croire que ... Nate a raison, j'ai exactement ce que je voulais.

- Mais maintenant tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais réellement, n'est-ce pas ? intervint le jeune-homme. Tout comme lorsque nous étions ensemble pendant toutes ces années. Tu avais exactement ce que ta raison te dictait mais pas ce que ton cœur espérait.

Blair aurait voulu lui river son clou et l'envoyer balader d'une répartie cinglante, mais son cœur était si émietté dans sa poitrine que la douleur s'étendait à son corps tout entier, y compris à son cerveau qui semblait paralysé par les paroles de celui qui était à priori destiné à être le père de ses enfants depuis la maternelle.

Depuis quand Nathaniel Archibald était-il devenu philosophe ?

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu ce que je croyais vouloir. Mais nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs. Nous ne l'avons jamais été, ajouta-t-il doucement. Nous étions juste des enfants qui jouaient selon le script qui leur avait été distribué. Mais la vie n'est pas programmée, codifiée, mesurée comme dans les contes de fées de notre enfance. Il n'y a pas les bons et les méchants.

**_Les contes de fées n'existent pas ! _**martela la voix du magicien à l'oreille de la petite princesse B.

- Le cœur qui bat la chamade, le sang qui s'échauffe dans les veines à la simple idée d'entrevoir la personne qui vous complète, les mains moites, les papillons dans le ventre. Ce sont des choses que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Peu importe combien tu te bas, déclara-t-il.

Blair ne le savait que trop bien, malheureusement, mais elle ne capitulerait jamais.

- Quand on a décidé de faire un break avec Serena cet été, j'étais bien décidé à tourner la page, poursuivit-il en levant les yeux sur la belle blonde qui se tenait à côté de leur amie.

Il reporta son regard sur la brunette avant de reprendre.

- Mais c'était juste une erreur de parcours, qui aurait pu me coûter le bonheur. Ne fais pas cette idiotie, Blair. Ne laisse pas ta fierté prendre le pas sur tes sentiments pour lui. Si tu l'aimes encore, si tu lui as pardonné dans ton cœur, alors bats-toi pour vous. Pas contre vous. Peu importe ce qu'en penseront ou en diront les autres. C'est ta vie, c'est à toi de choisir si tu préfères faire les règles ou les suivre. Et d'après ce dont je me souviens, Queen B a toujours dicté sa propre loi. Il est peut-être temps que Chuck le réapprenne lui aussi.

Blair sentit ses résolutions vaciller.

- Si une seule personne peut le ramener parmi nous c'est toi Blair, dit avec conviction sa meilleure amie. Qu'il s'en souvienne ou pas, tu as toujours ce pouvoir sur lui. Il t'aime. S'il n'est pas là ce soir, c'est parce qu'il pense que c'est mieux pour toi. Il essaie juste de te protéger et sans doute de se protéger également, même s'il n'en n'est pas vraiment conscient.

- Tu sais très bien que tu es la seule qui puisse le faire B. Et toi, comme nous, savons aussi pertinemment que tu le regretteras toujours si tu ne fais rien et que tu le laisses s'éloigner plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, renchérit Nate.

Elle rendit les armes. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il avait raison.

- Bon ok ! Alors commence par m'expliquer ce qui se passe, demanda-t-elle.

- Vous avez passé un bon moment seuls quand vous étiez tous les deux dans la chambre de Serena, le jour ou Éric lui a sauté dessus. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? la questionna en retour le meilleur ami de Chuck.

La brune fusilla SA soi-disant meilleure amie du regard.

- Il est évident que depuis il prend un soin encore plus particulier à ne pas croiser ton chemin, expliqua la blonde pour sa défense. Ce soir en est l'exemple parfait. Dés l'instant où il a appris que tu serais là, il a refusé d'accompagner Nate comme prévu.

Blair déglutit pour tenter de faire passer le nœud qui obstruait sa trachée.

- On s'est un peu laissé emporter par l'émotion du moment, indiqua Blair du ton le plus innocent qu'elle pu.

- Oh, génial ! soupira Nate, en jetant les bras en avant, imaginant très bien la scène. Autre chose qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi il tente de t'éviter depuis votre bouche à bouche ?

- Hey ! cria la brune, ses yeux jetant des éclairs. Je te signale qu'il m'évite depuis qu'on a posé le pied à JFK.

- Ça suffit, répliqua S. Nate s'en veut beaucoup de lui avoir parlé de vous deux, spécialement depuis que le neurologue a dit que les souvenirs devaient lui revenir par lui-même. Inutile d'en rajouter. Il se sent déjà assez coupable du retranchement de Chuck. Et maintenant tu nous dis que vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Blair observa ses amis, elle ignorait cette dernière information sur son état de santé. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas lui avoir parlé de Jenny quand il lui avait demandé plus d'informations à ce sujet.

- Il m'a aussi dit qu'il m'aimait. Et il a posé des questions sur notre rupture, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

La seule pensée de Chuck et little J ensemble, dans un lit ou non, faisait remonter son estomac dans sa gorge.

- Et tu ne m'en a même pas parlé ?! s'offusqua son amie.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu sois vraiment douée quand il s'agit de garder un secret, la rabroua la brune.

- J'ai juste ... Nate est son meilleur ami et il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour Chuck !

- Peu importe ! intervint cette fois le jeune-homme qui ne voulait pas que ça dégénère.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? interrogea-t-il.

- Rien du tout ! s'écria B.

- Rien du tout ? répéta S.

- Non, rien. J'étais incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait se justifier devant leurs amis.

- A aucun des deux ? redemanda Serena, un peu abasourdie.

La brune se contenta de secouer la tête de droite et de gauche.

- Ok ! Au moins maintenant on comprend mieux pourquoi il a apparemment décidé de se noyer dans le travail et de se couper du reste du monde.

- Il a sans doute trouvé toutes les réponses à ses interrogations sur GG, dit pensivement Blair.

Elle se sentit moins fautive.

- Il n'est pas abonné à GG. Le site était désactivé sur son i-phone quand je l'ai récupéré auprès de l'Inspecteur Chevalier. Je suppose que ceux qui lui ont tiré dessus ne s'intéressaient pas aux rumeurs qui courent sur des jeunes gens de Manhattan. Et comme il ne se souvient de rien, il n'a aucune idée qu'elle existe. En plus, il est plongé dans le boulot jusqu'au cou et ce n'est certainement pas les membres du conseil de BI qui vont lui en parler.

Le soulagement que B ressentait depuis une minute s'évanouit aussitôt.

- J'avais l'intention de lui parler de ma fête d'anniversaire, ce soir, déclara-t-elle, retrouvant sa détermination du début de soirée. Si c'est moi qui l'invite, il n'aura aucune raison de refuser de se retrouver dans la même pièce que moi. Je suis certaine qu'une fois là-bas, ce bon vieux Chuck Bass retrouvera son goût pour la fête. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, on se chargera de le mettre dans l'ambiance. J'en profiterai pour lui parler.

- Tu ne vas pas tout lui balancer ? s'inquiéta Nate. Parce que le médecin ...

B roula des yeux au ciel.

- Bien sur que non ! J'ai bien compris Archibald. Je ne suis pas idiote !

- Excuse-moi, grommela-t-il.

- Bon, puisqu'on a un plan, je suggère qu'on profite de ce qui reste de la soirée, dit Serena.

Elle saisit la main de son petit-ami pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse à l'intérieur de la grande salle.

Blair les observa évoluer parmi les autres couples avec un pincement au cœur.

Elle adorait se retrouver dans les bras de Chuck et sentir son corps contre le sien lorsqu'ils se balançaient en rythme sur la musique.

Qui avait manifestement dû être choisie spécialement pour la torturer !

_On naît*  
On vit, on aime, on meurt_  
_En quête d'un instant_  
_L'instant du bonheur_

_On danse_  
_On danse avec la peur_  
_En comptant les heures_  
_En guettant la lueur_

_Je la trouve avec toi_  
_Chaque jour où tu es là_  
_Je le vis avec toi_  
_Mon cœur vole en éclats_

_Si c'était ça le bonheur simplement_  
_S'aimer dans la cour des anges_  
_Loin de nos faux-semblants_  
_S'aimer dans la cour des anges_

_S'aimer dans la cour des anges_

_On joue  
On triche, on gagne, on perd  
Au jeu de la vie  
Tout est fait de mystères_

_Et à chacun sa chance  
Moi je marche à contre sens  
Plus rien n'a d'importance  
Tu es mon évidence_

_Si c'était ça le bonheur simplement  
S'aimer dans la cour des anges  
Loin de nos faux-semblants  
S'aimer dans la cour des anges_

_S'aimer dans la cour des anges_

_S'aimer dans la cour des anges_

_Si c'était ça le bonheur simplement  
S'aimer dans la cour des anges  
Loin de nos faux-semblants  
S'aimer dans la cour des anges_

_S'aimer dans la cour des anges_

_S'aimer dans la cour des anges..._

**_* Maxime Nucci « La cour des Anges »_**

* * *

_Comme je ne mets aucun lien dans ma fic sur ce site, celles qui veulent le lien de la chanson peuvent m'envoyer un mp comme d'habitude. _

_Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me lisent et encore un plus grand merci à celles qui prennent la peine de commenter. C'est vraiment très, très important pour moi._

_bye_

_Katido_


	29. Chapter 29

Chuck regagna sa suite à l'Empire plutôt content de lui. Il venait de réussir à convaincre Kergalen, une des plus grosses agences immobilières siégeant à Miami, d'entériner la vente de ses complexes à Bass Industrie.

C'était une des choses qu'il devait réparer. Une parmi tant d'autres.

Le jeune-homme mettait un point d'honneur à réparer chaque dommage qu'il avait occasionné en abandonnant subitement le navire.

Le contrat était sur le point d'être signé avant qu'il ne quitte la ville en mai dernier mais le représentant de la société avait préféré retirer ses billes car le PGD de BI n'avait jamais donné suite aux 1èrs échanges concernant l'accord de rachat.

Pourquoi ?

Cela restait toujours un mystère pour lui-même.

Du coup, il avait dû convaincre Kergalen qu'il pourrait être un partenaire sérieux et que l'une des plus grandes entreprises de Floride n'aurait que des avantages à être acquise par un groupe international comme Bass Industrie.

Kergalen avait été plus que sceptique et il avait dû user de tout son talent de persuasion pour le ramener à la table des négociations.

Au moins, il était indéniable qu'il avait un certain savoir faire dans sa profession.

Il était à l'aise dans le milieu des affaires. Il agissait d'instinct. Il évoluait enfin dans quelque chose qui lui semblait familier. Les chiffres étaient des valeurs immuables et déterminées et les colonnes de nombres avaient des données précises. Aucune surprise pour qui savait additionner deux et deux.

Lorsqu'il était plongé dans l'étude des projets de Bass Industrie, il parvenait même à oublier qu'il ne se rappelait pas.

Et puis, ce qu'il y avait de bien également avec les comptes et les dossiers, c'est qu'ils avaient tous leurs historiques. Il pouvait consulter les archives et récapituler les faits en s'appuyant sur les comptes-rendus des réunions ou autres diagrammes et graphiques évolutifs.

Tout le contraire de ce qu'il pouvait faire avec sa vie.

Il savait que son entourage ne lui donnerait pas les réponses à ses questions après que le médecin ait expliqué qu'il devait retrouver ses souvenirs par lui-même.

Lily, Nate et Serena avaient tout juste accepté de lui dire du bout des lèvres que les personnes encadrées sur la commode dans sa chambre étaient son père et sa mère et qu'il avait été adopté à la mort de celui-ci.

Son « meilleur ami » s'en voulait énormément de lui avoir divulguer qu'il avait eu une histoire avec Blair. Il se sentait coupable et ça agaçait Chuck au plus haut point.

D'une part, parce qu'il était plus que reconnaissant à son colocataire de l'en avoir informé avant qu'il n'ait fait plus de dégâts qu'il n'en n'avait déjà fait dans le cœur de la jolie brune.

Et d'autre part, parce qu'il ne voulait pas de la pitié de qui que ce soit.

Il ne voulait pas être ami avec quelqu'un qui restait avec lui parce qu'il se sentait obligé de le surveiller comme le faisait Nathaniel. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un garde chiot !

D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre des quelques informations qu'il avait su tirer au compte-goutte, par le biais du personnel de Bass Industrie, le seul parent vivant qu'il avait était un oncle avec qui il ne s'entendait pas.

Lors de la seule et unique réunion du conseil d'administration à laquelle il avait assisté, certains membres du comité avait lâché quelques bribes impliquant une guerre entre eux-deux pour le fauteuil de direction, avant que Lily Humphrey ne fasse son apparition.

C'était apparemment la raison qui avait poussé la femme à l'adopter. Ce qui justifiait légalement qu'il soit associé à la famille de cette dernière. Et bien qu'elle ait été très chaleureuse envers lui à son arrivé à New-York, il était plus qu'évident que son nouveau mari ne le portait pas plus dans son cœur que le jeune-homme qui lui avait foncé dessus dans l'appartement de la mère de Serena.

Le tintement de l'ascenseur retentit, lui indiquant qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il pénétra dans le salon pour y trouver son « meilleur ami » enlacer avec sa « sœur » Il tenta de se glisser subrepticement dans sa chambre pour échapper à leur invitation à partager un moment avec eux.

Il n'avait aucune envie de leur raconter sa journée (ils n'y auraient rien compris d'ailleurs !) ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et les voir se relecher toutes les deux minutes et se faire les yeux doux depuis l'autre côté du canapé, très peu pour lui.

- Hey Chuck !

Pas de chance !

- Nathaniel, dit-il en continuant son chemin.

- Attend ! cria Serena.

Il poussa un soupir, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il y était presque !

Malgré tout, il se retourna pour faire face à la blonde qu'il entendait s'approcher.

Elle serait bien capable de le poursuivre jusque dans sa chambre !

- Serena, lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Blair m'a donné ça pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe de couleur crème.

Le jeune-homme sentit son cœur accélérer la cadence tandis qu'il s'emparait du pli.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien justifier le fait que la belle brune prenne la peine de lui envoyer une lettre ?

Peut-être avait-elle décidé de lui raconté dans le détail ce qu'il avait fait de si terrible pour qu'elle ait ressenti le besoin de lui faire croire qu'elle sortait avec un autre afin d'être certaine de l'éloigner d'elle pour de bon.

- Merci, dit-il en notant de la tête avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre.

Il s'assied sur son lit, la missive dans sa main.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle tremblotait légèrement.

Il hésita un instant. Les paroles de son thérapeute faisant écho à celles du neurologue.

_« Vos souvenirs se manifesteront quand vous serez prêt, si votre cerveau a bloqué votre mémoire c'est qu'il a jugé utile de le faire pour vous protéger » _

_Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! _

Rien ne pouvait être pire que de rester dans le noir complet quand tout le monde semblait tout savoir sur vous.

Surtout la femme qui faisait battre votre cœur comme un fou.

Il déchira le rabat d'un geste sec.

_**Vous êtes cordialement invité à la fête organisée en l'honneur des 20 ans de **_

_**Mademoiselle Blair Cornelia Waldorf**_

_**Qui se tiendra au 1136 5ème avenue **_

_**Vendredi 12 novembre 2010**_

_**à 20h30**_

Est-ce que c'était une blague ?

Chuck relut le texte plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur.

Peut-être était-ce Blair qui en avait fait une ?

Peut-être voulait-elle remettre autre chose à Serena pour lui et s'était-elle trompée ?

Il retourna à nouveau l'enveloppe

_**Monsieur Charles Bartholomew Bass**_

Apparemment Non !

* * *

Pour celles qui se poseraient la question tout comme LAurA0809 à propos du fait que Chuck retrouve bientôt la mémoire ou non et qui trouvent peut-être le temps long, sachez que ma fic fait 88 chapitres, donc, cela viendra en son temps d'une manière que, j'espère, vous apprécierez.

Encore merci à toutes celles qui commentent ma fic.


	30. Chapter 30

Chuck tenta de la chasser de ses pensées encore une fois. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il le savait. Depuis qu'il avait reçu ce carton d'invitation, il était incapable de se concentrer correctement sur son travail.

Il referma son pc en soupirant et le posa sur son lit pour se diriger vers sa penderie.

S'il devait aller à cette soirée, il voulait que tout soit parfait. Y compris sa tenue.

Mais devait-il y aller ?

S'il n'y allait pas, Blair serait certainement déçue. Elle fêtait ses 20 ans. Si elle l'avait invité, c'est donc qu'elle souhaitait sa présence.

Pourtant jusque là, elle avait tout fait pour garder ses distances.

Sauf le baiser.

Il frissonna au souvenir de ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, de la douceur de la peau de sa joue sous ses doigts, de la chaleur de sa main sous sa paume. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se laisser envahir par la sensation des papillons dans son estomac.

Est-ce qu'elle l'avait ressentie elle aussi ?

Cette force qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre comme une évidence.

Il mourrait d'envie de la revoir, de lui poser la question.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

Il se sourit cyniquement à lui-même.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?

Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ... peut-être ...

Se pouvait-il qu'elle lui ait pardonné ses erreurs passées ?

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il ratait la chance de pouvoir tout recommencer avec elle.

Il sortit plusieurs chemises et cravates assorties mais aucune ne lui convenait. Un nœud papillon serait plus approprié et beaucoup plus classe.

En arrivant à Manhattan, il avait été impressionné par la collection qu'il possédait. Il en avait une bonne centaine. Au bas mot. Et autant de costumes, tous parfaitement coupés sur mesure, venant des plus grandes maisons de haute couture.

Et il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait beaucoup ça effectivement. Être vêtu avec élégance n'était pas seulement important pour être pris au sérieux dans le monde des affaires et la haute société New-Yorkaise. C'était quelque chose qui faisait partie de lui, de sa personnalité.

Au moins, il ne s'était pas totalement perdu. Il subsistait toujours un peu de son ancien lui quelque part.

Pour le reste, il avait bien compris que son attitude présente déstabilisait beaucoup les personnes avec qui il entrait en relation.

Le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les gens aient peur de lui et certainement pas à ce point là. Il pouvait lire la crainte dans leur yeux à chaque fois qu'il croisait leur regard. Une crainte mêlée de respect, ce qui lui donnait un sentiment de puissance et de supériorité vis à vis d'eux.

Il n'était pas dupe pour autant. Il avait bien vu, à leur manière de parler et de se comporter, un peu hésitante, qu'ils ne savaient plus comment réagir face à Chuck Bass. Les propositions qu'il avait reçues de certains associés reflétaient une vie des plus dissolues. Le fait qu'il se soit retrouvé dans le quartier de Perlovka ne l'étonnait plus tant que ça maintenant. Cela faisait apparemment partie de son ancien mode de vie.

Sauf que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'attirait présentement.

A cause de cette agression ?

Certainement. Son psychiatre lui avait expliqué que le syndrome post-traumatique s'accompagnaient toujours des mêmes symptômes persistants :

+ L'intrusion : Les cauchemars sont une des manifestations de ce type de symptôme dans lesquels l'individu a des réminiscences reliées à l'événement traumatique.

Cauchemars : Check. Cependant, il ne se rappelait de rien quand il se réveillait. Il était juste totalement paniqué et en sueur.

+ L'hyperstimulation **: **L'insomnie peut survenir lorsque l'individu est exposé à des éléments qui évoquent l'événement traumatisant.

Insomnie : Check. « Découlant sans aucun doute du 1er » avait conclu son thérapeute.

+ L'évitement : L'individu tente d'éviter les situations et les facteurs déclencheurs qui pourraient lui rappeler l'événement traumatisant. Il aura aussi tendance à éviter d'en parler pour éviter d'y être confronté directement. Cela peut conduire jusqu'à une amnésie partielle ou totale de l'événement.

Amnésie : Check. Seulement il ne savait pas ce qu'il tentait d'éviter !

Il supposait logiquement que la relation de cause à effet était la raison qui expliquait son changement de mode de vie.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, par contre, c'était comment il avait pu avoir ce genre de comportement alors qu'il était de toute évidence épris de la plus sublime femme qui puisse exister.

Un autre aspect de l'évitement était l'émoussement des émotions qui pouvait aller jusqu'à une insensibilité émotive. L'individu perdait intérêt dans des activités qui autrefois le passionnaient, se repliait sur lui-même et fuyait ses proches. Il pouvait également avoir des difficultés relationnelles et être incompris par son entourage à cause de cela.

Incompréhension de son entourage : Check. Certainement le motif pour lequel il avait tant de mal à accepter l'attitude sur-protectrice de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur adoptive qui tentaient désespérément de renouer des liens avec une personne qui n'existait plus, lui avait encore expliqué le docteur Altman.

Ces deux derniers n'étaient pas les seuls fautifs. Il reconnaissait qu'il faisait tout son possible pour les éviter. Ce n'était pas qu'il puisse vraiment leur reprocher quoi que ce soit. C'était surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie de tenir la chandelle. Spécialement quand il était bien conscient d'avoir tout gâché avec la femme dont il était amoureux.

Mais peut-être qu'il subsistait un espoir qu'elle lui pardonne à présent.

Il revint à sa préoccupation 1ère. Il ouvrit un autre tiroir et en extrait plusieurs écharpes de soie. Il possédait même ce genre de chose ? Ok, soit. C'était vraiment très distingué en effet.

Il sourit inconsciemment en voyant une étoffe aux motifs quadrillés, on ne peut plus colorés : rouge, bleu et blanc. Elle était signée J Press. Cela devait indéniablement contraster avec un costume sombre.

En passant la main sur la soie, ses doigts y rencontrèrent une petit objet accroché. En regardant de plus près il vit que c'était un petit cœur en or.

Sans aucune sommation, il sentit son estomac remonter dans sa gorge et sa tête se mettre à tourner. Il eut l'impression de tomber à une vitesse vertigineuse, aspiré dans le vide, comme si la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ **

**_- Je suis peut-être Chuck Bass mais je t'aime. Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi._**

**_- Je sais. Et je t'aime aussi, c'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu aies ceci._**

**_Blair ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit un petit boîtier duquel elle extirpa sa broche en forme de cœur pour l'épingler sur son écharpe préférée. _**

**_Chuck caressa le bijou du bout des doigts. _**

**_Ça représentait tellement pour lui, à cause de que ça signifiait pour elle. _**

**_Il l'embrassa passionnément malgré la contusion sur sa pommette qui le tiraillait._**

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Il se raccrocha au bord de l'étagère d'une main tremblante. Le cœur sur le point d'exploser, soufflé par l'émotion qui tourbillonnait en lui. Il haleta et se laissa glisser contre la paroi, ses jambes flageolantes refusant de continuer à porter son corps. C'était comme si tout le poids du monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules d'un seul coup. Il suffoquait sous la violence du choc.

Ça avait à peine duré une fraction de seconde.

Il tendit les doigts vers l'écharpe de soie, qui gisait à même le sol, mais il n'osa pas retenter l'expérience.

C'était aussi ardent que la lave d'un volcan en fusion, l'intensité du sentiment qu'il venait de ressentir. Il était étourdit par cette sensation qui venait de l'engloutir comme une vague gigantesque venu du tréfonds des océans.

Du tréfonds de sa mémoire.

_**C'était un souvenir.**_

Un vrai, qui appartenait à son ancienne vie.

Et il était totalement subjugué par la force de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il se trompait complètement. Il n'avait pas eu le moindre début de soupçon de ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour la plus _sublimissime_de toutes les femmes qui puisse jamais exister sur terre.


	31. Chapter 31

- Hey Man, ça va ? s'inquiéta Nate en observant le teint livide de son ami dans l'ascenseur qui les menait au penthouse Waldorf.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas que ce dernier ait accepté l'invitation de Blair sans la moindre protestation.

Ils avaient palabré pendant des heures avant qu'il ne parvienne à le faire accepter de venir au dernier gala de charité du Palace. Et Chuck avait fini par changer d'avis et était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre à l'Empire comme quasiment chaque soir depuis leur retour à Manhattan.

Mais ce soir, les choses étaient différentes car c'était Blair qui avait requis sa présence. En fait, Chuck était différent, depuis qu'il avait reçu cette invitation. Il n'était pas redevenu le Chuck Bass qu'il connaissait mais il était moins replié sur lui-même et plus ... jovial ?

Nate ne savait pas trop comment le définir mais ce dont il était certain c'est que ce ne pouvait qu'être bon signe pour son meilleur ami. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu si nerveux pour une simple soirée d'anniversaire.

Mais là encore, il s'agissait de l'anniversaire de Blair. Et Chuck n'était plus le tombeur impénitent de leur adolescence. Sa vision des choses et de la vie étaient altérées par son amnésie. Pour le meilleur peut-être.

Chuck se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait la gorge si nouée qu'il aurait été incapable d'articuler quelque mot que ce soit. Il sentait son pouls cogner dans ses tempes et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus courte au fur et à mesure que les chiffres s'égrainaient sur le cadran au dessus des portes métalliques.

Ces dernières s'ouvrirent et il sursauta quand il sentit Nate qui posait une main sur son épaule. Mais au lieu de s'écarter de lui, Archibald comprima son omoplate et le poussa doucement vers l'avant.

- On y est mec. Relax, je suis juste derrière toi, dit-il à voix basse comme ils franchissaient le seuil du penthouse.

Étrangement, Chuck se sentit réconforté de savoir que son ami couvrait ses arrières et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas seul au milieu de la foule composée de dizaines d'inconnus.

Des dizaines d'inconnus qui le dévisagèrent tous alors que les portes métalliques étaient à peine refermées derrière eux

Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et les phalanges qu'il sentait peser sur son trapèze n'avaient jamais été aussi rassurantes. Il comprit à cet instant pourquoi Nathaniel Archibald était son meilleur ami. Réellement.

- Monsieur Nate, Monsieur Chuck, se précipita l'employée qu'il avait croisée quelques semaines plutôt dans le hall.

- Bonsoir Dorota, lança joyeusement le jeune-homme aux yeux bleus.

- Miss Blair commençait à s'impatienter de vous voir arriver, commenta la bonne en prenant leur manteau.

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise de Chuck.

C'était un euphémisme en réalité. Blair était sur des charbons ardents depuis l'aube. En fait, depuis des jours aurait été plus exacte mais la journée avait été particulièrement horrible. Elle n'avait pas cessé de houspiller chaque employé sans aucune raison valable tellement elle était nerveuse de savoir que l'homme à qui appartenait son cœur serait là le soir-même.

Même Madame Eléanor avait dû intervenir pour la calmer un tant soit peu. Ce qui ne s'était pas avéré concluant finalement.

La jeune-femme avait été jusqu'à reprocher à sa domestique d'avoir commandé du caviar. Pourtant Monsieur Chuck adorait le caviar. Tout le monde adorait le caviar.

La femme jeta un coup d'œil au jeune-homme en question. Il avait l'air d'une souris prise au piège dans une souricière.

- Je vous apporte un scotch, dit-elle en jugeant qu'il en avait grandement besoin.

Elle vit Monsieur Nate qui acquiesçait et décida de le faire bien tassé en se dirigeant vers le bar.

- Ces Messieurs sont arrivés, souffla-t-elle en passant près de Miss Blair.

Mais cette dernière n'en n'avait pas besoin. Elle attendait chaque tintement d'ascenseur avec le cœur battant. Celui-ci cognait de manière erratique à présent, frénétique même.

La jeune-femme traversa le hall d'entrée la tête haute et le port altier, parmi les murmures des ses invités qui grondaient depuis que Chuck avait fait son apparition.

Nate avait raison, elle n'avait cure de ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Elle était Queen B et c'est elle qui dictait les règles. Si elle décidait de pardonner à Chuck alors ils devraient se plier à son choix, voilà tout.

Elle accueillit ses deux amis avec un sourire radieux. Elle ne voyait que le beau ténébreux et nota à peine la présence de Nate à ses côtés.

- Bon anniversaire, lui souhaita ce dernier, se rappelant à la brune.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui tendit un paquet enrubanné.

- Merci, dit-elle en reportant déjà son regard sur le jeune-homme aux yeux sombres.

Il croisa ses prunelles noisette et eu la même sensation que lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son écharpe préférée. En instant, il fut aspiré dans une mère chocolat.

Le contact de la peau de Blair contre la sienne le ramena à la réalité. Il avait à nouveau le souffle court.

- Bon anniversaire, balbutia-t-il quand il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur sa pommette.

Elle posa les cadeaux sur la table, prévue par Dorota à cet effet, sans le quitter du regard.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes, seuls au monde, les yeux dans les yeux.

Serena vint briser le sort en se jetant au cou de son petit-ami. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, tandis que le malaise commençait à se former entre Blair et Chuck.

Dorota arriva fort à propos avec un verre d'alcool que l'héritier Bass vida quasiment d'un seul trait. Il posa le verre sur la table également et nota distraitement que plusieurs cadeaux avaient le même emballage que celui de Nathaniel.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venu, lui sourit-Blair.

- Je suis content que tu m'aies invité, répondit-il en se maudissant de son incapacité à réfléchir devant sa bouche vermeille qui l'hypnotisait.

Ils restèrent à nouveau planté l'un devant l'autre tandis que les invités les observaient sans discrétion. Chacun attendant la réaction de Queen B.

Serena et Nate dispersèrent les curieux en fendant le rassemblement sur leur passage pour rejoindre la pièce principale d'où émanait la musique. Le mouvement de leurs amis les ramenèrent une nouvelle fois sur terre.

- Danse avec moi, commanda Blair en prenant sa main pour emboîter le pas à l'autre couple. Il la suivit sans protester jusqu'au salon. Trop heureux de pouvoir à nouveau sentir sa paume contre la sienne.

Elle l'entraîna sur la piste et posa une de ses mains sur son épaule, plongeant encore une fois dans les prunelles du jeune-homme.

Il n'hésita même pas une seconde et passa un de ses bras autour de sa taille fine sans que leurs autres phalanges ne se soient dessoudées. Il resserra son étreinte, la maintenant tout contre lui alors qu'elle posait sa joue sur son thorax.

Il la guida, menant la danse tandis qu'elle fermait les paupières, qu'elle avait mis tant de soin à colorer juste pour lui, se laissant dérivée, enivrée par l'odeur de son parfum boisé.

**What day is it ? And in what month ?** *********  
_Quel jour sommes-nous ? Et quel mois ?_  
**This clock never seemed so alive**  
_Le temps ne m'a jamais semblé aussi court_  
**I can't keep up and I can't back down**  
_Je ne peux pas rester planter là et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière_  
**I've been losing so much time**  
_J'ai perdu tellement de temps_

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**  
_Parce qu'il y a toi et moi et tous ces gens dont on se moque_  
**Nothing to lose**  
_Nous n'avons rien à perdre_  
**And it's you and me and all of the people**  
_Et il y a toi et moi et le reste du monde_  
**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**  
_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux cesser de te regarder_

**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**  
_Et toutes les choses que je veux dire ne sorte pas correctement_  
**I'm tripping on words**  
_J'écorche mes mots_  
**You've got my head spinning**  
_Tu me fais tourner la tête_  
**I don't know where to go from here**  
_D'ici je ne sais où aller_

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**  
_Parce qu'il y a toi et moi et tous ces gens dont on se moque_  
**Nothing to prove**  
_Nous n'avons rien à prouver_  
**And it's you and me and all of the people**  
_Et il y a toi et moi et le reste du monde_  
**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**  
_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux cesser de te regarder_

**There's something about you now**  
_Il y a quelque chose en toi maintenant_  
**I can't quite figure out**  
_Que je ne peux pas expliquer_  
**Everything she does is beautiful**  
_Tout ce qu'elle fait est magnifique_  
**Everything she does is right**  
_Et tout ce qu'elle fait est bien_

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**  
_Parce qu'il y a toi et moi et tous ces gens dont on se moque_  
**Nothing to lose**  
_Nous n'avons rien à perdre_  
**And it's you and me and all of the people**  
_Et il y a toi et moi et le reste du monde_  
**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**  
_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux cesser de te regarder_

**And me and all of the people with nothing to do**  
_Il y a toi et moi et tous ces gens dont on se moque_  
**Nothing to prove**  
_Nous n'avons rien à prouver_  
**And it's you and me and all of the people**  
_Et il y a toi et moi et le reste du monde_  
**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**  
_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux cesser de te regarder_

**What day is it ?**  
_Quel jour sommes-nous ?_  
**And in what month ?**  
_Et quel mois ?_  
**This clock never seemed so alive**  
_Le temps ne m'a jamais semblé aussi court_

*** « You & Me » Lifehouse.**

* * *

**Merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des coms**

**Petite correction ma fic fait 77 paras et non 88. Toutes mes excuses pour cette erreur de la semaine dernière. J'en ai plusieurs, c'est pour ça que j'ai confondu lol**

**katido**


	32. Chapter 32

Chuck l'observa, la tête posée contre sa poitrine, paupières closes, un sourire accroché à son visage d'ange. Quelques unes de ses boucles brunes, relevées en chignon, retombant dans le creux de sa nuque, emmêlées au collier de diamants qu'elle portait.

Il se sentit à nouveau glisser dans ses souvenirs, les émotions jaillissant du plus profond de sa mémoire comme la musique commençait.

Il réaffirma sa prise autour de sa taille, se raccrochant à elle pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre tandis que des images qu'il était incapable de vraiment situer l'assaillaient.

Il ne savait pas à quoi elles correspondaient exactement mais ce qui était certain c'est que Blair était présente dans chacune d'elles. Et qu'il était celui qui lui avait offert le collier de diamants qu'elle portait ce soir.

Ce qui était également certain, c'est qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais lui échapper. Pas après qu'elle ait fait un pas dans sa direction.

Il lutta du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il ne permettrait pas à son corps de se jouer de lui cette fois.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux le sentant vaciller alors qu'il resserrait encore son étreinte autour d'elle.

Elle le fixa un instant. Il était blême. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ça c'était certain.

Il se força à lui sourire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il avait besoin d'elle, tellement besoin d'elle.

- Viens, souffla-t-elle en glissant un bras sous le sien pour l'emmener ailleurs.

Il la laissa faire, il l'aurait suivie n'importe où, même en enfer.

- Assied-toi, ordonna-t-elle en arrivant à la cuisine.

Il s'exécuta sans lâcher sa main.

Elle ne chercha pas à dénouer ses doigts des siens et il en fut soulagé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en prenant place sur une chaise face à lui.

- C'est rien ... juste ... je crois que je n'aurais pas du boire ce verre tout à l'heure je n'ai pas l'habitude, mentit-il.

Blair éclata de rire.

_Il la regarda abasourdi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle mais son rire cristallin était la plus douce des mélodies à ses oreilles. C'était la 1__ère__ fois qu'il la voyait si heureuse._

L'éclat de rire de la brune se transforma bientôt en fou-rire incontrôlable.

_Chuck Bass qui a la tête qui tourne pour un seul verre de scotch ! _

_Oh non, ça c'était vraiment trop !_

_Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sérieux là ? _

Il se mit à sourire puis à rire franchement avec elle, son fou-rire étant contagieux. Ils restèrent dans un état d'hilarité pendant plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Jusqu'à ce que Serena ne vienne les interrompre.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement.

La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était vraiment trop belle. De plus elle était sure que Nate la détesterait pour avoir mis fin à un moment pareil. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Tout le monde t'attend pour une surprise spéciale, ajouta-t-elle pour se justifier.

- Ok, j'arrive, dit Blair en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle lâcha la main de Chuck à contre cœur et se leva pour suivre sa meilleure amie. Le jeune-homme leur emboîta le pas.

_A leur arrivée d_ans le salon, Dorota faisait un speech à propos de Blair, au micro, devant les invités réunis.

- Elle m'a emprunté ma tiare lors de mon mariage et ne me l'a toujours pas rendue, déclarait la domestique qui était bien plus que ça pour chacun d'entre eux en réalité.

Ce n'était pas pour rien, si Madame Eléanor lui avait demandé de préparer un petit quelque chose pour la jeune-femme ce soir.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave. Elle a 20 ans aujourd'hui. Elle mérite 20 tiares. Elle a le cœur sur la main, de la classe, de la grâce... Même quand elle est en colère.

Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Miss Blair ! cria Dorota en se tournant vers elle.

Chacun leva son verre en son honneur, reprenant en chœur le souhait de l'employée de maison que la brune enlaça chaleureusement.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de la femme qui lui servait à la fois de 2ème maman et de 2ème meilleure amie.

Le petit discourt de Dorota lui faisait chaud au cœur.

- De rien, Mademoiselle. Vous le méritez amplement, répondit celle qui considérait la brunette comme une petite sœur sur qui elle veillait depuis son plus jeune âge.

Un tintement métallique contre un verre de cristal indiqua qu'une autre personne demandait la parole. Tout un chacun se tourna vers une jolie blonde, attendant un autre discours à propos de la reine de la soirée.

- Bonsoir, tout le monde. Je m'appelle Rita, entama la jeune-femme. J'aimerais aussi saluer notre hôte et pour ce faire, j'ai demandé à quelques amis spéciaux de m'aider dans mon discours. C'est une commande spéciale de la part d'un ami à toi Blair.

Un jeune femme blonde, cheveux coupés très court, stylée rock & roll fit son entrée, suivie d'un homme barbu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Blair ? demanda Eléanor. Qui est cette femme ?

- Elle s'appelle Robyn. C'est une musicienne Suédoise incroyable. Nous avons assisté à un de ses concerts privé l'année dernière.

- Laissez-moi remonter le temps avec vous et vous emmener à Stockholm, a une fête après une des show-case privé de Robyn.

Rita appuya sur un des boutons de la télécommande qu'elle tenait à la main et le dispositif de diaporama laissant défilés des photos de Blair depuis le début de la soirée s'arrêta pour faire place à une autre image sur l'écran.

- Non, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre.

_Comment cette fille avait-elle eu cette vidéo ?_

**xox**

Sur l'écran géant, installé pour l'occasion, tout le monde pu voire apparaître Blair Waldorf sur la scène d'une petite salle de concert, un micro dans une main et une flûte de champagne vide dans l'autre. Celle-ci entonna « Stand by your man » de Tammy Wynette et chacun pu s'apercevoir que la brunette qui se donnait en spectacle était totalement ivre.

**xox**

Blair était mortifiée par les images qui défilaient devant toute la crème de l'UES.

**xox**

Chuck lui enlevait à présent le micro des mains et la prenait par le coude pour l'emmener hors de la scène tandis qu'elle protestait vivement.

**xox**

La brune regarda autour d'elle. Tous les invités riaient à gorge déployée, se gaussant d'elle à sa propre fête d'anniversaire.

20 ans. Elle avait 20 ans et sa vie était fichue. Elle était la risée de tout l'Upper East Side. Elle pouvait dire adieu à sa réputation et à ses rêves de femme puissante. Sa carrière était d'ors et déjà brisée. Entachée par la honte avant même qu'elle n'ait commencée.

Elle sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Elle devait arrêter ça ! Et quel qu'en soit le responsable, elle le lui ferait payer.

**xox**

On entendait maintenant Chuck crier son prénom dans les baffles alors qu'elle remontait sur scène.

- Laisse-moi m'amuser, criait-elle à son tour avant de recommencer à Chanter.

**xox**

Blair traversa la salle comme un flèche pour arrêter le massacre et dans sa précipitation, bouscula un des serveurs, qui, à son tour, bouscula une invitée, l'envoyant valdinguer au sol.

Tous le monde se figea dans la pièce, y comprit la jeune-femme qui ouvrit de grand yeux comprenant qu'elle venait encore d'aggraver la situation.

**xox**

Sur l'écran, elle terminait sa chanson et riait toute seule, complètement pompette.

**xox**

Rouge de honte, les larmes aux yeux, elle quitta l'assemblée et monta les grands escaliers du penthouse Waldorf quatre à quatre pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

* * *

Ce para est spécialement dédié à une personne très importante pour moi. Sab, petit kk du samedi après-midi lol

A l'origine, dans ce para, il y a une vidéo qui va avec les souvenirs de Chuck et qui n'a pas été créé par moi.(je laisse ça à celles qui savent le faire comme des pros) Si vous souhaitez le lien, envoyez-moi un mp.

Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de commenter.

Katido


	33. Chapter 33

Chuck observa Blair gravir les escaliers en courant, le cœur serré. Il était resté pétrifié pendant toute la scène. Il venait d'avoir droit à des images de leur passé sans rien demander mais la réaction de Blair à celles-ci le lui faisait déplorer.

Tous les invités quittaient à présent le penthouse dans le silence le plus complet. Nul doute qu'ils se mettraient à reprendre leurs quolibets les portes de l'ascenseur à peine refermées.

- Il a dit que c'était pour faire une blague et qu'elle rirait de la situation, s'excusa Rita auprès d'Eléanor, non loin de lui.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? questionna la maîtresse de maison en fixant Chuck.

Elle savait qu'il avait fait souffrir sa fille même si elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les raisons de leur rupture. Lorsqu'il était question de Charles Bartholomew Bass, il y avait toujours des complications. Blair et lui avait eu une relation plus que tumultueuse.

Chuck la regarda sans comprendre. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'être allé à Stockholm. Et qui était cette femme qui l'agressait d'abord ? Et pourquoi aurait-il voulu faire subir une telle humiliation à Blair ?

- Madame Eléanor, Monsieur Chuck est amnésique, lui rappela Dorota.

Il fronça les sourcils. Cette femme était la mère de Blair et elle le soupçonnait de vouloir faire du mal à sa fille ?

- Ça ne peut pas être lui, confirma sa sœur.

Eléanor cessa de fixer Chuck intensément et le jeune-homme en fut soulagé bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle l'avait accusé en 1er lieu.

- Oui, mais qui ? Nous étions les seuls à savoir. Il n'y avait que nous quatre ce soir là. Nous étions les seuls de l'UES en Suède pour les vacances de printemps. Comment Rita a pu avoir cette information ? demanda Nate.

Serena ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Tu sais quelque chose ? interrogea son petit-ami.

- Je ... j'ai ... parlé de cette soirée avec ...

- Moi ! dit une voix masculine derrière eux.

Chuck se retourna et vit le type qui avait débarqué chez Lily qui se tenait là, très fier de lui.

- Daniel Humphrey ?! s'indigna Eléanor d'une voix étranglée.

- Vous ne me pensiez pas capable de ça peut-être ? sourit-il avec un air supérieur.

_Humphrey ? Comme le mari de sa mère adoptive ? Ce gars était le beau-fils de Lily ?! Ce qui faisait de lui son ... demi-frère adoptif. _

- Dan ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? questionna Serena. Si c'est parce que j'ai choisi Nate...

- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ! cracha Humphrey. Blair a ce qu'elle a mérité c'est tout ! Elle a expulsé Jenny loin de Manhattan. Elle l'a excommuniée et maintenant ma sœur à tellement peur de revenir à New-York, qu'elle n'ose même pas venir assister à l'anniversaire de mariage de mon père.

Chuck eut envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Ce type le débectait. Il fut devancer par son meilleur ami.

- Voilà ce que toi tu mérites, aboya Nate.

Chuck ouvrit de grands yeux, il n'avait encore jamais vu Nathaniel faire preuve de violence à l'égard d'autrui. Serena, elle, les ouvrit comme des soucoupes.

- Nate, souffla-t-elle.

- C'était pour laquelle des deux ? interrogea Dan en se tenant le nez, avec un sourire mesquin derrière sa main.

- Si tu en veux un autre, il suffit de le demander, rugit l'héritier Archibald en s'avançant à nouveau vers lui.

Serena le retint par le coude.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Nate, siffla-t-elle en décochant un regard assassin à son ex.

- Sort de chez moi, gronda la mère de Blair en lui indiquant l'ascenseur.

Lonely boy s'exécuta. Il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il venait d'infliger à Blair. Elle était la reine de garce et il avait vengé l'honneur de sa sœur. Il s'était vengé, de tous ces petits snobinards de l'UES qui se croyaient tellement mieux que lui.

Eléanor le suivit peu après, elle devait rejoindre son mari au Palais Garnier. Cyrus et elle avaient des billets pour la représentation de ce soir-là.

- Dorota, range tous ces cadeaux, veux-tu ! Blair les ouvrira demain, commanda-t-elle en enfilant son manteau.

- Je vais aller la voir, annonça Serena.

Nate nota de la tête.

- Je t'attends, je vais aider Dorota, indiqua son petit-ami.

Il était initialement prévu qu'ils passent faire un tour à la soirée d'anniversaire de mariage de Rufus et Lily avant que celle-ci ne soit annulée au dernier moment.

- Ok ! dit la blonde en posant un baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Nate empoigna un monticule de paquets pour suivre la domestique qui était déjà à l'ouvrage.

Chuck resta là un instant, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas partir sans avoir vu Blair et s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien. Il n'avait pas oser aller la rejoindre et puisque sa sœur s'était auto-désignée, il supposait qu'il avait bien fait.

Il poigna dans quelques paquets lui aussi et entreprit de se rendre dans la direction où Nate et Dorota avaient disparu.

En arrivant dans ce qui devait être le bureau de la maîtresse de maison, il déposa les cadeaux qu'il avait emportés parmi les autres. Il remarqua à nouveau que plusieurs d'entre-eux venaient du même endroit.

- Oui, elle est très populaire, commenta Nate en se postant à côté de son ami qui observait le monticule de cadeaux.

- Et pourtant, elle sait être sans pitié, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Nate se mit à rire.

- Ça la caractérise très bien en effet. Elle règne d'une main de fer sur Columbia comme elle le faisait sur Constance Billard. La preuve, ils se sont tous précipités dans la bijouterie où elle laisse ses désidératas chaque année, dit-il en désignant les paquets cadeaux qui venaient de la même enseigne. Ceci afin qu'elle puisse savoir exactement qui lui a offert quoi et combien ça coûté et aussi pour qu'elle sache qu'ils y ont mis le prix. Une manière de la remercier de les avoir invités à une de ces fameuses fêtes organisées par Queen B en personne. J'ai eu de la chance qu'il reste encore quelque chose sur dans sa présélection.

Chuck fronça les sourcils. Blair faisait une liste pour ses cadeaux d'anniversaire ? Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il avait choisi son présent sur un coup de tête ... sur un coup de cœur. Il se sentit tout à coup, à nouveau pitoyable.

- Hey man, ça va ? demanda son ami.

- Nathaniel, si je te pose une question sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir, tu y répondras sincèrement ?

- Chuck !

- Il y a des choses que j'ai besoin de savoir Nathaniel ! plaida-t-il. Comme le fait que Blair dresse une liste dans sa bijouterie préférée pour son anniversaire par exemple. Je n'en peux plus d'être dans le brouillard. Partout où je vais, tout le monde me connaît et s'attend à ce que je réagisse d'une manière bien particulière qui ne me correspond pas. Ou en tout cas qui ne correspond plus à ce que je suis. J'ai vraiment besoin de mon meilleur ami là, pas d'un baby-sitter.

Le jeune-homme aux yeux clairs hésita. Chuck venait de l'appeler Nathaniel. Il ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. C'était idiot, mais ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Peut-être que leur amitié n'était pas perdue.

- Ok, soupira-t-il. Pose ta question.

- Cette fille, Jenny, c'est à cause de moi que Blair la « excommuniée » ? C'est pour ça que ce pauvre type a foutu en l'air son anniversaire ?

- Non, c'était pour se venger, répondit honnêtement Nate. Il voulait prendre sa revanche parce que Serena m'a choisi moi plutôt que lui. Même si je dois bien reconnaître que Blair n'a pas été tendre avec sa petite sœur, ni avec lui d'ailleurs.

_Quoi ? Ce clodo était sorti avec sa sœur adoptive ? Qui était techniquement et légalement sa demi-sœur par alliance ?_

- Il s'est défoulé sur Blair, parce qu'il a vu là une occasion à saisir mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être toi, ou moi, ou Serena. Il est frustré parce qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais faire partie de notre monde.

- Mais c'est à cause de moi que Blair a banni cette fille de l'UES, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est compliqué Chuck. Je te l'ai dit vous avez eu une histoire très chaotique. Rien n'est jamais simple avec Blair !

- Mais pourquoi sa mère pense que je suis celui qui voudrait lui infliger ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?

Nate garda le silence un moment, il ne savait pas comment présenter les choses à son ami.

- Tu es son dernier mec, mon pote, c'est logique qu'elle pense directement à toi, tenta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Parce que je suis Chuck Bass ! commenta le jeune-homme aux yeux sombres.

- Parce que tu es Chuck Bass, oui, avoua Nate.

* * *

Author's note.

I'm so, so sorry for all the people who ask me to translate this story in english but I can't. No that I wouldn't but I really can't do this because my poor english. I'm not good enough to make it.

If you knew someone who can make it, I would very pleased to re-reading the translation and put on the site.(with the name of traductor of course)

I'm so, so sorry.

So, sorry too for my (horribles) mistakes, english isn't my langage. (I hope you will understand wath I have writed)

Katido


	34. Chapter 34

Serena observa un instant son amie assise en tailleur sur son lit.

- Ma vie est complètement gâchée, se plaignit encore une fois cette dernière.

_-_ Ne dramatise pas B, gossip girl a sorti des choses bien pire qu'une soirée un peu arrosée et tu as toujours réussi à retrouver ton statut de reine et à rétablir la monarchie. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais karaoké dans le fond. Laisse les choses se tasser et ça va se calmer. Ce n'est pas la 1ère fois que nous affrontons la tempête.

La brune releva la tête et croisa le regard de la blonde. Cette dernière posa une main sur la sienne.

_C'était vrai que ce n'était pas la 1__ère__ tempête qu'elles essuyaient. _

- Mais la Doyenne était là. Maintenant ma future carrière de femme puissante est anéantie ! se lamenta-t-elle encore.

- Elle le sera seulement si tu laisses cette vidéo prendre de l'importance. Souviens-toi quand gg a annoncé que tu étais enceinte ...

- Cette petite peste en avait déjà profité pour tenté de me voler mon trône ! glapit la brune.

Serena vit des flammes danser dans les prunelles sombres de Queen B et sut qu'elle venait de passer à une autre étape. Après les lamentations, venait le temps de la vengeance.

- Comment Humpty Dumpty a-t-il osé me faire ça ? Tout ça à cause de cette Barbie gothique ! ragea Blair.

- Il est en colère contre nous tous et il trouvé là le moyen de se venger. A cause de moi. Je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il utiliserait mes confidences contre l'un d'entre nous. Je croyais ...

- Qu'il pourrait devenir l'un d'entre nous, mais ce ne sera jamais le cas ! maugréa la brune. Il n'est qu'un parasite, un horrible cafard ! Lui et sa sœur sont pires que les 7 plaies d'Égypte réunies. Et je vais m'assurer qu'une bonne dératisation ait lieue dans l'Upper East Side !

- Blair, je croyais que tu voulais entrer dans l'âge adulte, la prévint Serena.

- Et c'est ce que je vais faire ! Après avoir débarrassé notre monde de la vermine. Est-ce que tu es avec moi ou pas ? Vu ton implication dans cette histoire, je compte sur ton soutient.

La blonde sourit malgré elle. Queen B était en mode « guerre » ce qui voulait dire machinations en tout genre pour faire tomber l'ennemi. Pas de quartier !

Bien qu'elle en connaisse les dangers, Serena ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire payer à Dan le fait qu'il ait utilisé la confiance qu'elle avait placée en lui contre une personne chère à son cœur.

Nate avait raison. Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être lui ou elle-même, ou Chuck.

Il était temps de faire comprendre à Dan qu'elle ne le laisserait pas impunément abuser des sentiments qu'elle avait eus autrefois pour celui qu'elle avait cru être un Lonely boy au grand cœur. Un chevalier blanc, drapé de sens moral et de vertus, qu'il revendiquait haut et fort et dont il usait pour justifier les jugements qu'il portait sur les gens de l'UES.

Mais tout ça était terminé à présent. Elle voyait clair dans son jeu. Il n'était pas mieux qu'elle ou Nate, ou Blair, ou même Chuck. Il était prêt à tous les coups-bas lui aussi pour se venger. En fait, il était exactement comme eux, sinon pire !

- Nous sommes le club des petits déjeuners sans jugement non ? dit-elle en souriant pour toute réponse à Blair.

Celle-ci répondit à son sourire, satisfaite. Aucun doute qu'elle avait déjà un plan en tête.

Serena redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, rejoindre les garçons et les rassurer sur l'état de leur amie.

Elle les trouva dans le bureau d'Eléanor, devant un monticule de cadeaux offerts à Blair.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Chuck.

- Elle est en mode « destruction totale » sourit S.

Son sourire se fana lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son frère ne pouvait pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

- Elle a besoin d'un coup de main pour anéantir Humphrey ? questionna Nate, donnant ainsi l'explication à son ami. Parce que je suis volontaire !

- Tu n'es pas le seul, répondit sa petite-amie.

Le beau capitaine de lacrosse l'attira à lui pour happer ses lèvres. Cette fois il était certain que le locataire de Brooklyn ne viendrait plus piétiner ses plates bandes !

Serena passa ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir leur baiser. Son cœur était en joie et elle était excitée à l'idée de reformer la même équipe que par le passé. Même si Blair était la reine de complots, S n'avait jamais été en reste pour suivre la manœuvre. Elle se laissait tout simplement bien plus souvent attendrir que sa meilleure amie.

Chuck se racla la gorge pour signifier au couple devant lui qu'il était toujours là.

Il ne saisissait pas vraiment toutes les subtilités de la dernière partie de la conversation. Comme d'habitude, il lui manquait des éléments de base. Mais il était plus qu'évident que l'anéantissement d'Humphrey supposait une alliance entre ses amis qui les dopait à l'adrénaline.

Il pouvait quasiment la sentir courir dans ses veines, lui aussi. Rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce pauvre type pour ce qu'il avait fait à Blair ce soir était une idée plus que séduisante à ses yeux.

Aussi séduisante que la raison pour laquelle il était prêt à entrer en guerre sans aucune hésitation avec n'importe qui sur la planète.

Nate et Serena décolèrent leurs lèvres l'unes de l'autres au raclement de gorge de Chuck.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je te laisse rentrer seul ? demanda Nate à son meilleur ami.

- Je suis un grand garçon, Nathaniel, je saurai me souvenir du chemin sans toi, ironisa le beau brun.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver coincé dans l'ascenseur, puis la limousine, puis à nouveau dans l'ascenseur, avec eux deux, ni de supporter toute la nuit les bruits à peine étouffés qui proviendraient de la chambre de Nate.

Ce dernier échangea un regard un peu hébété avec la blonde qui détenait son cœur.

Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou était-ce bien une petite raillerie acerbe que son meilleur ami venait de faire, un demi-sourire caustique accroché sur son visage ?

Serena ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire une quelconque réflexion à Chuck, qui n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle les deux amoureux devant lui le regardait bouche bée.

- Dans ce cas, on te dit bonne nuit, dit-elle avant d'entraîner son beau capitaine de lacrosse en direction de sa chambre.


	35. Chapter 35

Chuck regarda ses amis s'éloigner main dans la main puis gravir les grands escaliers du penthouse Waldorf avant de disparaître de sa vue.

Il hésita un instant. Il pourrait récupérer son cadeau de ce soir avant de quitter les lieux. Ainsi, il pourrait aller à la bijouterie que Nate avait mentionnée dés demain matin.

Il irait à l'ouverture. Même s'il n'y avait plus aucun des articles que Blair avait consignés sur sa liste, le vendeur pourrait certainement lui renseigner un bijou que la belle brune apprécierait. Un qu'elle aurait pu sélectionner.

Avec un peu de chance, la brune dormirait tard et il pourrait rapporter son nouveau cadeau ici avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Comme ça elle ne serait pas déçue.

Il y avait peu de chances qu'il parvienne jusqu'à cette pièce mais il pourrait s'en remettre à la domestique qui était si dévouée à Blair. S'il lui expliquait que c'était dans le but d'éviter que sa patronne ne soit désappointée, elle accepterait certainement de placer le nouveau cadeau parmi les autres.

Après tout, elle lui avait bien remis l'édition limitée de « Jane Eyre » qu'il avait réussi à se procurer, alors qu'il était persuadé, en rebroussant chemin jusqu'à l'Empire ce jour là, que Dorota le jetterait dans la corbeille la plus proche qu'elle pourrait trouver.

Il pivota sur ses talons et récupéra son cadeau. Il songea un instant à son contenu, passant le doigt sur le ruban de couleur dorée.

_Quel idiot ! _

Blair méritait d'avoir ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Ce qu'elle rêvait d'avoir.

_Pourquoi s'était-il laissé emporter par son instinct ? _

Il aurait dû demander conseil à Nate ou à sa sœur dés le début ! Ils connaissaient les goûts et les habitudes de la jolie brune bien mieux que lui.

Il serra les doigts autour du paquet.

_Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas tout simplement revenir à la normale ?_

Il se sourit cyniquement. Il ne savait même pas ce que « la normale » signifiait.

Il aurait juste voulu cesser d'errer dans les limbes avec toujours cette sensation qu'il faisait tout faux.

Il sortit dans l'entrée et se retrouva nez à nez avec la plus belle vision qu'il ait jamais eue.

Son cœur se mit à galoper dans sa poitrine et son sang à pulser dans ses veines.

La raison n'en n'était autre que la brune qui lui avait pris la main ce soir. Celle qui avait danser la tête posée sur son épaule. Qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Celle qui avait rit aux éclats avec lui dans la cuisine.

Elle portait une simple nuisette de soie bordeaux sur son corps parfait. Elle était sensationnelle, somptueuse ... à couper le souffle.

- Chuck ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Je ... j'ai oublié ...

_tous les mots de mon vocabulaire, se maudit-il_

Aucun ne pouvait définir ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

_Quelle gourde !_

_Ce qu'elle venait de dire sonnait comme si elle n'avait pas espérer de toutes ses forces qu'il soit encore là, contre toute logique, après le fiasco de ce soir. _

_- Je voulais dire ... je pensais que tu étais parti depuis longtemps. Après cette horrible soirée ..._

_Tais-toi, Blair. Ferme-là ! Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses, comme tout à l'heure avec la vidéo. _

_Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas revêtu la dernière lingerie « Kiki de Montparnasse » qu'elle avait achetée en pensant à l'éventualité que ce soir ... ? Au lieu de cette chose immonde qu'elle possédait depuis noël dernier déjà. Quand Chuck et elle étaient allés passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec son père et Roman._

Elle avait enfilé la 1ère chose qui lui était tombée sous la main après avoir ôter le carnage qui restait de son maquillage_._

- Je suis vraiment navré pour la soirée, dit-il en tripotant le ruban du paquet qu'il tenait à la main.

_Et voilà ! Quelle idiote ! _

Maintenant il allait croire qu'elle avait détesté absolument **toute** la soirée.

- Elle n'était pas si horrible que ça pendant un certain laps de temps ! corrigea-t-elle en lui souriant un peu timidement.

Il avait le cœur au bord des yeux.

La seule chose qui pouvait se rapprocher, de très, très, loin, de ce qu'il voyait, c'était un ange. Parce qu'elle était réellement divine. Une déesse descendue de l'Olympe pour tenter les humains qu'elle croisait sur son passage et les rendre fou d'amour pour elle.

- C'est mon cadeau ? questionna-t-elle sans cesser de sourire.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas et il fut emporté dans un tourbillon de senteurs florales qui le transportèrent loin de tous les lambeaux de possibilités de réflexions qu'il lui restaient encore.

Il ne réagit même pas quand elle s'emparât du paquet cadeau pour le dépouiller de son emballage.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il sincèrement, réussissant à articuler quelques syllabes quand la peau de la jeune-femme effleura la sienne, provoquant en lui un électrochoc.

- Désolé de quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

La brunette ouvrit le coffret de velours et y découvrit des boucles d'oreilles en or constituées de chaînettes où pendaient de petits papillons dont les ailes déployées étaient incrustées de diamants.

- Je ne savais pas ... s'excusa-t-il encore. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne me rappelais pas ... que tu faisais une liste. Quand je les ai vues, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a fait penser à toi et ...

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je les rapporterai demain et je passerai prendre quelque chose d'autre dans ta bijouterie préférée.

Il tendit la main pour récupérer l'écrin.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne veux rien d'autre, je les adore, elle sont magnifiques. J'aime ce cadeau ...

Elle avança encore d'un pas et plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes.

- Et je t'aime toi ! déclara-t-elle dans un murmure, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Chuck.

Cette fois les battements de son cœur devinrent carrément désordonnés.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou comme il répondait à son baiser. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour mieux goûter sa bouche tandis que les mains du beau brun enserraient sa taille fine.

Sans cesser de faire danser sa langue contre son palais, elle l'entraîna jusqu'en haut des marches du grand escalier, jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-elle en mordillant l'arête de sa mâchoire remontant sous le lobe de son oreille.

Il frissonna sous ses caresses et se laissa guider par son instinct sans plus aucun remord.

Ses doigts avaient l'air de savoir d'eux-mêmes exactement où ils devaient aller et comment se déplacer sur la peau de Blair.

Quand au reste de son corps, il se soudait tout simplement naturellement à celui de la jeune-femme, comme s'ils avaient été créés pour fusionner et se compléter.


	36. Chapter 36

Le bruit d'une porte qui se fermait à l'étage ramena le jeune-homme sur terre.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit Chuck en se dégageant à regret de l'étreinte de la femme dont il était indubitablement de plus en plus amoureux à chaque seconde.

Il était un peu sonner par ce qui venait de se passer. Faire l'amour avec elle, c'était ... magique ... incroyable ... magnifique ... féerique ... indescriptible. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce que c'était ni ce qu'il ressentait.

Elle se releva et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir. Elle voulait sentir encore sa peau contre la sienne.

- Reste avec moi, souffla-t-elle en posant un baiser sur son trapèze.

- Je doute beaucoup que ta mère apprécie de me voir quitter cette chambre demain matin.

- C'est pas comme si c'était la 1ère fois, se moqua-t-elle un peu.

- Pour toi, peut-être, répondit-il presque à voix basse.

Elle l'observa un instant.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? questionna-t-elle.

Elle était toujours blessée par cette constatation.

Cependant, elle était ravie d'être, en quelque sorte, la 1ère fois de Chuck, tout comme il avait été la sienne.

- Je ... j'ai des choses qui commencent à me revenir. Enfin ... je crois, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Il attrapa sa veste qui traînait sur le sol et sortit un petit sac de velours de la poche intérieure.

- J'ai trouvé ça sur une écharpe dans un de mes tiroirs et ... j'ai eu ... comme ... un flash. En fait, j'en ai eu plusieurs depuis, avoua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Il ne la regardait pas.

- Pendant qu'on dansait ? devina-t-elle, le cœur en émoi.

Il acquiesça et fit tomber le contenu du sac dans le creux de sa paume qu'il lui tendit.

Blair reconnu sa broche en cœur et les souvenirs de ce soir-là assaillirent sa mémoire.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

_Elle s'observait dans le miroir et replaça une mèche de cheveux dans son chignon tandis que Chuck nouait son nœud papillon. Elle sourit en pensant au moment ou la bande de tissu glisserait d'entre ses doigts, plus tard, ce soir-là._

_Mais pourquoi attendre ?_

_- Tu es certain que tu veux aller à cette soirée ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit regard lubrique en s'approchant de lui, roulant des hanches d'une manière délibérément provocante._

_Chuck l'emprisonna dans son embrase pour dévorer son cou de baisers tandis qu'elle glissait ses mains sous sa chemise._

_- On pourrait rester ici et passer la soirée tous les deux, suggéra-t-elle d'une voix__ suave._

_Depuis qu'il avait enfin réussi à lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, quelques semaines plutôt, ils passaient leur temps à faire l'amour et à sortir dans toutes les fêtes de l'UES. Chuck l'avait emmenée dans tous les endroits mondains, s'affichant partout avec elle sans qu'il puisse y avoir la moindre équivoque sur le fait qu'elle soit officiellement sa petite-amie._

_Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que la nouvelle de leur réunion soit relayée par gossip girl. Les paris étaient ouverts quant au temps que le roi de la dépravation tiendrait en couple avec Queen B._

**xoxox**

_Étendus l'un contre l'autre dans les draps, Blair cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule._

_- On devrait se dépêcher si tu veux rendre Milla Ziberman jalouse avec ta robe ce soir, dit-il en consultant le réveil qui trônait sur la table de nuit._

_- Ce qui va la rendre verte, c'est que je sois au bras du meilleur amant de la soirée ! persifla-t-elle, sachant parfaitement que l'autre jeune-fille connaissait l'étendue des talents de Chuck en la matière, comme environs 80% de la population féminine de leur couche sociale, en dessous de la trentaine._

_Elle n'ignorait pas que chacune de ces filles mourrait d'envie et aurait pris sa place sans la moindre hésitation. Mettre la main sur l'héritier Bass et le garder dans ses jupons était une prouesse dont elle pouvait s'enorgueillir._

_Elle adorait cette sensation d'avoir réussi ce qu'aucune autre n'avait jamais, même de loin, approcher : apprivoiser le tombeur impénitent dont la réputation sulfureuse n'avait d'égale que celle de Lucifer en personne. _

_Cette situation la grisait et gonflait son ego en la plaçant au-dessus de toutes ces petites garces misérables qui lui avaient ouvert leurs cuisses en espérant qu'il leur accorderait autre chose qu'un regard de pitié condescendante une fois qu'elles auraient, à peine, remis leurs vêtements._

_Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et quitta les draps pour se rendre à la salle de bain. _

_Elle l'y rejoignit avec un petit sourire pervers. Elle se fichait de rendre jalouse qui que ce soit en cet instant. Elle voulait juste profiter de lui autant qu'elle le pouvait._

**xoxox**

_Le brun s'approcha du bar et la jeune-fille sentit un bras glisser autour de sa taille. Son sourire s'évanouit moins d'une seconde plus tard en réalisant que ce n'était pas l'odeur de l'après-rasage de son petit-ami qui lui chatouillait les narines. _

_Mais elle reconnaissait néanmoins parfaitement cette fragrance._

_- Tu as des nouvelles de Serena ?_

_- Bas les pattes, s'insurgea Blair en lui faisant face. Même si j'en avais, tu es le dernier à qui j'en parlerais !_

_Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs en direction du jeune-homme._

_- Toujours aussi belle quand tu te mets en colère, susurra-t-il avec un sourire salace._

_Elle s'écarta pour échapper à ses mains baladeuses._

_- Je savais que tu me reconnaîtrais instantanément ! gouailla-t-il._

_- Ton odeur putride est en effet inoubliable ! cracha-t-elle._

_La tension grimpa encore d'un cran, quand Chuck arriva, carrant la mâchoire. Il avait aperçu la scène de là où il se trouvait et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire._

_- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça ! fit remarquer Carter à la brunette avec un regard appuyé sur son décolleté plongeant._

_- C'est parce que j'avais perdu l'esprit ! Heureusement depuis je l'ai retrouvé._

_- Permets-moi d'en douter ! railla Carter avec un coup d'œil en direction de l'autre jeune-homme. _

_- Dégage d'ici Baizen ! s'énerva Chuck._

_- C'est un endroit publique, si vous ne voulez pas rencontrer ceux avec qui vous avez couché, vous ne devriez pas venir dans des soirées comme celle-ci. En fait, vous devriez rester enfermés entre quatre murs. Surtout toi Blair !_

_Chuck fit un pas vers lui les poings serrés, menaçant._

_- Alors c'est vraiment vrai ? siffla l'intrus avec un rictus de serpent, se décalant pour se rapprocher à nouveau de la brunette, défiant son ennemi du regard. Vous êtes réellement ensembles pour de bon ? Je l'ai lu sur gossip girl mais je ne peux pas croire que Bass se soit réellement rangé et ait décidé de renoncer à la luxure des prostituées._

_Chuck glapit mais ça ne fit qu'encourager Carter à continuer._

_- Tu n'y crois pas vraiment non plus, n'est-ce pas Blair ? _

_- Va te faire voir Baizen ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents._

_- Je te pensais un peu plus futée que ça ! Néanmoins, ce n'est pas la qualité 1__ère__ que je recherche chez une femme, donc n'hésite pas à m'appeler quand il aura à nouveau brisé ton p'tit cœur. Tu as toujours mon numéro, je présume ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour le marquage qu'il a certainement fait tatouer quelque part sur ton corps, nous avons les mêmes initiales et je me ferai un plaisir de le découvrir où qu'il soit._

_Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le poing de Chuck s'abattit sur le nez de Carter._

_Ce dernier ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde pour répliquer, il décocha un crochet du droit au roi de l'UES. _

_Blair hurla et la foule autour d'eux s'écarta, tous les yeux se braquant sur les combattants sans esquisser le moindre geste pour les arrêter._

_Deux agents de sécurité se ruèrent sur les deux garçons en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire sans que personne ne sache d'où ils sortaient exactement. _

**xoxox**

_- Tiens, dit Blair en s'asseyant sur son lit, près de son petit-ami, une heure plus tard._

_Elle apposa un sac de glaçon enroulé dans un drap sur sa pommette enflée. _

_- Je suis désolé, dit-il._

_- Ne le soit pas ! Baizen l'a bien mérité ! _

_- Peut-être, mais il n'est pas le seul à ne pas croire que je puisse changer. Moi-même ... je ne me fais pas confiance, alors ... je peux comprendre si ..._

_- Si quoi ?_

_- Si tu partages ces doutes. Je sais que je dois faire mes preuves et ..._

_Blair posa un index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire._

_- Je savais parfaitement dans quoi je m'engageais quand je t'ai déclaré mon amour à la soirée de remise des diplômes. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu cesses de reluquer les filles dans la salle. Et je sais pertinemment que, quelque soit la soirée où nous irons, la moitié des filles de la pièce ne penseront qu'à toutes ces choses que tu leur a faites et regretteront que ça ne puisse pas se reproduire encore. Tu es Chuck Bass ! déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire machiavélique._

_- Je suis peut-être Chuck Bass mais je t'aime. Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi, opposa-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la brunette._

_- Je sais. Et je t'aime aussi, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu aies ceci._

_Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit un petit boîtier duquel elle extirpa sa broche en forme de cœur pour l'épingler sur son écharpe préférée. _

_Chuck caressa le bijou du bout des doigts. _

_Ça représentait tellement pour lui, à cause de que ça signifiait pour elle. _

_Il l'embrassa passionnément malgré la contusion sur sa pommette qui le tiraillait._

_- J'ai une autre surprise pour toi, dit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure d'un petit air suggestif._

_Si sexy, pensa le beau brun, succombant déjà._

_Elle se leva et gagna la salle de bain, l'abandonnant sur l'édredon quelques instants._

_- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait si bien à point nommé, sourit-elle, coquine, cette fois, en réapparaissant dans une tenue d'infirmière, qui ne camouflait ses cuisses que le minimum du minimum, ou pas tout à fait._

_Elle le vit déglutir et le désir monta en elle en lisant l'envie dans son regard comme il appréciait l'idée à sa juste valeur._

_- On dirait bien que tu as besoin que je soigne tes blessures, susurra-t-elle en effleurant doucement sa pommette meurtrie avant de plonger ses lèvres dans son cou._

_- Tu es l'infirmière la plus hot et la plus irrésistible que j'ai jamais vue, murmura-t-il sa bouche descendant le long de sa gorge._

_- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point te voir te battre avec Carter pour moi devant tout le monde m'a émoustillée, souffla-t-elle en mordillant légèrement le lobe de son oreille. _

_- Mais tu vas me raconter, murmura-t-il la voix rauque de désir en ouvrant le 1__er __bouton de son uniforme._

_- Je propose plutôt que la prochaine fois, ce soit moi qui me batte pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

_- Mmmm, répondit-il en approbation le nez déjà entre ses seins. Il me tarde de voir ça._

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Le contact de la main de Chuck sur la sienne la fit revenir à la réalité.

_- _Je me suis souvenu de ce que ça représentait pour toi, ajouta-t-il. Alors, j'ai pensé ... que tu voudrais sans doute le récupérer.

Il tourna son visage vers elle pour plonger dans ses yeux chocolat.

- Mais, maintenant ... j'espère plus jamais que ce ne sera pas le cas, plaida-t-il doucement.

Blair se saisit du petit objet dans le creux de la paume du jeune-homme.

Chuck ferma les paupières.

- Il n'appartiendra jamais qu'à toi, murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son torse.

Il relâcha un soupir de soulagement comme elle l'attirait plus à elle.

- Reste, redemanda-t-elle.

Il emprisonna le corps de la jeune femme sous le sien tout en le dévorant à nouveau de baisers brûlants.


	37. Chapter 37

Chuck l'observait dormir à ses côtés dans la pénombre, éclairée seulement par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les tentures. Elle était incroyable à tous propos. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait pu la tromper avec une autre.

_Franchement, c'était quelque chose qui dépassait sa compréhension. _

_Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?_

Nathaniel lui avait dit que leur histoire avait été très chaotique, mais il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu le conduire à pareille folie. Ce qu'il intégrait très bien au contraire, c'est pourquoi il s'était accroché à cette bague de fiançailles dans le quartier de Perlovka.

Il soupira et déposa un presque-baiser sur les cheveux de Blair. Prenant soin d'à peine l'effleurer de ses lèvres pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle s'était endormie il y à quelques heures, ses boucles brunes éparses sur l'oreiller, une main posée dans la sienne.

Il dénoua doucement ses phalanges de celles de la jeune-femme qui détenait la clef de son cœur. Il sourit en pensant qu'il pouvait garder celui en or qu'il avait trouvé sur son écharpe, dans sa penderie.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur sa silhouette parfaite et se dégagea le plus lentement possible d'entre les draps, à regret. Elle lui manquait déjà atrocement mais il n'aurait pas été raisonnable de s'endormir là.

Sa mère le détestait de tout son cœur, ça il en était certain et puis ...

- Où tu vas ? demanda la voix ensommeillée de Blair.

Elle avait senti le froid s'emparer d'elle à la seconde où il avait un tant soit peu décollé son corps du sien.

Chuck grimaça. Il aurait préféré la laisser sur son nuage, dans ses songes.

- Il faut que je rentre, indiqua-t-il à voix basse.

Il profita du fait qu'elle soit éveillée pour déposer un vrai baiser sur sa tempe chocolat.

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle en l'enlaçant pour le faire basculer à nouveau sur elle.

- Parce que je ne peux pas rester ici, marmonna-t-il, tentant de garder les idées claires malgré la langue de Blair qui glissait le long de l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

Il n'aurait franchement pas demandé mieux mais il savait que ce serait une erreur.

- Pourquoi ? redemanda-t-elle en laissant vagabonder ses mains sur son dos, l'emprisonnant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle voulait se réveiller dans ses bras au petit matin. Peu importe ce que sa mère en dirait. Elle était adulte à présent et elle prenait ses propres décisions. Comme dit, les autres devraient faire avec, y compris Eléanor Waldorf.

Elle userait sans hésiter de tous ses trucs et astuces, déloyaux ou pas, pour le faire capituler.

- Ta mère ...

- Rejeté, le coupa-t-elle en l'embrassant encore.

Il répondit à ses lèvres, il ne pouvait pas lutter sur ce terrain là.

- Donne-moi une autre raison, la vraie, insista-t-elle sans cesser de caresser sa peau.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur les flans du jeune-homme, direction le sud, mais elle s'arrêta soudain quand elle l'entendit gémir alors que ses phalanges rencontraient un renflement sous ses côtes.

L'image de Chuck étendu dans une ruelle sombre, saignant abondamment sur le pavé, crépita dans son cerveau et elle haleta en même temps que lui.

Il soupira et roula sur son dos, au-dessus des draps.

- C'est à cause de ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as d'autres souvenirs qui te reviennent ?

Le cœur de la belle cognait dans sa poitrine mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

_Et s'il se rappelait de la manière dont elle s'était comportée avec lui ? _

_Avec son oncle ? _

_S'il ne voulait plus d'elle à présent ? _

Il n'était plus le même, sa vision des choses avait changée. Nate le lui avait expliqué. Chuck Bass n'était plus Chuck Bass. Il avait adopté un de mode de vie radicalement différent et ça lui convenait plutôt bien, elle en était très heureuse, mais si jamais il se rendait compte qu'_elle_ était trop tordue pour lui à présent ?

S'il regrettait de s'être accroché à cette bague et d'avoir faillit mourir pour elle ?

Elle n'avait pas hésité à le manipuler à la seconde où elle l'avait revu à Prague. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle était avec Nate alors que c'était faux et Chuck savait qu'elle avait menti.

Elle mesurait parfaitement en cet instant, les raisons de la colère de Nate dans le jet, lors du trajet jusqu'à Manhattan. Elle l'avait peut-être perdu avant même d'avoir eu conscience de vouloir le garder.

- Chuck ? questionna-t-elle d'une toute petite voix devant son silence.

Il glissa sa paume dans la sienne et comprima ses doigts sans répondre.

Elle sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine.

Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

Elle s'étira pour allumer la veilleuse sur sa table de nuit sans lâcher sa main.

- Éteint, la pria-t-il.

- Non, souffla-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Il ferma les paupières et posa sa main gauche sur sa blessure. Plus aucun pansement ne la recouvrait depuis trois jours déjà.

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de glisser ses doigts sous les siens.

- Est-ce que tu as encore mal ? voulu-t-elle savoir.

Il secoua négativement la tête, les paupières toujours plissées.

- Laisse-moi voir, l'enjoint-elle.

- Non, refusa-t-il en maintenant sa positon pour cacher sa cicatrice.

- Laisse-moi voir s'il te plaît, quémanda-t-elle en posant son front sur le sien.

Il ne répondit pas oralement à sa prière mais il ne l'empêcha plus d'éloigner sa main de sous ses côtes.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et caressa délicatement la boursouflure sur son abdomen avant de déposer un baiser sur sa peau nue. Elle enserra sa taille et se colla le plus près de lui que possible.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en l'attirant plus fortement contre lui. Tellement désolé. Je te demande pardon.

Blair fronça les sourcils.

_Il était désolé ? _

_Il s'était fait tiré dessus et c'est lui qui lui demandait pardon ?_

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais dans cette ruelle précise à Prague, mais j'imagine assez facilement ce que j'y cherchais. Et j'imagine également aisément ce que j'ai dû te faire subir et pourquoi tu as refusé cette bague. Je ne peux pas réécrire le passé, mais je te promets que je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour apaiser les souffrances que je t'ai infligées. Je suis même prêt à y passer le reste de ma vie.

Le cœur de Blair se serra si fort à ces mots, quasiment identiques à ceux qu'il avait prononcés à l'hôpital, avant qu'Humphrey et sa peste de sœur ne viennent tout détruire en quelques minutes, qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il allait imploser.

- Chuck, réussit-elle à articuler au prix d'un immense effort.

Le nœud qui avait pris place dans sa trachée lui permettait à peine de respirer.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, rassemblant son courage. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'il était le seul responsable de tout ça. Elle posa à nouveau son front contre le sien.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, souffla-t-elle, sa bouche pratiquement contre la sienne.

- Alors dis-moi, l'implora-t-il en posant les mains de chaque côté de son visage.

- Le docteur ...

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il a recommandé. Je vais devenir fou si tu ne m'expliques pas pourquoi j'ai détruit la plus belle chose qui ait jamais dû m'arriver. Nous.

Elle se mordilla le lèvre inférieure.

_Il était censé retrouver la mémoire par lui-même._

- Aide-moi, s'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas dans le noir, ça me rend dingue, la pria-t-il encore.

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de se mettre à table. Son cœur ne supportait de le voir dans cet état.

- Je n'ai pas refusé cette bague, Chuck, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne m'as pas fait ta demande. Parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé l'occasion de le faire.

- Parce que je t'ai trompé avec cette fille ?

- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment trompée en réalité. On avait rompu quand tu as ... quand vous ...

Elle ne pouvait pas prononcer ces mots là. Ils refusaient de franchir ses lèvres, écorchant sa langue comme des lames de rasoir.

- On était séparé et je sortais même avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu étais parfaitement au courant de ça, mais tu m'as quand même donné rendez-vous mais je ne suis pas venue. J'étais en retard. Dorota a eu son bébé et ... c'est compliqué. Tout a toujours été si compliqué entre nous. Tu n'avais aucune raison de croire que je viendrais parce que je t'avais bien spécifié la veille que je ne viendrais pas, justement. Alors tu t'es puni toi-même avec elle. Finalement je t'ai rejoint et on venait à peine de se remettre ensemble quand ... quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé et ça m'a rendue folle parce que ça faisait si mal ... ça fait si mal, se reprit-elle, de t'imaginer avec une autre.

Elle cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou, laissant rouler ses larmes sur la peau du jeune-homme.

Il l'enlaça plus fort.

- Je n'en veux pas d'autre. Je n'en veux pas d'autre. J'ai besoin de toi, de toi et de personne d'autre. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle embrassa l'arrête de sa mâchoire et descendit le long de son sternum, jusque sous ses côtes, sur son flan gauche.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle avant de déposer une multitude de petits baisers délicats sur la cicatrice qui symbolisait leurs blessures à tous les deux.


	38. Chapter 38

Lorsque Blair s'était endormie pour la 2ème fois cette nuit là, elle était lovée au creux de Chuck.

Ils avaient à nouveau fait l'amour, leurs larmes de regret se muant peu à peu en gémissements de plaisir à la chaleur du frottement de leurs peaux. Les caresses et la tendresse de leurs gestes apaisants les brûlures de leurs cœurs et de leurs âmes.

Elle avait fini par le convaincre de rester avec elle jusqu'au petit matin. Il avait promis qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas pendant son sommeil, qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas seule dans son lit, trop grand, trop vide, sans lui.

Elle savait que lui ne fermerait pas l'œil. Il resterait là à la regarder dormir.

Nate lui avait dit qu'il souffrait d'insomnie et de cauchemars récurrents. Il pouvait entendre son meilleur ami geindre et grincer des dents depuis sa propre chambre à l'Empire.

« Dormir avec moi n'est pas vraiment reposant » avait avoué Chuck quand elle lui avait posé la question, après qu'il ait à nouveau tenté de rentrer chez lui pour le reste de la nuit, qui ne se résumait plus alors qu'à quelques heures.

Il avait veillé sur elle comme une sentinelle. Scrutant chaque grain de sa peau, gravant et regravant ses traits parfaits dans sa mémoire.

_Comment avait-il seulement pu les oublier ?_

La chaleur de son corps contre le sien, le rythme régulier de ses seins qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient lentement, l'avait bercé doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par basculer dans les limbes lui aussi.

Blair l'entendit gémir et haleter sur la pointe de l'aurore. Elle ne comprit pas de quoi il retournait avant qu'il ne se mette à remuer et à respirer lourdement, cherchant l'air comme s'il se noyait. Quand elle prit conscience de la situation, elle se redressa, totalement réveillée.

Il était en nage, elle pouvait voir briller la sueur dans la toison de son torse. Ses beaux traits étaient complètement déformer par la peur. Il haleta à nouveau et baragouina des choses inintelligibles. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus courte au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait la frayeur augmenter et s'étendre de plus en plus durement sur son visage.

- Chuck, murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il sursauta dans son sommeil et hurla en se relevant d'un bond, les yeux totalement hagards, cherchant d'où venait la menace, affolé comme un animal traqué prit dans la lumière des phares des chasseurs.

- Doucement Chuck, c'était un cauchemar, le rassura-t-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Blair ? s'étonna-t-il avant de balayer la pièce baignée par la clarté du jour qui se levait à peine.

Il était dans la chambre de la jeune-femme qu'il aimait. Il avait accepté de passer le reste de la nuit à ses côtés.

Il posa ses yeux sur elle. Elle était encore plus belle que la veille. Il déglutit et ferma les paupières, récupérant lentement sa respiration.

- C'était juste un cauchemar, répéta-t-elle.

Elle apaisa la course des pulsations dans ses veines d'un simple geste, d'une simple caresse de sa paume sur sa pommette moite.

Elle apposa son autre main de l'autre côté de son visage avant de l'embrasser doucement puis de l'attirer tout contre elle.

- C'est fini, dit-elle en passant son bras autour de lui comme s'il était un enfant.

Il accrocha son bras libre à sa taille, se laissant entraîner par les coups sourds qui le ramenaient vers une respiration plus calme.

Le frottement de sa paume de bas en haut dans son dos le réconforta. Il laissa aller sa tête sur ses seins, les battements de son cœur résonnant dans son tympan jusqu'à ce que son propre cœur palpite au même rythme que le sien.

- Tu es là, chuchota-t-il.

_Il avait eu si peur de ne jamais la retrouver. Il l'avait cherchée partout dans la jungle et les marécages. Il avait couru à perdre haleine, trébuchant sur les racines, évitant les branches basses. Il avait perdu sa piste après le torrent avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle dérivait sur un radeau au milieu du courant qui l'entraînait vers les chutes d'eau. _

_Il avait plongé, nagé aussi vite que ses membres le pouvaient. Lorsqu'il avait atteint le rebord des rochers, il s'était laissé dévaler les parois et engloutir par les flots. Il avait lutté pour remonter à la surface, pour réussir à reprendre une goulée d'air avant de pouvoir la rejoindre. Mais quand il s'était retrouvé dans les eaux calmes, elle n'était pas là. Elle avait disparue à nouveau. Il avait hurlé son nom aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permettaient mais seul le silence lui avait répondu. _

Il rouvrit les yeux, réalisant que c'était la 1ère fois qu'il se souvenait d'un de ses cauchemars.

Il pensait qu'il revivait son agression, que c'était ce qui causait sa terreur au milieu de ses nuits, mais ce n'était nullement ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Ce qui le terrifiait plus que tout, c'était de la perdre.

Il sentit la caresse de ses lèvres sur sa tempe et celle de ses doigts sur sa mâchoire.

- Je suis là, chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses poumons mis à mal. Il pouvait s'endormir sereinement, il ne ferait plus aucun mauvais rêve cette nuit. Elle était là, tout contre lui. Elle serait là quand il se réveillerait tout à l'heure.

Blair resta un moment à le regarder dormir, ses traits à présent détendus alors qu'ils étaient si crispés l'instant précédent. Elle continua de former des cercles dans son dos du bout de ses phalanges. Elle voulait apaiser ses douleurs et ses frayeurs autant qu'elle en était capable.

Dans quelques heures, ils se réveilleraient ensemble et elle expliquerait la présence de Chuck à sa mère, elle l'affronterait s'il fallait.

Mais d'ici là, ils profiteraient encore un peu de la chaleur protectrice du cocon qu'ils s'étaient créé durant la nuit.

Elle déposa un autre baiser sur sa tempe avant de poser le menton sur le haut de sa tête et de retourner vers les songes à son tour.

**xoxox**

Nate se réveilla en sursaut.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna paresseusement la blonde emballée dans les draps entre ses bras.

- Chuck !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai cru l'entendre crier, grommela le jeune-homme en glissant ses doigts dans les mèches blonde de sa dulcinée.

- Depuis ta chambre à l'Empire, je veux bien te croire, j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience, mais depuis ici, ça me paraît difficile sauf si il est ...

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en les posant dans les prunelles azur de son petit-ami.

- Tu ne crois pas ...

- Il a dit qu'il retrouverait son chemin tout seul, sourit Nate.

De petites fossettes se creusèrent sur ses pommettes, que Serena adoraient tant.

- Si c'est le cas, on le découvrira dans quelques heures, mais en attendant, je vais faire tout mon possible pour te faire oublier ton meilleur ami.

Elle se glissa tout contre lui, se débarrassant de tout ce qui pouvait constituer un obstacle entre leur deux corps nus.

Le jeune-homme replongea sur ses lèvres, qu'il avait délaissées il y a seulement quelques heures.

Serena répondit à son baiser. Le départ à la guerre était visiblement un très, très bon aphrodisiaque.

- Je t'aime, susurra-t-il sans décoller sa bouche de la sienne.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle avant de laisser folâtrer ses doigts les longs des abdominaux de son capitaine de lacrosse préféré.

Elle sourit à son tour, coquine, puis disparue sous la couette pour le plus grand bonheur de l'héritier Archibald.


	39. Chapter 39

Chuck sortit du cabinet de son thérapeute en fin d'après-midi. Le Dr Altman disait qu'il progressait. C'était vrai qu'il se sentait mieux. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à reconquérir Blair. Cette nuit passée avec elle avait tout changé.

Il comprenait à présent que la raison de son amnésie n'était pas seulement l'agression violente dont il avait été victime. Bien sur, c'est ce qui avait causé et rendu l'événement traumatisant. Mais c'était aussi tout ce que cette agression symbolisait pour lui.

Quand il s'était accroché à la bague, il voulait retenir son passé, son histoire avec la belle brune. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que ce soit terminé entre-eux. Il ne pouvait pas faire face au fait qu'il l'avait perdue à jamais.

En lui dérobant la bague qu'il avait prévu de lui offrir lors de sa demande en mariage, c'est tout son avenir que les criminels lui avaient volé. Il avait refusé de lâcher prise car il ne pouvait pas admettre que Blair ne ferait plus jamais partie de sa vie.

Le Dr Altman disait que cela ne se résumait pas à sa relation avec Blair, qu'il y avait bien plus que ça derrière cette amnésie. Le spécialiste lui avait parlé de « sentiment d'abandon » lié à son enfance.

Le problème c'est que Chuck ne s'en souvenait toujours pas. Même s'il avait de plus en plus de flashs de son passé qui affluaient à sa mémoire, ils étaient tous liés à Blair. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu qu'elle qui ait compté dans sa vie.

Bien sur il avait connaissance du fait que ses parents soient tous les deux décédés et à ce qu'il avait compris, il n'avait jamais connu sa mère biologique.

Cependant, le plus important pour lui restait la femme qu'il aimait. Il était soulagé d'avoir appris de sa bouche qu'il ne l'avait pas trompée réellement. Il avait commis une erreur monstrueuse effectivement, mais il l'avait fait par désespoir.

D'autre part, quelle personne saine d'esprit pourrait coucher avec sa demi-sœur par alliance, même si ce n'était que via une adoption ?

Il quitta l'immeuble afin de rejoindre la limo qui l'attendait pour l'emmener à son bureau. Il avait passé pas mal de temps avec Blair depuis l'anniversaire de la jeune-femme.

Il sourit en repensant à son réveil ce matin là.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

_Il était dans ses bras. Aucun repos ne lui avait jamais semblé si bien porter ses fruits. De s'éveiller là, dans la douceur de son embrase, il avait l'impression d'être enfin arrivé à bon port._

_- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en passant une main de ses cheveux courts avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne._

_- Bonjour, marmonna-t-il en la serrant plus étroitement contre lui._

_Blair sentit ses cellules se mettre en ébullition au contact de chacune des parties du corps de Chuck qui s'éveillaient elles-aussi._

_- Si je n'apparais pas à la table du petit déjeuner dans 25 minutes, Dorota montera avec un plateau, regretta-t-elle en jetant un œil à son réveil._

_- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? questionna-t-il._

_- Tu dormais trop bien et avec tous ces cauchemars, je me suis dis que tu l'avais bien mérité. Et puis, j'aime ça, te regarder dormir, sourit-elle._

_Elle ne mentait pas. Elle avait vraiment aimé l'observer dans son sommeil, il était si beau et ses traits étaient si détendus, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de le privé d'un peu de répit, pas après l'épisode auquel elle avait assisté quelques heures plus tôt._

_- Moi ce que j'aime, c'est t'embrasser, chuchota-t-il. Là ... là ... et là ... et encore là ... et aussi là ... et là ..._

_Les yeux de Blair se révulsèrent quand il frôla le point sensible dans son cou, juste sous le lobe de son oreille._

_- Viens, dit-elle en le prenant par la main pour sortir du lit et l'emmener en direction de la salle de bain._

_Dorota ne franchirait pas cette porte là._

_Une fois dans la pièce, elle se dépêcha de verrouiller le loquet de la porte communicant avec la chambre qui était désormais celle de Serena._

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Leurs amis avaient frappé à la cloison moins de 15 minutes plus tard, faisant écho au tambourinement de l'employée modèle depuis la chambre de Blair, réduisant finalement leur douche au strict minimum.

Qu'importe ! Ils s'étaient rattrapés plus tard. Après le petit déjeuner, il y avait eu pas mal de tensions à soulager.

Il avait été on ne peut plus mal à l'aise quand Blair lui avait proposé de s'asseoir avec sa mère et son beau-père à la grande table de la salle à manger. Quand sa sœur et Nate avaient débarqué à leur tour, il en avait été plus qu'heureux.

Nate lui avait adressé un clin d'œil avant de prendre place en face de lui.

_Dieu merci, au moins il n'avait pas été obligé de faire face, littéralement, à la mère de Blair. _

Le sourire du jeune-homme s'élargit au souvenir de l'expression du visage d'Eléanor Waldorf quand sa fille lui avait clairement signifié qu'elle maintiendrait leur relation et ce, quoi qu'en pense qui que ce soit.

Arthur lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture et il eut la surprise d'y trouver installée la jolie brunette qui occupait ses pensées.

- Salut, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Salut, répondit-il, les lèvres toujours collées aux siennes.

Leur baiser se fit plus passionné tandis que la voiture prenait la route.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il put récupérer l'usage de sa langue pour parler.

- Je suis venue te kidnapper, sourit-elle. Nate et S ont réservé au Lion. J'ai demandé à John De Luci d'ajouter deux couverts.

- J'avais pensé passer la soirée avec toi dans les draps, bougonna-t-il.

- Chuck Bass, fais-moi confiance, tu vas adorer ce restaurant et ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les quatre. En plus de ça, on a quelques complots à mettre au point.

Depuis que Dan l'avait ouvertement humiliée, la guerre était officiellement déclarée.

L'habitant de Brooklyn pensait peut-être lui donner une bonne leçon et mettre un terme à ses agissements en posant ce geste, mais il n'avait fait qu'attiser ses foudres et la colère de ceux qui avaient été autrefois de son côté.

Seul Éric était plus clément avec lui mais il n'approuvait pas pour autant ce qui s'était passé à l'anniversaire de Blair. Pour lui, Dan était allé beaucoup trop loin. Il condamnait fermement son attitude.

D'autre part, son coup d'éclat n'avait pas arrangé ses relations avec Rufus et Serena veillait à ce qu'il n'empiète pas sur leur territoire. Son ex ne passait que très rarement à l'appartement de leur parent.

Il était désormais quasiment impossible pour Lonely Boy d'accéder aux soirées et autres événements mondains de l'UES. Pour ne pas perdre la face, il prétendait qu'il préférait rester de l'autre côté du pont mais la vérité, c'est qu'il s'y ennuyait à mourir depuis que Georgina était repartie avec Milo et que Vanessa avait refait ses cartons pour le campus de NYU.

Chuck sourit malgré sa déception de ne pas avoir Blair tout à lui jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle tentait elle aussi de le faire redevenir « lui-même » tout comme Nate et Serena avant elle.

Il étouffa un soupir.

_Pourquoi ses amis ne pouvaient-ils pas se contenter de lui, tout simplement ?_

- Eh bien ! On a pas de drap ici, mais ...

Elle abaissa la cloison qui les séparait du chauffeur.

- Arthur, faites un tour par le parc, commanda-t-elle.

Chuck vit l'homme lui jeter un regard approbateur et complice dans le rétro avant de remonter la glissière opaque.

- On en a jamais eu besoin, termina-t-elle en laissant traîner ses doigts sur sa cuisse.

Elle glissa le long du dossier en cuire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur ses genoux, emprisonnant son corps sous le sien.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

_- Merci de me ramener chez moi, dit-elle._

_- Tu étais ... époustouflante sur cette scène ce soir._

_Blair se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient les plus douces et les plus sucrées qu'il ait jamais goûtées. Pourtant il avait tout un échantillonnage de comparaison._

_Il sentit le désir monter en lui comme les images du Victrola défilaient dans son esprit._

_- Tu es sûre ? souffla-t-il, abasourdi par la tournure que prenait la situation._

_Qui était donc cette fille qu'il pensait connaître depuis la maternelle ? Est-ce que la magie des contes de fées existait réellement finalement ?_

_La bouche de Blair était à nouveau sur la sienne. _

_Il se promit de lui faire découvrir tous les plaisirs des sens et de lui faire oublier toutes les peines que Nathaniel lui avait infligées. _

_Nate ! _

_Il ne devrait pas faire ça. Nathaniel serait furieux. _

_Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. L'attraction était trop forte. _

_Ce soir, il avait vu une partie d'elle qu'il soupçonnait à peine. Blair Waldorf était la fille la plus inouïe et la plus magnétique qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. _

_Pendant qu'elle dansait sur la scène, il avait été subjugué, hypnotisé, par la manière dont elle bougeait. Par le feu qui brûlait sous la glace apparente de Queen B.. Il n'aurait pas été capable de détourner ses yeux d'elle, même s'il l'avait voulu. _

_Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour aucune fille. Toutes les heures de sexe avec toutes ces filles qui s'offraient à lui ou qu'il s'offrait. Aucune n'avait rien de commun avec la brune qu'il tenait dans ses bras. _

_Il était un expert en matière de luxure et de dépravation et pourtant rien n'avait jamais égalé ce qu'elle était capable de lui faire éprouver en cet instant._

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Il l'enserra plus fort, avant de la coucher sur la banquette. Il s'appliquerait à lui faire oublier toute la peine qu'**il** lui avait infligée, chaque seconde, de chaque minute du reste de sa vie.

Il se promit de lui apporter le bonheur et de la rendre plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.


	40. Chapter 40

- Je me souviens, haleta Chuck, le corps de Blair toujours soudé au sien.

Le regard de la brune, planté dans le sien, se fit plus pénétrant encore.

- De ce soir là, après le Victrola. Notre 1ère fois, s'essouffla-t-il à nouveau.

Il discerna des étincelles qui pétillaient dans les prunelles de la jeune-femme qu'il aimait.

- Tu ... tu t'en souviens ? bredouilla-t-elle, le cœur en exergue.

Il acquiesça.

- Je ne peux même pas croire que j'ai pu l'oublier, se fustigea-t-il.

- Moi non plus, je n'arrivais pas à le croire.

Il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en plongeant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

- Chuck, il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça, dit-elle en posant un baiser dans sa nuque. Cesse de t'excuser sans cesse. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu t'es fait tirer dessus.

- Mais ça l'est de m'être retrouvé là-bas, à Perlovka. Je n'aurais pas dû baisser les bras. Je n'aurais pas dû perdre foi en nous, en toi, même si tu n'es pas venue à l'Empire State Building.

- Tu te souviens de ça aussi ? questionna-t-elle.

- Juste de t'avoir attendue malgré le fait que tu m'aies dit que tu ne viendrais pas, la veille.

Il avait articulé la dernière phrase sans relevé la tête. Il grimaçait au souvenir de cette sensation horrible qui s'était emparée de lui quand il s'était souvenu de ces instants.

Il avait espéré jusqu'à la dernière minute qu'elle se montrerait quand même. Qu'elle accepterait de prendre un nouveau départ avec lui, de lui donner une autre chance ... encore une.

Il avait regarder la trotteuse s'approcher du 12 avec hantise, sachant pertinemment, au fond de lui, qu'elle n'avait aucune raison valable pour vouloir rebâtir quoi que ce soit avec lui.

Il ne se rappelait pas pourquoi ils avaient rompu en 1er lieu et Blair avait refusé de le lui révéler. Elle avait déclaré en avoir déjà bien trop dit à propos de son passé. Cependant il était certain d'une chose, c'était sa faute. Parce que la culpabilité l'accablait ce soir là.

Quand le temps avait été écoulé, à 19h01, il avait jeté les fleurs et avait quitté l'endroit aussi rapidement que possible, tentant de fuir la douleur qui enserrait son cœur. Mais celle-ci le rattraperait où qu'il aille.

- C'est à moi d'être désolée, chuchota-t-elle tout contre son oreille. J'aurai dû t'appeler à la seconde où j'ai changé d'avis ... te prévenir que je serais en retard ... que Dorota avait perdu les eaux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'ai pas commencé par là.

Elle caressa tendrement le creux de sa nuque.

- Nous pouvons continuer à nous blâmer nous-mêmes pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, reprit-elle après un instant. Ou nous pouvons accepter une autre vérité ... C'est que ce n'était la faute de personne. C'était le destin tout simplement. Une tragédie. Si Serena n'avait pas embrassé Dan, alors... Nate n'aurait pas été la chercher à l'hôpital et Jenny n'aurait pas cherché après Nate.

- Si Dorota n'avait pas commencé le travail, ajouta Chuck

- Tout aurait été différent, soupira Blair.

- Seulement ça ne l'est pas., regretta amèrement le jeune-homme.

- C'est vrai oui. Mais tout ça est derrière nous maintenant, affirma-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée. Nous sommes ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il en relevant son visage vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle répondit à son baiser avant de reprendre gaiement.

- Alors promets-moi de cesser de t'excuser sans arrêt pour notre passé. On n'y changera rien, peu importe combien on le voudrait. Concentrons-nous sur notre futur et sur ce soir. Nous allons nous retrouver entre amis et nous allons profiter de la soirée.

Il répondit à son sourire et l'embrassa avec passion.

Elle était extraordinaire, il lui suffisait d'un simple geste, de quelques mots pour apaiser les inquiétudes et les souffrances de son âme.

- Peut-être qu'Arthur pourrait refaire un tour dans le parc, suggéra-t-il entre deux de leurs baisers fougueux.

- Il ne s'arrêtera pas tant que l'un de nous ne frappera pas contre l'obturateur, déclara-t-elle avec une autre étincelle au fond des yeux, celle du désir et de la luxure.

**xoxox**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Lion, leurs amis les attendaient depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Nate fit un sourire sans autre forme de commentaire au couple de ses amis. Chuck redevenait peu à peu lui-même au contact de Blair, sans être tout à fait le même cependant.

Il lâcha la main de sa petite-amie sous la table. Le jeune Archibald n'était pas fâché d'avoir pu passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec la jolie blonde. Le Capitaine était en conditionnelle et Chuck avait accepté que ce dernier loge à l'Empire, ce qui ne laissait que peu de place à son fils pour l'intimité avec sa dulcinée.

Ils n'osaient plus trop se retrancher au penthouse Waldorf car Eléanor et Cyrus ne repartiraient pour Paris que dans plusieurs semaines. La situation étant quelque peu tendue entre la mère de la brunette et le jeune Bass, il était inutile d'en rajouter.

D'autant que la maîtresse de maison avait été claire le matin du petit déjeuner qui avait suivi l'anniversaire de la jeune-femme. Sa demeure ne deviendrait pas une maison de passe. Le message était on ne peut plus limpide.

Nate avait été très impressionné par l'attitude de Blair qui n'avait pas hésité à tenir tête à Eléanor alors que jusque là, elle avait toujours eu pour code de conduite de satisfaire ses parents.

Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle avait raté Yale, la brunette avait remis en perspective ses rêves et son comportement à les atteindre.

Serena aussi avait beaucoup changé depuis la remise de leur diplôme. Elle s'attelait à suivre les cours à Columbia avec assiduité. Il semblait qu'elle ait vraiment décidé de prendre son destin en main.

Et le mieux dans tous ça ?

Elle envisageait sérieusement leur avenir en commun sur le long terme.

Le serveur vint prendre la commande et John De Luci en personne vint les saluer. Tous étaient détendus et passaient une agréable soirée. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Ils en étaient au dessert quand les gsm de Blair, Serena et Nate tintinnabulèrent en même temps. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, ils sortirent leur i-phone pour consulter le dernier blast de GG.

Chuck fronça les sourcils sans comprendre de quoi il retournait.

Le silence s'installa soudainement autour de la table. Chacun restant bouche bée.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas ...

- Nate ! le prévint Serena.

Elle leva les yeux sur sa meilleure amie qui était livide.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Chuck en se penchant vers sa petite-amie pour lire par dessus son épaule.

Il devait vraisemblablement s'agir d'une urgence pour que chacun de ses amis reçoivent un texto au même moment.

Le contact de la main du beau brun sur son avant-bras fit percuter à Blair qu'il ignorait l'existence de gossip girl.

Serena et Nate réalisèrent en même temps, l'erreur qu'ils venaient de commettre.

- Rien d'important, articula la brune à l'intention de son amoureux sans le regarder.

Elle esquiva rapidement son geste et replaça son i-phone dans son sac, tentant de reprendre contenance.


	41. Chapter 41

- Blair, répéta une nouvelle fois Serena.

- Je vais bien ! clama la brunette.

Son amie l'avait suivie dans les toilettes peu après que le blast soit tombé.

La blonde avait saisie son i-phone sans réfléchir lorsqu'il avait retenti, à l'instar de ses deux amis.

La soirée se déroulait tellement bien qu'ils en était parvenus à oublier pour un temps que Chuck n'était plus tout à fait Chuck et qu'il ignorait certains éléments de leur vie. Ils avaient tous été si choqués par la nouvelle qu'ils avaient même totalement éclipsé ce fait.

Serena observa encore une fois son amie dans le reflet du miroir. Elle avait repris des couleur, ses joues étaient colorées de rose mais ses mouvements saccadés indiquaient que tout n'allait pas si bien que ça en réalité.

- Il faut à tout prix éviter que Chuck ne soit au courant.

- Blair ! soupira encore la blonde. Comment veux-tu qu'il reste dans l'ignorance d'une telle chose ? Tu connais ma mère, elle va sans doute ...

- Dissuade-là ! tonna B. C'est juste l'histoire de quelques heures, je peux te le garantir ! Cette petite peste ne va pas faire longs feux ici, c'est moi qui te le dis !

- Écoute, Blair, je n'aime pas plus que toi de la savoir dans les environs mais ...

- Mais, rien du tout ! Je l'aie bannie et je vais lui rappeler ce qui arrive quand on me défie. Elle va regretté d'avoir remis un orteil dans l'UES !

Elle sortit des toilettes comme une furie pour se retrouver devant Chuck qui l'attendait, adossé contre le mur.

- Blair, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle était partie si brusquement de la table qu'il l'avait suivie malgré les protestations de son meilleur ami.

- Oui, je vais bien. Rassure-toi. Rien de grave, je te l'ai dit, mais une de nos amies de Columbia a quelques soucis. Son petit-ami vient de la laisser tomber et je voudrais aller la réconforter. Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'abandonne ici avec Nate et S ? Elle est vraiment mal.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Je peux peut ...

- Non, se récria Blair. Ce sont des trucs de filles. Elle va pleurer, s'empiffrer de glace ... enfin, tu vois quoi. Il vaut mieux que tu continues à t'amuser. Inutile que nous gâchions tous les deux notre soirée à cause d'un crétin qui ne sait pas ce qui est le mieux pour lui.

Elle n'avait aucune intention de laisser Chuck savoir que Jenny était de retour à New-York et encore moins de les laisser s'approcher à moins de 15 mètres l'un de l'autre. Chuck se culpabilisait déjà bien assez comme ça à propos de leur rupture passée. Maintenant que leur relation était plus ou moins stable, elle n'allait certainement pas permettre à cette vermine de venir la mettre en péril.

La bouche de la jeune-femme disait le contraire de ses yeux, elle lui mentait sans l'ombre d'un doute mais il fit semblant de la croire pour l'instant. Elle était totalement bouleversée par cette histoire, quelle qu'elle soit.

- Tu sais quoi, je pense que je vais aller avec Blair ... faire ... ces trucs de filles. Ainsi Nate et toi pourrez passer le reste de la soirée entre hommes, déclara sa sœur.

- D'accord, acquiesça Chuck.

Les filles disparurent en un instant et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent en tête à tête.

- Ok, alors maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! commanda le brun à peine eurent-elles passé la porte.

- Quoi ? Tu as entendu, c'est juste une histoire de filles ... tenta Nate.

- Nathaniel ! tonna Chuck.

- Écoute, il vaut mieux ...

- Si tu me dis que c'est pour mon bien que vous me cacher tous ce qui se passe, je te promets que dés demain, ton père et toi devrez faire le tour des bas quartiers pour vous loger, gronda l'héritier Bass.

- Chuck ...

- Non ! Tu va me dire ce qui se passe et tu vas me le dire Maintenant !

Le jeune Archibald soupira. Il n'avait jamais tenu très longtemps quand il s'agissait de contrer Chuck. C'était aussi comme ça que ça fonctionnait entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de si terrible pour que vous décidiez de mettre fin à votre opération « récupération de l'ancien Chuck Bass » en moins de 10 minutes ?

- On n'essaie pas ... on n'a jamais voulu ...

- Te fatigue pas Nathaniel, ce n'est plus à l'ordre du jour apparemment.

Le brun ténébreux ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'était pas amusé jusque là. Au contraire, il avait réellement apprécié l'ambiance et il avait eu l'impression de faire à nouveau partie intégrante du groupe ... jusqu'à ce que les gsm se mettent à sonner.

- Écoute, vous voulez tous que je fasse partie du clan, comme avant, mais vous ne cesser de me tenir à l'écart. Comment veux-tu que je reprenne ma place dans ces conditions ?

Nate hésita un moment. Blair allait l'étriper, sans parler de Serena qui ferait certainement une grève du sexe pendant six semaines !

- Alors, tu vas te mettre à table ou tu vas continuer à me prendre pour un con ? s'impatienta Chuck.

- Ok, capitula Nate, s'en mordant déjà les doigts. Il y a une personne qui ne devrait pas être à Manhattan en ce moment ...

- Et comment savez-vous qu'elle y est pour commencer ? interrogea Chuck.

- Par une amie commune, mentit-il.

Lui expliquer la situation était une chose, mais permettre à son ami d'avoir accès à toutes sortes d'informations et ragots en tout genre sur son passé n'était pas dans son objectif.

Le médecin avait dit qu'il se souviendrait par lui-même quand il serait prêt et il ne commettrait pas la même erreur deux fois.

- L'important, c'est qu'en revenant elle remet clairement en cause l'autorité et par conséquent la place de B tout en haut de la pyramide sociale, non seulement à Columbia, mais aussi de tout l'UES. Et ...

- Blair est donc partie régler ça ! conclut lui même le petit-ami de la brune incendiaire.

- Demain, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, reconnut son ami.

- Jenny Humphrey ? devina encore Chuck.

Il avait vu la même douleur luire dans les prunelles de Blair que lorsque qu'il lui avait posé des questions, le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés, chez Lily.

Nate ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de hocher de la tête.

- Reste en dehors de ça, conseilla-t-il à son meilleur ami. Si tu ...

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'approcher d'elle, indiqua l'héritier Bass.

Il avait déjà causé bien assez de mal à Blair, comme ça. Ça avait bien faillit lui coûter leur relation. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de la perdre encore une fois à cause de cette fille.

Si sa petite-amie ne souhaitait pas qu'il prenne part à cette bataille, alors il resterait en retrait. D'autre part, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que la brune ne ferait qu'une bouchée de l'intruse.

Néanmoins ...

- Je veux que tu me tiennes au courant de ce qui se passe, Nathaniel. On est dans le présent là, donc il n'y a aucune contre-indications médicales. Et si Blair a besoin d'un coup de main ...

- Je te le ferai savoir, promit son ami.


	42. Chapter 42

Blair relut le blast de GG encore une fois « _Bon retour, Jenny Humphrey. Tu nous avais manqué_. » avant d'entrer avec son amie au penthouse.

- Coucou ? Il y a quelqu'un ? cria Serena.

Blair s'avança dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de l'ancienne chambre de S. Jenny Humphrey était bien là, devant elle, en chair et en os.

La brune étouffa un cri de fureur.

- Blair, quoi que tu veuilles faire, mon père et Lily seront à la maison d'une minute à l'autre, indiqua la blonde paniquée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Little J. Ce sera une discussion très courte. Je t'ai laissé tranquille après que tu te sois insidieusement glissée dans le lit de Chuck parce que je présumais que tu étais assez intelligente pour ne jamais revenir. J'étais même prête à faire des exceptions pour les vacances, les anniversaires, les problèmes de santé d'un membre proche de ta famille, mais là tu n'as vraiment aucune excuse.

- Blair, s'il te plaît, l'implora Jenny. Je ne suis là que pour 24 heures. J'ai un entretien avec Tim Gunn demain en fin d'après-midi et si tout se passe bien il m'écrira une lettre de recommandation pour Parsons.

- Parsons ? C'est encore à Manhattan si je ne m'abuse, non ?

- Oui, mais l'autre partie de Manhattan. Qui est située à des années lumière de l'Upper East Side...

- Ne joue pas sur les mots. Tu es bannie. Si les gens pensent que je ne suis pas une femme de parole, c'est tout le système qui pourrait s'effondrer.

- Écoute, Blair, je ne cherche pas à déséquilibrer ton petit ordre social, promit le jeune-fille. Tu sais à quel point la mode, c'est important pour moi et Parsons est l'école idéale.

- Ça, il fallait y penser avant. Je t'appelle un taxi pour l'Hudson et je te regarde faire ta valise, sourit machiavéliquement la brune.

- Et pourquoi pas une autorisation pour la journée de demain ? Je promets de partir directement après mon entretien. Et en plus, on ne sait même pas si Tim Gunn va aimer mon travail. Mais je te jure qui si tu m'accordes cette journée, je ne mettrais plus les pieds à Manhattan jusqu'à la fin de l'année, même pas pour Noël.

- Les vacances sans Jenny Humphrey, dit Blair en levant les sourcils. Ça fait un moment que j'en rêve. Trêve jusqu'à minuit demain, à la condition que tu t'arranges pour que ton parasite de frère soit absent de la petite réunion de famille lui aussi.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, promit encore la blonde décolorée. Merci.

- Je n'ai pas fini. Il y a d'autres conditions. Ne vois personne, ne parle à personne, et ne sors pas ce cet appartement sauf pour ton entretien.

- D'accord, soupira la jeunette.

- Au revoir, Little J. J'ai hâte de ne plus jamais te revoir !

La menace était claire dans sa voix.

- Tu es certaine de ce que tu fais ? questionna Serena qui s'était abstenue de prendre part à la discussion.

Ce n'était pas l'envie d'écrabouiller Jenny Humphrey sous ses talons aiguilles qui lui manquait. Cette petite peste avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour les séparer avec Nate. Et il tenait du miracle que ce ne soit pas lui qui l'ait déflorée.

- Je sais ce que ça fait de voir son avenir s'envoler, déclara la brune. Si elle est concentrée sur sa carrière, elle ne viendra plus se frotter à nous. Et puis, n'oublie pas que ma mère à son mot à dire dans ce milieu. Si jamais elle ne suit pas mes exigences à la lettre, je la briserai d'un claquement de doigts.

- Si tu es prête à prendre le risque, commenta son amie, septique.

- Je sais ce que je fais, affirma Queen B. Nous sommes presqu'à Thanksgiving, vois ça comme une grâce accordée par la reine. Cela permettra également de renforcer mon pouvoir en faisant miroiter l'espoir parmi mes sujets.

S n'avait pas envisagé cela comme ça mais ça pouvait se défendre.

- Bon maintenant, si nous allions retrouver les garçons ? Je suis certaine que Chuck n' a pas cru à notre histoire une seule seconde.

- Tu vas lui dire que Jenny est là ? s'étrangla la blonde.

- J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir en venant ici et je me dis qu'il vaut sans doute mieux qu'il soit au courant, cela évitera de se retrouver dans une situation ambiguë.

Serena la dévisagea. Était-ce vraiment sa meilleure amie qui s'exprimait ?

- Quoi ? aboya cette dernière. Il faut croire que c'est la maturité.

- En effet, il faut le croire, répliqua S.

Elle sourit en appuyant sur le bouton pour quitter le penthouse de sa mère, Blair était vraiment incroyable !

La brune se glissa dans l'espace aux côtés de la blonde. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Chuck une fois de plus. Elle devait cesser de le manipuler. C'est par là que la dégradation de leur relation si parfaite avait commencée l'année précédente.

Elle lui avait menti et l'avait manipulé pour avoir l'opportunité de faire le discours de bienvenue de NYU à la place de cette va-nu-pied de Vanessa. Il avait très mal pris la chose et après ça, tout avait été de mal en pis.

Elle avait contacté Jack dans son dos et l'avait ramené dans leurs vies au lieu de le laisser croupir dans le Bush Australien.

Elle frissonna en repensant à la manière dont ce serpent s'était immiscé entre eux. A comment il s'était insinué dans la tête de Chuck et dans la sienne. Jack avait réussi à leur faire faire la pire des choses qu'ils aient jamais faite. Il avait joué avec eux et les avait déplacés sur son échiquier comme de vulgaires petits soldats.

L'horrible tonton avait toujours su sur quel bouton appuyer pour faire réagir son neveu, mais elle n'avait pas compris, sur le moment, qu'elle aussi s'était laissée mener par le bout du nez. Dans cette histoire, elle était aussi coupable que l'homme pour qui elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi, y compris au détriment d'elle-même.

C'est ce qui lui avait fait le plus peur après tout ça. Et si elle en tirait une leçon à présent, c'est qu'elle ne laisserait plus personne semer le trouble entre eux deux. Ensemble, ils étaient invulnérables. Mais s'ils se retournaient l'un contre l'autre, c'était la destruction commune assurée.

La condition 1ère à leur union, c'était la complicité. Elle avait utilisé Chuck pour obtenir ce fichu discours alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui suffisait de le lui demander. Le beau brun ténébreux ne lui refusait jamais rien. Ensuite lui l'avait utilisée à son tour. C'est ce qui les avait conduit au désastre.

Elle ne commettrait pas la même erreur deux fois. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Jenny Humphrey.

**xoxox**

Serena claqua la portière du taxi qui les avait ramenées à l'Empire. Nate l'avait informé qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Howard devait passé la nuit chez Anne, pour le plus grand bonheur de leur fils.

Ce qui faisait également le bonheur de sa petite-amie à plus d'un titre.

Elle décocha un sourire radieux à l'élu de son cœur en débarquant dans le salon de la suite.

- Où est Chuck ? interrogea Blair.

Nate désigna la porte de la chambre du propriétaire des lieux.

- Il sait ! ajouta-t-il un peu gêné.

Le brune sourit malgré elle. Bien évidemment qu'il avait fait jacasser Nate comme une pie !

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-elle un peu craintive.

- Qu'il serait là si on avait besoin de lui. Je crois que tu devrais allé le voir. Il a fait semblant que ça lui était égal, mais il a filé s'isoler à la seconde où on est arrivé ici.

Le cœur de Blair se serra un peu. Elle se rappelait combien ça l'avait blessé la dernière fois.

Serena encouragea son amie d'un regard avant de reporter son attention sur le bel homme aux yeux clairs.

Nate n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Aucune des deux n'avait tenté de l'écharper pour avoir dit la vérité à son meilleur ami !

La blonde vit briller dans ses pupilles azur l'étincelle du désir et le suivit sans attendre dans sa chambre.

La brune elle, frappa doucement à celle de Chuck.


	43. Chapter 43

Le jeune-homme brun était installé sur son lit, son pc ouvert sur ses genoux.

- Hey, dit-il en la voyant entrer. Ton amie va déjà mieux ?

Elle sourit gauchement.

- Tout est sous contrôle, répondit-elle en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle allait aborder le sujet.

Il l'observa, silencieux.

Blair fit le tour de la pièce un peu au hasard, avant de s'avancer vers lui.

- Je sais que Nate t'a expliqué au sujet de ... du retour inopiné en ville de Jenny.

Chuck acquiesça sans mot dire.

Il était soulagé qu'elle lui en parle. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu devant son ami mais ça lui faisait de la peine qu'elle veuille lui cacher le retour de celle qui avait été son erreur.

_Avait-elle donc si peu confiance en lui ?_

_Pensait-elle qu'il referait la même erreur encore et encore ?_

_N'avait-elle pas compris qu'il avait changé ? _

Ou peut-être ne le croyait-elle pas quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait effacer tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait et qu'il était prêt à y passer le reste de sa vie.

- Il m'a également dit que tu n'y avais pas cru une minute, ce qui aurait été effectivement étonnant de ta part ! continua-t-elle maladroitement.

Elle s'approcha plus près et vint finalement s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ... j'ai paniqué ... et ... je ...

- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle sentit son cœur frémir.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Et je t'aime aussi.

- Mais ...

- Mais rien.

- Tu n'as plus confiance en moi, c'est ça ?

- Non, non, démentit-elle en posant une de ses mains sur sa joue.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, je te le promets. C'est juste que ... sur le coup ... je me suis dit que ... j'ai cru que ce serait mieux pour toi si je pouvais te laisser en dehors de tout ça ...

- Mais je ne veux pas être en dehors, s'exclama-t-il.

Il était impossible qu'il soit en dehors de ça en réalité, songea-t-elle. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte. Ou peut-être que si justement. Car si elle avait banni Little J de Manhattan c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux. Si jamais la rumeur se répandait qu'il avait eu une liaison dangereuse avec une ado rebelle de Brooklyn qui, techniquement et légalement, était sa demi-sœur, il serait socialement mort et les dégâts pour BI seraient considérables.

- Je sais et je me suis rendue compte que je faisais fausse route, dit-elle en plongeant dans ses yeux noisette.

- Alors laisse-moi être à vos côtés. On se débrouille plutôt bien avec l'autre Humphrey. Je suis certain qu'à nous deux, on peut venir à bout de n'importe quoi.

Elle sourit à travers les larmes qu'elle sentait venir chatouiller ses cils.

- Tu as raison. Quand on est dans la même équipe, on est redoutables, invincibles même. Et la dernière chose que je veux, c'est laisser quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit se mettre entre nous. Cependant, ici, j'ai besoin de maintenir ma position hiérarchique, ce qui implique que c'est à moi de remédier à la situation, je n'y arriverai pas si tu interviens pour m'aider. Les gens penseront que je suis faible et incapable de régler le problème seule, tu comprends ?

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je comprends. Et je te promets que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais se glisser entre nous, susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. Je ne le permettrai pas.

Elle lui rendit son baiser et se laissa emporter par ses caresses.

**xoxox**

Lorsque Blair et Serena arrivèrent à Columbia le lendemain, les sbires de Queen B les attendaient à la Maison Hamilton.

- Toujours prêtes à servir! s'exclama Jessica à l'adresse de B.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait vraiment eu le culot de revenir, sachant que tu l'as bannie de la ville. Elle a violé ton ordre d'exil ! s'indigna faussement Pénélope.

- Je lui ai donné une autorisation spéciale pour la journée, expliqua B. Mais elle ne doit pas poser le pied hors du penthouse des Van Der Woodsen sans que je sois au courant. Compris ? Vous allez faire le guet.

- Rien n'est plus amusant qu'une surveillance de fausse blonde platine, renchérit Pénélope. Mais on brûle toujours de savoir pourquoi, au juste, tu avais banni Jenny.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous demander pourquoi. Vous devez vous contenter d'obéir ou mourir. Allez-y ! commanda Blair.

Les filles s'éloignèrent pour accomplir leur tâche sans oser protester.

**xoxox**

Dans le penthouse du Palace, ce matin là, c'était également l'effervescence.

Rufus posa un plateau sur le comptoir de la cuisine, rempli de plats préparés en l'honneur de sa petite fille chérie, suivi par Éric et Jenny.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ne m'aies pas prévenu de ton retour, s'exclama Éric.

- Je ne suis là que pour une journée, je ne voulais pas en faire un événement.

- Si papa en faisait autant à chaque fois, je t'inviterais plus souvent, ironisa Dan qui avait fait une trêve avec Rufus pour l'occasion.

- Merci ? demanda sa sœur.

- Ils sont superbes. Je comprends pourquoi Tim Gunn meurt d'envie de te rencontrer déclara Lily en étudiant les croquis de Jenny.

- Tu plaisantes? Parsons aura de la chance de l'avoir. Hey, ça vous dirait un repas au Babbo vers 13h30, pour célébrer le fait qu'on soit tous réunis ? proposa Rufus.

- Je suis dispo, indiqua Dan.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Éric.

- Bon alors je m'occupe des réservations, conclut Lily.

- En fait je préférerais rester ici si ça ne vous dérange pas, paniqua la jeune-fille. Le chili de papa ? proposa-t-elle à la place.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de déclencher les foudres de Blair une seconde fois. Elle ne voulait pas faire de vague. Elle avait été on ne peut plus sincère avec son ennemie. Elle souhaitait juste intégrer Parsons et rien d'autre.

- Quoi ? Depuis quand tu refuses le Babbo ? s'étonna son grand frère.

- Je sais, en temps normal je me damnerais pour y aller mais là, j'ai quelques retouches finales à faire sur mes robes, donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Jenny disparut dans l'ancienne chambre de Serena alors qu'Éric et Dan échangeaient un regard entendu.

**xoxox**

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment ? demanda Dan quand les deux garçons l'eurent rejointe.

- Blair est venue me souhaiter la bienvenue, avoua la jeune styliste en herbe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé pouvoir revenir discrètement quelques jours, mais...

- Comment savait-elle que tu étais là avant moi ? s'interrogea Éric.

- Je suppose qu'elle consulte gg à la seconde où son i-phone retentit ! réfléchit little J.

Éric opina de bonnet. Il est vrai que la veille il avait été légèrement occupé et avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Son nouveau petit-ami lui prenait pas mal de temps mais les choses n'étaient pas encore vraiment officielles et il préférait rester discret le sujet pour l'instant.

- C'est le méchante sorcière de l'Upper East Side, commenta encore Jenny. Mais c'est bon. Elle me donne une autorisation à la journée tant que je ne vois ni ne parle à personne.

- C'est ridicule, explosa Dan.

- Oui, c'est du 100% Blair. Mais bon, en fait, ça ne m'intéresse pas de revenir jouer les G.I. Jenny et de continuer la guéguerre contre elle.

- Mais tu ne vas pas rester cloîtrée ici quand même ? se rebiffa son frère. Que dirais-tu de se retrouver en ville après mes cours en fin de matinée ?

- Merci, mais non-merci, la seule personne dont je me préoccupe pour l'instant, c'est Tim Gunn.

- Allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as réellement peur de cette pimbêche ? insista l'aîné des Humphrey

- Dan ... voulu intervenir Éric, mais La sonnerie de son smart phone l'avertit que Roy cherchait à le joindre.

Il quitta la pièce laissant le frère et la sœur en tête à tête.


	44. Chapter 44

Blair était absorbée dans la lecture d'un magasine en buvant un café après son 1er cours sur le campus de Columbia quand son gsm vibra sur la table.

- Little J a décidé de se la jouer insoumise, indiqua la voix de Pénélope, qui avait du mal à cacher son excitation depuis l'autre bout du fil.

Queen B se redressa, tous les poils de son corps hérissés à cette information. Si Jenny voulait rôtir sur le bûcher, elle aurait ce qu'elle souhaite !

- Où est-elle allée ? aboya-t-elle.

- Pour l'instant elle se balade à Central Parc en toute liberté, avec sa pauvre tâche de frère en guise de garde du corps, l'informa sa sous fifre, un sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage.

Elle adorait quand le titre de Queen B était menacé. La dernière fois, elle avait presque réussit à prendre sa place. Déjà grâce à la petite Jenny.

- Ne la perdez pas de vue surtout et prévenez-moi de chacun de ses mouvements, glapit Blair avant de raccrocher d'un coup sec.

Si cette moins que rien s'imaginait qu'elle pouvait la défier en toute impunité ... Dire qu'elle s'était laissé attendrir par ses suppliques la veille au soir !

- Blair, cria Serena en arrivant depuis un bâtiment.

Elle se stoppa en découvrant le visage pâle de sa meilleure amie et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Annonce la couleur, réclama la brune.

A la tête de la blonde, ce ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Ma mère vient de m'appeler pour me demander de les rejoindre au Babbo à 13h30. La famille Humphrey – Van Der Woodsen y fêtera le retour de Jenny, lâcha-t-elle très vite.

Blair soupira et ferma les paupières une seconde puis appuya sur une touche de son gsm.

- J'ai besoin de l'adresse du studio de Tim Gunn, demanda-t-elle dans le combiné.

**xoxox**

Jenny souffla un bon coup en pénétrant dans le penthouse.

Elle avait finalement accepter de sortir avec Dan au mépris des consignes de Blair.

Son grand frère avait renoncé à suivre ses cours pour pouvoir rester avec elle. Il l'avait convaincue de ne pas se plier au diktat de Queen B. Il avait totalement raison, il était plus que temps d'abolir la monarchie. Elle avait toujours eu cette idée mais avait fini par y renoncer quand elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière du système à Constance Billard.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'en faisait plus partie. Elle vivait dans l'Hudson et elle ne laisserait plus Blair diriger sa vie. Après tout, la brune despotique avait bien cherché ce qui s'était passé avec Chuck.

- Mademoiselle, appela Vanya dans l'entrée. Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, un coursier va venir chercher mes robes pour les emmenées à mon rendez-vous de cet après-midi, afin que les mannequins soient prêtes quand j'y arriverai. Tout sera là. Veille à ce qu'il n'oublie rien.

- Bien sûr. Je lui dirai de faire très attention, livraison spéciale, acquiesça le portier de l'immeuble avec un grand sourire.

- Merci, Vanya.

Le gsm de Jenny se mit à résonner et elle décrocha, congédiant l'employé d'un signe de la main..

- Blair ! railla la jeune-fille.

- Tu as dépassé les bornes cette fois. Tu as rompu notre pacte, gronda la brune.

- Ce n'était pas un pacte, c'était une injonction de ta part. Et j'ai le regret de te dire que tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur moi. Je ne suis plus un de tes sujets, répliqua Jenny avant de raccrocher.

- Bien, voilà, on avance, approuva son frère.

- Oui et bien une chose qui n'a pas avancé pendant que nous sortions prendre l'air, ce sont les dernières retouches, se lamenta-t-elle. Il ne me reste que quelques heures pour toutes les terminer avant de nous rendre au Babbo.

- Je te fais pleine confiance. Tu y arriveras sans problème, la rassura encore Dan.

**xoxox**

Blair resta interdite, son i-phone à la main.

_Est-ce que Jenny Humphrey venait **réellement** de lui reclaquer le téléphone au nez ?_

L'objet tintinnabula une nouvelle fois entre ses doigts.

- Ne me dis pas que vous l'avez perdue, prévint-elle Pénélope en portant l'appareil à son oreille.

- Non, elle vient de rentrer chez les Van Der Woodsen, l'informa cette dernière.

- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer, je vais prendre la relève moi-même, fulmina Blair.

- Tu es certaine ? questionna l'autre brune qui regrettait déjà de ne plus être au centre de l'action.

- Certaine, oui. La situation requiert dorénavant des experts qualifiés pour s'en occuper, la rabaissa Queen B.

Elle raccrocha sans attendre et appuya sur une autre touche de son i-phone, la numéro 1.

Il était grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses !


	45. Chapter 45

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ? résonna soudain la voix de Chuck depuis l'entrée du penthouse des Van Der Woodsen – Humphrey.

- Chuck ! blêmit Jenny, assise devant sa machine dans la chambre de Serena.

Elle mettait la dernière main à ses créations avant que celles-ci ne partent pour le bureau de Tim Gunn.

- C'est bon, je m'occupe de lui, toi concentre-toi sur tes robes, dit son frère.

Dan quitta la pièce, prêt à recevoir l'intrus. Il aurait dû se douter que cette crapule ne resterait pas les bras ballant pendant que sa sœur défiait sa petite-amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Chuck ? cracha Dan en arrivant dans le salon.

Le jeune Bass se mordit sur la langue pour retenir une réplique cinglante. Il était là dans un but précis et il ne se laisserait pas détourner de son objectif par le dégoût que lui inspirait cet ostrogoth qui avait humilié la femme de sa vie à son propre anniversaire.

- Oh ! Et bien, j'ai cru comprendre que Jenny était de retour, sourit innocemment l'ex-roi de l'UES Je voulais lui parler.

- Pour lui dire quoi au juste ? « Je suis désolé d'avoir profité de toi et d'avoir laissé ma folle de copine te chasser de la ville quand j'étais le seul responsable »

- Quelque chose dans ce genre là mais sans le sarcasme, répondit Chuck.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui pour tenter de repérer le porte-folio de Jenny.

- Je pense que je peux transmettre le message et que tu trouveras l'ascenseur tout seul, cingla Dan.

- Comment puis-je affronter le grand frère ? ironisa Chuck.

En dehors du fait qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour les beaux yeux de Blair. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Quand la belle brune l'avait appelé pour lui demander son aide, il avait bondi sur l'occasion, trop heureux de pouvoir être d'une quelconque utilité dans ses plans machiavéliques.

Jusqu'ici garder un type habillé en clodo en dehors du cercle des habitués de l'Upper East Side avec ses amis n'avait pas vraiment été un challenge. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire en réalité. Ce pauvre gars faisait tout le boulot lui-même en choisissant ses fringues chaque matin !

Mais là, il pouvait enfin vraiment participer à l'action et il y prenait un plaisir qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné.

- Je vais juste prendre ces dossiers que Lily a laissés pour moi et tu pourras retourner à ton complexe d'Hemingway, expliqua-t-il nonchalamment, trouvant finalement ce qu'il était venu chercher. Tu sais, j'ai presque du respect pour cette part de toi, Humphrey. Dis à Jenny que je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.

Là dessus, il ne mentait pas.

Il se saisit des documents de BI, embarquant discrètement le porte-folio avec le cahier de plan qui se trouvait sur la table et quitta les lieux comme il était venu.

**xoxox**

- Tout va très bien se passer, tes robes sont parfaites et j'ai moi-même aidé Vanya à tout mettre dans la camionnette la rassura son frère à ses côtés quand il franchirent le seuil du Babbo.

Leur père et sa femme arrivèrent à leur tour au restaurant en compagnie d'Éric.

Ce dernier jeta un regard d'incrédulité à la jeune-fille. Il avait été pourtant clair ce matin qu'elle ne dérogerait pas à l'autorisation exclusive que Blair lui avait accordé pour son entretien avec Tim Gunn.

- Comment as-tu fait pour la faire changer d'avis ? demanda Rufus en s'installant à la table que sa femme avait réussi à obtenir en dernière minute.

C'était l'endroit parfait pour fêter la retour de sa petite-fille, elle adorait cet endroit, et la réunion de leur famille, à une exception près bien entendu.

- Les secrets des grands-frères, se contenta de répliquer l'aîné des Humphrey avec un sourire mystérieux en ignorant délibérément les yeux inquisiteurs d'Éric.

En vérité, il savait parfaitement quelle manette actionner pour obtenir une réaction de sa sœurette. D'autant qu'il ne fallait pas beaucoup la pousser pour qu'elle tienne tête à Queen B.

Il n'était pas si loin le temps où elle avait été Queen J et où elle avait, elle aussi, régné par la terreur sur Constance. Dans ces moments là, même ses meilleurs amis en avaient fait les frais.

- Serena ne pourra malheureusement pas se joindre à nous, indiqua Lily en dépliant sa serviette sur ses genoux.

- En fait, il s'avère que j'ai réussi à me libérer, déclara une voix derrière eux.

- Ma chérie, s'exclama Lily en souriant. Je suis tellement contente que tu puisse te joindre à nous finalement.

- Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde, minauda Serena.

Le serveur ajouta un couvert et tout le repas tourna autour de la vie de Jenny à Hudson et de sa future réussite, impliquant son retour à Manhattan pour le plus grand bonheur de son père.

Serena rongeait son frein. Elle n'avala quasiment rien, se contentant de grignoter du bout des dents. La jeunette assise en face d'elle lui coupait l'appétit.

Elle n'en revenait pas que cette petite garce ait le culot de se repointer après toutes les ignominies qu'elle avait commises à leur encontre. Elle avait plus d'un fois tenté de faire avorter sa relation avec Nate.

Jenny avait clamé par monts et par vaux qu'elle avait également des sentiments pour le beau capitaine de lacrosse et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à avoir recours à des fourberies pour arriver à l'attirer dans son lit.

Heureusement pour elle, la blonde décolorée n'était jamais parvenue à ses fins. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir tout tenté.

Et dire que Dan condamnait l'attitude de Blair alors que sa propre sœur en était quasiment un copié/collé. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait pris la place de Queen J à Constante à la suite de Queen B.

Mais cette fois, ses machinations pour réintégrer l'UES s'arrêteraient là !

Une fois le repas terminé, Serena se débrouilla pour retenir la dissidente et l'attirer à l'écart. Tandis que leurs parents quittaient les lieux. Aucun chance de réussir à la séparer de son grand-frère protecteur cependant.

Mais ils avaient un autre atout dans leur manche pour ça.

Nate arriva au point de rendez-vous quelques minutes après que Rufus et Lily aient embarqué dans leur voiture.

- Hey, gloussa sa petite-amie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une blonde magnifique par ici, dit-il en lorgnant discrètement vers Jenny qui sentit son cœur battre la chamade à la simple vue du bel héritier Archibald.

Son regard azur la transperça jusqu'aux os.

_Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait encore une chance avec lui ?_

Après tout, elle allait revenir s'installer à Manhattan. Et à la manière dont il la reluquait, il semblait bien que oui.

Elle se sentit pousser des ailes.

- On ferait bien d'y aller, grommela son frère.

Le taxi que Dan avait hélé stationnait le long du trottoir.

- Vous retournez à l'appartement ? questionna Serena.

- On va dans le centre, répondit Éric.

- Super, je vais par là aussi. Je peux profiter de votre véhicule ?

- Bien sûr, indiqua le plus jeune.

Dan, lui, marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe en grimpant dans la voiture comme Serena embrassait son petit-ami.

Ce dernier se tourna vers la petite blonde décolorée et lui adressa une demande silencieuse d'un seul autre regard.

- Euh, partez sans moi, bafouilla Jenny. J'ai oublié quelque chose. J'irai chez Tim Gunn directement.

Dan voulu protester mais le taxi empruntait déjà la chaussée.

- Tu veux qu'on prenne un café avant que je te dépose ? questionna Nate lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls avec la jeunette qui avait un temps presque détenu son cœur.


	46. Chapter 46

Little J était aux anges.

Non seulement elle avait décroché un rendez-vous avec Tim Gunn cet après-midi, ce qui pourrait lui ouvrir les portes de Parsons, mais en plus, elle était assise en face de Nathaniel Archibald.

- Alors ? Tu es à nouveau avec Serena ? tenta-t-elle pour prendre finalement la température après avoir raconté une énième fois sa vie dans l'Hudson, ce qui se résumait à pas grand chose en réalité.

_Peut-être pouvait-elle gagner sur tous les tableaux ?_

Son frère avait eu bien raison de la pousser à désobéir aux ordres de Blair. Le règne de Queen B était terminé, elle ne le savait pas encore, c'est tout.

- Oui. Elle devait choisir entre Dan et moi et c'est moi qu'elle a choisi, répondit le jeune-homme aux yeux clairs.

La jeune-fille cligna des paupières.

_Était-ce une effet de son imagination ? _

Les prunelles de Nate lui semblaient bien moins translucides tout à coup.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Le smart-phone de Nate sonna.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec ma petite-amie à 17h00.

- Mais il n'est que 15h30, dit-elle en consultant son propre gsm.

- Oh, tu ne dois pas avoir la bonne heure ! Sans doute l'effet du décalage horaire avec l'Hudson, commenta-t-il. Ou peut-être n'as-tu pas été assez vigilante en surveillant tes affaires ! En réalité, il est 16h30.

- Quoi ? Non ! s'alarma-t-elle. Mon entretien avec Tim Gunn est à 16h45 !

- Vraiment ? Alors je crois que tu vas le rater, s'exclama la voix de Blair.

Jenny sursauta et écarquilla les yeux.

Elle se tourna vers celui qui paraissait encore sensible à son charme, cherchant de l'aide, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il ne l'était nullement.

- Je suis avec Serena, lui rappela-t-il en la fixant.

- Nate ... tenta-t-elle encore alors que ce dernier se levait.

- Inutile, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour briser notre couple par le passé. Tu ne trouveras aucune clémence auprès de moi. Je suis du côté de mes vrais amis.

- C'était un piège ! comprit tout à coup la jeunette.

Elle se tourna vers la brune.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini !

Jenny se rua dehors en décrochant son téléphone. Elle hélait un taxi quand son frère répondit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Dan, es-tu déjà là ?

- Oui, mais où es-tu toi ?

- Je me suis fais piégée par Blair et sa clique. Je serai en retard. S'il te plaît essai de décaler mon rendez-vous.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? s'enquit-il.

- Je ne sais pas, trouve ! Je serai là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Elle se maudit tout le trajet.

_Comment avait-elle pu être si cruche ? _

Croire que Queen B n'aurait pas un plan tout prêt au cas où !

_Bon Dieu ! Mais pourquoi avait-elle écouté Dan ? _

_Et pourquoi s'était-elle bercée d'illusion concernant Nate ? _

Il n'avait jamais été réellement amoureux d'elle. Il la considérait comme une gamine.

Jenny claqua la portière du taxi en jurant et se dirigea en courant vers le bureau de Tim Gunn.

Dan était sur le trottoir avec une jeune-femme brune.

- Voilà Veronica, c'est l'assistante de Monsieur Gunn. Elle t'attendait.

- Vraiment désolée, s'excusa la styliste en devenir. Bonjour. Je suis Jenny Humphrey. J'ai eu quelques problèmes de dernière minute.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jenny. Votre frère m'a expliqué. Les mannequins sont déjà à l'intérieur, elles s'habillent. Monsieur Gunn a un emploi du temps très chargé aujourd'hui.

- Merci, haleta-t-elle à son frère. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

- Pas besoin. Tu as réussi à écraser Blair aujourd'hui, Tim Gunn sera un jeu d'enfants.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu. J'espère que ça se passera mieux ! Je t'expliquerai, répondit-elle à cours de temps.

- Très bien. Je serai ici, je t'attends.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau de Tim Gunn.

- Je dois dire Jenny que c'est le travail que vous m'avez envoyé est très impressionnant, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Dommage que vous n'ayez pas jugé utile de prendre votre porte-folio avec vous, déclara le styliste assis derrière son bureau.

- Merci, je dessine beaucoup de modèles. La mode, c'est la seule chose à laquelle je tiens. Mais je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez. Mes esquisses sont avec les robes qui sont parvenues ici par coursier.

- Désolée, mais il n'y avait aucun document de la sorte, réfuta Veronica.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria la blondinette.

- Dites tout de suite que je suis une menteuse ! s'offusqua l'assistante.

- Non, bien sur que non, s'excusa Jenny.

A tout les coups, elle devait cette nouvelle déconvenue à Blair.

- J'ai travaillé avec Eléanor Waldorf, souligna-t-elle.

- Je l'adore, déclara l'homme en remontant ses montures sur son nez.

- Ensuite je suis partie pour commencer ma propre ligne, expliqua-t-elle encore.

Le stylise fit une moue un peu désapprobatrice et incrédule.

Il devait croire qu'elle se prenait pour une styliste accomplie qui n'avait rien besoin d'apprendre.

- En y repensant, j'étais peut être un petit peu trop téméraire, tenta de se rattraper Jenny. Je ne suis pas partie en de bons termes et puis ma nouvelle partenaire a mit le feu à mes robes, donc...

- Oh! Mon Dieu ! s'effraya quelque peu Tim Gunn.

- Mais je me suis réconciliée avec Eléanor depuis parce que si vous prenez le temps de vérifier vous pourrez constater que nous avons retravaillé ensemble il y a un an. Puis j'ai été obligé de quitter la ville car j'étais en conflit avec une autre Waldorf. Mais je peux vous assurez que tout ça est derrière moi maintenant et que ça n'affectera pas mon travail et ma concentration si vous me donnez l'opportunité d'entrer à Parsons. Je pense que mes robes expriment ce que sont les jeunes femmes d'aujourd'hui ... notre assurance et notre amour propre.

- Hé bien, je dois dire que tout ce que vous me racontez me paraît un peu dramatique. Nous ne sommes pas dans une série télévisée, Mademoiselle. C'est la vraie vie ici ! Et les relations personnelles sont quelque chose de très important dans le monde de la mode. Il faut pouvoir travailler sereinement avec chaque membre de l'équipe. Néanmoins, puisque vous êtes là, regardons ça, accepta-t-il tout de même.

Il fit signe à Veronica de faire entrer les mannequins.

Celles-ci s'avancèrent en rang sur le podium. Quand elles pivotèrent pour faire face au styliste et à la jeune-fille qui avait dessiné les robes, une lettre peinte en rouge apparu sur chacun des vêtements noirs qu'elles portaient. P-U-T-E-S

Jenny ouvre la bouche, interdite.

- C'est intolérable vociféra l'homme, choqué.

- Non... supplia Jenny.

- Confiance et amour propre? Je ne sais pas si c'est votre manière de faire des blagues, mais ça ne m'amuse pas du tout. On a fini, tonna-t-il.

- Non, je... Ce n'est pas une blague. Ce n'est pas comme ça ... commença Jenny. Si vous voyiez mon book.

- Comme c'est commode, vous ne l'avez pas emportez !

- Je vous indique la sortie, dit Veronica en la prenant par le coude.

- Mesdames vous pouvez partir, les pria l'homme en s'adressant aux mannequins.

- Monsieur Gunn, s'il vous plaît...

- On attend la candidate suivante, cria Veronica en la ramenant dans la salle d'attente où toute un horde d'autres jeunes-filles patientaient.


	47. Chapter 47

Dan patientait sur le trottoir devant les bureaux de Tim Gunn, attendant sa sœur lorsqu'il vit débarquer leur ennemie.

- Blair, je ne sais pas ce que tu viens faire ici, mais si c'est parader pour savourer ta victoire, tu peux oublier. Ton plan n'a pas fonctionné, Jenny est à l'intérieur avec Tim Gunn.

- Oh ! Je viens pour la fête qui suit, sourit méchamment la brune.

- Comment as-tu pu ?! hurla Jenny en sortant du bâtiment, à l'adresse de Queen B.

- Tu as brisé les termes de notre arrangement. Je t'avais donné une seule chance et tu l'as bousillée, l'invectiva Blair.

- Jenny, attend ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? intervint Dan qui ne comprenait rien.

Sa sœur venait de passer son entretien avec Tim Gunn. Elle ne pouvait que l'avoir épaté.

- Elle m'a totalement humiliée et a détruit ma collection par la même occasion, accusa Jenny en désignant la jeune-femme en face d'elle, des larmes de rages menaçant de déborder de ses yeux de raton-laveur.

_Carnage assuré ! _s'enorgueillit la brune.

- Je t'avais avertie. Je t'avais dis que je te le ferais regretter si tu t'avisais de revenir par ici, cracha-t-elle encore à l'encontre de celle qui avait oser lui prendre tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, l'un après l'autre.

- Tout ça parce que j'ai couché avec Chuck ? écuma la blonde décolorée. Vous n'étiez même plus ensemble ! Tout le monde savait que tu l'avais laissé tombé ! Alors ne fait pas comme si je t'avais volé quoi que ce soit ! Tu avais fais ton choix des semaines auparavant. N'est-ce pas toi qui t'indignais parce qu'il avait menacé de faire un enfer de la vie de quiconque oserait t'approcher ? N'est-pas toi qui est allée jusqu'à te mêler au petit peuple des bas quartiers pour tenter de rencontrer un garçon qui n'aurait rien à perdre et ne se laisserait pas impressionner par le grand Chuck Bass ? Tu ne voulais plus de lui ! Et ensuite tu viens pleurnicher comme si je t'avais pris ton jouet ? Tu es vraiment pathétique !

La jeune-fille avait du mal à retenir sa colère, ses nerfs lâchaient sous la pression. Cet entretien pouvait tout changer pour elle. TOUT ! Et Queen B venait de lui enlever le dernier espoir qui lui restait de ne pas finir sa misérable existence dans un trou perdu loin des podiums des défilés.

- Ton train part à 21h07 ! glapit Blair en lui donnant un billet, avant de tourner les talons.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, un nouveau blast de gossip girl informait tout l'Upper East Side qu'il valait mieux ne pas empiéter sur les plates bandes et Queen B et que quiconque voulait y survivre avait intérêt à filer droit.

_« Repérée, Little J. ayant un problème lors son défilé privé pour le grand Tim Gunn. On dirait que B. a fait couler le sang. Tu étais avertie Little J. La Reine B. N'accorde pas de seconde chance. Elle attaque en première ligne. »_

**xoxox **

- J'ai une autre idée, dit Dan dans le taxi qui les emmenait à la gare de Grand Central.

Sa sœur séchait ses larmes et ça le rendait fou de rage.

_Comment et pourquoi ces petits prétentieux avaient-ils encore une fois réussi à s'en sortir aux détriments d'innocents ?_

- Non merci, j'ai déjà donné. Si tu veux te dresser contre Blair et sa clique, fais-le toi-même ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter !

- Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si Blair pouvait te faire quelque chose de pire !

- A moins que tu ne me proposes un meurtre ou un suicide, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire, effectivement. Ma carrière de styliste est définitivement ruinée, pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Quel dramatisme ! se moqua-t-il un peu. Tim Gunn donne une réception à l'Empire d'ici quelques semaines. Pourquoi on ne s'y incrusterait pas ? Tu trouveras certainement un moment pour plaider ta cause.

- Quoi ? se récria-t-elle.

- Allez ! Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que tu puisse laisser cette harpie gagner. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre !

- Grâce à toi, s'emporta-t-elle soudain contre lui. Tu savais que Tim Gunn donnerait bientôt une réception à l'Empire ?

- Je l'ai découvert ce matin en cherchant l'adresse de son bureau, expliqua-t-il.

- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en informer ?! Tu ne vois pas le lien ?

Dan la regardant, un peu hagard.

- Il est forcément en bonnes relations avec Chuck ! reprit-elle sur un ton mordant.

- Avec ou sans l'intervention de Blair, tu étais grillée de toute façon ! Ce n'est donc pas ma faute ! plaida-t-il.

- Bien sur que si ! s'agaça-t-elle. Il n'y a plus aucune chance pour que je puisse inverser la vapeur maintenant ! Chuck n'aurait peut-être rien fait contre moi si je n'avais pas délibérément défié Blair. Lily m'a dit qu'il avait perdu la mémoire et qu'il s'investissait à fond dans Bass Industrie ... Attend une minute ... Il est venu à l'appartement tout à l'heure !

- Oui, il a pris des plans et des dossiers que Lily ...

- C'est lui qui a mon book ! tonna-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te le récupérer, entama Dan qui voyait la colère de sa sœur décupler.

- Et comment ? hurla-t-elle. Tu crois peut-être que Chuck Bass va gentiment accepter de les rendre après ce qu'on vient de faire à sa précieuse petite Blair ? Si tu crois ça, c'est que tu es encore plus idiot qu'ils ne le disent!

- Hey ! Ne t'en prend pas à moi ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! tempêta-t-il.

- Bien sur que si ! éructa-t-elle encore. Tout est ta faute. C'est toi qui m'as incitée à désobéir à Blair et à rompre notre traité de paix. Tout est fichu à présent, non seulement pour Parsons mais en plus pour toutes les autres écoles où je voudrais postuler. Je vais devoir refaire de nouveaux croquis. Je te parie que les miens sont déjà en cendre ou pire, ils sont à l'atelier Waldorf ! Et si jamais Eléanor les utilisent pour sa prochaine collection, je serai accusée de plagiat.

Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide et se laisser aller à ses anciens démons ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter Dan !

- Ils n'oseraient pas faire ça ! opposa-t-il.

- Ah non ? Tu dis toi-même qu'ils sont infâmes et n'ont aucune limite. Et tu sais quoi ? Maintenant nous sommes exactement comme eux. Je ne crois pas que je serais jamais en mesure de revenir dans l'Upper East Side sans me transformer en tout ce que je déteste. Et le pire est que c'est toi qui m'y a encouragée alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu condamnais fermement leurs attitudes.

- Et je les condamne toujours, se rengorgea-t-il.

- Alors tu devrais revoir ton code de morale parce qu'il a sérieusement chuté depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Tu devrais sûrement t'éloigner de l'UES toi-aussi pour ton propre salut.

- Jamais je ne leur donnerai cette satisfaction, martela-t-il.

- Dommage pour toi ! cingla-t-elle .En ce qui me concerne, j'en ai fini ici.

Elle descendit du taxi et claqua violemment la portière avant de se diriger vers le quai 9. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Utiliser le billet de train que Blair lui avait remis et partir loin d'ici pour tout recommencer à zéro. Encore ! Si c'était seulement possible .

Dan la regarda s'éloigner la rage au ventre. Si ces arrogants pensaient qu'ils allaient s'en sortir aussi bien, ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Parce qu'au contraire de sa sœur, il ne désarmerait pas.


	48. Chapter 48

Chuck sourit en apercevant la belle de son cœur installée confortablement dans un fauteuil du Victrola en compagnie de Nate et Serena.

Ils avaient prévus de se retrouver ici après avoir réglé son compte à cette petite impudente qui avait tenté de faire vaciller la couronne de sa reine avec l'aide de son ignoble frère.

_Ou était-ce l'inverse ?_

Des deux, c'était certainement ce dernier qu'il supportait le moins.

Évidemment, il avait couché avec l'autre ! Mais il n'en n'avait aucun souvenir (il préférait de loin ça pour une fois) et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir la jeune-fille depuis qu'il était revenu à Manhattan.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils s'étaient tout simplement rapprochés dans un moment de douleur et d'égarement mutuel.

Cependant il ne permettrait jamais à quiconque de blesser Blair. Le principal pour lui étant qu'elle soit heureuse.

Il leva les yeux sur elle en s'approchant de la table du fond où ses amis s'étaient installés.

A chaque fois qu'il la voyait son cœur vibrait dans sa poitrine. Il était conscient qu'elle l'avait totalement ensorcelé. Elle avait cet ascendant incroyable sur lui. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, y compris sauter dans les flammes de l'enfer si elle le lui avait demander. Elle n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts.

Il n'était pas vraiment fier de ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui mais il était rassuré que Blair compte avec lui. Elle l'avait appelé, signe qu'elle le considérait comme compétent pour cette mission délicate.

Elle avait donc véritablement confiance en lui, conformément à ce qu'elle lui avait affirmé. Elle ne faisait pas semblant. Pas quand il s'agissait de sa position dans l'ordre de l'élite sociale de New-York.

- Bonsoir ma beauté, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en l'embrassant.

Elle lui rendit son baiser et entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens lorsqu'il s'assied à sa droite.

- Alors comment c'est terminé la petite vendetta ? demanda-t-il à ses amis.

- Jenny Humphrey ne reviendra plus roder de sitôt dans l'Upper East Side ! sourit sa sœur. Ça méritait bien un repas de torture pour la savoir loin de nous.

Elle passa son bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami qui lui rendit son sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce dernier répondit à sa demande sans se faire prier. Lui aussi était content que la petite blonde ne revienne pas s'installer à Manhattan.

Il avait déchiffré aisément les signes qu'elle lui lançait depuis l'autre côté de la table pendant leur tête à tête. Il était indéniable qu'il était le meilleur appât possible. Elle l'aurait suivi n'importe où s'il le lui avait demandé.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir abusé des sentiments de la jeune-fille à son égard, même s'il était bien conscient qu'elle le méritait amplement après tous ce qu'elle avait tenté pour briser son couple avec Serena.

Il ne le lui pardonnait pas. Ni d'avoir couché avec son meilleur ami d'ailleurs mais il déplorait que cela aboutisse par l'anéantissement de sa carrière à peine entamée.

- Tu veux danser ? proposa Nate à Serena.

La tenir tout contre lui, lui ferait oublier tout zeste de culpabilité.

Le jolie blonde acquiesça. La sensation des bras de son petit-ami lui faisait toujours du bien. Et cela affadirait certainement le goût d'amertume qui résidait au fond de sa gorge depuis le repas de la mi-journée.

Ils délaissèrent leurs amis et s'enfoncèrent sur la piste au milieu des autres couples qui tournoyaient au rythme de la musique.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Chuck devant le silence de la brune.

Elle était plus que soulagée de savoir Little J hors d'état de nuire, cependant les mots que cette dernière lui avait jeté à la figure tournaient dans son esprit.

- Ça va ... c'est juste que ...

- Que ?

- Rien... Je suis heureuse que cet horrible parasite soit retournée dans le trou d'où elle n'aurait jamais du sortir.

- Si tu es heureuse, alors je le suis aussi, indiqua-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

Blair passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra plus près de lui.

Jenny avait raison. Elle avait elle-même fait savoir qu'elle ne voulait plus de Chuck. Elle avait clairement établi un périmètre de sécurité pour inciter son ancien amant à ne plus s'approcher d'elle.

Il était exact qu'il n'avait pas rendu les armes facilement. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas rompre le lien qui les unissait malgré leurs jeux de « je t'aime moi non plus »

Mais elle avait rejeté toutes ses tentatives. Elle avait clamer haut et fort qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui et qu'elle avait tourné la page sans aucun regret.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle dans son cou.

- Je t'aime aussi. Comme un fou, répondit-il.

Il chercha ses lèvres pour les happer entre les siennes quand tous les téléphones retentirent à l'unisson, sauf le sien.

Il sentit Blair se raidir contre lui et s'écarta d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette fois ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Il agrippa le téléphone de Nate, resté sur la table avant même que la brune ne puisse esquissé le moindre geste vers le sien.

Elle se bornait en fait à ne surtout pas le sortir de son sac pour ne pas qu'il puisse lire le dernier blast de GG. Elle était concentrée sur les sonneries synchronisées et la raison qu'elle allait devoir inventer à cela, encore. Chuck ne l'achèterait pas si facilement une 2ème fois.

_« Aperçu, la petite Jenny repartir tête basse et sans plus aucune couronne ou diadème sur sa crinière décolorée. Il se murmure que cette fois son bannissement sera sans retour. La Reine B sait toujours obtenir ce qu'elle veut ! Ne l'oubliez pas surtout, où vous en subirez les conséquences » _

Sous le texte, il étudia la photo d'une petite blonde aux yeux barbouiller de noir, embarquant dans un train depuis un quai de Grand Central. A n'en pas douter, il s'agissait là de celle qui avait attiser la rancœur de Blair.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? interrogea Chuck en relevant les yeux sur la belle brune.

- C'est gossip girl, dit-elle en avalant sa salive.

Elle bu une gorgée de son Martini-pomme pour se donner du courage.

Il allait avoir besoin d'une explication. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Inutile d'espérer pouvoir le protéger de leur passé plus longtemps.

Elle était certaine qu'il ne tiendrait plus aucunement compte des recommandations médicales.


	49. Chapter 49

Chuck regardait défilé les pages sur l'i-phone de Nate, incrédule.

_Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle même exister ?_

_Il y avait une personne qui passait son temps à répertorier tous les faits et gestes des jeunes de l'UES pour les diffuser à tout un chacun ?_

_Est-ce que cette personne n'avait donc pas de vie propre ? _

_Était-elle si désespérément seule qu'elle devait vivre sa vie par procuration ?_

Blair passa une main dans son dos.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

Il n'avait pas encore dit un mot depuis qu'elle lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait sommairement le site de gg.

- Toute ma vie est là, dit-il, toujours sous le choc, continuant à faire défiler les blasts vers des dates antérieures.

«_ Aperçu, la petite Jenny repartir tête basse et sans plus aucune couronne ou diadème sur sa crinière décolorée. Il se murmure que cette fois son bannissement sera sans retour. La Reine B sait toujours obtenir ce qu'elle veut ! Ne l'oubliez pas surtout, où vous en subirez les conséquences » _

._.._

«_ Repérée, Little J. ayant un problème lors de son défilé privé pour le grand Tim Gunn. On dirait que B a fait couler le sang. Tu étais avertie Little J. La reine B n'accorde pas de seconde chance. Elle attaque en première ligne. »_

._.._

«_ Tiens, tiens, regardez qui est un vilain petit cachottier. Éric Van Der Woodsen serait-il tombé sous le charme d'un de ses nouveaux petits copains de classe ? Il paraît que les nouvelles recrues ont la chair tendre à St Jude cette année. »_

...

«_ Aperçu, le Capitaine Archibald piocher une carte « sortez de prison » et prendre ses quartiers à l'Empire. Espérons pour lui que Chuck ne lui laissera pas la charge de ses comptes. Quoi qu'il paraîtrait qu'il en aurait peut-être bien besoin. La haute tour du royaume du Mordor serait-elle sur le point de s'effondrer ? »_

._.._

«_ Devinez qui a dévoilé la pièce maîtresse de le collection privée de la Reine des Glaces ? Lonely Boy ! Qui l'eut cru ? Il n'est pas tous les jours facile d'avoir 20 ans. N'est-ce pas B ? Au moins ton passage parmi les étudiants de TICH ne t'a pas incité à t'orienter vers la chanson, nous l'avons échappé belle. »_

._.._

«_ Il paraît que la fête d'anniversaire de Blair s'est terminée en carnage. Une vraie boucherie, digne d'une bonne séance d'exécution publique comme Marie-Antoinette les aimait tant. Saviez-vous que notre Reine ne vivait que pour son homme ? Pas très carriériste tout ça, on la croyait plus ambitieuse. »_

._.._

«_ Aperçue, Queen B au bras de son ancien Roi. Les amants diaboliques auraient-ils décidé de remettre le couvert ? Elle avait pourtant juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. A moins que ce soit-elle qui ait finalement perdu la mémoire »_

._.._

«_ Regarder qui est de retour à Manhattan. Le Roi des Enfers en personne. Mon petit doigt m'a dit que son silence prolongé de cet été avait eu quelques conséquences. A ce qu'on raconte, il n'aurait plus toute sa tête. Nulle doute que certains ou plutôt certaines sauront en profiter comme il se doit. N'est-ce pas B ? »_

._.._

_« Des nouvelles de Paris ? A ce qu'on dit, nos deux princesses se sont partagé le Royaume équitablement. Pendant que S s'est isolée sur la rive gauche et est devenue la muse du peuple, B règne sur la rive droite, dévalisant les magasins et dévorant les classiques ainsi que des échantillons de plaisirs sucrés comme une Marie-Antoinette moderne. »_

_..._

_« Selon la dernière rumeur française, il parait que la vie de Serena est captivante alors que celle de Blair est des plus assommantes. Elle a fait du shopping chez Saint Laurent et a dîné à Drouant. Mais le seul à avoir serré B cet été serait son serre-tête. Pauvre Blair et dire que son Seigneur et Maître a disparu de mon radar. Mais je suis certaine qu'il a trouvé de quoi s'amuser à l'ombre des palmiers »_

._.._

- Ce n'est pas ta vie. Ta vie ne se résume pas à ce qui est inscrit là, le corrigea-t-elle. Pas plus que les nôtres. C'est un réseau social ou chacun peut envoyer des informations, en général, gênantes ou croustillantes, souvent les deux.

Il releva la tête vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_Est-ce qu'elle pensait réellement qu'elle réussirait à le convaincre de ne pas utiliser cette mine d'or mise soudainement à sa disposition ?_

- Tu vas chercher ... et tu trouveras toutes sortes d'informations la-dedans ... mais elles ne reflètent qu'une partie de la réalité, parfois pas du tout. Ce sont juste des ragots ...

- Que chacun d'entre vous lit avec attention, souligna-t-il.

_Sinon pourquoi y seraient-ils tous abonné ?_

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Chuck, s'il te plaît. Crois-moi. Ce site n'existe que parce que tout un chacun y participe et se délectent des malheurs des autres ...

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

- Le médecin ...

- Je sais ce que le médecin a dit mais ça me rend dingue de ne pas savoir, argumenta-t-il, jetant à nouveau un œil plein d'espoir vers l'écran.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Nate qui revenait de la piste de danse.

Il observa ses amis. Blair était pâle et Chuck, lui, semblait fébrile. Il s'aperçut qu'il tenait son smart-phone entre les doigts.

- Un nouveau blast de GG, indiqua le brune sur un ton maussade.

Serena retourna à la table le cœur plus léger. Finalement tout s'arrangeait. Les bras de Nate autour de sa taille avaient ôter toute culpabilité en elle. Il fallait savoir faire de sacrifices pour ceux qu'on aime.

Et elle aimait Nathaniel Archibald de toute son âme.

Elle bût une gorgée de sa vodka citron tout en marchant vers ses amis. En une fraction de seconde, toute idée de réellement commencer la fête s'évanouit.

Son petit-ami lui jeta un regard désolé alors que sa meilleure amie et son frère semblaient arguer l'un contre l'autre.

- Si tu veux vraiment savoir alors laisse nous te raconter. Au moins tu auras toutes les données, tenta-t-elle en dernier recours.

La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire à présent, c'était limiter les dégâts aux maximum. Et pour ça elle avait besoin de leurs amis.

Elle leur adressa un regard qu'ils comprirent instantanément.

- Blair à raison, acquiesça Nate.

S'il devait tout savoir alors mieux valait que cela vienne de personnes qui s'inquiétaient de lui et qui pourraient apporter des explications supplémentaires à certains de ses agissements passés ... ou des leurs.


	50. Chapter 50

Chuck Bass commanda un scotch au barman.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de boire de l'alcool de cette manière. Du moins pas qu'il s'en souvienne, ni depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds sur le sol américain en rentrant de Prague.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? s'inquiéta Serena depuis un coin de la salle aux côtés de ses amis.

- Il semble avoir accusé le coup, répondit Nate. En tout cas, il ne reste pas cloîtré dans sa chambre comme à son arrivée ici. Il a accepté de venir à cette soirée sans rechigner, je prend donc ça comme un signe positif.

- Cette soirée était prévue depuis des semaines, maugréa Blair. Ma mère a requis sa présence personnellement.

Pour une fois Eléanor Waldorf ne pouvait pas dire quoi que ce soit de négatif à l'encontre du jeune-homme. La soirée était somptueuse. Tous les grands noms de la mode et de la haute société New-Yorkaise s'étaient bousculés pour y être invités.

Chuck avait manœuvré la styliste de main de maître. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu que la réception en l'honneur de Tim Gunn se ferait à l'Empire, elle avait été très impressionnée. Elle avait reconnu qu'il devait avoir quelques qualités pour réussir à ce que cet événement se déroule dans son hôtel.

Depuis, les relations entre eux étaient moins tendues, presque amicales, même. Il faut dire que Chuck avait mis les petits plats dans les grands et avait su jouer de son charme avec Eléanor.

Son nouveau comportement, moins outrancier et le fait que Blair resplendisse de bonheur depuis des semaines avait également fait pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Cependant depuis qu'il avait eu connaissance du site de gossip girl, les choses avaient imperceptiblement changées entre les deux tourtereaux. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours mais Blair n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir la distance qu'il installait entre eux.

_Ou alors était-ce elle qui devenait paranoïaque ?_

Non ! Il avait bel et bien refusé de passer la nuit avec elle après qu'ils lui aient parler de son passé. Il avait préféré rentrer à l'Empire, seul. Depuis, elle voyait à nouveau cette petite lueur qui brillait au fond de son regard. Celle qui avait disparue quand elle l'avait revu pour la 1ère fois au Mandarin.

Elle n'était pas totalement identique cependant. C'était plus une lueur de regret que de tristesse à présent. Par contre le motif sous-jacent en était toujours le même, le dégoût de lui-même.

C'était ce qui avait poussé le jeune-homme vers l'autodestruction à plusieurs reprises autrefois. C'était même ce qui avait régenté la quasi totalité de son existence. Elle craignait qu'il ne soit à nouveau aspiré dans un cycle infernal après avoir découvert ses mauvais agissements du passé.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en l'observant avaler une goulée de liquide ambré.

Elle était anxieuse à l'idée que tout ne s'effondre encore une fois autour d'eux. Elle avait même contenu sa colère quand elle avait appris que Humpty Dumpty serait présent ce soir car elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui pour cet imbécile.

Elle maudit intérieurement gg à nouveau.

_Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cette peste sème le trouble dans leur vie ?_

Encore une chose qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir expulser loin d'eux. Tout comme elle l'avait fait pour les enfants Humphrey. Enfin presque !

A ce niveau là aussi, Chuck était moins enthousiaste. Les complots n'avaient plus l'air de vraiment l'intéresser. D'ailleurs, il avait même permis à ce cloporte d'être sur la liste des invités, après que Lily aie lourdement insisté.

Elle tentait de rapprocher les membres de sa famille du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais ce n'était pas gagné.

Serena refusait obstinément d'adresser la parole à Dan et Éric s'était finalement plus ou moins rangé du côté de sa sœur. Surtout, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Sa relation avec Roy était à présent officielle et il passait le plus clair de son temps chez le jeune-homme, évitant ainsi l'ambiance familiale étouffante.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées entre Rufus et son fils, leurs différents s'étaient transformés en gouffre après que Jenny ait quitté New-York.

Blair relâcha un soupir. _Au moins, Elle, était loin !_

- Il a passé tout l'après-midi d'hier avec ma mère, indiqua la blonde.

La brune posa un regard surpris sur sa meilleure amie.

Chuck ne lui avait pas parlé de ça quand ils avaient déjeuné ensemble la veille. Elle pensait qu'il avait une réunion de travail importante. Elle l'avait trouvé un peu distant et fatigué. Il avait vaguement grommelé quelque chose à propos de Bass Industrie.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était comme s'ils étaient revenus plusieurs mois en arrière. Quand tout avait commencé à partir en vrille entre eux. Quand il avait tenté de la repousser le plus loin possible de lui au moment de ... l'anniversaire de la mort de Bart, qui se situait dans une semaine exactement.

_Quelle idiote ! _

Elle avait cru que parce qu'il était amnésique, il ne se souviendrait pas de la date mais maintenant il savait tout ... ou presque.

Elle ignorait ce que ça impliquait réellement pour lui, il ne s'en était pas ouvert à elle, balayant le sujet d'un revers de main quand elle avait tenté de l'aborder. Néanmoins, elle se rappelait parfaitement de l'avertissement de son thérapeute.

Il était à nouveau taciturne et elle le déplorait. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'enfonce dans ses angoisses et ses anciens démons.

Elle avala une bonne lampée de son champagne. Ils avaient sans doute occasionné bien plus de dégâts que Chuck ne voulait le laisser paraître.

_Mais qu'auraient-ils bien pu faire d'autre à ce stade ?_

Elle croisa son regard noisette comme il revenait vers eux, un autre verre à la main.

Chuck carra la mâchoire. Chacun le scrutait avec attention. Comme s'il allait s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il avait appris de la bouche de ses amis six jours plus tôt ... et de ce qu'il avait lu sur le site de gg malgré les supplications de Blair.

Il n'avait pas pu lutter contre le besoin de savoir. Comment résister quand tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour sortir du brouillard, c'était de consulter le site de ragot qui retraçait ses faits et gestes précisément ?

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que son existence n'avait pas été des plus joyeuses ni des plus glorieuse même si c'était ce qui transparaissait au départ. Il avait assisté et donné les fêtes les plus mémorable de l'UES. Toutes plus décadentes les unes que les autres. Pourtant il avait bien saisi que derrière tout ça, se cachait le grand malaise d'un adolescent apeuré par la vie d'adulte qui s'offrait à lui.

Ce n'était pas non plus Oliver Twist, fallait rien exagérer, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'imaginer si on ne la lui avait pas raconté.

Il avait surtout été un sinistre con jusqu'ici. Il s'était comporté comme un salopard a qui tout était dû. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les gens réagissaient de cette manière en sa présence.

Ce qu'il retenait d'autre, c'est que sa mère biologique n'était pas morte. Elle était bien vivante, quelque part, loin de sa vie. Elle en avait décidé ainsi à sa naissance et n'était réapparue que pour aider son oncle à lui voler son héritage.

Blair posa sa main sur la sienne, le rappelant à la réalité.

Il croisa son regard une nouvelle fois. Il pouvait y lire l'inquiétude qui la taraudait. Il dévisagea son meilleur ami et sa sœur, eux non plus n'étaient pas rassurés.

- Je vais bien, indiqua-t-il.

Ses amis semblèrent pousser un soupir de soulagement collectif et la main de sa petite-amie se resserra autour de la sienne. Il lui rendit son geste d'une pression des doigts et lui sourit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se tracasse à son sujet. Il n'était pas une pauvre chose dont elle devait pendre soin. Il était Chuck Bass et il entendait bien associer une nouvelle connotation à son nom, bien loin de celle qui avait cours.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il se souvenait véritablement. Ça ne l'affectait pas réellement outre mesure. C'était plutôt comme s'il avait lu le résumé d'un film. La vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Une vie des plus pathétiques sommes toutes.

A part la période où la femme à qui appartenait son cœur, encore aujourd'hui, avait partagé sa vie à l'Empire quelques mois avant qu'il ne décide de disparaître.

Elle était restée plutôt évasive sur les raisons de leur rupture mais étant donné ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis le début de leur relation, il s'attendait au pire venant de sa part.

Il n'avait rien trouvé à ce propos nulle part. Connaissant Blair, elle avait sans doute tout réussi à garder sous contrôle pour éviter l'humiliation publique.

Cette question l'obsédait mais elle n'y répondrait pas. Pas plus que Nate ou Serena. Ils étaient tous restés muets comme des carpes .

Il avait bien tenté le coup avec Eléanor. Elle semblait tellement lui en vouloir qu'elle devait en connaître la raison. Il avait réussi à plus ou moins l'amadouer avec cette soirée en l'honneur d'un grand magna de la mode. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu obtenir les informations qu'il souhaitait.

Il avait même tenté sa chance avec Lily, sans plus de succès. Il s'était pas mal rapproché de sa mère adoptive ces deux dernières semaines. Pas pour de bonnes raisons malheureusement. Bass Industrie avait pas mal de problèmes. Les trois mois où il avait laissé dériver le bateau leur coûtait cher. Très cher.

Malgré tout son travail, il n'était pas parvenu à enrayer pleinement les conséquences de sa disparition soudaine.

L'entreprise était sur le point d'être rachetée par Thorpe Entreprise. Un groupe immobilier plutôt agressif qui menaçait de démanteler BI en lambeaux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet ancien associé de Bartholomew Bass était si acharné à disloquer ce que son père avait mit tant de temps et d'acharnement à construire.

Sa mère adoptive lui avait appris qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec Russel Thorpe lui même il y a plusieurs années mais à ce moment là, elle n'était pas encore Mme Bartholomew Bass.

_Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc poussé ce type à vouloir détruire son héritage ?_

- Chuck Bass, s'exclama soudain Tim Gunn.

Blair se redressa inconsciemment et ses yeux luire de fierté quand il serra la main de son petit-ami.

- Tim, bonsoir, répondit-il. Laissez-moi vous présenter ma merveilleuse petite-amie, la fille d'Eléanor, Blair Waldorf.

- Et toute aussi divine à ce que je vois, la complimenta l'homme au cheveux blanc en saisissant à présent ses phalanges. C'est un honneur pour moi. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer votre mère à plusieurs reprises et j'apprécie énormément son travail.

- Elle vous tient en grande estime également, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Voici, ma sœur adoptive, Serena Van Der Woodsen ainsi que Nathaniel Archibald, son cavalier.

Tim serra la main de chacun d'eux avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'hôte de la soirée.

- Vous vouliez me voir en entretien privé ? questionna-t-il à l'adresse de Chuck.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous un moment, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau, acquiesça le jeune-homme brun.

Blair lui jeta un regard interrogateur qu'il évita soigneusement.

Au lieu de ça, il s'éloigna avec l'invité d'honneur en direction du hall.


	51. Chapter 51

Blair consulta sa montre pour la 10ème fois au moins depuis les dernières 46 minutes où Chuck avait disparu avec l'invité d'honneur dans son bureau. Eléanor les avait rejoints dans les 5 minutes qui avaient suivi. Ce qui piquait encore plus sa curiosité.

Nate et Serena s'étaient évaporés de leur côté. Sans doute direction le penthouse, et la chambre du jeune-homme aux yeux clairs.

Un serveur passa à sa hauteur et elle déposa sa flûte sur le plateau qu'il portait. A l'autre bout de la salle, elle aperçut Dan, la crinière hirsute. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant et elle grimaça de dégoût, les reportant sur la porte donnant sur le hall.

_Comment pouvait-on seulement permettre à de tels énergumènes d'entrer dans une soirée mondaine des plus huppées ? _

Elle plissa le nez et quitta la salle la tête haute pour rejoindre le couloir où se trouvait le bureau du propriétaire des lieux. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui dire de faire venir la dératisation.

Elle s'interrogea encore une fois sur ses motivations de ce soir.

- Est-ce qu'il tentait de marquer des points supplémentaires avec sa mère ?

Pourtant l'élu de son cœur n'avait pas besoin de ça. Sa mère lui mangerait bientôt dans la main s'il continuait à ce train là.

_Et elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier ça !_

Qu'Eléanor Waldorf reconnaisse qu'il était celui qu'il fallait pour combler sa fille de bonheur était une chose. Qu'elle se ligue avec lui pour faire des cachotteries derrière son dos en était une autre. Blair aimait tout contrôler, y compris les relations de son entourage afin de pouvoir s'assurer qu'elle y trouvait son compte.

Le trois protagonistes quittèrent enfin la pièce où ils s'étaient retranchés un à un, suivis par ... Jenny Humphrey ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Elle devait avoir trop bu.

_Deux coupes de champagne ! _

Il en fallait plus que ça pour qu'elle délire.

_A moins que quelqu'un ait mis quelque chose dans son verre ? _

Chuck sortit de son bureau le 1er, se félicitant d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Il était plus inquiet sur la manière dont il allait expliqué tout ça à Blair cependant.

Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il laisse le mensonge s'installer entre eux. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait comprise, c'est qu'elle était plus que redoutable lorsqu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa ligne de mire et il n'avait aucune intention de devenir sa cible.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lutter contre sa conscience.

Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle comprendrait son geste car il savait, pour sûr, que ce dernier ne résisterait pas s'il devait la perdre un jour. Seulement il ne pouvait pas se perdre lui-même non plus. Il peinait déjà à se retrouver.

Il se stoppa dans son élan en la voyant devant lui, les bras croisés, les yeux brûlants de colère, braqués sur la petite blonde qui suivait Tim et Eléanor.

Elle posa son regard sur lui une seconde avant de tourner les talons en direction du vestiaire.

- Blair, appela-t-il en hâtant le pas pour la rattraper.

Les palpitations dans sa poitrine s'accélèrent et son sang couru dans ses veines.

- Blair, répéta-t-il en la saisissant par le bras.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui décocha un regard qui lui fit l'effet d'une flèche plantée en plein cœur.

- Blair, articula-t-il pour la 3ème fois. S'il te pl...

- Non, tais-toi ! Ne dis rien, l'avertit-elle, hors d'elle.

_Comment avait-il pu la trahir de la sorte ? _

Il avait invité Jenny Humphrey ici. Dans son hôtel. A son insu. Car c'était lui qui l'avait fait venir, à n'en pas douter ! Il lui avait menti délibérément. Il avait pactiser avec sa pire ennemie ... après avoir couché avec elle, se remémora-t-elle, amère.

- Blair, laisse-moi jus ...

- Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Tout ce qui sort de ta bouche n'est que mensonge. Je croyais que tu avais changé, que tu étais différent, glapit-elle, refoulant les larmes qu'elle sentait affluer sous ses paupières.

Elle réclama son manteau au jeune-homme qui se tenait derrière le guichet et celui-ci se dépêcha d'obtempérer et de déguerpir de là le plus vite possible sur un signe de son employeur.

- Blair. NON ! l'exhorta ce dernier en la saisissant par les épaules. Je suis différent. Je ...

- Lâche-moi, vociféra-t-elle, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes pour se dégager.

Elle connaissait exactement le bon endroit !

Il méritait d'avoir mal, très mal, après ce qu'il venait de faire ! La plaie était peut-être cicatrisée mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était toujours un point sensible.

Elle se sentit moins frustrée quand elle le vit grimacer de douleur, portant la main à son flan, relâchant son emprise sur elle.

Elle fit un pas de côté et se rua sur le trottoir pour s'engouffrer dans la voiture qui avait amené sa mère quelques heures plus tôt.

Dire qu'il s'était associé à elle pour lui planter un couteau dans le dos !

Il s'était introduit chez elle, dans sa propre maison et il avait sournoisement profité d'elle et de ses sentiments à son égard. Il l'avait manipulée, avait réussi à s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'Eléanor.

_Tout ça pour quoi ? _

_Pour les yeux de raton laveur de Barbie gothique ? _

Non, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fait ça pour cette misérable petite garce.

Il avait fait ça pour se venger d'elle. Il avait dû découvrir quelque chose à propos d'eux sur gossip girl.

_Peut-être la manière dont elle l'avait amené à se laisser embrasser par un garçon ? Ou le fait qu'elle ait couché avec Jack lors du réveillon de nouvel an de 2008._

Peu importait ! Rien ne pourrait jamais justifier une telle trahison.

Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Elle aurait dû se laisser guider par sa raison et non pas par ce que son cœur et ses instincts les plus primaires désiraient.

Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui inondaient son visage. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elles roulaient sur ses joues avant qu'elles n'atteignent son menton.

_S'il voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir._

**xoxox**

Le tintement de l'ascenseur sortit à peine Chuck de sa torpeur.

La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était les yeux de Blair qui jetaient des éclairs dans sa direction. Si elle avait pu le tuer d'un regard ...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il était déjà mort. La balle qu'il avait reçu à Perlovka n'avait pas été aussi douloureuse, se souvint-il.

Il fronça les sourcils à peine une fraction de seconde réalisant qu'il se rappelait, il se rappelait vraiment, avant d'être assailli par une rafale de flashs provenant de cette nuit là.

_La ruelle sombre ... les deux types ... le canon dans son dos ... son portefeuille ... le boîtier ... la bague ... la bague ... la douleur ... le sol dur ... Blair_

Il s'effondra contre les parois, haletant, tentant désespérément de se raccrocher à une prise quelconque mais ses doigts ne faisaient que glisser sur le métal lisse. Ils buttèrent sur une encoche et il s'y agrippa de toute ses forces.

- Hey Chuck, sourit Serena lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur lui.

Elle se félicita d'avoir enfiler quelque chose sous le T-shirt du capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse.

Mais ses traits se figèrent quand elle vit les yeux vitreux et le teint blafard de son frère.

- Nate, hurla-t-elle depuis la cuisine ou elle venait de se servir un jus d'orange pour reprendre des forces avant un 2ème round.


	52. Chapter 52

Jenny Humphrey quitta Manhattan le cœur en joie. Elle s'assied dans le siège du train en partance pour Hudson pour la 2ème fois de ce mois de décembre et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Sa vie n'était pas totalement finie finalement.

_Et tout ça grâce à Chuck ! _

Si qui que se soit le lui avait dit, elle lui aurait rit au nez. Une sourire se propagea sur son minois au souvenir des événements de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler.

Elle était rentrée chez sa mère, la rage au cœur et un nœud dans l'estomac, se reprochant amèrement d'avoir suivi les conseils de son grand frère. Elle lui en voulait énormément de l'avoir entraînée dans une guerre ouverte entre lui et les habitants de l'UES.

Elle était juste revenue pour avoir une chance de faire de sa vie ce qu'elle voulait depuis toujours. Intégrer Parsons pour pouvoir travailler dans le monde de la mode en tant que styliste.

Elle savait qu'elle avait un talent certain, mais encore fallait-il le faire fructifier. Quand son i-phone avait résonné et qu'elle avait vu le nom d'Eléanor Waldorf s'afficher sur l'écran, elle avait paniqué.

C'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle avait décroché. Elle était certaine que la styliste renommée allait l'incendier. Elle avait sans doute déjà eu vent de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Tim Gunn, l'implication de sa fille chérie en moins bien entendu.

Si c'était ça, elle se chargerait elle-même de lui expliquer qu'elle part avait pris Blair dans ce carnage. Elle n'avait aucune raison de protéger le brune.

Mais Eléanor Waldorf ne lui avait pas fait de leçon de morale ni de remontrances. Elle l'avait invitée, convoquée aurait été plus exact, à un rendez-vous dans son bureau à New-York l'après-midi même de le soirée donnée en l'honneur de Tim Gunn.

Jenny n'y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent et si elle était sous la protection de sa mère, B ne pourrait pas l'atteindre.

_Que pourrait-elle bien lui faire de pire ? _

Sur ce point au moins Dan avait raison.

La jeunette s'était arrangée pour être le plus discrète possible et avait filé droit chez Waldorf Design, sans même prévenir sa famille. Seul Éric était au courant qu'elle serait à Manhattan pour un voyage éclair.

Elle était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur lui. Il l'avait rassurée et encouragée à aller jusqu'au bout, il était un vrai frère pour elle. Elle tremblait de la pointe de ses orteils à celle de ses cheveux en posant le pied sur le quai. Éric était venu la chercher à la gare avec Roy, qu'il tenait à lui présenter et l'avait « escortée » jusqu'à WD.

Lorsque la propriétaire des lieux lui avait expliqué qu'elle pouvait obtenir une ultime opportunité de rencontrer Tim Gunn le soir au gala, elle avait ouvert des yeux ronds comme des billes.

Elle s'était faufiler dans le bureau que lui avait indiqué Éric le cœur battant. Si jamais Blair ou Chuck apprenaient qu'elle était là, à l'Empire, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Elle ferma les yeux et se cala dans son siège comme le train se mettait en mouvement, se remémorant les dernières heures.

**xoxox**

_L'homme au cheveux blanc se tourna vers elle quand elle pénétra dans le bureau en question. Il releva un sourcil, la dévisageant, un peu surpris de la voir là._

_- Jenny Humphrey. Bien sur, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même._

_Elle rassembla tout son courage et toute sa détermination, toute sa vie se jouait là, maintenant._

_- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, entama-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Je sais que cette entrevue n'était pas au programme de la soirée, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'expliquer plus tôt. Mes robes ne devaient pas être comme ça, avec la peinture et les lettres._

_- Eh bien, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'agir de la sorte, surtout après l'entretien déplorable que nous avons eu la semaine dernière, mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elle sont ... Que s'est il passé ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire. Mais, je veux que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas celle que je suis, ni la manière dont je travaille. Et je ferais tout pour une seconde chance. La mode c'est tout pour moi, c'est toute ma vie ..._

_Il leva la main pour la stopper._

_- Inutile de me supplier à genoux, grommela-t-il. Je n'aime pas les pleurnicheries._

_Jenny se maudit intérieurement, elle venait de flinguer sa dernière cartouche._

_- Néanmoins, reprit-il, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir votre book et je dois dire que votre travail m'a impressionné. _

_- Vous avez vu mon book ? s'éberlua-t-elle._

_- Eléanor vient de me le remettre, signifia-t-il en le lui désignant sur la table basse._

_Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention au lieu où ils se trouvaient._

_- Si c'est réellement là votre œuvre, continua-t-il, cela mérite effectivement une autre chance ... Je pense que je peux m'arranger pour une autre audition._

_- Ce serait merveilleux. Merci. Merci. Merci. _

_- Je n'aime pas non plus les lèches-bottes, l'informa-t-il. Et ne perdez pas vos robes de vues, ni votre porte-folio, cette fois !_

_- Je veillerai sur eux comme sur un bébé, promit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Encore merci. _

_- C'est plutôt Eléanor que vous devriez remercier. Si elle ne s'était pas portée garante de votre talent, je n'aurais même pas ouvert ce book. Quand Veronica m'a dit que Chuck Bass voulait me rencontrer en privé ce soir, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça !_

_- Attendez. C'est Chuck qui ... _

_- A joué les intermédiaires ce soir, oui, parfaitement. Vous leur devez une fière chandelle Mademoiselle, tâchez de ne pas l'oublier. D'ailleurs je vous propose de les rejoindre dans le bureau de Monsieur Bass immédiatement._

_Jenny l'avait suivi dans la pièce contiguë, marchant sur un nuage. Oubliant totalement toute mesure de prudence. Elle avait l'impression de flotter littéralement dans les airs._

**xoxox**

- Chuck, tu vas bien ? Tu veux qu'on appelle un médecin ? questionna son meilleur ami.

Il était maintenant assis sur le canapé depuis pratiquement un quart d'heure et il n'avait toujours pas desserré les lèvres.

Le brun secoua négativement la tête.

Nate lui avait porté secours aux cris de Serena et l'avait installé là. Il reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.

- Tiens, dit sa sœur en lui tendant un verre de scotch.

Il le refusa d'un signe de tête, il avait besoin de garder les idées claires, tout était déjà bien assez embrouillé comme ça dans son crane.

- Hey Man, le bouscula un peu son ami en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il jeta un regard inquiet à sa petite-amie.

- J'appelle le Dr krieg, décida-t-elle en s'emparant de son téléphone.

- Non, c'est pas la peine, ce n'est rien. Ça va passer, ça m'arrive parfois quand je me rappelle, articula faiblement son frère adoptif.

Nate avait eu l'occasion d'assister à une ou deux de ces scènes pendant lesquelles Chuck était littéralement assailli par ses souvenirs mais ça n'avait jamais pris cette ampleur.

- Tu t'es souvenu de quoi cette fois ? voulu-t-il savoir.

- La nuit où je me suis fait tiré dessus à Perlovka, murmura encore le brun, le regard complètement ailleurs.

Nate et Serena échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Où est Blair ? demanda soudainement la blonde.

- Elle est partie, grimaça Chuck.

Sa voix résonnait étrangement.

- Elle est partie ? Comment ça, elle est partie ? s'étonna l'héritier Archibald. Elle n'a pas quitté la soirée comme ça, sans explication.

Il avait présumé qu'ils se retrouveraient tous au penthouse après la réception.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? devina S.

- On en a pas eu l'occasion, sourit cyniquement son frère. Elle n'a même pas voulu écouter ce que j'avais à dire.

- Ce que tu avais à dire à propos de quoi ? questionna la blonde.

_Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il cède à ce sentiment de culpabilité ?_ se maudit intérieurement Chuck.

Nate observa son meilleur ami en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Ça avait du mal tourné. Blair avait eu vent de quelque chose ou pire, avait croisé l'invitée surprise.

- Nathaniel Archibald, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'exhorta cette fois la voix de sa petite-amie.

Ses yeux bleus le scrutèrent et le pénétrèrent jusqu'aux os. Il se ratatina un peu sur lui-même.

Chuck souffla un bon coup avant de prendre la parole.

- J'ai arrangé un nouvel entretien à Jenny avec Tim Gunn ce soir.

- Tu as quoi ? s'étrangla Serena, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Ça partait d'un bon sentiment, ok ! tenta Nate pour venir en aide à son ami.

- Et toi tu étais au courant ? explosa la blonde.

- Je ...

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Nate, c'est la mienne. C'était mon idée, indiqua Chuck en haussant le ton.

- Et j'ai approuvé, ajouta son ami qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans le pétrin, malgré le regard assassin de Serena.

Après tout, il n'avait rien fait pour l'en dissuader, au contraire, il en avait été soulagé et en se taisant, il avait été son complice.

- Mais tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je voulais juste ... essayé de réparer ...

- De réparer ? Mais de réparer quoi ? cria sa sœur.

- Ce que j'ai fait à Jenny.

- Ce que NOUS avons fait, le reprit Nate en plantant ses yeux azur dans ceux de Serena.

- C'est à cause de moi si Blair lui en veut à ce point. Je l'ai utilisée, j'ai abusé d'elle et ensuite, j'ai aidé à ruiner son avenir, énuméra Chuck.

- Elle le méritait amplement, cracha sa sœur. A t'entendre, on dirait que c'est un pauvre agneau égaré. Elle fait plus partie des prédateurs que des victimes. En couchant avec toi, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, crois-moi.

- Peut-être mais il n'empêche que le prix à payer était bien trop élevé. Nous avons tous les deux commis une erreur et ...

- Maintenant vous êtes deux à en subir les conséquences, termina Serena.

Blair devait être dans tous ses états.

- S, intervint Nate. Ne me dis pas que tu ne te sentais pas coupable, au moins un peu, pour ce que nous avons fait.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour le nier mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié son implication dans toute cette histoire elle non plus.

- Je suis le mieux placé pour savoir que Jenny n'est pas un ange, poursuivit son petit copain. Loin de là ! Mais nous sommes allé trop loin. Chuck a pris la bonne décision, celle de la garder loin de Manhattan et donc de nous tous, tout en lui offrant la possibilité de pouvoir faire autre chose de sa vie que de se morfondre en ruminant des plans contre nous comme le fait Dan. Il a fait ce qu'il pensait nécessaire pour nous protéger au mieux. Tous.

Serena hocha la tête, ce n'était pas dénué de sens. Mais Blair n'était certainement pas de cet avis.


	53. Chapter 53

Blair se redressa à l'arrivée d'Epperly Lawrence dans la salle de réunion, la jeune-femme qui était chargée de superviser les postulants stagiaires que le célèbre magasine de mode_ **W**_ avait sélectionnés.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort en cet instant, ni de penser à ce traître de Chuck qui la harcelait depuis trois jours. Elle avait passé toutes les nuits à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, y compris celle-ci.

Mais ce matin, elle s'était reprise. Elle avait un objectif à atteindre. Elle voulait ce stage. _**W** _était l'endroit idéal pour elle. Elle avait longtemps pensé à son futur. Depuis qu'elle avait six ans. Il était censé être tout tracé, elle irait à Yale et deviendrait Mme Nathaniel Archibald, celui qui était depuis toujours son chevalier.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un horrible magicien qui ne croyait pas aux contes de fées vienne briser le sien en l'ensorcelant !

Mais elle ne laisserait pas le vilain de l'histoire gagner. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui permettre de l'empêcher de se concentrer et se donner à 300% pour décrocher ce stage.

Elle avait également raté Yale et échoué NYU pour finalement atterrir à Columbia.

_Grâce à lui !_ souffla une petite voix derrière son oreille. _Sûrement un troll, suppôt de Satan_.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle rate cette opportunité à cause de lui. Son avenir tout entier en dépendait. Elle fit de son mieux pour le chasser de ses pensées.

Elle avait passé des heures à attendre Stefano Tonchi dans le hall de sa résidence et après s'être fait éjecter par la police une 3ème fois, elle avait envoyé une lettre à tous les faxes de l'immeuble, qu'elle avait dénombrés à 332 au total.

Elle pensait qu'elle avait réussi quand elle avait reçu la lettre de convocation pour se présenter ici en ce jour. Mais elle avait eu la désagréable surprise de se retrouver dans cette pièce avec d'autres pâles copies d'elle-même.

Les meilleurs étudiantes de chacune des universités de New-York avaient été sélectionnées et celle qui serait la plus prometteuse aurait la chance d'effectuer son stage parmi l'équipe du rédacteur en chef.

Epperly parcouru la pièce du regard.

- Si vous vous posez la question, je suis la meilleure des meilleures. Je suis Blair Waldorf, intervint-elle auprès de la blonde.

- Si ce que tu veux dire est que tu es la plus distinguée et la plus ambitieuse étudiante de ton université, alors vous êtes toutes des Blair Waldorf. Répondit Epperly en désignant chaque jeune-femme l'une après l'autre, venue de Princeton, Yale, Penn, et Parsons.

Un homme au cheveux grisonnant arriva, suivi par un jeune-homme que Blair reconnu au 1er coup d'œil grâce à sa tenue dégingandée.

Elle faillit s'étouffer de rage.

_Mais que faisait-il ici ?_

Il avait beau avoir essayé de faire un effort vestimentaire, le résultat était plus que pitoyable.

- Voici notre dernier stagiaire, indiqua Epperly.

- Je crois qu'il y a une erreur, glissa la brunette dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction du ressortissant de Brooklyn.

Elle ne supporterait pas ce plouc aujourd'hui en plus de tout le reste.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire sournois.

- Daniel Humphrey, de N.Y.U. ? Je suis Epperly Lawrence, ton maître de stage. Bienvenu. Concentrez-vous sur votre travail et non sur votre garde robe. _**W**_ ce n'est pas que la mode et la beauté, dit-elle en distribuant des fiches à chacun d'entre eux. On fait aussi des interviews et des articles sur l'art. On recherche des visionnaires.

- Pars d'ici, Humphrey. C'est mon monde, souffla Blair.

- Je ne peux pas démissionner. Quand Lily a parlé d'une rédaction dans un magazine, je pensais plutôt à « _Vanity Fair_ » ou au « _New Yorker_ » ça aurait été plus dans mon style, mais je ne veux pas la décevoir, ça lui ferait trop de peine après tout le mal qu'elle s'est donné.

En réalité, il avait demandé expressément à sa belle-mère de faire des miracles en jouant de toutes ses relations pour qu'il atterrisse ici en dernière minute. Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait accédé à sa requête dans l'espoir d'apaiser les tensions entre lui et son père.

Il avait promis qu'il ferait un effort dans ce sens mais c'était bien loin de ses préoccupations. Il était persuadé que dès qu'il aurait enfin prouvé à son paternel le bien fondé de ses agissements, guidés par la malveillance de tous ces arrogants gosses de riche nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, il prendrait fait et cause pour son fils.

Il avait entendu Queen B parler de ce stage avec excitation à Serena lors de la soirée donnée en l'honneur de Tim Gunn. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'approcher l'homme pour plaider la cause de sa sœur mais il avait mis son temps à profit pour espionner ses ennemis. Une idée avait germée dans son esprit. Si Blair avait détruit l'avenir de sa sœur alors il détruirait le sien

- Tu ne sais pas différencier Rodarte d'une crème pour les pieds, soupira-t-elle sur un ton condescendant. Tu vas te faire massacrer.

- Nous ne sommes que des stagiaires, répondit Dan qui n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être ce Rodarte.

- Je sais coller et agrafer. Alors je te conseille de rester en dehors de mon chemin ou j'accrocherai ta langue à ton omoplate, le menaça-t-elle.

- Blair ? interrogea Epperly. Tu as une question ?

- Non, désolée. Dan me racontait à quel point il aurait aimé faire son stage universitaire au New Yorker, persifla-t-elle, trop heureuse de pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un.

- Dan ? Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu es l'écrivain. Peut être pourrais tu faire quelque chose sur le nouveau blog qu'on dévoilera ce soir sur les livres et les films ? Il s'intitulera « La mode dans les films » Ce mois ci on célèbre les auteurs contemporains et Lynn Hirschberg a écrit la préface. Je serai ravie de te la présenter.

Blair grimaça tandis que le brun la narguait avec un sourire vainqueur.

- Merci, dit-il. J'en serai plus que flatté.

Lui aussi savait comment faire de la lèche.

**xoxox**

Chuck passa ses mains sur son visage. _Cette journée n'en finirait-elle donc jamais ?_

Il avait passé une nuit des plus horribles, il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil avant tôt sur le petit matin et les trois heures pendant lesquelles il s'était perdu dans les limbes avaient été peuplées de cauchemars encore plus flippants.

Blair refusait tous ses appels. Il lui avait laisser une bonne dizaine de messages vocaux et autant de textos. Si seulement elle lui accordait 15 minutes de son temps pour le laisser s'expliquer.

Il savait qu'elle devait commencer son stage chez**_ W_** aujourd'hui. Elle était surexcitée comme une petite fille depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa convocation quelques jours plus tôt.

Heureusement, cet événement avait obnubilé ses pensées et du coup, elle avait été moins encline à lui poser des questions sur son attitude un peu distante.

Il avait détesté ne rien pouvoir lui dire de son projet pour Jenny mais Eléanor avait raison, si elle avait eu vent de ce qui se préparait elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il avorte.

Peut-être qu'après son 1er jour de stage, elle serait de si bonne humeur qu'elle s'autoriserait à envisager de lui pardonner de lui avoir menti par omission pendant ces quelques jours qui lui avaient parus des siècles.

Sa matinée n'avait pas été meilleure que sa nuit. Raina Thorpe, qui travaillait avec son père, s'était présentée à son bureau la fleur aux dents. Elle devait le prendre pour un crétin fini si elle avait pensé une seconde qu'elle réussirait à l'amadouer avec ses minauderies.

_Croyait-elle réellement qu'il allait la rejoindre dans les draps et faire ami-ami avec la fille de celui qui cherchait à acquérir Bass Industrie pour la tronçonner et la débiter en rondelles ?_

Car les intentions de Russel Thorpe étaient très claires, il allait dissoudre BI et la revendre morceau par morceau.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa encore une fois Nate, le sortant de ses pensées.

- C'est pas ta faute, il cherche du boulot depuis des jours.

- Peut-être, mais de là à aller bosser pour celui qui tente de s'approprier ton entreprise, soupira son ami.

Il avait été heureux pour son père pendant cinq minutes environs quand le Capitaine lui avait dit avoir trouvé du travail, avant de lui annoncer que c'était chez Thorpe Entreprises.

Une dispute s'en était suivie et finalement Howard Archibald avait décidé qu'il serait mieux installé dans une maison de réinsertion plutôt qu'à l'Empire.

- Je vais tenter de voir Blair, l'informa Chuck en se levant pour enfiler son manteau.

Nate acquiesça, elle était loin d'être aussi compréhensive que Serena.

Cette dernière avait passé la nuit au penthouse Waldorf avec sa meilleure amie et lui avait battu froid toute la journée mais elle avait accepté de dîner avec lui. Il mettrait les petits plats dans les grands.

Le propriétaire des lieux avait demandé au chef un menu spécial, composé des plats préférés de sa sœur, soufflé par lui même, et avait fait préparer une alcôve privée pour que lui, au moins, puisse regagner le cœur de sa belle.

Il espérait que Chuck aussi saurait amadouer Blair et qu'elle comprendrait le besoin impérieux qu'il avait eu de suivre sa bonne conscience mais rien n'était moins certain.


	54. Chapter 54

Les stagiaires étaient tous arrivés à l'aube chez _**W**_. Chacun voulait marquer des points auprès d'Epperly. Blair avait déjà réussi à faire fuir la prétendante de Yale. (Petite revanche personnelle !)

Chuck était passé chez elle la veille au soir mais Dorota avait su se montrer efficace, comme à son habitude. Il lui avait laisser un bouquet de pivoines avec une carte qu'elle avait jetées directement dans la corbeille.

- Pourquoi est ce que ça goutte le Chanel N°5 ? demanda Epperly en recrachant son café, à l'étudiante de Parsons qui venait de le lui apporter.

Gina devint toute rouge, ne sachant quoi répondre tandis que Blair affichait son air le plus innocent.

- Tenez, j'ai été me prendre un cappuccino. J'ai pensé que vous en prendriez bien un aussi, dit le frisé qui arrivait à point nommé. La mousse aux noisettes, c'est la petite touche Humphrey. Mon père avait un café avant.

- Merci, Daniel. C'est vraiment très attentionné de ta part, sourit Epperly alors que Blair roulait des yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

Ce cafard allait la rendre dingue et elle ne pouvait même pas compter sur ses amis. Serena était venue la voir en rentrant de la soirée à l'Empire. Elle grimaça une nouvelle fois à l'évocation du nom de l'hôtel maudit.

Mais sa meilleure amie n'avait pas été aussi outrée par le comportement de Chuck qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Elle avait même semblé lui accorder quelque crédit, ce qui était totalement intolérable pour la brune.

Elle aurait dû se douter que Nate serait du côté de son meilleur ami, lui. Et par conséquent, S ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de ralier le camp adverse. Elle se retrouvait donc entourée d'ennemis, que ce soit chez _**W**_ ou bien chez elle.

Heureusement que Dorota, elle, était d'une fidélité sans faille.

_Elle était bien la seule ! _

Même sa mère lui avait tourné le dos pour comploter avec ce serpent venimeux. Elle ne l'avait pas encore revue depuis la soirée. Elle s'appliquait soigneusement à ne pas croiser son chemin entre la cuisine et la salle à manger, ce qui n'était pas très difficile vu son emploi du temps de ces deux derniers jours.

Un mauvais sourire s'étala sur ses traits fatigués par sa nuit sans sommeil (à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait le visage de Chuck qui la suppliait de l'écouter) lorsqu'elle aperçu le cloporte de Brooklyn, hésitant, devant une étagère remplie de chaussure.

- Ces Strappy Zanottis iraient parfaitement avec des chaussettes de sport, dit-elle en lui tendant une paire de chaussure.

- Epperly m'a demandé de lui apporter des Louboutins jaunes, déclara-t-il.

- Oh ! Pauvre agneau perdu. Laisse-moi t'aider, lui dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant de 4 ans.

Elle lui tendit une autre paire de chaussures de couleur jaune.

- Je ne suis pas sorti avec Serena Van Der Woodsen pendant deux ans pour rien. Je sais que ce sont des Marc Jacobs et elles sont moutardes et non pas jaune !

Il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres. Jusqu'ici, il était parvenu à lui pourrir la vie et il comptait bien ne pas en rester là. Queen B finirait sur les genoux, en larmes, quand il en aurait fini avec elle.

**xoxox**

Blair passa le seuil de son penthouse, exténuée. Elle n'en revenait pas mais ce crétin de Daniel Humphrey finirait par avoir sa peau à ce train là. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans la course.

Il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces et qu'elle mette au point un plan d'attaque car il était hors de question qu'elle perde face à cette sous-espèce humaine.

Son i-phone chantonna et elle refusa l'appel de Chuck tout comme elle avait refusé tous les précédents depuis deux jours. Elle avait également effacé tous ses textos et messages vocaux sans en prendre connaissance.

Elle ne voulait pas écouter ses excuses pathétiques. Encore moins entendre sa voix chaude et profonde, elle serait bien capable de le croire vu l'état d'épuisement dans lequel elle était. Et rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'effacerait le sourire béat qu'elle avait vu sur le visage de Jenny Humphrey ce soir là.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et sortit une tarte aux framboises du frigidaire que Dorota avait préparée le jour même. Elle s'en coupa une part puis, de sa fourchette, y piqua avec force, imaginant que c'était le cœur de son désormais ex-petit-ami et engloutit le morceau dans sa bouche.

- Blair ! résonna la voix d'Eléanor depuis le pas de la porte.

Elle sursauta et déglutit avec difficulté la bouchée qu'elle mastiquait. Sa mère portait son regard des mauvais jours. Elle avait réussi à louvoyer depuis la soirée en question mais là, elle n'y couperait pas.

- Je sais ce que tu as fait à Jenny et ton comportement me déçoit beaucoup, attaqua Eléanor sans détour.

Elle pouvait voir briller le désappointement dans ses prunelles maternelle, effectivement.

- Je pensais que tu avais mûri et que toutes ces histoires de complots étaient derrière toi. Mais je constate que malgré le fait qu'on ai fêté tes 20 ans le mois dernier, tu agis toujours comme si tu étais une élève de Constance et non une étudiante de Columbia.

- Maman, je ne sais pas ce que Chuck ...

- Chuck a pris la bonne décision, la seule qui s'imposait, une décision adulte ...

- Une décision adulte ? s'esclaffa Blair avec un rire amer.

- Parfaitement ! Il s'est rendu compte que vous étiez allé beaucoup trop loin en brisant l'avenir tout entier d'une personne. Et n'essaie même pas de nier.

Blair baissa les yeux. Elle avait juste répliqué pour défendre son territoire et sa notoriété publique. _De quoi aurait-elle eu l'air si elle avait permis à Little J de revenir à Manhattan après l'avoir excommuniée ?_

- Je sais qu'il y a toujours eu un contentieux entre Jenny Humphrey et toi, reprit sa mère sur un ton âpre. Et visiblement tous les Humphrey, vu ce que son frère a fait à ton anniversaire, mais de là à ruiner toute une vie, il y a un pas à ne pas franchir.

_Si seulement sa mère savait ce qui se passait en ce moment à **W**_, pensa la jeune-femme. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet de la discussion.

- Je sais que tu as ordonné à Dorota de faire obstruction au cas où il se présenterait ici et j'imagine que tu dois refuser d'entendre sa version des faits, mais crois-moi, tu fais fausse route. La seule chose que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est le perdre pour de bon et toi et moi, on sait que tu finiras par en souffrir et le regretter.

- Comment peux-tu prendre sa défense ? s'offusqua Blair. Tu disais toi-même, il y a un mois que Chuck n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.

- Je l'ai dit, c'est vrai. Mais c'était avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'était plus un adolescent égoïste et égocentrique qui agissait sans prendre la peine de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes et qu'il était capable de rendre ma fille heureuse et non misérable. Quant à toi, je te rappelle que tu as défendu ce dernier point bec et ongles.

Blair observa sa mère béate pendant quelques secondes._ Ce bâtard l'avait vraiment mise dans sa poche_. A tel point qu'elle se retournait contre elle.

- Et pour une fois, je concède que tu avais pleinement raison, reprit Eléanor.

- Il te manipule ...

- Non, la seule qui manipule les personnes de son entourage ici, c'est toi. Et tu entraînes tous tes amis avec toi dans tes combines. Ça ne leur rend pas service crois-moi. Chuck se sentait très mal ...

- Chuck n'est pas mon ami ... il n'est plus rien pour moi, martela Blair, au comble de la colère et du désespoir à la réalisation de ces mots.

- Détrompe-toi. Il est de ton côté. Il a même tenté de te couvrir, mais je sais reconnaître l'empreinte de ma fille quand je la vois. J'ai découvert le porte-folio de Jenny dans son bureau alors que je voulais m'entretenir avec lui de la soirée pour Tim. Il n'a pas craqué facilement mais j'ai des années d'expérience avec toi et je sais comment mener un interrogatoire.

Blair étouffa un cri d'indignation.

- Il n'a rien avoué mais après une petite discussion avec Lily, j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé et je suis retournée le confronter à ma version des faits, qui était conforme à la réalité, comme je m'y attendais. Je lui ai exprimé le fond de ma pensée et l'ai accusé de vouloir saboter la carrière de Jenny. Il n'a pas bronché. Il a tout pris sur lui, sans te dénoncer. Deux jours plus tard, il est venu me demander si le travail de Jenny était vraiment bon et si elle avait une quelconque chance de percer dans le monde de la mode. J'ai répondu par l'affirmative. Il ne savait pas comment réparer ce que vous aviez fait. Alors je lui ai proposé mon aide et soumis une suggestion pour la soirée.

- C'est toi qui est derrière tout ça ? s'étrangla sa fille.

- Eh bien, disons que nous avons travaillé en bonne collaboration. La seule condition que Chuck a posée à Jenny, c'est de quitter Manhattan définitivement, ce qu'elle a accepté immédiatement. Tim appuiera sa candidature à Central Saint Martins pour le prochain semestre s'il est conquis par son talent à sa prochaine audition, ce dont je ne doute pas. Je lui ferai également une lettre de recommandation.

Blair sentit son estomac se contracter, il avait pris ces dispositions pour éloigner la petite blonde et non pas pour la faire revenir à New-York.

- Si Chuck ne t'a pas mise au courant du plan, c'est sur mes consignes et conseils, ajouta encore sa mère. Nous savions tous deux que tu ferais tout ton possible pour le ruiner et je te conseille de t'en abstenir pour la suite et de ne surtout rien faire pour anéantir les chances qu'elle parte vivre à Londres pendant les cinq ou six prochaines années si tu veux vraiment être débarrassé de Jenny Humphrey pour de bon. D'ici là, j'espère que tu auras enfin grandi et que tu auras enterré la hache de guerre.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la cuisine pour gagner son bureau, laissant Blair ébahie.


	55. Chapter 55

La nuit de Blair avait été encore plus courte que les deux précédentes, elle n'avait cessé de se repasser en boucle la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère.

Elle avait réagi avec excès en apercevant cette petite garce parader le sourire aux lèvres dans le hall de l'Empire. Chuck avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger sa couronne tout en évitant de renier sa propre conscience.

« _Je suis différent_ » avait-il clamé.

Et c'était vrai, il était différent et elle ne l'en aimait que plus. Elle avait été heureuse de découvrir le nouveau Chuck. Plus doux, plus patient, moins torturé, moins désabusé de la vie par les blessures de son enfance.

Sauf que du coup, il ne ressentait plus le besoin de transférer son comportement autodestructeur envers autrui. Et cela ne facilitait pas la tâche de Queen B. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'elle avait perdu son ami d'enfance, celui avec qui elle menait des complots et qui prenait plaisir à détruire la vie des autres avec elle.

Le méchant magicien, celui qui ne croyait pas aux fées et encore moins aux fins heureuses (son monde à lui n'était peuplé que de dragons) était resté quelque part dans cette ruelle à Prague, gisant sur le pavé.

Sa mère avait parlé de maturité, elle avait sans doute raison. Non qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à haute voix, mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même, son comportement était assez puéril, identique à celui de l'adolescente qui manquait cruellement de confiance en elle, profondément à l'intérieur.

C'est la raison principale pour laquelle cela ne pouvait que mal se terminer entre elle et Jenny, la même raison qui faisait qu'elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être dans l'ombre de Serena.

Elle appliqua une touche supplémentaire de gloss sur ses lèvres et promit à son reflet d'arranger les choses avec Chuck. Elle devait trouver un autre moyen de cimenter leur relation que l'adage « l'ennemi et mon ennemi est mon ami » car il représentait bien plus que ça pour elle.

Il était celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Quand elle se voyait à travers ses yeux, elle se sentait belle et puissante, magnifique, étincelante même. Elle devait réinventer leur union, l'asseoir sur des bases solides ... la confiance se remémora-t-elle.

Elle aurait dû écouter ce qu'il avait à dire au lieu de laisser la colère l'envahir toute entière et prendre le contrôle jusqu'à la mener à se faire souffrir elle-même pour assouvir sa vengeance.

Elle décrocha son i-phone et appuya sur la touche numéro 1. Elle tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Il était certainement très occupé lui aussi. La presse avait relayée la future acquisition de Bass Industrie par Thorpe Entreprise.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle ne commettrait plus la même erreur.

- Chuck, c'est moi. Je sais ce qui s'est passé. J'ai compris que tu te sentais mal après tout ce quon a fait. Je suis prête à discuter. Je suis débordée avec mon stage mais j'essaierai de me libérer pour passer au déjeuner, je te rappelle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grimaça. Elle avait intérêt à cesser de rêvasser si elle ne voulait pas être en retard à _**W**_.

**xoxox**

Chuck se massa les tempes, il avait un mal de crane horrible, comme si Woody Woodpecker avait prit place à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Il grimaça, il avait redécouvert l'horripilant oiseau en zappant au milieu de la nuit et s'était souvenu que c'était son dessin-animé préféré quand il était enfant. Son père trouvait ça vraiment très idiot mais il n'en restait pas moins que Woody ne pouvait pas être ignoré avec tout le tapage qu'il faisait, même si c'était en s'attirant les foudres des autres personnages.

Un tintement lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé à destination. Lily avait organisé un brunch avec Russel et Raina Thorpe afin de trouver un accord sur l'avenir de la société Bass Industrie.

Chuck souhaitait réussir à convaincre Russel de ne pas s'approprier l'entreprise et encore moins de la démanteler, en lui expliquant qu'il aurait tout intérêt à travailler en collaboration avec lui.

Conserver le nom de Bass serait un atout majeur mais le président de Thorpe Entreprise ne serait pas facile à manœuvrer. Il était connu pour être un requin. Cependant, Chuck Bass aussi et pour cette partie, il entendait bien ne pas le laisser oublier.

Sa mère adoptive lui sourit lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle à manger.

- Tu as une petite mine. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Lily n'ignorait rien de ce qu'il avait fait pour Jenny, elle avait été très impressionnée par son geste. L'ancien Chuck n'aurait certainement pas eu autant de compassion. C'était pour elle l'occasion d'apprendre qui pouvait être son fils adoptif sans l'éducation qu'il avait subie avec Bart. Elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier !

Par contre, elle connaissait également le caractère de Blair et il subissait certainement les conséquences de ses actes charitables.

- Ça ira mieux si on atteint notre objectif avec les Thorpe, grommela-t-il.

- Et bien quoi de mieux pour faire la paix et trouver un terrain d'entente qu'un rameaux d'olivier, ou dans ce cas-ci, du pain aux olives, tenta-t-elle pour le faire sourire, mais c'était visiblement peine perdue.

**xoxox**

- Oh, non, non ! s'écria Epperly en regardant ses mails

- Ça ne va pas ? questionna Blair en relevant la tête de sur la liste des invités qu'elle préparait depuis 20 minutes.

Cette tâche avait été dévolue à Dan le matin même mais elle avait réussi à lui souffler sous le nez en lui proposant de l'aider car il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'y atteler. Il avait accepté avec soulagement et lui avait tendu le document. Bien entendu, elle avait bien l'intention de faire savoir à Epperly qui avait finalement dû assumer pour que tout soit terminé dans les délais.

Pas étonnant qu'Humphrey n'ait pas réussi, il fallait une personne hors paire. Quelqu'un de super organisé pour boucler la liste en seulement 2 heures.

- On vient de perdre la salle pour la fête Kickoff ! rugit sa responsable. Comment ça a pu arriver ? Tu devais faire la réservation avant-hier !

- C'est ce que j'ai fait ! clama B.

- Apparemment non ! Maintenant je vais devoir trouver un endroit assez grand pour que Florence And The Machine puisse jouer, appeler les traiteurs, le fleuriste et déplacer les paquets cadeaux, se lamenta sa chef de stage.

- Je ne comprend pas, commenta la brune.

Elle était certaine que la réservation avait été enregistrée, elle avait reçu la confirmation par retour de mail.

Elle cliqua sur sa boîte de réception pour vérifier, mais il avait disparu. Pourtant elle était absolument certaine ... Elle n'aurait pas pu commettre une telle erreur, même si elle avait un peu la tête ailleurs, quelque part aux alentours d'un penthouse situé au sommet d'un hôtel illuminé par des néons rouges.

Elle secoua la tête pour le chasser de son esprit. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Il va aussi falloir prévenir les invités que le lieu à changé. As-tu fini la mise à jour de la liste que j'ai donné à Dan pour toi ce matin ? l'admonesta encore Epperly.

- Quoi ? Non, mais je ...

Le jeune-homme aux cheveux frisés lui fit un sourire sarcastique derrière l'écran de son pc.

- Donc en plus de tout ce que je dois faire cette semaine, je vais devoir revoir en détail ce que tu as fait et discuter de ton incapacité à finir tes tâches dans un temps imparti.

_Quel sale cloporte ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre._

Mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour écraser cette punaise sous son talon en cet instant. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Ce stage représentait tout son avenir. Elle avait travaillé dur, elle s'était démenée comme un beau diable depuis trois jours, elle n'abandonnerait pas maintenant !


	56. Chapter 56

Blair tentait tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts pour la soirée et de venir à bout de la liste qui ne lui avait pas été remise en temps et en heure par ce cancrelat de Brooklyn.

Son i-phone vibra et Blair prit l'appel en voyant le nom de sa meilleure amie sur le cadran.

- Salut S. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Charmant ! grogna la blonde.

- Pardon, mais je suis sur les nerfs et je n'ai pas une minute à moi.

- Ça je l'avait remarqué ! Entre les cours à Columbia et ton stage à _**W**_, la seule preuve que j'ai de ton existence est la vague odeur de Chanel qui traîne dans l'air, ironisa Serena depuis l'autre bout du fil

Elle n'ignorait pas que B faisait aussi son maximum pour les éviter, Eléanor et elle, depuis la fameuse soirée où Jenny était apparue.

- Je suis désolée S, s'excusa sincèrement sa meilleure amie. Mais si j'arrive à en faire un vrai stage complet et travailler ici deux ans au lieu de six mois, ça lancera véritablement ma carrière.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne t'abrutis pas dans le travail, juste pour ne pas penser à un certain brun ténébreux qui ne dort pas depuis trois nuits ?

Elle se gifla mentalement, avec tout ce qui lui était tombé sur la tête, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le rappeler depuis son message au saut du lit. Il ne s'était pas manifesté non plus d'ailleurs.

- Non ! mentit-elle. Mais ce crétin avec qui tu es sorti un temps bien trop long fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me rendre la vie infernale. Il m'a piégée et maintenant je saute le déjeuner pour y remédier alors que j'escomptais pouvoir rendre une petite visite à ...

- Chuck ? improvisa Serena en souriant malgré elle.

Elle l'avait de le croiser chez Lily avant le brunch avec les Thorpe et ça lui avait chaud au cœur de le voir sourire en découvrant le message de la belle brune qui lui faisait vivre un enfer depuis trois jours maintenant.

- Exactement, avoua Blair. Sauf que maintenant, c'est hors de question. En plus de ça, Epperly est tombée sous le charme de Brooklyn. Non pas qu'il en ait mais, la pauvre fille est tellement stressée. J'ai célébré plus de fashion weeks que d'anniversaires. Je sais ce que c'est. Ma mère est toujours très stressée dans ces moments là. Elle fait renouveler sa prescription de Trazolan deux mois avant le début des défilés !

Serena pouffa, Eléanor était toujours stressée. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vue autrement.

- Et comme Epperly est mariée à son boulot, continua la brunette. Elle ne doit pas avoir vu un homme depuis des mois, des années peut-être ce qui peut expliquer que ses hormones se mettent à frétiller dès qu'une personne de la gente masculine passe à sa portée. Néanmoins, son compas doit être faussé si elle pense qu'Humphrey en est un représentant. Sans aucune offense pour toi bien entendu !

- Bien entendu ! répéta Serena.

- Le pire, c'est qu'il a réussi à torpiller mon travail et à me faire passer pour une incapable. Je suis certaine qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec l'annulation de la réservation de la salle pour la fête de ce soir. L'accusé de réception a disparu de ma boîte mail et il a pratiquement admis, par sous-entendus, qu'il en était le responsable. Maintenant Epperly m'en veut à mort. Je dois trouver un autre lieu et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'y atteler parce que ce n'est pas la seule vacherie qu'il m'a faite aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas comme si tu connaissais un homme, dingue de toi et qui posséderait la moitié de Manhattan. En tout cas jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Blair se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Bien entendu, Chuck était la 1ère personne à qui elle avait pensée, seulement il était un peu mal venu d'aller lui demander un service après la manière dont elle l'avait traité ces derniers jours.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne lui refuserait pas son aide même s'il avait ses propres problèmes.

- J'irai le voir dès que j'aurai terminé ici, dit-elle.

- Je suis persuadée que ça lui fera plaisir.

_Et le mot est faible,_ pensa Serena.

**xoxox**

- Monsieur Thorpe, nous vous sommes très reconnaissants d'avoir trouvé un acheteur pour Bass Industries que nous puissions tous approuver. Et même si votre instinct vous pousse à garder la compagnie protégée par le nom de Thorpe, je pense que c'est une erreur. Le nom des Bass apporte des capitaux. Et pour vous le prouver, je vous propose un challenge. Une soirée. Ce soir. Je lance les invitations et tout le monde se bousculera au portillon juste pour assister à une soirée organisée par Chuck Bass. Si je peux vous démontrer que mon nom vaut quelque chose, regarderez-vous mes projets ? Ils expliquent comment on peut gérer la compagnie ensemble sous le nom de Bass, avec ma participation, argumenta Chuck.

Il jouait l'héritage de son père sur ce coup là. Il n'avait pas le droit de se planter. C'était l'unique chance qu'il conserve quelque chose au sein de BI.

- Je mets en pause mes projets actuels pour 36 heures, consentit Russel. Si ce que vous proposez fonctionne, on en parlera.

Il tendit sa main au jeune Bass qui s'empressa de la serrer, avant de se lever pour endosser son manteau.

- Je te verrai à l'hôtel, papa, indiqua sa fille en le suivant dans l'entrée.

Son père acquiesça en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

- Mes félicitations, dit Raina, admirative. Tu lui as cloué le bec et ça n'arrive pas si souvent. En plus, le faire venir ici, ça n'était pas gagné, tu peux me croire.

Elle était impressionnée par son audace et son impétuosité, ainsi que par sa confiance en ses compétences professionnelles. Il en fallait une sacrée dose pour proposer un tel coup de poker.

- Je me demandais... Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ton père déteste autant le mien ? alla-t-il à la pèche aux infos.

Après tout, Raina semblait sensible à son charme. Il aurait tort de s'en priver.

- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était à cause d'une affaire qui avait mal tournée, mais peut-être qu'il y a plus que ça ? supposa-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas. Mon père est trop gentleman pour garder rancune et honnêtement, je ne pense même pas que c'était vraiment sérieux entre eux. J'étais à Penn à l'époque. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Lily a dit ?

- Lily ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à avoir avec ça ?

- Tu ne sais pas ? Elle et mon père avait l'habitude de se fréquenter. Elle l'a quitté pour ton père.

Chuck n'eut pas vraiment le temps de délibérer sur cette nouvelle information, à peine de se demander pourquoi sa mère adoptive ne lui avait pas parlé de cette ancienne liaison avec le type qui voulait tailler en pièce l'entreprise que son père avait monter de ses propres mains car une voix bien connue le prit par surprise.

- Coucou? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Son message lui avait rendu l'espoir que tout pourrait s'arranger entre eux, qu'elle lui pardonnerait et qu'elle comprendrait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Elle ne l'avait pas rappelé comme annoncé mais son emploi du temps était plus que chargé d'après ce qu'avait dit S quand elle était passée par là. Le sien aussi du reste.

Il affichait un sourire radieux quand il leva les yeux sur elle. Le simple son de sa voix le mettait dans un état incroyable.

Il fut surpris de la voir en compagnie d'une jeune-femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il pensait qu'elle voulait lui parler en tête à tête.

_Visiblement elle était venue avec un autre motif en tête._

Le sourire de Blair se figea quand elle prit connaissance de la jolie fille avec qui il s'entretenait, un sourire immense plaqué sur son visage. Un vrai, pas un sourire destiné à une associée quelconque.

Elle aurait dû se douter que laisser Chuck Bass célibataire, même pour trois jours à peine, provoquerait immanquablement la rumeur que la chasse était ouverte.

- Blair, dit-il en tentant de cacher sa déception. Laisse-moi te présenter Raina Thorpe.

_De mieux en mieux !_ Non seulement cette jeune-femme était très belle et avait de la classe, mais en plus elle était riche et elle pouvait aussi s'enorgueillir d'être le bras droit et la futur dirigeante d'une des entreprises les plus florissantes des États-Unis. Assez importante pour se permettre de racheter Bass Industrie quand elle était en difficultés.

Elle fit un petit signe de tête, à peine perceptible vers sa nouvelle rivale et se tourna vers sa chef de stage.

- Epperly, voici un très bon ami à moi, Chuck Bass, indiqua-t-elle néanmoins tout sourire, ignorant superbement Raina.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur Bass. Je suis Epperly Lawrence, la chef stagiaire de Blair, elle m'a assuré que vous pourriez faire des miracles pour notre fête de ce soir.

La brunette grinça des dents, elle avait prévu de d'abord s'excuser pour son comportement et d'aplanir les choses entre eux avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Mais Epperly avait voulu l'accompagner pour s'assurer qu'elle ne commettrait plus aucun impair et qu'elle pouvait réellement les sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle les avait fourrées toutes les deux. Elle pensait toujours que tout était de la faute de l'aspirante stagiaire et elle jouait également sa propre place.

- Oui, Chuck, on aurait besoin d'une faveur, dit un peu timidement la brune à qui appartenait son cœur. Le magazine n'a plus de salle pour la soirée de ce soir et Epperly et moi pensons que l'Empire serait un endroit idéal.

_Ainsi c'était donc la raison de son appel._ Elle avait besoin d'un service et elle pensait naturellement que puisqu'il voulait se faire pardonner, il lui était redevable et qu'il accéderait à sa requête sans hésiter.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Si ça pouvait accélérer le processus de leur réconciliation, il était prêt à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle lui accorde une autre chance.

- Malheureusement, ça n'ira pas, déplora-t-il en réfléchissant à voix haute. J'y organise moi-même une soirée, mais le Palace est disponible.

- Le lieu donnera un air ancien et sophistiqué, approuva Epperly et B poussa un soupir de soulagement. Je vais voir ça avec le manager de Florence. Vous avez une scène ?

- Il y en aura une d'ici ce soir, assura-t-il

- Okay. Ça me va, confirma la responsable de la brune.

Cette dernière se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en murmurant un merci avant de suivre Epperly qui piétinait déjà dans la cage d'ascenseur.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du jeune-homme au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il était totalement et irrémédiablement accroc à cette femme. Aucune réversion n'était possible pour son cœur.


	57. Chapter 57

- Si elle te demande un service, c'est bon signe, relativisa Nate pour réconforter son ami. Tu sais que Blair ne s'embarrasse pas de salamalecs.

- Je sais, répondit Chuck, le nez dans son pc.

Il s'était répété la même chose depuis que la brune avait disparue derrière les portes métalliques, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dépité par son attitude, même s'il la comprenait aisément.

Ce stage comptait énormément pour elle. Elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour le décrocher. Elle se destinait à travailler dans un magasine tel que _**W**_ dans le futur._ Un despote de la mode, ça lui irait comme un gant !_ Elle serait assurément rédactrice en chef dans moins d'un an et posséderait son propre magasine dans moins de trois.

Tandis que lui se battait pour sauvegarder ce que son père lui avait légué. Il ne se rappelait que de quelques bribes de son enfance. Les flashs s'étaient manifestés comme pour ses autres souvenirs. Cependant, contrairement au reste, qui lui semblait si réel quand il le revivait, tout ça était très vague et très confus.

Il se rappelait surtout du sentiment de respect que lui inspirait cette figure paternelle du haut de ses 10 ans présumés, (jusqu'ici sa mémoire n'avait rien laissé filtrer au-delà de cette période) mais pas vraiment des moments passés en sa compagnie.

Malgré tout, ce dont il était certain, c'était l'admiration sans borne qu'il portait à son géniteur. Ça ne le motivait que plus à atteindre son but. Il comptait bien faire honneur à sa mémoire et préserver son héritage. BI était l'œuvre de toute la vie de Bartholomew Bass. Il était parti de rien et Chuck se refusait à laisser tout voler en éclat. Il se battrait jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Raina semblait penser que Russel avait été conquis par son petit réquisitoire matinal, ce qui devait être un bon signe. _Qui pouvait le connaître mieux que sa fille, qui travaillait avec lui en étroite collaboration ?_

Il aimait imaginer qu'il aurait pu en être de même pour son père et lui si Bart n'avait pas eu cet accident qui lui avait coûté la vie.

Il sourit en vérifiant les mails de réponse qui étaient tombés en moins de quelques heures. Il avait lancé les invitations et comme prévu tout ce que l'UES et les alentours comptaient comme gratin, voulait être vu à la fête de Chuck Bass.

Le Capitaine entra dans le penthouse de l'Empire une mallette à la main.

- Nate, salua-t-il.

Le jeune-homme aux yeux clairs hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Les choses étaient quelque peu tendues depuis que son père avait accepté de passer du côté obscur.

- Chuck, je peux te parler une minute, demanda l'ex-détenu.

- Pas maintenant, indiqua le propriétaire de l'Empire. Russel a mordu à l'hameçon. Ma fête doit être légendaire si je veux sécuriser mon poste après le rachat

- Oublie ça, soupira Howard. Peu importe ce que Russel Thorpe t'a promis, ce n'est qu'un mensonge.

- Je crois que je prendrai mes conseils auprès de quelqu'un qui est dans mon équipe, si tu permets, rétorqua le jeune-homme.

- Écoute, après mon altercation avec Nate et toi à propos de ce boulot, j'ai réalisé que vos réactions n'étaient pas complètement injustifiées, donc j'ai demandé qu'on me retire des affaires concernant Bass Industrie en invoquant le conflit d'intérêt et Thorpe a accepté. Mais ce matin j'ai eu accès à un rapport que je n'aurai pas dû voir. C'était un projet contenant les noms des futurs acquéreurs à qui Russel va vendre ta compagnie ainsi que la répartition des différentes filiales qui seront toutes désarticulées les unes des autres.

- On a passé un accord peu avant midi, tes infos datent un peu ! Russel a promis de postposer ses rencontres avec d'autres investisseurs potentiels.

- Le projet a été confirmé il y a moins d'une heure, annonça Howard d'un air désolé.

Les deux-jeunes gens échangèrent un regard.

Le père de son meilleur ami n'irait pas jusque là. Certain des flashs de réminiscence de son enfance impliquaient la présence de Nate et du Capitaine. Le jeune-homme lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient amis depuis toujours et qu'Archibald senior le considérait comme un second fils.

Puis, il n'avait aucun intérêt à lui raconter des mensonges de cette nature. Il avait peut-être décidé de travailler dans l'autre camp après sa sortie de prison mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes, les semaines passées à se voir refuser chaque emploi intéressant de par son passage derrière les barreaux.

Cela signifiait que Russel le menait en bateau, fulmina Chuck. Il tentait juste de gagner du temps pour l'occuper ailleurs et l'immobiliser pendant qu'il continuait à réduire en miettes l'entreprise de son père et les revendaient au plus offrant.

- Autre chose, ajouta le Capitaine. J'ai creusé dans la comptabilité. Bass Industrie est plus rentable en une seule entités qu'en petits morceaux.

- Pourquoi Thorpe est-il si déterminé à la diviser alors ? questionna Nate. Ce n'est pas logique. Russel n'est pas stupide, il n'est pas devenu millionnaire en prenant des décisions à perte.

- Tu m'as raconté qu'il avait des problèmes avec Bart. Peut être que ce n'est pas une décision commerciale, mais plutôt personnelle, intervint encore Howard.

- Quelle qu'en soient les raisons, il va falloir que je le prenne de vitesse, soupira Chuck.

**xoxox**

_**«**__ Aperçus__** : **__Un Bass et une Thorpe rompant le pain et travaillant main dans la main. Il faut croire que, qui se ressemble, s'assemble ! Et sur ce plan là Chuck et Raina ont l'air d'avoir pas mal de points communs »_

Blair avala sa salive avec difficulté. Raina était plus qu'à son avantage sur la photo. Elle était magnifique, elle riait avec Chuck qui lui tenait la porte de sa limo.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être si mal que Serena ne l'avait laissé entendre !

Elle sentit la rancune reprendre le dessus.

Il n'avait pas l'air mal du tout, en réalité. Dire qu'elle s'était sentie coupable alors qu'il batifolait avec une autre fille.

Pas une fille, une femme, se corrigea-t-elle. Une femme jeune et jolie, plus que ça même. Une jeune-femme talentueuse. Une femme d'affaires, pas une étudiante qui galérait pour obtenir un stage qui se terminerait, peut-être, en un job sérieux et qui suait sang et eau à devoir supporter cet olibrius de Brooklyn qui avait visiblement décider de faire d'elle sa proie à nouveau.

Mais il n'était pas né celui qui viendrait à bout de Blair Waldorf. Elle avait obtenu la grande salle du Palace (_grâce à Chuck_) et elle maîtrisait à présent la situation. La liste des invités avait été mise à jour et elle s'était portée candidate pour faire elle-même les entrées afin d'être certaine que ce cloporte ne vienne pas tout ruiner encore une fois.

Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Dès qu'elle aurait fini de revérifier que tout était prêt. Elle disposerait d'une heure pour se préparer. Étant donné le rôle qu'elle jouerait ce soir, elle pouvait se permettre de ne pas en faire trop. Chuck ne serait même pas là, songea-t-elle avec regrets, ses pensées revenant à celui qui faisait battre son cœur et aussi courir son sang dans ses veines à la vue de ce stupide cliché !

Elle fit le tour de la scène, tout était parfait. Elle poussa un «ouf» de soulagement. Bien sur, elle n'en attendait pas moins des ouvriers que Chuck avait embauchés, ni des employés qui composaient l'équipe qu'il avait mis à sa disposition pour la préparation de la fête. Tout irait comme sur des roulettes se rassura-t-elle.

- Excusez-moi, l'interpella un des cuistots, on aurait besoin de vous pour choisir qu'elle composition d'hors-d'oeuvre est la plus en adéquation avec le thème de la soirée.

Elle le suivi en cuisine et désigna la 2ème présentation. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand un rire grave et profond résonna depuis l'autre bout de la salle, se propageant de son conduit auditif directement à son cœur. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir de la tête au pied. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis bien trop longtemps, se réprimanda-t-elle.

Un sourire naquit sur son joli minois. Elle avait été si injuste avec lui.

Un autre rire, plus cristallin, fit écho au 1er et elle sentit cette fois son cœur se dissoudre dans sa poitrine en apercevant Raina qui se tenait au bras de Chuck.

- Je chauffe ? interrogea la jeune-femme avec un sourire éblouissant en le tirant par le coude.

- Brûlant, répondit-il.

- Excellent, exulta-t-elle en se frottant les mains. Sous la table ?

Il fit une petite moue en signe de dénégation.

- Ou ... Dans le coin ... Au niveau du plateau, hésita-t-elle. ... Le coin.

Il acquiesça avec un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillaient comme ceux d'un petit garçon.

- Comment est-il possible que tu saches ça ? s'émerveilla-t-il.

- Je me cachais au même endroit, rit-elle comme si elle avait 7 ans à nouveau.

- Tu peux voir tout le monde, mais personne ne le peut, gloussa-t-il. J'ai même gravé mon nom dans le mur avec une fourchette à salade.

- J'ai fait la même chose sous les escaliers de la cave à vin, pouffa-t-elle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'un des aides-cuistots ne fasse tomber un plat métallique, ce qui attira leur attention et plongea la cuisine dans un silence gêné.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Bass, s'excusa le jeune Porto-Ricain.

- C'est pas grave Jorge. Nettoyez-moi tout ça et veillez à ce que tout soit remis en ordre pour la soirée. Tout doit être absolument parfait, c'est très important.

- Oui, Monsieur, dit l'employé en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Son employeur n'était pas si accommodant d'habitude.

- Ok, j'ai compris le message depuis un moment, avoua Raina en redevenant sérieuse. Depuis que tu as commencé à appeler pratiquement chacun des membres du personnel par son prénom au début de la visite. J'ai grandi dans un hôtel moi aussi. Quand ma mère nous a abandonnés, mon père n'arrivait plus à dormir dans notre maison. Alors il nous a fait déménager dans le penthouse du Blake et au final, nous n'en sommes jamais partis. Les autres enfants avaient des voisins et des repas maison. Moi, j'avais des concierges et un room-service. Je connaissais toutes les personnes qui travaillaient là parce qu'ils étaient ma famille par extension. Rien de tel que d'être une invitée dans sa propre maison. Je comprends combien le Palace compte à tes yeux. Je pense que je peux faire en sorte que tu ne le perdes pas.

- Merci. Mais pour être sincère avec toi, je ne me souviens que de quelques moments de mon enfance. Je suppose que ton père et toi savez que je suis victime d'une amnésie. C'est Nate, mon meilleur ami, qui m'a rencardé pour mon prénom sur le mur et quand je suis allé vérifier ses dires, je m'en suis rappelé. Pour le reste, je ne peux qu'imaginer que ça ressemblait beaucoup à ce que tu viens de décrire. De plus en plus de choses remontes à la surface, petit à petit. Mais la raison pour laquelle je veux vraiment sauver Bass Industrie, c'est parce que c'est tout ce qui me reste de mon père. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère biologique. Je ne veux pas que ce qu'il a mis toute sa vie à ériger, soit éparpillé aux quatre vents. Bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de lui. Rien de ce qui me revient ne m'apporte la moindre indication sur le père qu'il a été, mais je sais que je veux qu'il soit fier de moi, là où il est. Je ne peux pas laisser dilapider la seule chose qu'il m'a léguée.

Blair refoula les sanglots qui remontaient au fond de sa gorge, elle était mortifiée.

_Comment pourrait-elle jamais rivaliser avec ça ? _Raina était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas et visiblement le 1ère option était celle qui comblait Chuck de bonheur.


	58. Chapter 58

Elle hésita un instant puis se saisit de son téléphone, ses doigts planèrent quelques instants au-dessus de la touche numéro 1 avant de la presser.

Le BlackBerry de Chuck chantonna la petite mélodie qu'il avait attribuée à Blair et son cœur rata un battement.

Il avait été si occupé à tenter de convaincre Raina depuis qu'Howard lui avait divulgué les véritables intentions de Russel qu'il n'avait pas pris une minute pour appeler la femme qu'il aimait.

Elle n'aurait sans doute pas répondu de tout façon, tenta-t-il de se justifier à ses propres yeux.

La soirée _**W** _était sa 1ère préoccupation. _Sans doute la seule_, pensa-t-il avec peine. Il avait donné des consignes strictes pour que tout soit fait selon les désirs de Blair, rappelant du personnel qui aurait dû être en repos pour que tout puisse être prêt dans les temps.

- Bonsoir, la salua-t-il de sa voix grave.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle, couvrant sa voix de miel.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non ... Tout est parfait, grâce à toi. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle, je voulais te remercier.

- C'est normal, on est ami, non ? Enfin, tu acceptes de me parler donc, je suppose que nous sommes sur le bon chemin, tenta-t-il.

- Je pensais ce que j'ai dit ce matin, je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait. Tu as eu raison, ta tactique était la meilleure en fin de compte, approuva-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa qu'il rompit presque aussi tôt

- Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? Ça s'est arrangé avec Epperly ? S à raconté à Nate qu'un autre Humphrey te créait des problèmes.

- Tout va bien. Très bien même. J'ai eu l'occasion de mettre à profit le temps que j'ai passé en plus proche collaboration avec elle pour lui parler de ce qu'il a fait et elle a également pu se rendre compte qu'une de mes plus grandes compétences était d'être multitâches.

- Tant mieux, répondit-il. Je suis certain que tu l'as épatée et que le stage est pour toi.

- En parlant de ça, louvoya-t-elle. J'ai vu que toi aussi tu avais eu l'occasion de travailler en étroite collaboration avec une nouvelle associée. Est-ce que Russel va revenir sur sa décision ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. Mais s'il le fait, ce ne sera pas grâce à ma soirée. Ce n'était qu'un leurre. Pour l'instant, Raina est la seule qui puisse empêcher son père de poursuivre ses projets de démantèlement. Un de mes collaborateurs m'a informé que leur conseil va voter l'approbation ou non de la vente demain après-midi. Si ça a lieu, Bass Industries est finie. Je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur. J'ai convaincu Raina de plaider ma cause mais son père n'a rien voulu entendre. Par contre, j'ai une autre carte dans mon jeux. Russel était furieux parce que j'ai invité son associé à la soirée. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas mis au courant de tout. Malheureusement pour lui, ils se sont rencontrés et je me suis donc vu dans l'obligation de tout expliquer. Kid s'est senti trahi par Russel et a accepté d'écouter mes propositions.

Il avait débité tout ça d'une traite de peur de ne l'entendre lui dire au revoir.

- Je suis certaine que tu as été percutant, comme à ton habitude. Il faut être fou pour vouloir morceler une entreprise comme BI. Ça n'a aucun sens stratégiquement parlant.

- Je pense que ses raisons sont plus personnelles. Il a eu une relation avec Lily et elle l'a laissé tombé pour mon père. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de confronter Russel à ce propos mais Raina va nous arranger un petit entretien privé dans la journée de demain, avant le vote du conseil.

Blair repensa à la scène à laquelle elle avait assistée l'après-midi. C'en était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

- Je vais devoir te laisser, ma pause est presque terminée, dit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de se voir plus tard ? Quand nos fêtes respectives seront terminées. Nous pourrions peut-être avoir... une autre sorte de soirée ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait appelé et pas pour un problème technique.

- Je ... J'ai une réunion que je ne peux pas manquer avec Epperly pour un débriefing tôt demain matin. Et en plus de ça, je suis claquée ... Ces derniers jours ont été plutôt exténuants ...

- Je comprends, souffla-t-il pour mettre fin au supplice de ses mauvaises excuses.

Il était clair que si elle acceptait de faire un pas vers lui, elle ne lui avait pas pardonné sa trahison.

- Bonne nuit Waldorf.

- Toi aussi Bass, répondit-elle un peu prise au dépourvu.

Il ne l'avait pas appelée comme ça depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé à Prague.

Elle entendit le déclic qui signifiait qu'il avait coupé la communication et ferma les paupières pour empêcher les larmes de déborder de ses cils.

**xoxox**

B pénétra dans l'immeuble du magasine _**W**_ la tête ailleurs.

La fête de la veille s'était très bien passée, elle avait réussi à limiter la casse et Epperly lui avait annoncé peu avant la fin de l'événement qu'elle était celle qui serait choisie pour être la nouvelle stagiaire.

_Bye bye Humphrey et bon débarras._

Cependant elle ne parvenait pas à savourer pleinement sa victoire.

Elle n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit malgré la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours. Elle était restée à contempler son plafond, se maudissant de ne pas avoir accepté de voir Chuck.

_Qui savait à quoi, lui, avait passé sa nuit ? Et surtout avec Qui ? _

Le rire de Raina revint à ses oreilles en écho jusqu'à ce moment qu'elle avait surpris entre-eux malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait l'effacer de son cerveau.

Le sourire de Chuck et son regard qui pétillait comme celui d'un gamin.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu si ... heureux, si ... insouciant de toute sa vie.

Même lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il avait déjà ce regard désenchanté, comme si rien ne l'affectait vraiment, comme s'il savait que le pire restait à venir.

- La fête a été un énorme succès, s'exclama Epperly tout sourire lorsque Blair franchit la porte de son bureau.

- Est-ce que tu fais une crise psychotique ? s'inquiéta le jeune-femme.

Elle n'avait jamais vu non plus sa responsable de si bonne humeur, elle aurait même pu dire carrément survoltée, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme pour une fois.

_Peut-être était-elle bipolaire et avait-elle oublié de prendre ses médicaments ? _

- Non, mais je fais une pause, je démissionne, sautilla-t-elle comme une adolescente.

Blair la dévisagea comme si elle s'attendait à ce que des hommes en blanc ne débarquent d'une seconde à l'autre pour venir lui passer une camisole.

Décidément, ce devait être un nouveau genre d'épidémie qui ramenait les gens dans les meilleures années de leur jeunesse.

_Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas infectée elle-même, ça avait l'air euphorisant !_

- A la fête, je suis tombée sur un homme avec qui je sortais quand je vivais à Londres et on a passé toute la nuit ensemble, expliqua la blonde, extatique.

- Je ne veux surtout pas connaître les détails, clama B avec une moue de dégoût en levant une main pour la faire taire.

- On a fait que parler, dit Epperly en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais le truc, c'est qu'il s'en va à Bali pour une retraite yoga et j'ai décidé que je voulais partir avec lui.

- Tu quittes le magazine, pour "mange, prie, aime" ? s'égosilla la brune.

- Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir, conclut la jeune chef stagiaire.

- Bien sûr que si ! Ne démissionne pas. Tu fais très bien ton job, invoqua B.

- Je sais et ça sera bientôt aussi ton cas, sourit Epperly de toutes ses dents.

- Quoi ? s'étouffa Blair avec une gorgée du café qu'elle avait apporté avec elle pour tenter de combattre le manque de sommeil.

- En témoignage de ma gratitude, pour m'avoir aidée à voir ce qui manquait dans ma vie, j'ai suggéré ton nom à Stefano pour me remplacer. Félicitations ! Tu n'as pas décroché un stage mais une vrai boulot, avec rémunération à la clef. Tu es la nouvelle assistante de Stefano. Il te donne une période d'essai de trois mois, qui commence maintenant.

Elle tendit plusieurs i-phones à une Blair sans voix, les uns après les autres.

- Ça c'est le bureau, l'international, le privé de Stefano. Tu commences tous les jours à six heures du matin.

- Non, non, je suis étudiante à temps plein, je vais à Columbia, protesta Blair.

Elle voulait un stage certes, mais il n'avait jamais été question d'un véritable emploi, même si ça gonflait son orgueil au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

- Si j'ai pu le faire, toi aussi, indiqua son ancienne responsable en posant son sac dans un carton où elle avait rassemblé tous ses effets personnels. Blair, tu voulais tout, tu viens de l'avoir ! J'espère que tu es prête à en payer le prix et je te souhaite bonne chance.

Epperly saisit son carton et quitta la pièce d'un pas guilleret, le cœur léger, laissant derrière elle une Blair assommée par la nouvelle.


	59. Chapter 59

Blair Waldorf jeta un œil sur l'heure indiquée au bas de l'écran de son ordinateur.

20:04

Elle soupira et se frotta doucement les yeux pour ne pas barbouiller son visage de fard à paupière. Elle avait passé toute la journée à courir après le temps.

Stefano n'avait cure qu'elle soit étudiante universitaire et qu'elle ait des cours à suivre sur les bancs de Columbia. Même si elle avait été tentée de le lui expliquer à maintes reprises en voyant la liste des tâches qu'elle avait à accomplir, elle avait jugé préférable de s'en abstenir.

Elle avait bien fait. Stefano se fichait complètement de la manière dont elle s'organisait. Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas souvent l'honneur de le voir. Comme le lui avait dit Epperly, celle à qui elle aurait le plus souvent affaires, serait Mandy, la secrétaire personnelle de Stefano.

Cette dernière avait été intraitable, Blair devait s'arranger afin d'assurer son boulot où le poste serait dévolu à quelqu'un qui le désirait vraiment. Le reste, personne ne voulait le savoir au sein de la rédaction du magasine. Le jardin d'enfant c'était de l'autre côté de la rue.

Mais Blair Waldorf ne baissait pas les bras si facilement. Elle ne s'avouait jamais vaincue. Elle avait donc appelé ses minions en renfort. Jessica et Pénélope avaient été réquisitionnées pour prendre des notes aux cours auxquels elle n'avait pas le temps d'assister.

Il lui revenait bien entendu de se choisir un ou une stagiaire pour l'aider dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Elle avait fait appel à Nelly Yuki pour ce faire. Ce n'est pas elle qu'Epperly avait retenue comme candidate potentielle en tant que stagiaire en provenance de Yale, pourtant, son ancienne camarade de classe était bien plus compétente que cette pauvre fille.

Nelly s'était un peu fait tirer l'oreille au départ. La jeune asiatique avait pensé de prime abord que Queen B lui tendait un piège, ce n'aurait pas été la 1ère fois. Mais celle-ci avait su lui faire miroiter les avantages d'un tel stage pour sa future carrière et la jeune étudiante de Yale avait finalement accepté.

De toutes ses suivantes, Nelly était celle qui serait le plus à la hauteur de la tâche et aussi la moins probante à lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Pénélope avait bien brigué le poste, mais il gèlerait en enfer le jour où Blair lui remettrait un tel pouvoir entre les mains.

Elle allait devoir apprendre à déléguer, par conséquent, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de se reposer sur celle qui serait son assistante et elle ne pourrait jamais accorder une telle confiance à Pénélope. La jeune-fille rêvait de voir Queen B au tapis autant que ce pauvre erre de Brooklyn même si elle n'osait pas l'afficher ouvertement.

Elle clôtura son article puis vérifia son BlackBerry. Elle n'avait aucun appel en absence, ni message de la part de Chuck. Elle imaginait aisément qu'il avait passé sa journée avec Raina Thorpe à parler de l'avenir de Bass Industrie ... _et plus si affinité !_ Après tout, il était Chuck Bass et il était célibataire à présent.

Le vote avait eu lieu en début d'après-midi et un blast de gg avait annoncé avoir vu les « nouveaux tourtereaux » déjeuner ensemble dans l'un des meilleurs restaurant de Manhattan.

Mais Blair avait pris de nouvelles résolutions. Ce job signifiait son entrée dans le monde adulte et il était temps qu'elle quitte ses habitudes d'adolescente. A partir de maintenant, elle n'accorderait plus autant d'importance aux ragots de gossip girl.

D'ailleurs elle n'en n'avait plus le temps. C'est à peine si elle avait trouvé cinq minutes pour boire un café. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas non plus pris le temps de manger quoi que ce soit de la journée entière.

Elle poussa un autre soupire en éteignant son ordi. Maintenant qu'elle était elle-même une femme active, elle pouvait envisager de rivaliser avec Raina. Bien entendu, elle était loin de posséder son propre magasine mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle occupe le bureau de Stefano.

20:17

Elle avait encore le temps de passer chez elle se changer pour faire une apparition à la soirée que Lily avait organisée en dernière minute pour fêter la victoire de Chuck. Serena lui avait laissé un message pour l'inviter à l'événement.

Le vote avait été en faveur de BI. Le conseil de Thorpe avait besoin d'un vote à l'unanimité pour évincer le jeune héritier de l'entreprise de son père. Kid, l'associé de Russel avait décidé de lui faire confiance, sans parler de Raina qui lui avait promis sa voix ... _et tant d'autres choses,_ imagina B avec une moue de dégoût.

Elle sentit son estomac se retourner encore une fois à la simple idée que le jeune-homme soit amené à travailler avec elle chaque jour désormais. _Quand aux nuits ..._

Son BlackBerry chantonna.

_S__auvée par le gong !_

- Allo ?

- Allo, Blair ! Bonsoir, c'est Louis Grimaldi.

- Louis ?

- Oui. Je suis de passage à New-York et je me demandais si on pourrait se voir pendant mon séjour ?

La brune accusa le choc. _Le prince de Monaco voulait la revoir malgré ce qui s'était passé à Paris ?!_

Elle s'était enfuie comme une voleuse.

- Je t'ai ramené ta chaussure, avança maladroitement Louis.

Une bien piètre excuse en réalité, mais elle en valait une autre. Il ne pouvait pas lui annoncer au téléphone qu'il n'avait fait que penser à elle depuis qu'elle avait quitter le bal de ses parents, laissant derrière elle sa chaussure dans sa fuite.

Il entendit la jeune-femme rire nerveusement à l'évocation de son départ précipité ce soir là.

- J'ai des entrées pour le ballet de ce soir au Lincoln Center mais je me doute que tu as déjà des projets, nous sommes samedi soir. Par contre, peut-être que demain dans la journée... Je connais déjà Manhattan mais je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être me le faire voir comme moi je t'ai montrer Paris.

Blair sourit, elle ne présumait pas que Louis ait envie de la suivre chez Bergdof, Bendel, Chanel et compagnie. D'autant qu'elle avait prévu de venir bosser pour pouvoir s'avancer dans son planning et de plancher sur les notes de cours auxquels elle n'avait pas assistés.

- J'ai une journée chargée demain, je suis désolée.

- Un autre jour alors ? proposa-t-il.

- Peut-être, oui, répondit la jeune-femme. Après la manière dont elle l'avait planté à Paris, elle lui devait bien au moins une petite explication._ Il était prince de Monaco tout de même !_

Une visite du Met et autres musées pouvait s'envisager. Il apprécierait certainement plus cette option.

- Je te rappelle pour fixer ça, ajouta-t-elle.

- Très bien, j'attends ton coup de fil. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée, répondit-elle avant de couper la communication.

20:32

Il était temps qu'elle se bouge. Elle se leva et prit son sac le sourire aux lèvres.

**xoxox**

Chuck sondait la grande salle de l'Empire, retranché derrière le rideau, sur la passerelle qui dominait les lieux, depuis dix minutes déjà, mais toujours aucune trace de Blair. Elle aurait pourtant dû être arrivée maintenant.

Il n'avait pas osé l'appeler, encore moins l'inviter lui-même, après la réaction de la jeune-femme à sa proposition de la veille. Il avait donc fait passer le message par sa sœur.

Il avait pensé que Blair viendrait à la soirée, au moins pour y faire une apparition. Elle raffolait de ce genre de chose.

- Je me doutais bien que c'était ici que tu te cachais ! Tu en as déjà marre de serrer des mains et de recevoir des félicitations ? demanda Raina en le rejoignant par les escaliers arrières sur le surplomb supérieur de la salle.

En réalité, il y avait pris position pour être certain de pouvoir discerner Blair parmi la foule.

La jeune-femme à la peau couleur chocolat lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Je voulais ...

- Voir tout le monde d'en haut sans être vu ? termina-t-elle à sa place.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, acquiesça-t-il.

- Tu voulais repérer une personne en particulier ? questionna-t-elle.

Elle avait bien senti la réticence du jeune-homme à aller plus loin dans leur relation. Ils étaient devenus très proches en à peine quelques jours. Du moins, c'est la sensation qu'elle avait.

Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais rencontré son équivalent masculin. C'était comme ça qu'elle percevait Chuck et elle n'aurait pas été contre le fait de pousser les investigations plus intimement.

Cependant il n'avait pas l'air de cet avis. Même s'il la laissait s'approcher, il la tenait à bout de bras. Et ce, malgré les moments intenses en émotions qu'ils avaient partagés fugacement.

Chuck carra la mâchoire et enfila ses mains dans ses poches.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il maintenant Raina à distance. Après tout, Blair n'était plus sa petite-amie. Il était libre.

En théorie ... car dans son cœur, c'était une autre histoire.

Il ne voulait pas se jeter dans les bras de sa nouvelle amie juste pour tenter d'oublier celle qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

- Peut-être la petite brune qui m'aurait volontiers arraché les yeux chez Lily, il y deux jours ? devina-t-elle.

- Sa visite n'avait rien à voir avec ça, tu peux me croire ! commenta-t-il, amer.

- Tu as envie d'en parler ? interrogea la jeune-femme. Mes amis disent que je suis plutôt une bonne oreille quand il s'agit de confidences. Et j'ose espérer que nous sommes amis.

- Étant donné que tu as voté en ma faveur contre ton propre père, je suppose qu'on l'est, effectivement, reconnu-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Hé bien, ce n'était pas seulement en ta faveur, mais aussi en la mienne. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je dirigerai un jour Thorpe Entreprise et je n'allais pas laissé mon père faire n'importe quoi avec BI, juste pour se venger de ton père décédé, à cause d'une amourette.

- Je suppose que c'était bien plus que ça pour Russel, vu la manière dont il s'est acharné à tenter de mettre la compagnie en pièce !

- Peut-être mais ce qui est certain, c'est que c'était contre les intérêts de Thorpe Entreprise. Kid l'a bien compris lui aussi, sinon, il n'aurait pas voter contre le projet de mon père. Et puis cela nous permettra désormais de travailler quotidiennement en étroite collaboration, ajouta-t-elle avec un petite étincelle de malice dans le regard, pleine de sous entendus.

- Écoute Raina, je ...

- Suis encore amoureux de mon ex. Oui, j'avais compris, merci. Mais ça ne durera pas toute la vie. Et qui sait ce qui arrivera dans le futur ?

Il souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'elle ait raison. Parce qu'en cet instant, il ne pouvait imaginer le jour où il ne serait plus amoureux de Blair Waldorf. Son amour pour elle avait supplanter son amnésie, il doutait fortement que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la belle s'éteignent un jour. _Malheureusement pour lui._

- Pour le moment, je me contenterai de ton amitié, promit-elle en passant un bras dans le sien pour l'entraîner sur la passerelle transversale qui menait aux escaliers pour redescendre dans la salle.

Il se laissa faire. Ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour lui. C'était très agréable d'avoir une nouvelle amie qui ne le connaissait pas avant et n'avait pas d'à priori vis à vis de son comportement.

- On peut se trouver un coin tranquille pour discuter, si tu veux. De n'importe quel sujet, précisa-t-elle. C'est toi qui chois ...

Elle se raccrocha à son épaule, perdant momentanément l'équilibre, surprise par l'éblouissement du spot dirigé sur eux à l'ouverture soudaine du rideau qui les gardait à l'abri des regards d'autrui.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras instinctivement pour la rattraper et aperçu Dan qui souriait comme le chat du Cheshire depuis l'autre bout de la passerelle, avant que Raina et lui ne se rendent compte tous les deux que tous les invités les observait en murmurant depuis l'étage inférieur.

La situation ressemblait à tout autre chose que ce qu'elle était en réalité vu du dessous et ils ne mirent pas dix secondes à imaginer les conclusions qui en résulteraient.

Blair sentit l'air quitter ses poumons à la scène qui se découvrait devant elle et son cœur se déchira dans sa poitrine. Elle pivota sur ses talons et repassa le seuil de la grande porte qu'elle venait de franchir à peine deux minutes auparavant, dans l'espoir de trouver Chuck et de s'excuser pour son comportement froid et réservé de ces derniers jours.


	60. Chapter 60

_E__t pourquoi pas une soirée au Lincoln center ?_

Histoire de démontrer à Chuck Bass qu'il n'était pas le seul qui soit capable de passer à autre chose.

Blair décrocha son BlackBerry et appuya sur la touche de rappel du dernier numéro qui était enregistré dans l'appareil.

- Louis ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsque qu'elle entendit le jeune prince prendre la communication.

- Blair ? s'étonna-t-il, trop heureux qu'elle le rappelle réellement.

Il avait pensé que c'était juste une excuse pour ne pas le voir et qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de mettre en application ses dires.

- Je me demandais si ...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant une dernière fois.

- S'il y avait toujours une place de libre pour assister au ballet du Lincoln Center avec toi ce soir. Je sais que c'est un peu au dernier moment. La séance commence dans à peine 25 minutes mais mes projets sont subitement tombés à l'eau et si je me dépêche, je peux y arriver sans trop de retard.

- Le ticket n'a pas trouvé preneur, répondit-il, le cœur en joie. Je t'envoie une voiture si tu veux.

- Non, j'en ai déjà une, merci et ça prendrait encore plus de temps.

Elle grimpa dans le taxi qui venait de se stationner le long du trottoir.

- Alors, je t'attends dans l'entrée. Je vais demander que le spectacle soit décalé d'un quart d'heure. Est-ce que c'est assez pour te permettre d'arriver ici ?

- Tu vas faire retarder le ballet ? s'égosilla-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Je suis Louis Grimaldi, héritier et prétendant potentiel au trône monégasque, indiqua-t-il avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Si son titre pouvait l'aider à l'impressionner. Et il l'impressionnait pour sûr ! Il n'allait pas se priver de cet avantage qui lui offrirait peut-être le privilège de passer le reste de la nuit avec elle. _Voir plus si affinité ..._

Bien entendu, sa mère n'en serait pas ravie, loin de là. Après les frasques de la brune au bal de Paris, elle jugeait cette petite Américaine, sans aucune manière et pire, elle était roturière.

Ce qui n'encourageait qu'encore plus le prince à la trouver irrésistible. Il en avait plus qu'assez du protocole et des directives de la princesse Sophie.

- As-tu besoin d'une demi-heure ? questionna-t-il devant le silence de Blair.

- Non, non, 15 minutes, ce devrait être suffisant, je suis déjà en chemin, bredouilla-t-elle.

Cette dernière était abasourdie. Personne n'avait jamais retardé un ballet entier pour ses beaux yeux. Chuck avait coutume de dire que la fête ne commençait réellement que lorsqu'ils arrivaient, mais c'était parce qu'il voulait profiter encore du temps qu'ils avaient en tête à tête. Que ce soit dans la limo, dans l'ascenseur, dans le vestiaire ou dans tout autre endroit réduit qui leur permettait de frotter leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

_M__aintenant, il aurait tout loisir de le frotter contre celui de Raina !_ songea-t-elle avec amertume en repensant à ses bras qui enserraient la jeune-femme sur la passerelle dans la grande salle de l'Empire.

- Je vais donner les consignes. Je t'attends dans l'entrée, répéta Louis avant de raccrocher.

**xoxox**

- Je peux te voir un instant en privé ? demanda Russel Thorpe au jeune Bass.

Chuck se retourna, surpris de voir son concurrent à la soirée.

Décidément, il devrait revoir sérieusement l'embauche du personnel de sécurité. Il venait à peine de faire évacuer ce pauvre type de Brooklyn qui s'était lui aussi immiscé à la fête.

Il soupira et acquiesça avant de conduire l'homme qui avait pour intention de détruire l'œuvre de son père jusqu'à son bureau.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller droit au but ? proposa Chuck en s'installant derrière sa table de travail, après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte derrière eux.

Il supposait que l'homme était furieux contre lui à l'idée qu'il ait une relation avec sa fille, en plus d'avoir réussi à faire échouer ses projets. Les rumeurs à ce propos n'avaient fait qu'amplifier depuis que Raina et lui avaient partagé un déjeuné. Et maintenant que tout le monde avait pu les voir enlacer sur la passerelle, ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

- Je suis venu t'offrir une dernière chance de signer pour le transfert de Bass Industries.

Le jeune-homme le dévisagea, levant un sourcil interrogateur. _Est-ce que Russel était tombé sur la tête ?_

- Au cas où tu aurais également des problèmes de mémoire, je te rappelle que le vote de cet après-midi n'était pas unanime et que je suis donc toujours détenteur de l'héritage de mon père. Tu devras composer avec moi et ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

- Écoute, où tu signes cet accord une bonne fois pour toutes, ou je te détruis, toi et toute ta famille.

Cette fois, Chuck fronça les sourcils.

- Russel, je sais que Lily et toi avez eu une histoire et apparemment c'était plus sérieux pour toi que pour elle, mais franchement si tu crois que ça va détruire ma famille ... Tout le monde est déjà au courant. Donc, si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, j'ai des invités.

- Ils peuvent attendre, aboya Russel. Tu penses vraiment que si j'en veux à ton père c'est à cause de cette amourette sans lendemain avec ta mère adoptive ?

- Si c'est à cause de Raina ...

- Ça aussi tu me le paieras. Tu as réussi à retourner ma propre fille contre moi.

- Elle a voté en son âme et conscience. Parce qu'elle savait qu'une association était la meilleure chose pour nos deux compagnies. Elle pense à son avenir, contrairement à toi !

- Et tu ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai été prêt à sacrifier le futur de ma fille juste pour détruire ton précieux petit héritage ?

- Je pensais que c'était parce que Lily t'avait quitté pour mon père.

- Et moi, je pensais que tu me connaissais déjà mieux que ça. Est-ce que Raina t'as déjà parlé de sa mère ?

Chuck sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le ton et le regard de Russel ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- À cause de ton père, ma femme est morte, clama l'homme. Il y a eu un incendie dans un immeuble. Un immeuble qui était assuré pour bien plus que sa valeur réelle, grâce à un ami de ton cher petit papa. Ce n'est pas un hasard si celui-ci est parti en fumée.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a commis une fraude à l'assurance ?

Russel émit un ricanement lugubre.

- Toute sa fortune est basée sur cet « accident » Avec l'argent de l'assurance frauduleuse, il a pu racheter quatre immeubles pour remplacer celui qui avait été réduit en cendres et c'est ainsi qu'il a entamé son ascension. Le fait que les cendres de ma femme soient mélangée à celles de l'immeuble en question ne l'a jamais empêché de dormir !

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Alors tu devrais peut-être mener ta propre enquête. Ma femme n'est pas la seule à avoir été enfermée dans cet immeuble alors qu'il était ravagé par les flammes. Il y avait aussi un garde. Il a essayé de sauver ma femme, mais il y a laissé la vie également. Ton père avait leurs morts sur la conscience, à supposé qu'il en ait eu une.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, son père ne pouvait pas être la personne que Russel Thorpe décrivait. Chuck refusait de le croire. Il sentait chaque poil de son corps se hérisser.

- Personne ne connaît la vérité, pas même Raina, reprit Russel. Elle pense que sa mère m'a quitté pour un autre homme.

- Tu essaies seulement de salir la mémoire de mon père. Tu sais que je suis amnésique et tu tentes juste de me priver de l'image que j'ai de lui. Tu dis ça pour me blesser. Pour te venger parce que tu as perdu l'occasion de détruire ce qu'il a mis toute sa vie à construire.

- Tout ce qu'il a construit, c'était sur le cadavre de ma femme et de ce vigile, cracha l'homme. Je pense que tu as de la chance d'avoir oublié qui était ton père. Parce que si tu te souvenais de lui. Tu saurais que ce n'était qu'un immonde salaud. La seule chose qui a toujours primé dans sa vie, c'était l'argent et les plaisirs et avantages qu'il pouvait lui procurer. Rien ne comptait plus que le fric. Pas même toi ou n'importe qui d'autre. Si tu avais la moindre idée de qui il était vraiment, tu saurais qu'il était assez méprisable pour croire qu'il était capable de prendre délibérément une vie. J'espère que tu apprécies à sa juste valeur l'honneur que c'est de protéger l'héritage du grand Bart Bass.

- Sort d'ici, tonna Chuck. Je ne te laisserai pas inventer des mensonges sur mon père plus longtemps. Soit tu quittes mon hôtel de ton propre chef, soit je te fais escorter par la sécurité.

- Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans ta signature sur ce document, indiqua froidement Russel. A moins que tu ne tiennes à ce que cette histoire soit dans la presse demain matin ...

- Si cette histoire sort dans la presse la 1ère à en souffrir, ce sera ta fille, le coupa le jeune-homme, le regard noir comme l'ébène, son sang bouillonnant à l'intérieur de ses veines. Et tu devras également en répondre devant les autorités. Ton nom sera associé au scandale autant que le mien. Tu dis que tu étais au courant de tout et pourtant tu n'as jamais dénoncé mon père, ce qui ferait de toi son complice !

Russel grinça des dents mais reconnu qu'il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de se venger de Bart que de plonger dans la fange avec lui. Il ne voulait pas exposer Raina. Chuck avait su toucher le point sensible.

L'homme jeta rageusement les documents sur la table basse et quitta l'Empire. Il trouverait un autre moyen de faire payer l'addition au fils de son ennemi.

Chuck lui, s'empressa de détruire les papiers et d'appeler le privé dont le nom était inscrit en haut de la 1ère page de son carnet d'adresses. Il avait apparemment eu l'habitude d'avoir fréquemment recours à ses services. Il ne pouvait pas laisser planer une telle menace au-dessus de sa tête et de celle de sa famille.

Lily serait obligatoirement mêlée à tout ça. Elle avait sa place au sein du conseil de BI et pire, elle aussi était sortie avec les deux hommes. Elle serait impactée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça se produire.

Et puis, il avait besoin de réponses. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence que, de tous ses souvenirs, ceux qu'il avait de son père soient ceux qui étaient les plus réticents à remonter à la surface.


	61. Chapter 61

Chuck laissa couler l'eau chaude sur sa nuque. Il avait l'impression que son crane allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Sa nuit avait été encore plus atroce que toutes les précédentes.

Il était remonté s'enfermer au penthouse directement après le départ de Russel, sans prendre la peine de retourner à la soirée pour espérer y apercevoir Blair, ni dire au revoir à Raina.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter la jeune-femme qui était si avenante avec lui. Elle souhaitait qu'ils soient amis et lui aussi, mais comment pourrait-il la regarder alors que quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix lui soufflait que son père avait peut-être bien assassiné sa mère ?

Parce que, _oui_, une partie de lui ne pouvait réfuter totalement les affirmations de Russel Thorpe. Son psychiatre avait répété à plusieurs reprises que si son cerveau retenaient les informations c'est parce qu'elles lui étaient néfastes et surtout insupportables à gérer.

Et quoi de pire que de savoir que l'homme qu'il idolâtrait était en réalité un opportuniste doublé d'un assassin sans cœur ?

Les cauchemars de cette nuit étaient tous porteurs de ce message. Bien entendu, les révélations de Russel auraient pu influencer ceux-ci, sauf que Chuck avait eu des flashs.

Des flashs de moments entre Bart et lui.

Lorsqu'il lui avait offert des tickets pour aller voir jouer les Rangers, Bart avait renifler de dédain et avait répliqué que, comme toujours, Chuck était à côté de la plaque s'il pensait que le dirigeant de Bass Industrie pouvait se payer le luxe d'aller voir du hockey et qu'il avait du temps à perdre en le passant avec lui autour d'un terrain glacé.

Le sentiment d'humiliation et de mépris qui émanait de son paternel était une véritable torture à lui seul.

Tous les autres souvenirs qui avaient resurgis du fond de son inconscience étaient du même acabit.

En faisant des recherches, au petit matin, après une nuit de tourments, il avait trouvé dans le coffre fort un exemplaire d'une nouvelle écrite par Daniel Humphrey (il s'en était pratiquement étouffé) parlant d'un jeune garçon qui se reprochait d'avoir tué sa mère, morte en couche et de la manière dont son père le condamnait pour ce crime, incapable d'aimer cet enfant qui avait éloigné l'amour de sa vie.

Chuck n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le lien entre lui et le héros de l'histoire même s'il savait aujourd'hui que sa mère l'avait abandonné à la naissance, la note manuscrite incorporée à l'exemplaire ne laissait aucun doute que ce soit sa propre vie que cet espèce d'ersatz ait couché sur papier. Il s'agissait d'un mot adressé à Bart, lui expliquant combien son fils souffrait de son inhumanité et de son indifférence à son égard.

Quelque soit la direction dans laquelle il se tournait à présent, il se retrouvait devant l'inévitable vérité. Son père n'en n'avait que le nom. Jamais ils n'auraient travaillé ensemble, côte à côte, comme Raina la faisait avec Russel.

Il grimaça en repensant à la jeune-femme. Elle était dans l'ignorance de la réalité et il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter vis à vis d'elle. Elle lui avait laissé cinq textos depuis la veille (aucun de Blair), s'étonnant de sa soudaine disparition après qu'il ait fait raccompagné le type de Brooklyn par le service de sécurité.

_La sécurité!_

Le privé qu'il avait contacté travaillait vite et bien. Il comprenait pourquoi il s'en référait à lui. Andrew Tyler l'avait rappelé à peine deux heures après qu'il lui ait confié la mission de déterrer tout ce qu'il pourrait sur cette histoire pour lui dire qu'il tentait de se procurer les bandes vidéos de sécurité lors de l'incendie du fameux immeuble.

Le privé devait passé en fin de matinée pour lui faire un autre rapport et la lui apporter s'il réussissait à mettre la main dessus.

Chuck coupa l'eau et se sécha. En attendant, il avait prévu autre chose pour obtenir des information sur son géniteur. Il finissait de s'habiller quand son i-phone retentit annonçant encore un blast de gg.

_Décidément cette fille n'avait pas de vie à elle !_

Sans même y réfléchir, il consulta le dernier potin à la mode. Son visage se crispa en découvrant la photo de Blair et d'un type qui portait une chaussure sur un petit coussin devant l'entrée du Lincoln Center.

«_ On dirait bien que le prince de Monaco a décidé de venir chercher sa Cendrillon de l'autre côté de l'océan. Qui a dit que les contes de fées n'existaient pas ? Pas notre Queen B, on sait qu'elle en a toujours raffolé. Cette fois, elle a gagné le gros lot ! Mais Louis Grimaldi devrait se méfier, si les crapauds peuvent se transformer en prince charmant, les reines peuvent être abjectes et sans cœur, et c'est particulièrement vrai dans le cas de Blair Waldorf »_

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Elle était rayonnante au bras du prince. Son cœur se brisa dans sa poitrine. Cette fois, il l'avait irrémédiablement perdue.

Il empocha son i-phone et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un bon café. Il avait besoin d'être d'attaque pour affronter cette journée.

- Tu peux le croire, toi ? questionnait la voix de Serena. T'imagines la tête de Blair ?

- Le prince à traversé l'océan pour venir lui ramener sa pantoufle de verre comme dans Cendrillon, répondit Nate en haussant les épaules sur un ton égal.

- Pas une pantoufle de verre, une Vivier, corrigea S. Elle l'a perdu en quittant le bal à Paris ! C'est pas incroyable ? Et tu sais à quel point B adore les conte de fée et les histoires d'amour.

- Oh oui ! Ça je sais, soupira le capitaine de lacrosse en levant les yeux aux ciel au souvenir des heures interminables pendant lesquelles la brune l'avait obligé à regarder en boucle les films d'Audrey, encore et encore.

Sa petite-amie perdit son sourire émerveillé en prenant conscience de la présence de son frère dans la pièce. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, indiqua Chuck en se servant un café bien corsé. C'est ta meilleure amie, il est normal que tu sois heureuse pour elle.

Mais aucun d'eux n'acheta son indifférence devant la mine de six pieds de long qu'il tirait.

- Et toi ? Où étais-tu passé ? Tu as disparu peu de temps après avoir été la star de la soirée, et pas dans le sens ou Lily l'avait prévu, demanda Nate pour changer de sujet.

- Ce n'est pas du tout de quoi ça avait l'air. Il n'y a rien entre Raina et moi. Nous sommes juste amis.

_S__i on concevait que les pères des amis tuaient les mères des amies ! _

- Pourtant, elle aussi était introuvable après ça ! fit remarquer sa sœur, pour se donner meilleur conscience de s'être extasiée sur la nouvelle romance de Blair juste sous son nez.

- Elle n'était pas avec moi, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, répondit Chuck.

La blonde comprit le petit signe de son amoureux et se leva.

- Bon et bien, moi, j'y vais, je dois retrouver maman pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son capitaine de lacrosse préféré et quitta la pièce sans plus attendre.

- Alors ? demanda l'héritier Archibald, sa petite-amie à peine passé la porte.

- Alors quoi ? répéta son meilleur ami.

- Ok Chuck! Pas à moi. Tu as fait des cauchemars la 1ère moitié de la nuit, on t'entendait grincer des dents et gémir depuis ma chambre, et tu as passé ton temps à déménager le penthouse pendant la seconde.

- Désolé, s'excusa le propriétaire des lieux.

- C'est pas le problème, mon vieux, je ne te dis pas ça pour me plaindre. Je veux juste ... si je peux aider. Normalement tu devrais être content ... tu as réussi à sauvegarder l'héritage de ton père et ...

Chuck renifla malgré lui.

- Je ne comprends pas. La compagnie est sauvé es sur le point d'être à la tête de l'empire de ton père. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu et pourtant tu as l'air de sortir des tranchées.

Le brun garda le silence, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'impression d'être en guerre perpétuelle. Contre lui, contre ses souvenirs, contre tout ses fantômes qui le hantaient sans qu'ils les reconnaissent vraiment. Contre Jenny Humphrey, contre son débilos de frère, contre Russel Thorpe et contre la femme de sa vie, même si c'était elle qui en avait décidé ainsi.

Il était fatigué, usé. Il aurait voulu être à nouveau couché dans cette ruelle, quand il avait cru, presque soulagé, que toute cette souffrance s'arrêtait enfin, comme si la mort pouvait le délivrer. Mais même la mort n'avait pas voulu de lui, pas plus que son père et encore moins sa propre mère.

Maintenant il savait, il se rappelait, ce que ça faisait de grandir avec le poids de la mort de celle qui vous avait donné la vie, qui avait donné sa vie contre la vôtre, sur les épaules. De grandir en prenant chaque jour un peu plus conscience de son absence.

Il se rappelait, le sentiment de tristesse alors que son père l'ignorait, le rabrouait, les rares fois où il osait le déranger. Il se souvenait, de la culpabilité de ne pas être ce que son père souhaitait, d'être le responsable de la désapprobation dans le regard de Bart à chaque fois qu'il les posait sur lui, parfois. Il se souvenait, du vide qui habitait le cœur et finissait par le ronger entièrement.

Il avait toujours fait confiance au jugement de Bart. S'il ne lui accordait pas de temps, ni d'importance, c'est parce qu'il ne le méritait pas. Si ça mère était morte, c'était parce qu'il l'avait tuée. Il était normal après ça qu'il grandisse sans amour, c'était son châtiment.

Pourtant, en réalité, il n'y avait aucune faute à expier. Sa mère n'était pas morte, elle l'avait simplement abandonné. Bart lui avait menti.

_P__our lui cacher l'affreuse vérité ? _

_D__ans ce cas pourquoi inventer une chose encore plus horrible ? _

_E__t pourquoi son père avait-il infligé l'absence d'une mère, non pas à un seul enfant, mais à deux._

Raina, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle n'était qu'une victime innocente. Et pourtant, elle aussi avait grandit dans un hôtel en lieu et place de maison, sans sa mère. Et maintenant il savait que c'était probablement à cause de son père qu'elle avait ressentit toute cette détresse elle-aussi.

Bien sûr, sa relation avec Russel était totalement différente de celle qu'il avait avec Bart. Heureusement pour elle. Ce qui ne rendait sa décision que plus difficile à tenir. S'ils devaient être de vrais amis, il ne pourrait pas lui mentir continuellement.

Nate s'admonesta intérieurement, ils venaient à peine de découvrir un blast de gg dans lequel Blair était dans les bras d'un autre.

- C'est Blair ? demanda-t-il tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Chuck secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Je suis juste désolé qu'elle ne puisse pas l'être avec moi. Si ce prince peut lui apporter le bonheur, alors tant mieux pour elle, répondit son ami sur un ton pas vraiment convainquant. Mais j'ai d'autres problèmes en ce moment.

Son colocataire attendit quelques instants dans le silence avant de repartir à la charge.

- Chuck, c'est moi, c'est Nate, reprit le jeune-homme en face de lui.

L'héritier Bass leva les yeux sur le jeune-homme, hésitant un instant, s'il avait fait part de secret de famille à quelqu'un c'était certainement à son meilleur ami.

- Ce que je voulais... tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu... c'était apprendre à connaître mon père, qu'il me laisse entrer, faire partie de son monde. Mais il m'a menti chaque jour de ma vie ... jusqu'au jour de sa mort.

Nathaniel n'était pas préparé à ça. Les relations entre Bart et Chuck avaient toujours été tortueuses mais aussi taboues. L'ancien Chuck était bien trop fier pour s'abaisser à reconnaître pareille chose.

En réalité, il aurait eu besoin de parler à Blair. C'était la seule qui pouvait comprendre. _Mais c'était une chose impossible_, songea-t-il.

Au lieu de ça, il avait rendez-vous avec son oncle. Celui qui avait essayé de lui voler son héritage. Peut-être avait-il une bonne motivation lui aussi ? Qui sait ce que Bart avait bien pu faire pour provoquer la colère de son frère ?

- Tu te souviens ? réalisa tout à coup Nate.

- De presque tout, enfin je crois. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je n'arrive pas à mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle en place. Et puis surtout j'ai eu connaissance de nouvelles informations hier soir. Enfin, je pense que ce sont de nouvelles informations.

- Quel genre ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai jamais parlé de l'incendie d'un immeuble à mon père, alors que j'étais tout petit.

Nate acquiesça.

- Celui dans lequel est mort un vigile, indiqua-t-il. Ton père s'en voulait beaucoup.

Chuck aurait voulu être soulagé de l'apprendre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le croire.

- Oui, confirma-t-il. Est-ce que tu sais s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Quoi ? Qui serait mort également ? interrogea le jeune-homme aux yeux clairs, les pupilles dilatées de surprise.

- La mère de Raina, avoua son ami du bout des lèvres.

Nathaniel émit un long sifflement avant de poser une autre question.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Non. C'est ce que m'a déclaré Russel hier soir. Il dit que mon père est l'incendiaire et qu'il avait connaissance de la présence d'Avery Thorpe dans l'immeuble.

- Je suis désolé mec, mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça. Ce signifie que tu n'en savais rien, sinon tu l'aurais fait, crois-moi sur parole.

Chuck relâcha un soupir de soulagement qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir. Au moins, lui n'avait pas été complice ... jusqu'à maintenant.


	62. Chapter 62

Blair s'éveilla au petit matin après avoir passé une soirée délicieuse au Lincoln Center. Le ballet était magnifique et avait débuté dès son arrivée. Elle avait été traitée en véritable princesse, en tant que compagne du prince Louis Grimaldi.

Après le spectacle, ils avaient eu le privilège de s'entretenir avec les ballerines ... et pas dans le sens où Chuck l'entendrait.

Elle fronça les sourcils. _Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle en revienne à lui ?_ Qu'importait ce qu'il avait pu faire avec Raina ! Elle était sortie avec le prince de Monaco qui l'avait raccompagnée en limousine ... mais c'était bien moins agréable qu'avec Chuck.

Il n'y avait pas eu de baiser, ni de caresse ou de frottement de peau. A peine le frôlement chaste des lèvres de Louis sur sa joue.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas tenté sa chance mais Blair était incapable de se donner à lui quand à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les paupières, elle voyait le visage de Chuck. Et quand elle gardait les yeux ouverts, c'était encore pire. Elle ne pouvait alors prétendre que c'était lui qui était avec elle dans cette limo.

Son gsm tintinnabula et elle s'en saisi pour découvrir le dernier blast de gg malgré ses bonnes résolutions de la veille.

_Génial, exactement ce qu'elle voulait !_ Pour une fois, elle pouvait dire merci à gossip girl. Bon d'accord, les propos sur elle n'étaient pas élogieux, mais le principale était que Chuck verrait combien elle pouvait être heureuse avec un autre que lui !

Le gsm international de_ **W**_ retentit à son tour et elle su que sa journée venait de commencer. Elle espérait réussir à s'octroyer quelques heures en fin d'après-midi pour réviser les notes prises par Jessica et Pénélope. Elle avait un test en géopolitique le mardi de la semaine suivante et elle devrait s'y mettre sérieusement si elle ne voulait pas le rater.

**xoxox**

Raina Thorpe comptait les étages qui la séparait du penthouse de Chuck Bass. Il avait subitement disparu après avoir dû s'occuper de faire raccompagner le pauvre type qui avait ouvert le rideau, les exposant à la vue de tout un chacun dans la salle de réception.

Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle n'ignorait rien de la rumeur qui circulait à leur propos depuis plusieurs jours. Par contre, ce n'était pas du goût de son nouvel ami.

Elle l'avait cherché, pour poursuivre leur conversation et avait vu son père sortir du bureau de Chuck. Elle avait rattrapé son paternel, à tous les coups, il avait eu connaissance de l'incident sur la passerelle et était venu mettre en garde le jeune-homme qu'il supposait être son nouveau boyfriend.

Il était très protecteur envers elle. Il n'y avait jamais eu qu'eux d'eux, elle n'avait pas de souvenir précis de sa mère. Elle était trop jeune quand cette dernière avait abandonné le foyer familial.

Et jusqu'ici, aucun garçon n'avait jamais réussi à s'immiscer entre eux. Seulement elle avait voté en faveur de Chuck, contre son propre père. Les raisons se justifiaient rationnellement par les avantages et désavantages pour Thorpe Entreprise mais il avait aussi compris que ça allait plus loin que ça pour sa petite fille et il ne devait certainement pas apprécié les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard du beau brun.

Elle imaginait qu'il avait dû le menacer et que le jeune-homme avait été intimidé et préférait s'abstenir de s'approcher d'elle de trop près.

Aussi avait-elle rattrapé son père devant l'Empire, il était très en colère effectivement. Il lui avait formellement interdit de revoir l'héritier Bass et avait déclaré qu'il cessait même toute collaboration avec Bass industrie.

Dès lundi matin, il mettrait fin à toute cette histoire et ils rentreraient tous deux à Chicago comme s'ils n'avaient jamais croisé le chemin de Chuck Bass.

Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Pourquoi vouloir acquérir une entreprise à ce point et faire tout ce chemin et tout ce travail si c'était pour laisser tomber ? Tout ça parce qu'elle s'était amouracher du PDG de la boîte en question ? Quelque chose ne collait pas.

Son père n'avait pas un comportement normal. Elle y avait réfléchi jusque tard dans la nuit avant de s'endormir sans trouver de réponse satisfaisante.

_Seule entre ses draps roses_, regretta-t-elle.

Chuck pourrait peut-être lui apporter quelques explications. Elle sortit de la cage d'ascenseur et s'avança dans l'entrée. Elle entendit un long sifflement qui provenait de la cuisine.

- Tu en es certain ? questionna Nate.

- Non. C'est ce que m'a déclaré Russel hier soir. Il dit que mon père est l'incendiaire et qu'il avait connaissance de la présence d'Avery Thorpe dans l'immeuble.

- Je suis désolé mec, mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça. Ce signifie que tu n'en savais rien, sinon tu l'aurais fait, crois-moi sur parole.

Chuck relâcha un soupir de soulagement qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir. Au moins, lui n'avait pas été complice ... jusqu'à maintenant.

- Depuis quand mon père parle de ma mère ... et avec des étrangers en plus ? intervint-elle.

C'est à peine si elle avait jamais eu le droit de poser des questions à ce sujet. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, son père évitait le sujet et répondait évasivement. Elle n'osait même pas prononcer son prénom en sa présence.

Les deux jeunes-hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers elle.

Raina les vit blêmir en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Chuck.

Il poussa un autre soupir, et pas de soulagement ! Ça allait encore plus vite que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il n'avait même pas été capable de garder le secret pour elle plus de douze heures.

- Peut-être que je devrais vous laisser, dit Nate en se levant.

Son meilleur ami marqua son assentiment d'un signe de tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta la jeune-femme. Pourquoi mon père aurait parlé de ma mère avec toi ? Il n'en parle jamais !

- Assied-toi, ordonna gentiment Chuck.

Elle s'exécuta, la peur au ventre tout à coup. Qu'est ce que sa mère venait faire dans cette histoire ? Ils parlaient d'un incendie, de sa présence dans l'immeuble.

Son ami prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui relater la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Russel la veille.

Il vit les yeux de Raina s'agrandir de surprise puis se remplir d'horreur au fur et à mesure qu'il lui contait la version de l'histoire à laquelle il avait eu droit.

La jeune-femme resta d'abord stoïquement assise pendant quelques minutes, dans le silence tendu qui s'était installé dans la cuisine du penthouse. Puis se leva, au bord des larmes et s'enfuit vers l'ascenseur à la fin de son récit.

- Raina, attends. Hey, attends. Parle-moi, la supplia-t-il en la rattrapant par le bras.

- Je peux pas. Tu mens ... ou tu as mal compris.

- Crois-moi, j'aimerais bien. J'aimerais vraiment, dit-il. Mais, tu sais au fond de toi que ce n'est pas le cas. Que tu peux me faire confiance. Je n'inventerais pas un truc pareil.

Elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton, ses mains tremblaient.

- Ton père accuse le mien d'être un assassin ! reprit-il d'une voix cassée alors que les portes s'ouvraient et qu'elle s'apprêtait à y pénétrer.

La jeune-femme aperçu le reflet de celui avec qui elle voulait être plus qu'amie, il y à encore moins d'une heure, dans le miroir du fond.

Chuck était aussi désemparé et désespéré qu'elle.

- Je sais ce que ça fait de découvrir que ton père n'est pas la personne que tu croyais, qu'il n'est pas celui que tu as aimé en grandissant, chuchota-t-il. Mais dans ton cas, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il t'aime moins.

- Alors qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Cela signifie qu'il est humain. Vous avez toujours été proches. Tu sais qu'il t'aime, qu'il t'a toujours aimée. Il t'a menti c'est vrai, mais au moins c'était pour te protéger. Il pensait certainement que c'était mieux pour toi de cette façon. Pour quelle autres raisons il aurait fait ça sinon ?

- Me protéger ? Parce que tu crois que c'est mieux de croire que ta propre mère t'a abandonnée ? Qu'elle vit heureuse quelque part, loin de toi, avec une autre famille. Peut-être même d'autres enfants. D'autres enfants qu'elle a préférés à toi, avec qui elle est restée vivre. Alors qu'en réalité elle est morte et que tu n'as rien à voir avec son départ.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il presque à vois basse. Pour moi c'était l'inverse. Je croyais qu'elle était morte. Je croyais en être responsable. Et c'était atroce parce que j'étais persuadé que tout était ma faute si elle n'était pas là, avec mon père et moi. Je pensais qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir pour moi, parce que je l'avais tuée. Je n'imaginais pas que c'était sa propre volonté de me laisser grandir sans elle. Mais elle a tout simplement préférer faire sa vie loin de moi, comme tu viens si bien de l'expliquer.

Raina l'observa un instant, interloquée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu ... tu as ...

- Les révélations de ton père n'ont pas été les seules de la nuit, indiqua-t-il avec un pauvre sourire. Tu peux essayer de connaître ... le bon ... et le mauvais. C'est à toi de voir.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Tu devrais.

- Quand j'étais petite fille, il était plus grand que nature...

- Comme un superman, termina-t-il. Est-ce que ça ne te fait pas te sentir un peu mieux de savoir que ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, avoua-t-elle.

- Moi non plus.

- Peux-être qu'elle n'est pas morte. Peut-être que c'est à toi qu'il a menti.

- Peut-être. En tout cas, je te promets que je vais découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Si mon père à quoi que ce soit à voir avec la mort de ta mère ...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Aucun d'eux ne voulait voir cette histoire sur la place publique, qu'elle qu'en soit le dénouement.


	63. Chapter 63

Raina Thorpe quitta l'Empire moins d'une heure après y être arrivée. Le jeune-homme avait raison, elle devait au moins entendre sa version des faits.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il avait menti à son concurrent. Bien qu'elle ne voit pas quelles raisons il pourrait invoquer pour justifier son geste.

Elle allait confronter son père mais elle avait besoin d'un moment pour digérer la nouvelle d'abord.

**xoxox**

Andrew Tyler débarqua au penthouse peu après le départ de Raina.

- Bonjour Andrew, lui dit le propriétaire des lieux en lui tendant la main.

- Monsieur Bass.

- J'ai été surpris de la rapidité de votre appel.

- Vous êtes un client privilégié, sourit Tyler.

- Étant donné ce que je vous paie, je n'en doute pas un instant.

- Mais mes honoraires sont amplement justifiés.

- Je l'espère pour vous.

- En parlant de ça. J'ai eu besoin d'argent frais pour vous obtenir ceci.

Il déposa une mallette contenant les bandes vidéos tant convoitées, donnant sur l'immeuble en question, sur la table devant lui.

_Cela mériterait bien une petite rallonge supplémentaire !_

- C'est ce que je crois ? demanda Chuck.

- Oui, répondit Andrew en ouvrant la mallette. Voici tous les originaux concernant l'immeuble. Par chance, une caméra de la police est placée au croisement situé quinze mètres plus bas et allez savoir pourquoi ces reliques ont été conservées sous scellées au commissariat du 26ème district. Je les ais toutes embarquées, grâce à très bon ami de votre père et un généreux don en votre nom au bal de la police pour le mois prochain. La nuit en question est sur celle-ci, indiqua Tyler, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune-homme arqua un sourcil mi-interrogateur, mi-désapprobateur.

- Et comment suis-je censé visionner ces antiquités ?

- Je l'ai transposée moi-même sur une clef USB, répondit le privé en lui tendant cette dernière.

- Est-ce qu'on voit mon père ... entama le jeune Bass.

- Il n'est pas responsable de l'incendie, le coupa Tyler. Il était bien sur les lieux mais il était parti bien avant que les flammes ne commence à dévorer la bâtisse. Il avait une relation extraconjugale avec Avery Thorpe. Tout est dans ce dossier, dit-il en posant également les documents sur la table. Par contre, on reconnaît parfaitement Russel Thorpe qui jette une allumette après avoir aspergé la porte d'entrée d'essence sur la vidéo.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Chuck, complètement abasourdi.

- Vous pouvez le regarder par vous-même. J'ai été aussi surpris que vous, dit le privé en empochant l'enveloppe que le jeune-homme lui tendait et à laquelle il avait ajouté quelques billets de 1000$.

L'héritier Bass sentit un énorme poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Son père n'était en rien responsable de la mort d'Avery Thorpe. _Mais le père de Raina, oui !_

- Bon séance, sourit Tyler en quittant le penthouse.

**xoxox**

L'ascenseur du penthouse s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur Jack Bass. Il avait entendu parlé des problèmes de son neveu depuis l'Australie, bien évidemment. Il avait même été tenté de venir s'en mêler.

Mais il s'en était abstenu. Il n'avait aucune envie de venir se frotter à nouveau à Russel Thorpe. Ce dernier savait beaucoup trop de chose sur lui et sur sa famille et il était complètement disjoncté. Il avait préféré se tenir à carreaux pour une fois, tout en regardant Chuck se débattre comme un poisson frétillant ramené dans les filets des pêcheurs.

Il se demanda pourquoi il pensait à ça. Il n'avait pas pensé à sa mère depuis des lustres. Il évitait soigneusement le sujet car ça le ramenait inévitablement à son père et à son demi-frère. Il insistait particulièrement sur le demi !

Il pénétra dans le salon où son neveu était assis, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Il visionnait quelque chose d'intéressant à 1ère vue. Chuck était totalement aspiré dans l'écran, le scrutant minutieusement.

- J'espère qu'elles ont l'âge légal ! commenta-t-il en se plantant devant lui avec un petit sourire salace. Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, c'est encore mieux quand elles ne l'ont pas tout à fait.

Le jeune-homme releva la tête sans répondre par un sarcasme et Jack s'en étonna.

C'était habituellement leur mode de communication.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, tu es amnésique, dit-il en se laissant tombé à côté de son neveu pour voir si ce qu'il regardait en valait vraiment le coup.

Chuck reclapa son pc d'un coup sec, mais pas sans que son oncle ait pu apercevoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Figure-toi qu'en fait, j'ai recouvrer la mémoire, dit le jeune-homme.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Il ne restait que quelques zones d'ombres à dissiper.

**xoxox**

«_ Regardez donc qui a été vue quittant l'Empire ce matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuner ! Il parait que Raina Thorpe aime traiter ses dossiers en profondeur. Ainsi que son nouvel associé semble-t-il. Le prince des ténèbres a-t-il trouvé une nouvelle partenaire de crime depuis que la sienne à décidé de devenir une princesse du peuple ? » _

Blair soupira, elle devait vraiment cesser de lire ces posts. Sauf qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait dans la vie de Chuck. Même si ça lui faisait du mal, elle ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher.

Elle replongea la tête dans ses cours. Louis avait proposé de venir la chercher pour qu'elle l'emmène visiter ses coins préférés de Manhattan mais elle n'en n'avait aucune envie.

Et puis elle voulait se consacrer à sa carrière. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une princesse dans un château quelque part en France, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours cru.

Le magicien avait tort, les contes de fée existaient bel et bien. Mais sans lui, elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir y croire.


	64. Chapter 64

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? blêmit Jack en désignant l'ordinateur.

- Peu importe, je l'ai en ma possession, c'est tout ce qui compte ! répondit Chuck. Ce qui signifie que je n'ai plus besoin de m'entretenir avec toi. J'ai la réponse que je cherchais.

- Tu ne vas pas utiliser ça contre Russel Thorpe ? s'égosilla Jack.

Son neveu l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Il pensait que son oncle était un requin. De tout ce qu'il avait entendu (car il ne se rappelait absolument pas de lui) ce dernier était un type immonde, avec une réputation encore pire que la sienne.

Serena lui avait narré l'épisode où il avait agressé Lily. Et Blair, comment il avait tenté de lui voler son héritage et comment il avait utilisé Élisabeth Fischer, qui était accessoirement la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, pour mieux le manipuler.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa mère non plus mais étant donné qu'il ne l'avait croisée que très brièvement et que cela s'était soldé par une gigantesque catastrophe émotionnelle, il pensait que c'était plutôt logique.

- Tu as peur de Russel Thorpe ? s'ébahit Chuck à son tour.

- Écoute, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il y a là-dessous. Bass Industrie ...

- A été fondé sur le remboursement faramineux de l'assurance de cet immeuble pourri. Je sais oui, Thorpe me l'a dit.

- Ce n'est pas Bart qui a mis le feu au bâtiment, le défendit Jack.

Il en avait pratiquement la nausée. Prendre la défense de son frère n'était clairement pas du tout dans ses intentions. Mais là, il en allait aussi des siens.

- J'ai vu ça, oui. Il s'est débarrassé de sa femme en la faisant rôtir comme un vulgaire poulet de batterie, grimaça le jeune-homme avec dégoût.

- Ton père et Avery ont eu une histoire. Bart l'a utilisée pour réussir à voler des projets juteux et les faire fructifier, c'est ce qui a rendu Russel fou de rage.

- Je suppose que l'arnaque à l'assurance à aidé mon père à s'endormir sans trop pensé à Avery Thorpe et au vigile qui avaient perdu la vie dans cette transaction financière.

- Pas seulement Bass Industrie, Bass Océanie est également impliquée. Les deux compagnies ont été créées indépendamment l'une de l'autre afin de ...

- Ne pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier et d'assurer à Bart un revenu plus que confortable au cas où une viendrait à ne pas avoir le rendement escomptée ? devina le jeune loup.

- Exactement !

- Dans ce cas comment se fait-il que ce soit toi qui gère Bass Océanie ? Pourquoi Bart t'a-t-il donné autant de pouvoir alors que vous vous détestiez cordialement d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

Jack resta coi pour un fois.

- C'est bien la raison pour laquelle tu t'en es pris à moi à sa mort, non ? voulu savoir Chuck.

Il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait poussé son oncle à agir de la sorte avec lui et puisqu'il l'avait sous la main autant en profiter, il n'aurait sans doute pas pareille opportunité avant un moment à moins de se rendre lui-même sur le continent australien.

- Je voulais tout simplement récupérer ce qui m'appartenait de droit. Bart avait promis de me léguer le tout à son décès. Et je t'aurais moi-même passer le flambeau ensuite.

- Et si tu avais eu des enfants ?

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à cette simple hypothèse. Avoir un mioche qui courre dans ses pattes était la dernière des choses qu'il aurait jamais désirée.

- Aucune chance, j'ai pris mes précautions de ce côté-là quand Bart s'est retrouvé dans le pétrin.

- Tu veux dire quand Élisabeth est tombée enceinte, je suppose.

- Exactement, il aurait dû régler le problème. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait seulement ...

- Seulement, il n'a aucune parole. On ne peut pas croire un seul mot qui sorte de sa bouche.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Il ne faisait que l'utiliser pour avoir accès aux comptes de son vieux. Pourquoi et comment elle a réussi à l'emberlificoter ? Je n'ai toujours pas compris. Par contre, elle, avait tout compris. Elle pensait avoir droit à sa part du gâteau, sauf qu'ils ont commis la plus grosse erreur de toute leur vie.

- Moi !

- Toi, reconnu Jack. Ils pensaient tellement la chose impossible qu'Eli ne s'est rendue compte de sa grossesse que bien après le délais légal pour avorter. Bart s'est mis à rêver d'un héritier qui perpétuerait le nom des Bass quand ils ont appris que tu étais un garçon.

- Ce n'est jamais ce qui a empêché Bart d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- Sauf qu'il a décidé que ce qu'il voulait c'était un fils. Il a réussi à la convaincre de subir une amniosynthèse qui a déterminé avec certitude le sexe du bébé. Il a changé tous nos plans. Il a volé ce qui me revenait de droit.

- Ce qui te revenait de droit ?

- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la lignée dont tu es issu. Il aurait été bien plus sage pour tout le monde qu'elle s'arrête là. J'espère au moins que tu n'auras pas l'idée saugrenue de vouloir perpétuer notre nom toi aussi.

Chuck n'avait jamais envisagé réellement cette possibilité mais à vrai dire, il ne l'avait pas exclue non plus. En fait s'il était honnête avec lui-même, l'ancien Chuck n'avait jamais considéré cette option.

Mais l'autre, celui qui s'était éveillé dans l'appartement d'une prostituée de Perlovka, celui-là s'était pris à rêver à ce que pourrait être sa vie s'il la partageait avec Blair. Il avait imaginé une petite fille aux boucles brunes qui serait le portrait craché de sa mère avec pourquoi pas, ses yeux à lui.

- C'est pour ça que tu as aidé ma petite-amie à obtenir cette licence dans mon dos ? Tu l'as incitée à me manipuler pour semer la zizanie entre nous. Tu voulais ruiner notre relation parce que tu avais peur que j'envisage un avenir avec elle.

Blair lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient rompu parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle lui ait menti et se soit servi de lui pour obtenir un discours de bienvenue à l'université. Puis ensuite elle lui avait à nouveau menti en appelant Jack en cachette afin d'obtenir une licence pour l'alcool dans les temps impartis pour ouvrir son nouveau club.

Sauf que la licence en question était un faux et qu'il avait découvert le pot aux roses. S'en était suivi une horrible dispute lors de laquelle chacun s'était dit des choses atroces avant de rompre. Le reste n'était que mauvais timing et erreur de jugement.

- Si je suis intervenu dans cette histoire, c'est parce qu'elle m'a appelé, elle voulait juste t'aider et j'ai compris à ce moment là qu'elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour toi. La preuve elle a accepté ma proposition pour que tu puisses récupérer l'Empire.

Le jeune-homme dévisagea son oncle sans comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Oh ! Je t'en prie Chuck, reprit Jack devant son air hébété. Toi et moi savons parfaitement que si je n'avais pas eu recours à mon petit jeu pour vous diviser, vous en seriez sûrement déjà à votre 3ème enfant à l'heure qui l'est. Tu lui mangeais dans la main. Tu lui as pardonné d'avoir couché avec moi !

Le jeune Bass sentit la tension monter dans ses veines et son cœur se mettre à cogner dans sa cage thoracique

_B__lair avait couché avec son oncle ? _

- Je sais que tu n'as pas compris pourquoi j'ai fait cette proposition après avoir réussi à te prendre l'Empire. Je savais pertinemment que la trahison de ta mère t'avais amené exactement là où je voulais et que tu avais besoin de connaître l'étendu de l'amour que Blair te portait. Tu n'as pas été déçu de ce côté là. Mais je savais aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas te pardonner d'avoir accepter de l'échanger contre une de tes propriétés, comme si elle n'était rien de plus pour toi qu'un de tes innombrables biens matériels.

Le sang de Chuck battit à ses tempes et son estomac se retourna aux dernières paroles de son oncles.

- Tu es aussi menteur que Thorpe ! s'indigna-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Jack réalisa en une fraction de seconde que le jeune-homme ne se souvenait pas de tout, contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé.

- Pas du tout, continua-t-il quand même. Nous avons passé un marché. Si Blair t'aimait assez pour s'offrir à moi, tu récupérerais l'Empire. Bien entendu elle ignorait que tu étais au courant de ma proposition malsaine. Ce que je me suis empressé de lui expliquer lors de notre tête à tête. Mais, j'ai respecté ma part du contrat, je t'ai rendu l'hôtel puisqu'elle était venue se sacrifier pour toi.

- Espèce de salopard, rugit Chuck en lui décochant un crochet du droit.

Jack qui avait déjà bondit sur ses pieds, évita le coup de peu.

- Désolé mon neveu, mais je te l'ai dit, tu n'as aucune idée de la lignée d'immondes salauds dont tu es issu. Continuer la descendance serait une erreur monumentale. Et si tu es intelligent, tu laisseras cette histoire d'immeuble incendié enterrée bien profondément.

Il se dépêcha de quitter le penthouse avant que son neveu ne revienne à la charge, l'abandonnant aux conséquences qui découlaient des révélations qu'il venait de lui faire.


	65. Chapter 65

- Hey B ! sourit Serena en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Dorota m'a dis que tu étais là !

- Oui, j'ai pas mal de boulot à rattraper. Je dois m'organiser pour mener de front mon job à _**W**_ et mes cours à la fac et ce n'est pas évident, même pour moi.

- J'ai vu que tu avais tout de même trouvé du temps pour t'amuser ! commenta la blonde tout sourire en se référant au post de gg.

- Tu veux parler de ma soirée avec Louis au Lincoln Center ?

- Exactement ! Dis-moi tout, demanda S.

- Et bien Louis m'a appelée hier. Il m'a dit qu'il était de passage à New-York, qu'il voulait me rendre ma chaussure et qu'il aimerait me revoir.

- C'est dingue, s'extasia Serena.

- Oui, j'avais d'abord refusé puis je me suis ravisée. S'il a fait tout ces kilomètres pour me voir, c'est qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi, sourit la brune.

- La question est : Toi, que ressens-tu pour lui ?

- Hé bien ... c'est un prince et ...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Blair, lui fit gentiment remarquer sa meilleure amie.

**xoxox**

Chuck ferma les paupières, laissant aller un instant sa tête contre le dossier en cuir.

Son oncle mentait, c'était juste un nouveau tour pour le blesser encore. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, c'était impossible.

Il aimait Blair par dessus tout. Il était même prêt à rester en retrait malgré la douleur que ça causait dans chacune de ses fibres si c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Et c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Le message avait été limpide.

Il était sincère avec Nate, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, peu importe combien elle lui manquait.

Il manquait de son regard posé sur lui, de son sourire, de ses lèvres, de sa peau, de l'odeur de ses cheveux quand il s'endormait tout contre elle après avoir fait l'amour. Tout son corps avait mal d'elle.

La voiture s'arrêta devant les bureaux de Thorpe Entreprise et il poussa un soupir. Il avait de quoi occupé son esprit.

Il y avait au moins un point positif dans toute cette sale histoire. Même si son père avait retiré un bénéfice de la mort de la mère de Raina et du vigile, il n'en était pas l'instigateur. Cela n'apaisait pas la culpabilité de Chuck par rapport à la jeune-femme. Finalement, c'était pire car c'était Russel lui même qui avait assassiné sa femme.

Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de son amie à la nouvelle et il ne souhaitait pas être celui qui la lui annoncerait.

Il s'extrait du véhicule et se dirigea vers la réceptionniste d'un pas décidé.

**xoxox**

- Faites le entrer, commanda Russel Thorpe avant de couper l'interphone et de se caler mieux dans son fauteuil pour accueillir Chuck Bass.

Le jeune homme avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à lui, il avait peut-être changé d'avis.

A la seconde où il franchit le seuil, Russel su que l'objet de sa visite était tout autre et que renoncer à Bass Industrie n'était pas dans ses projets.

Le sourire sardonique qu'il arborait sur son visage signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner la partie et pire, qu'il avait l'intention de surenchérir.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois venu pour me céder ta compagnie.

- En effet.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Vous faire partager ceci !

Chuck lui jeta une clef USB sur le bureau.

Russel l'inséra dans son ordinateur pour en découvrir le contenu et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? ragea-t-il.

- Peu importe ! répondit Chuck.

- Ton père s'était arrangé pour que ça reste sous scellées.

- Mon père est mort, cracha le jeune-homme sur un ton dénué de la moindre émotion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux que tu quittes la ville. Rentre à Chicago et laisse nous tranquilles, moi et ma famille. Si jamais j'apprends ...

- Si tu apprends quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

- Pense à ta fille Russel.

- J'y pense, figure-toi. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'y penser. Chaque soir en m'endormant et chaque matin en me réveillant. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est pour elle. Sa mère allait nous quitter. Elle voulait nous abandonner pour ton père ...

- Papa, ça suffit, arrête ! hurla soudain Raina depuis le pas de la porte, en larmes.

Russel se tourna vers sa fille. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer.

Pas plus que Chuck qui sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas prévu de se confronter à Russel devant elle.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? pleura-t-elle à l'adresse de son père. Tu as dis qu'elle nous avait quitté pour un autre homme ... Tu as dis ...

- C'est vrai, avoua Russel en s'approchant d'elle. Je ne t'ai pas menti sur ce point. J'ai juste occulté la suite. Le soir de cet incendie, si elle était dans cet immeuble, c'est parce qu'elle devait y retrouver Bart. Il l'a séduite, puis a couché avec elle pour lui soutirer des informations sur ma compagnie. Il a ainsi réussi à me souffler plusieurs acquisitions sous le nez. Il se servait d'elle mais elle refusait de le voir.

Il voulu poser sa main sur son bras, mais elle recula d'un pas en direction de Chuck.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, tonna sa savais, pendant tout ce temps, tu savais ... et tu n'as rien dit. Tu as laissé Bart Bass s'en sortir alors que tu savais. A mes yeux tu es tout aussi coupable. Et maintenant tu te sers de ça pour t'en prendre à Chuck qui n'a rien à voir dans tout ça.

- Raina ... plaida son père.

- Dis-lui la vérité Russel, intervint Chuck.

- La vérité ? Quelle vérité ?

- Quand ta mère m'a dit qu'elle était prête à nous quitter pour aller vivre avec Bart, j'étais fou de douleur. Je l'ai suppliée, mais ta mère était quelqu'un de très obstiné et déterminé. Quand elle pensait avoir raison, il était quasiment impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Je l'ai suivie ce soir là, Bart lui avait fixé rendez-vous là-bas et je l'ai entendu lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, que ça n'avait jamais été dans ses plans, que tout était terminé. Il lui a brisé le cœur, comme elle avait brisé le mien. Alors j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance. Je pensais que puisqu'elle voyait enfin clair dans son jeu, elle comprendrait son erreur et qu'elle reviendrait vers moi, vers nous ... Mais malgré le fait que Bart ait rompu, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait me quitter. Alors ...

- Tu veux dire que tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge ? Qu'elle nous réellement abandonnés pour aller refaire sa vie ailleurs ? demanda la jeune-femme avec espoir.

Russel jeta un regard vers Chuck avant de reprendre.

- Oui. Tout le reste n'était que du bluff, mentit-il.


	66. Chapter 66

Éric Van Der Woodsen, se leva d'excellente humeur.

Sa relation avec Roy devenait de plus en plus sérieuse, le jeune-homme avait évoqué l'idée de prendre un appart en commun à l'automne prochain lorsqu'ils intégreraient tous deux Sarah Lawrence.

C'était à un jet de pierre de Manhattan, ainsi il ne serait pas trop éloigné de sa famille tout en prenant doucement son indépendance.

Celle qui lui manquerait le plus serait certainement Jenny. Elle était plus proche de lui encore que Serena. Bien entendu, sa sœur resterait toujours sa sœur et il était heureux qu'ils s'entendent bien, spécialement après qu'il se soit laissé un temps entraîner involontairement dans les délires de revanche de son demi-frère.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait su voir les limites à ne pas franchir et s'arrêter à temps, au contraire de Dan.

Ce dernier était encore plus remonté contre Blair depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle n'aurait pas un stage à **W** mais carrément un job. Inutile pour lui d'espérer qu'elle le choisisse comme stagiaire.

Il n'aurait pas voulu du poste de toute manière, il n'aurait pas supporté d'être sous les ordre d'une « harpie composée de 40 kg de pure méchanceté » avait déclaré l'aspirant écrivain. Bien entendu, cela n'arrangeait en rien les relations du résident de Brooklyn avec son frère adoptif.

Éric avait cru que Chuck allait sauter à la gorge de Dan après le petit interlude croustillant auquel tous les invités avaient eu droit lors de la soirée que sa mère avait organisée pour fêter le futur restauré de Bass Industrie.

Dan supportait très mal sa défaite suite à sa petite guerre contre Blair au magasine **W** et était venu là dans l'intention évidente de semer le trouble. Il cherchait manifestement querelle et Rufus, aux côtés de Lily, avait tenté d'intervenir pour le calmer, mais en dernier recours Chuck avait fait dû faire appel à la sécurité pour le faire escorter jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

Éric ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ses rapports avec Chuck étaient fraternels, ils étaient loin d'être aussi amicaux et chaleureux que lorsque sa mère avait épousé Bart Bass.

A cette époque, il avait considéré son nouveau frère comme un vrai grand frère. S'il y avait une qualité qu'on pouvait reconnaître à l'horrible Chuck Bass, c'était qu'il ne jugeait jamais personne. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était naturellement tourné vers ce dernier quand il avait éprouvé le besoin de faire son coming out.

Depuis, la relation s'était dégradée entre les deux jeunes hommes. Éric ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction de ce que Chuck avait fait à Jenny, même si cette dernière lui avait expliqué qu'elle était également responsable de ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Il sourit en quittant sa chambre et c'est d'un pas alerte qu'il rejoignit la cuisine ou Rufus préparait un monticule de gaufres en l'honneur de l'arrivée de sa petite fille.

C'était aujourd'hui que Jenny devait passer son nouvel entretien avec Tim Gunn. Pour plus de précaution, elle avait fait livrer directement ses robes au bureau de l'homme via Eléanor. Sous la protection de la stylise renommée, elle se sentait plus à l'abri de Blair, qui avait du reste, promis qu'elle ne ferait plus rien pour entraver les chances de la blonde décolorée d'intégrer l'université londonienne.

Queen B n'avait effectivement que des avantages à voir son ennemie quitter son île pour une autre, de l'autre côté de l'océan.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Lily et Rufus étaient déjà attablés avec la jeune-fille qui venait de débarquer.

- Hello, lança-t-il à la cantonade, content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec celle qui était, non seulement sa demi-sœur mais aussi sa meilleure amie.

- Salut Éric, répondit-elle sur un ton radieux.

- Pas trop anxieuse ? questionna le jeune blondinet.

- Un max, sourit-elle nerveusement.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, la rassura Lily. Tu as un réel talent, sinon Eléanor ne se serait pas portée garante pour toi et n'aurait pas rédigé cette lettre de recommandation où elle chante tes louanges.

Jenny sourit, c'est vrai qu'elle devait vraiment une fière chandelle à son mentor ... et à Chuck.

Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour s'entretenir avec sa mère adoptive .Il voulait l'informer de ce qu'il avait découvert à propos de Thorpe. Lily devait être mise au courant. Il ne voulait pas que Russel puisse la prendre par surprise. Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Le type était dangereux, vraiment dangereux.

Il avait conclu avec lui qu'il garderait le secret vis à vis de Raina, à la condition que son père la nomme responsable ici à New-York tandis que lui retournait au siège de la société, à Chicago. Le jeune Bass espérait ainsi protéger également son amie. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, ça la détruirait totalement.

Il avait dormi encore moins que la veille. C'est à dire pas du tout. Il avait trop peur de fermer les yeux et de se souvenir à présent. Il avait aussi zappé son rendez-vous chez son psychiatre. Aucun médecin ne pourrait jamais lui venir en aide après ce qu'il avait appris au cours des dernières 48 heures.

La tension monta d'un cran dans le penthouse lorsque le jeune-homme pénétra dans l'entrée. Il avait omis le fait que c'était aujourd'hui que Jenny avait son entretien de repêchage avec Tim Gunn.

Il ralentit le pas, songeant à faire demi-tour. Il valait mieux pour lui rester en retrait, et éviter de se mêler à une réunion de famille à laquelle il n'appartenait pas réellement.

Serena n'avait pas daigné se joindre à eux. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que la rivalité entre les deux jeunes blondes avait toujours cours. Même si S reconnaissait que détruire littéralement l'avenir de l'apprentie styliste était exagéré, elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner son attitude face à son couple avec Nate.

Lily s'avança vers son fils adoptif et l'embrassa chaleureusement.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous pour le petit déjeuner ? proposa-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser.

Il l'avait appelé la veille, lui demandant s'il pouvait venir la voir et elle en avait été ravie. Depuis que Russel était venu mettre son grain de sel et qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble pour sauver BI, le jeune-homme semblait plus réceptif à son amour maternel.

Chuck soupira intérieurement et jeta un coup d'œil à Rufus qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Viens t'asseoir, l'invita Jenny, désignant la chaise à sa droite.

Chuck la dévisagea, interdit, tout comme que le reste d'entre-eux.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te vraiment te remercier pour ton intervention. Je sais que ce second entretien n'est pas seulement l'œuvre d'Eléanor et j'ai accepté les conditions qui y sont liées. A vrai dire, je pense que cela me fera le plus grand bien de m'éloigner de Manhattan, je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce que je deviens quand je reste ici. J'espère que ça aura changé quand je reviendrais de Londres, d'ici 6 ans.

Chuck s'exécuta et s'installa au côté de la jeune blondinette en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Alors, combien de gaufres tu penses pouvoir emmagasiner ? demanda Rufus pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Chuck n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il était à peine assis quand les smart-phones des trois jeunes gens vibrèrent à l'unisson.

Ils dégainèrent leur portable comme un seul homme et chacun d'entre-eux blêmit avant de s'entre-regarder.

«_ Regardez comme le secret le mieux gardé de New-York est enfin sorti au grand jour. Il s'avère que Jenny Humphrey n'a pas perdu sa carte V avec Damien Dalgaard. Elle a attendu de la jetée au loin avec son demi-frère. Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi Little J a été bannie loin dans l'Hudson. Ou bien devrais-je dire Queen J ? Après tout, on dirait bien que l'élève a dépassé le maître. Pas étonnant que B n'ait pas voulu que ça s'ébruite. Cette fois, elle risque bien de perdre son trône pour de bon. Heureusement pour elle, elle a trouvé une autre couronne à sa taille. Tout le monde connaît déjà l'endroit ou elle s'exilera. Bon débarras ! La reine est morte, vive la reine. »_

- Ce n'est pas Blair, la défendit Chuck, elle ne se serait jamais infligée ça, même pour te nuire.

- Je sais, déglutit Jenny.

- Mais qui pourrait vous en vouloir autant ? questionna Rufus, blême à son tour, qui avait lu le texto par dessus l'épaule de sa fille.

- Demande plutôt qui était au courant ? réfléchit Éric.

Jenny devint rouge de colère tandis que Chuck jetait sa serviette sur la table avec humeur comme la sonnette de l'ascenseur retentissait, laissant apparaître Dan dans l'entrée.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? hurla-t-elle à son frère qui arborait un sourire de satisfaction.


	67. Chapter 67

Le sang de Dan Humphrey ne fit qu'un tour et il perdit son petit sourire de contentement quand il vit le jeune-homme qui avait volé la virginité de sa sœur assis aux côtés de cette dernière à la table du petit déjeuner familial.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? éructa-t-il en désignant Chuck.

- C'est mon fils, lui fit froidement remarquer Lily. Il a autant que toi le droit d'être ici !

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tancer un des enfants de son époux mais les conséquences des actes de Daniel devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à gérer. Si c'était bien lui qui était l'informateur de ces révélations ... Sa famille n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle humiliation publique.

- Elle a raison, confirma Rufus qui souhaitait témoigner de son soutien à son épouse. Jenny à elle-même invité Chuck à se joindre à nous.

- Et tu as laissé faire ça ? Après ce qu'il lui a fait ? aboya son fils.

- Il n'était pas le seul responsable, comme tu l'as si bien écrit, j'ai choisi également.

- Je ne parle pas du soir où vous avez couché ensemble mais de celui où il a tenter de te violer sur le toit de cet hôtel ! vociféra son frère biologique.

Un silence s'établit comme une chape de plomb dans la pièce.

Rufus mitrailla Chuck du regard qui lui, dévisageait Jenny, ébahi. Éric baissa les yeux en croisant ceux de sa mère qui cherchait une réponse à sa question muette.

_De quoi parlait Dan ? _

- Tu ne te rappelles pas de l'avoir emmenée et coincée sur ce toit pour tenter d'abuser d'elle à la soirée du bal masquée il y à trois ans ? Comme c'est commode ! ricana-t-il à l'intention du jeune Bass.

Ce dernier resta interdit. Sa tête se mit à tourner. _Est-ce qu'il avait réellement tenter de violenter Jenny précédemment ?_ Il allait de cauchemar en cauchemar et ce, sans fermer l'œil une minute.

- Papa, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'était il y a trois ans. Chuck s'en est sincèrement excusé depuis et j'ai accepté de lui pardonner. Nous nous sommes expliqués tous les deux, répondit la jeune-fille.

- Vous vous êtes expliqués ? Quand ça ? Quand vous avez décidé de coucher ensemble il y a six mois ? ironisa son frère.

- Dan, ça suffit ! tonna Rufus. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, et je ne suis pas certain que j'ai réellement envie de le savoir parce que si Jenny dit qu'ils se sont expliqués, alors je lui fait confiance. Je préfère ne pas revenir sur un événement du passé qui réveillera des blessures inutiles pour ta sœur et nous tous par la même occasion.

- Tu lui fais confiance ? s'éberlua son fils aîné. C'est une gamine, Chuck la manipule comme un pantin !

- Elle a démontré bien plus de maturité que toi ces dernières semaines, indiqua Rufus.

- Dan, maintenant s'en est plus qu'assez, gronda soudain Lily d'un ton ferme. J'ai accepté et laissé passer beaucoup de choses de ta part, trop de choses, que tu as proférées à l'encontre de mon fils sans la moindre preuve et il est tant que ça s'arrête. J'ai fait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour maintenir la cohésion et la paix dans notre famille, mais tu sembles t'acharner à vouloir tout détruire.

- Le seul qui détruise notre famille, c'est lui. Il n'a rien à y faire Je ne pourrai jamais faire partie de la même famille que ce sale type, cracha Dan en désignant Chuck du menton.

- Est-ce que tu es oui ou non à l'origine du blast de gg ? interrogea Éric qui parlait pour la 1ère fois.

- Il _**EST**_ gossip girl, lâcha Jenny, d'un ton froid !

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent tous les autres à l'unisson.

- Dan est gg. Il voulait si désespérément faire partie de votre monde qu'il a créé ce blog afin de pouvoir s'y donner un rôle, celui de Lonely boy, parce qu'il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de jamais y jouer un rôle, même si ce n'était pas le meilleur, au moins on parlait de lui. C'est ce qu'il voulait, que Serena le remarque et pas seulement elle. En réalité, il s'est servi d'elle pour acquérir une certaine notoriété. Aujourd'hui plus personne dans l'UES n'ignore qui est le garçon solitaire.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, s'indigna Rufus. Tu n'as pas fait ça. Tu n'as pas pu balancer à tous ces gamins les conditions déplorables dans lesquelles ta sœur a perdu sa virginité à cause d'une erreur de jugement.

- Tu veux dire en commettant un inceste avec son demi-frère adoptif ?

- Tu ne peux pas avoir dit ça, encore moins l'avoir publier, en ton âme et conscience. Ce n'est pas mon fils, ce n'est pas le gamin que j'ai élevé dans les règles de la morale et du respect des autres.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de degré, professa Dan. Je veux dire, bien sûr, je suis un peu embarrassé que le monde entier sache que ma sœur chérie ait perdu sa virginité avec Chuck Bass. Mais imagines-tu les conséquences que ça va avoir pour eux ?

Éric vit Jenny ravaler ses larmes de colère de l'autre côté de la table.

_Avait-il seulement considérer une seconde les conséquences que ça aurait pour elle ?_

- Regarde le, répliqua encore son fils avec un sourire sadique en désignant à nouveau Chuck qui était blanc comme la craie. Et Blair, elle a certainement dû se mettre à pleurer de rage en découvrant le blast.

- C'est vraiment la seule chose qui t'intéresse ? Te venger de Blair et Chuck ? s'éberlua son père.

Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait sortir de la bouche de son propre fils, ni des révélations que Jenny venait de faire concernant l'identité de gossip girl.

- As-tu seulement pensé aux autres conséquences ? Pour ta sœur, pour notre famille ? Ou es-tu si aveuglé par ton besoin de vengeance que tout le reste n'a plus la moindre importance à tes yeux ?

- Aller, c'est pas si grave. J'ai juste fait ce qui avait besoin d'être fait pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. C'est ce que Blair et Chuck auraient fait. Sans cette peste, Serena serait revenue vers moi au lieu de choisir Nate. Ils ont toujours formé un clan : « Le club des petits déjeuners sans jugement » ricana-t-il. Peu importe combien ils sont détestables les uns envers les autres, ils finissent toujours par se pardonner et par se serrer les coudes.

- Sauf que tu n'en feras jamais partie, interjeta sa sœur. Tu ne comprends donc pas que ce qu'il y a entre eux n'a rien à voir avec l'argent ou leur statut social. Ils sont amis, de vrais amis, depuis toujours. Et même s'ils leur arrivent de s'entre-déchirer, ils ont vécu bien trop de choses ensemble pour jamais se blesser réellement.

- Pas se blesser réellement, tu te moques de moi ? Et quand Chuck a accepté de prêter Blair pour une nuit à son oncle contre la restitution de son hôtel ? C'était juste un jeu entre-eux je suppose ?

Chuck sentit son sang quitter à nouveau son visage, devenu écarlate la seconde précédente à l'idée que cette pourriture ait fait tout ça dans la seule intention de nuire à Blair.

_Ce n'était pas possible, Dan mentait ... Jack mentait, ils étaient de mèche._ Il n'aurait jamais pu faire une pareille ignominie. Il aimait Blair plus que lui-même. Elle était le soleil qui illuminait sa vie.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ? hurla-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Éric ? Tu m'as raconté des mensonges ?

Chacun se tourna vers le plus jeune représentant de la gente masculine qui était pâle à son tour.

- Éric ? supplia quasiment Chuck d'une vois atone, se raccrochant à l'espoir qu'il n'était pas aussi monstrueux.

- Je .. peut-être que j'ai mal compris ... Je ... j'ai juste surpris une conversation entre Blair et Serena et ...

Chuck se leva et quitta le penthouse sans dire un mot, comme un robot, dans un état second.

- Tu es fier de toi ? cria le jeune blondinet à Dan. Je t'avais confié ça comme à un frère, dans un moment de colère et de rancœur extrême, quand tu essayais de m'entraîner avec toi dans les affres de la vengeance. On était tombé d'accord pour ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. Comment as-tu pu me trahir de la sorte ?

Il se leva et quitta la pièce à son tour pour tenter de rattraper son frère adoptif. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

Rufus et Lily étaient totalement pétrifiés par les révélations de tous bords qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- J'étais si fière d'avoir un frère comme toi, malgré le fait que les gens ne te connaissaient pas, puis, ensuite, malgré ce que les gens disaient de toi. Quand je suis partie en mai, je ne cessais de penser à ce que tu me rabâchait à longueur de temps. Tu m'as si souvent fait la morale en me disant que je ne devais pas tomber à leur niveau. Que je valais mieux que ça. Et regarde ce que tu es devenu. Regarde-toi ! Tu es tout ce que tu dénonces et que tu détestes. Et surtout ne blâme pas un autre que toi parce que tu es le seul à choisir les blasts qui humilient l'un après l'autre tous ceux que tu honnis par ce que tu crèves de jalousie. Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est mon frère qui avait raison, celui avec lequel j'ai grandi et qui était toujours là pour me protéger, celui sur qui je pouvais compter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu mais si tu veux un jour le retrouver, tu devrais appliquer tes propres conseils. Tu devrais quitter Manhattan et t'installer dans l'Hudson toi aussi. Et peut-être qu'un jour je reverrai mon grand frère, celui qui était juste et droit. En attendant, je vais tenter de gagner un avenir, grâce à mon talent et peut-être que si je réussis, quand je rentrerai de Londres dans six ans, peut-être que j'aurai trouvé la force de te pardonner.

Elle tourna les talons et s'empara de son sac et de son manteau puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je crois que tu devrais suivre les conseils de ta sœur et tenter de retrouver celui que tu étais et dont je pouvais être fier moi-aussi, dit enfin Rufus, retrouvant quelque peu ses esprits. Tu peux rester dans le loft si tu préfères cependant, je ne te jetterai pas dehors, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu ne viennes plus ici, au moins pendant quelques temps.


	68. Chapter 68

- Chuck ! cria Éric en le poursuivant sur le trottoir.

Son frère adoptif ne ralentit même pas le pas.

Le plus jeune piqua un sprint pour rejoindre son aîné.

- Attend ! le pria-t-il, à bout de souffle, en l'attrapant pas le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans la limousine qui stationnait sur la chaussée.

Chuck ne répondit pas et s'engouffra dans le véhicule, se dégageant d'un coup d'épaule. Éric embarqua à sa suite et s'installa sur la banquette en cuir en face de son frère adoptif.

- Sors d'ici, siffla Chuck entre ses dents, d'une voix où s'entendait les trémolos.

- Non ! Le défia le jeune Van Der Woodsen.

Mais il n'y avait pas de grande résistance opposée de la part de l'héritier Bass. Ce dernier évitait soigneusement de le regarder, son visage tourné vers la vitre. Éric pouvait voir ses lèvres trembler malgré le fait qu'il les gardait pincées l'une contre l'autre.

- Chuck ...

- Sors d'ici, murmura à nouveau le brun, si bas que son frère n'était pas certain de savoir s'il l'avait imaginé ou s'il avait réellement parler.

- Chuck ...

- Fiche-moi la paix, va-t-en ! dit distinctement le brun cette fois.

Il avala sa salive avant de reprendre d'une voix navrée.

- Tu avais raison, je n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici. J'aurais dû mourir dans cette allée, c'est tout ce que je méritais !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air, je t'assure. Tu devrais demander plus de précision à Blair ou à Ser ...

- Et toi, tu ferais mieux de sortir de cette voiture avant que je ne t'en fasse jeter dehors par mon chauffeur, le menaça l'héritier Bass.

**xoxox**

Blair soupira et se massa les tempes. Elle se débattait depuis l'aurore avec quatre gsm différents. Les tâches se démultipliaient de seconde en seconde, c'est à peine si elle avait réussi à se rendre au petit coin.

Elle entendit son Blackberry tintinnabuler au fond de son sac pour la énième fois de la journée. Elle n'y avait pas porté la moindre attention, n'ayant pas eu instant pour respirer. Encore moins pour accorder de l'intérêt aux blasts de gg, les ragots devraient attendre.

- Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ? questionna Mandy.

Elle n'en n'avait pas vraiment envie. Ce qu'elle désirait surtout, c'était pouvoir se glisser dans un bon bain moussant puis dans son lit douillet et dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Mais elle souhaitait aussi être intégrée dans l'équipe. Les choses étaient différentes ici. Bien sûr, on était jamais à l'abri des mesquineries ni des coups bas mais chacun vaquaient à ses occupations dans un même objectif, celui d'assurer les meilleures ventes au magasine.

C'était reposant de ne pas avoir à surveiller sans cesse ses arrières. Elle avait également retenu la leçon que Chuck lui avait donnée il n'y a pas si longtemps. Les gens autour d'elle étaient bien plus disposés à l'aider et à l'épauler si elle leur présentait les choses en leur exposant leur intérêt plutôt qu'en les menaçant. C'était certainement ce que sa mère aurait appelé la maturité et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle appréciait ce climat dénué de rivalité et de suspicion permanente.

De plus, elle devait déléguer et apprendre à compter avec ses collègues si elle voulait réussir à mener ses tâches à bien. Le plus difficile pour elle était de faire confiance car rien n'était jamais aussi bien fait que lorsqu'elle s'en chargeait elle-même.

Nelly avait cependant un excellent niveau de compétences et elle espérait bien ne pas avoir à regretter le choix de sa stagiaire.

Elle avait besoin d'être dans le contrôle permanent. Cependant, elle avait bien été obligé de faire face à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas tout assumer toute seule. Mandy lui avait conseillé de ne pas être trop exigeante avec elle-même et avec les autres si elle voulait qu'ils lui apportent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

Bien sûr, elle retirait une immense satisfaction à être, à un certain niveau du moins, celle qui donnait les ordres.

- J'arrive, répondit finalement Blair à sa collègue. Laisse-moi cinq minutes pour consulter mes appels personnels.

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait huit appels manqués de Chuck et six de Serena plus un de Nate.

Elle ouvrit le dernier blast de gg et sentit ses jambes tremblées sous elle.

_P__ourquoi cette sale petite peste avait-elle fait ça ? _

Elle avait respecté sa parole et n'avait rien tenté pour faire capoter son entretien avec le magna de la mode qui avait lieu cet après-midi. Elle enfouit son Blakberry dans son sac d'un geste rageur.

- Blair !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant se matérialiser devant ses yeux, sa pire ennemie.

La petite blonde dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle avait promis à Éric qu'elle se chargerait de ça et elle n'allait pas reculer devant Queen B.

- Je ne suis pas là pour chercher la bagarre, promit Jenny en levant les deux mains. Je suis venue pour te parler de Chuck.

La brune faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

- Je t'assure que c'est vraiment très important, sinon je ne serais pas venue me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais après ce qu'il a fait pour moi ... enfin je veux dire, se reprit-elle, je sais que c'est pour toi, pour me tenir éloignée d'ici. Néanmoins, il n'empêche que c'est bénéfique pour ma carrière et ...

- Si tu en venais au fait, s'impatienta Blair. Je n'ai pas toute la soirée. Et au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, Chuck et moi, on est plus ensemble. Je sors avec le prince de Monaco ...

- Je voulais te parler de Jack et de l'Empire, la coupa la jeune blonde, qui se fichait totalement que B soit reine ou non à présent.

Tim avait dit apprécier son travail et promit qu'il appuierait sa candidature à Saint Martins et joindrait une lettre de recommandation à celle d'Eléanor.

Avec ça, elle était certaine d'avoir sa place dans la meilleure école de stylisme de Londres au prochain semestre.

Le visage de Blair devint exsangue. _Comment cette petite peste était-elle au courant de ça ? _

Personne ne le savait hormis eux quatre et Jack !

- Éric t'a entendu parler avec Serena et l'a rapporté à Dan et ...

- Tout le monde est au courant ? s'horrifia la brune.

- Seulement la famille, répondit maladroitement Jenny mais ce n'est pas...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Blair avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Il fallait qu'elle voit Chuck avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle ne lui avait pas raconté l'exacte vérité à propos de leur rupture. Elle avait voulu le protéger de son mieux. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer. Elle n'avait pas pu le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là.

Les médecins avaient dit qu'il se souviendrait quand il serait prêt et elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit prêt un jour à se rappeler de ça, se dit-elle pour se donner des circonstances atténuantes.

Elle croisa Mandy qui l'attendait dans le hall et lui cria qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir déjeuner.

Blair se rua sur le trottoir et héla un taxi. Une fois installée sur le siège en sky, elle décrocha son Blackberry et composa le numéro de sa messagerie vocale.

« Vous avez 3 messages non écoutés.

Message reçu aujourd'hui à 11h53

- Blair, je sais que rien de ce que je pourrai dire ou faire ne changera plus rien entre nous au futur, ni même au passé, mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que je suis réellement, réellement, désolé pour la manière dont je me suis comporté avec toi. Je ... je ...

Elle entendit des bruits de verres tinter.

- Je te demande pardon pour toutes les choses horribles que je t'ai faites ... celles dont je me souviens et les autres. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse parce que tu le mérites vraiment.

- Vous devriez peut-être vous arrêtez là, dit une voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas manger quelque chose ?

- J'ai pas faim, entendit-elle Chuck répondre d'une voix pâteuse.

S'ensuivait à nouveau des bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent et un bruit de fond impliquant qu'il était certainement dans un bar. Il n'avait pas coupé la communication, mais le message ne contenait rien d'autre pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'arriver à la fin du temps imparti.

Message reçu aujourd'hui à 14h17

- Salut Blair, c'est Nate. Je me demandais si Chuck était avec toi par hasard ? Ou si tu savais où il était ? Rappelle-moi si c'est le cas.

Message reçu aujourd'hui à 18h36

- B, c'est S, rappelle-moi dès que tu auras ce message s'il te plaît, c'est très important. Dan a encore fait des siennes.

Vous n'avez pas d'autre message non écouté »


	69. Chapter 69

Chuck reposa son verre sur le comptoir et regarda le liquide ambré qui tanguait dans sa prison transparente. Tout tanguait autour de lui ... depuis plusieurs jours en réalité.

_La réalité ? _

_Quelle réalité ? _

_Celle qui émanait de ses cauchemars plus vrais que nature ? _

_Ou était-ce simplement sa vie ?_

_Plutôt la 2__ème __solution._

_Celle qui démontrait qu'il n'était qu'un être sans âme et sans cœur._

_Exactement comme son père et son oncle. _

Il sourit cyniquement en repensant aux propos de Jack qui lui déconseillait de se reproduire. _Tonton avait bien raison. Finalement, il était plus sage qu'il n'y paraissait !_

Après toutes ces révélations, les conclusions ne pouvaient aller dans un sens inverse. Aucune chance de pouvoir démentir qu'il n'avait pas commis toutes ces atrocités.

Il avait cherché sur gossip girl après le coup d'éclat de Brooklyn. Et cela n'avait fait que confirmer les faits allégués par ce hippie.

Quand il avait lu qu'il avait déjà tenté de malmenée Jenny à une fête trois ans auparavant, il avait été pris de nausées.

La seule info qui concernait Blair et Jack remontait moins loin, mais il ne relatait pas le fait que Chuck y ait joué un rôle quelconque. Cependant, il croyait son oncle maintenant qu'Éric avait abondé dans son sens

Toutes ces révélations le dépeignaient encore bien plus horrible qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il s'était comporté comme un immonde salaud par la passé et qu'il était déviant. Sa réputation était digne de celle du Marquis de Sade mais, même s'il n'ignorait rien de la noirceur de son âme, il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, cru qu'il aurait pu être capable de tels actes.

Il avait espéré, contre vents et marrées, qu'il pourrait faire oublier le Chuck Bass impénitent qu'il avait été et dont tous lui parlaient avec une crainte mêlée de répulsion. Maintenant, il en saisissait toute la nature. Toute l'étendue de ses vices et de ses exactions s'étalait à présent sous ses yeux.

Il avait espéré qu'il pourrait faire voir cette nouvelle personne qu'il était, mais il s'était simplement menti à lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'il était réellement en dedans.

On disait que les mères avaient un instinct naturel, maternel, un 6ème sens qui les liaient à leur enfant. La sienne ne s'y était pas trompée. Elle avait compris instantanément quel genre d'être il était. Un être vil et monstrueux qui ne méritait pas l'amour d'autrui.

Qui ne méritait pas d'avoir une 2ème chance, encore moins une 3ème ou une 4ème. Il était tout simplement un cas désespéré. Il ne comprenait même pas comment Blair avait fait pour supporter d'être aussi proche de lui pendant tout ce temps.

Il se mit péniblement sur ses pieds. Il était temps également de changer d'endroit. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que ce brave Nathaniel, tel un Saint-Bernard, le cherchait dans toute la ville à l'heure qu'il était.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de faire le tour de tous les bars de Manhattan et même un peu au-delà, dans des quartiers moins huppés. Ainsi il pouvait espérer gagner quelques heures avant qu'il ne le ramène au penthouse de l'Empire.

De tous les lieux, c'est bien le dernier sur terre où il avait envie de se retrouver. Il était toujours abasourdi par le fait qu'il ait pu traiter la femme de sa vie comme une vulgaire marchandise, comme une chose qui lui appartenait.

Il posa un pied devant l'autre, tant bien que mal et réussit à trouver son chemin jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Direction le 15ème bar. Ou était-ce le 25ème ? Il avait perdu le compte quelque part autour du 10ème.

L'avantage d'être Chuck Bass, c'est que personne ne s'étonnait de son comportement et surtout, sa carte de crédit ne le trahirait jamais.

_Qu'est-ce que Russel avait dit à propos de Bart déjà ? _

_Ou bien était-ce Jack ? _

Peu importait finalement. Ce qu'il fallait retenir de la devise de son père, c'est que l'argent et les plaisirs et avantages qu'il pouvait procurer étaient la chose la plus essentielle dans la vie.

Il entendit une petite musique et mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son smart-phone. Il ne fit aucun geste pour consulter l'écran. Il ne voulait pas savoir qui l'appelait. Ça lui était complètement égal.

Il avait résonné une bonne trentaine de fois depuis qu'il avait chassé son frère adoptif de la limousine.

Éric, Lily, Serena, Nate, Raina et même Blair avait tenté de le joindre.

_Sans doute avait-elle besoin d'une salle pour organiser ses fiançailles avec le prince Louis Grimaldi de Monaco. _

Il tituba sur le trottoir et vit Arthur qui sortait du véhicule pour lui venir en aide. Il sentit une autre paire de bras l'attraper par les épaules.

_Nathaniel l'avait rattrapé ! _

- Allez viens, mec, on rentre.

- Laisse-moi, râla Chuck en tentant de se dégager d'un coup d'épaule.

Mais son ami était plus fort que lui, surtout dans l'état d'ébriété dans lequel il se trouvait.

Nate resserra son emprise et l'entraîna contre son gré dans la limo. L'obligeant à le suivre en trébuchant. Il le laissa tombé sur le siège en cuir où Chuck se vautra. Tentant de s'asseoir, il laissa allez sa tête contre la vitre au moment ou le véhicule se mit en mouvement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les lumières des phares dansèrent devant lui comme autant de luciole aux abords d'un cours d'eau les soirs d'étés.

Mal lui en prit, sa vue et son estomac n'étaient pas vraiment des mieux coordonnés et le contenu du second remonta dans son œsophage et se répandit sur le sol de la voiture comme il se penchait vers l'avant.

- Chuuuuck ! hurla une voix stridente.

Serena n'eut que le temps de retirer ses pieds avant que ses Louboutins ne soient éclaboussées par le vomi de son frère.

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin qu'il était incapable de percevoir.

Recroquevillé sur lui même, la tête entre ses genoux, il tentait de reprendre respiration.

Elle se tourna vers son petit-ami qui lui renvoya un regard désolé et plaça une main entre les omoplates de son meilleur ami pour lui exprimé son soutien.

Ce dernier grogna mais ne fit rien pour rompre le contact. La tête toujours dans ses mains, posée à présent sur ses genoux, il respirait par petite saccades. Il ne changea pas de position jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête devant l'Empire.

- Viens, lui ordonna Nate en le tirant par le bras.

Il l'aida à évacuer le véhicule et donna un regard navré à Arthur qui se chargerait de nettoyer la limo.

Le capitaine de lacrosse passa son bras dans son dos et le traîna cette fois jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

- Attend, appela S qui revenait des toilettes avec des sachets papiers dans sa main.

Ils étaient destinés à recevoir des tampons et serviettes hygiéniques périodiques mais c'est tout ce à quoi elle avait pu penser pour assurer un voyage dans la cage métallique le moins risqué possible.

- Tiens ! dit-elle en en fourrant un entre les phalanges glacées de son frère.

Il posa son regard embué par l'alcool sur la blonde un instant.

- Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche. Tu ne sais pas à quoi ça sert un i-phone ? le tança-t-elle.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de venir à mon secours. J'étais très bien où j'étais.

- Tu ne sais même pas où tu étais ! le rabroua-t-elle.

_Elle marquait un point. _

L'ascenseur entama son ascension et Chuck comprit pourquoi sa sœur lui avait donné les sachets en papier. Il n'eut que le temps d'en porter un à ses lèvres avant que le reste du liquide qu'il avait ingéré depuis le matin ne les franchisse dans le sens inverse.

Il entendit la blonde émettre un gémissement de dégoût à côté de lui.

- Tu en veux ? questionna-t-il en lui présentant le sachet de papier à peu près autant imbibé que lui-même.

- Pas de doute, cette fois on tient bien l'ancien Chuck ! grommela-t-elle en reculant d'un pas vers Nate.

- Il n'était pas très loin, il fallait juste savoir où chercher pour le débusquer, terrer au fond de son antre, argua-t-il avant de replonger la tête dans un autre sachet.


	70. Chapter 70

- Où est-il ? demanda Blair en arrivant au penthouse comme une furie.

Elle avait fait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait depuis qu'elle avait reçu le texto de sa meilleure amie lui indiquant qu'ils ramenaient Chuck à l'Empire.

_Tant pis pour le verre avec ses nouveaux collègues. Tans pis pour ses révisions. Tant pis pour Louis Grimaldi Prince de Monaco ! _

Son cœur battait à ses oreilles tellement fort qu'elle n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement sourd qui remontait de sa poitrine en feu.

- Nate vient de l'emmener pour qu'il s'allonge un peu, mais c'est pas gagné ! indiqua la blonde en désignant la chambre de Chuck du menton.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il sait.

- Il sait quoi ?

- Tout, répondit S. Dan a dit à Chuck qu'il t'avait échangée à Jack contre l'Empire.

- Mais comment ...

_Ce n'était pas le plus important_, se gourmanda B. Elle pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la chambre de Chuck.

- Combien de temps ce sale type continuera-t-il encore à faire de nos vies un enfer ? grommela-t-elle.

- C'est terminé, répondit la blonde. La moitié de Manhattan sait déjà qu'il est gossip girl. La plus part se sont déjà désabonnés, il n'a plus aucun avenir ici.

- Il est quoi ? articula B.

Elle se stoppa net, sous le choc.

- Il voulait entrer dans notre monde alors il s'est écrit dedans, sous le pseudo de Lonely boy.

Blair secoua la tête de droite et de gauche, elle ne parvenait pas à y croire.

- Il lui a aussi dit qu'il avait tenté de violer Jenny lors du bal masqué, il y a trois ans, ajouta S.

C'était donc de ça dont la petite blonde voulait la prévenir, elle les maudit elle et son crétin de frère et reprit son chemin d'un pas décidé pour se retrouver face à Nate qui sortait.

- Comment il va ? interrogea Blair.

- A ton avis ?

Elle grimaça et posa la main sur la poignée de porte.

- Il ne veut pas te voir, l'informa-t-il.

Blair encaissa le choc. Le souffle court et le teint soudain livide, elle se tourna vers le jeune-homme qui la regarda d'un air désolé.

- Il a bu toute la journée et il est loin d'être dégrisé, l'avertit-il, en reconnaissant parfaitement la petite lueur de détermination qu'il voyait briller dans les prunelles de la brune.

Elle hésita un instant puis entra sans frapper, suivie par Nate.

Chuck, assis sur le rebord du lit où son meilleur ami venait de réussir à lui faire prendre place, leva la tête vers elle avant de baisser les yeux.

- Nathaniel, dehors ! commanda-t-elle.

- Blair, entama le jeune-homme aux yeux clairs.

- Dehors Archibald ! reprit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

- Je suis à côté si ...

- Je connais l'agencement des pièces ! lui fit remarquer B avec un dernier regard d'avertissement.

Nate obtempéra et quitta la pièce.

Chuck se leva avec difficulté.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je ne veux pas te voir, cracha-t-il en titubant vers le verre à moitié plein qu'il s'était versé en arrivant et que son ami l'avait persuadé d'abandonner sur sa commode.

- Arrête ! dit-elle en tentant de le lui prendre des mains.

Il esquiva son geste et recula d'un pas, renversant un peu du liquide sur le tapis persan à 10,000$.

- Rentre chez toi ! Je suis sûr que ton prince t'attend avec son carrosse et sa citrouille.

- Chuck... entama-t-elle.

- Je suis certain qu'il te rendra très heureuse ! Et lui au moins ne t'échangera pas contre un de ses châteaux.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé ...

- Oh si je le sais ! Je sais tout maintenant. Je me rappelle à quel point mon père se contre-fichait de moi. Quelle grande déception j'ai été pour lui ... et pour toi.

Il pivota sur lui-même et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle lui emboîta le pas. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'enfermer dans sa douleur.

- Pourquoi tu me suis ? Tu n'en n'a pas eu assez ? Tu es maso ? Ou bien c'est Serena qui t'a appelé au secours ? Parce que tu es la seule qui sache manœuvrer ce pauvre Chuck n'est-ce pas ?

- Chuck ...

- Et bien devine quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ... et encore moins de la tienne.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est ...

- C'est quoi ? Hein ? ... de l'amour ? ... Parce que si c'est ça, tu devrais vraiment te faire soigner !

- Chuck ...

- Tu n'as pas encore compris que ce n'était pas pour nous ? Que ce n'était pas pour moi ? Personne ne peut aimer quelqu'un comme moi ! C'est une chose impossible !

- C'est toi ! répondit Blair, des larmes dans les yeux.

Il cligna des paupières un instant.

- Tu m'as laissé un message ...

- Pour te demander pardon, pas pour que tu rappliques en courant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? cracha-t-elle à son tour.

- Tout ! Rien ne va chez moi ! Je suis cassé, tu comprends ?

- Non, s'obstina-t-elle.

- Tu peux pas me réparer ! Encore moins me sauver ! Je peux pas te rendre heureuse. Je peux pas t'offrir ton conte de fée. J'y ai jamais cru, j'y croirai jamais !

Elle resta figée, terrifiée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Et son cœur saignait avec le sien.

- Pourquoi t'es pas avec ton prince ce soir ? reprit-il, complètement noyé, aspiré au tréfonds de sa douleur et sa colère, ivre d'alcool et de rage. Celui qui fera de toi une princesse ! Comme tu en as toujours rêvé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au lieu d'être avec lui ? T'as pas compris qu'avec moi, tu étais condamnée d'avance ?

Il croisa son regard et détourna les yeux, mais ce qu'il vit dans le miroir ne fit qu'augmenter sa hargne et son dégoût de lui. Il ne voyait que son incapacité à la rendre heureuse, à lui offrir la vie à laquelle elle avait droit.

D'un geste rageur, il frappa son verre contre le miroir, sur son reflet, qui éclata en dizaines de morceaux, alors que son poing formait un gnon sur la surface polie.

Blair porta la main à son visage, entaillé par un tesson minuscule et les yeux de Chuck s'agrandirent d'horreur.

- Va-t-en ! Sors d'ici ! Va-t-en et ne reviens pas ! hurla-t-il, les pupilles dilatées par la peur de lui-même.

La jeune-femme partit en courant, le sel de ses larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues avivant quelque peu la blessure sur sa pommette.

Chuck se laissa lentement glisser le long de la paroi de la douche sans quitter des yeux le miroir brisé. Il n'avait même pas conscience du liquide ambré qui le brûlait tout en désinfectant les coupures de sa paume et sur ses phalanges. Pas plus que de l'image qui se troublait devant sa rétine.


	71. Chapter 71

La sonnette tinta et Raina pénétra dans le penthouse de l'Empire.

- Hey Nate, dit-elle en levant la main.

- Salut, répondit le bel Archibald.

- Comment il va aujourd'hui ?

- Pareil que tous les autres jours depuis deux semaines.

- Pas de super réveillon pour Noël, soupira-t-elle malgré sa tentative de faire un peu d'humour.

- Il a toujours détesté cette période l'année. Il le passait soit avec ma famille, soit ...

- Avec des jeunes-filles au pair ou des prostituées, parfois les deux à la fois, termina-t-elle.

Nate acquiesça.

- En plus l'anniversaire de la mort de Bart était y a pas si longtemps, ajouta-t-il.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- On était censé allez à la fête des Vanderbilt au Palace, mais, vu les circonstances Serena viendra le passer ici. On fera ça en amoureux. Mon grand-père va en être ravi !

- Oh ! Vous pouvez y aller si vous le voulez, je resterai ici.

- Tu ne passe pas Noël avec ton père ?

- Il est reparti pour Chicago la semaine passée. Un gros contrat à signer, prévu de longue date. J'aurais du reprendre l'avion avec lui mais, vu les circonstances ...

Le jeune-homme lui sourit. Elle était vraiment une bonne amie pour Chuck, à défaut d'autre chose. Presque aussi bonne que lui. Si elle avait été un garçon, il se serait peut-être senti menacé par sa présence.

- Tu vas le passé ici, comprit-il.

Au contraire, cependant, il était soulagé de ne pas être le seul à prendre Chuck en charge. Ce dernier n'avait pas mis un pied hors de sa chambre depuis le soir où il l'avait ramené ivre. Il n'avait pas non plus dessaoulé.

Blair leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé le jour suivant. Serena l'avait suivie en la voyant sortir de la chambre de Chuck en pleurs et en courant mais la brunette s'était enfermée dans sa propre chambre au penthouse Waldorf et avait refusé de parler avec sa meilleure amie avant le lendemain matin.

Depuis, on la voyait partout dans les magasines au bras du prince Louis Grimaldi de Monaco. Les dernières rumeurs annonçaient leurs prochaines fiançailles. La princesse Sophie ayant décrétée qu'il était temps pour son fils de sauter le pas.

Tout cela n'avait été orchestré que pour tenter de pousser Blair hors du champs des caméras mais la presse en avait décidé autrement et le piège de la mère de Louis se refermait à présent sur elle ... et sur Blair.

Serena était persuadée qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Chuck et que ça ne changerait jamais. Cependant après leur dernière dispute, la jeune-femme brune avait décidé de définitivement tirer un trait sur leur relation.

Elle se perdait dans son travail à **W** et dans ses cours à Columbia et sortait avec Louis pour faire bonne mesure.

- Il reste du café ? questionna Raina.

- Tu vas encore tenter ça aujourd'hui ?

- Tous les jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et accepte de boire autre chose que du scotch.

- C'est pas gagné, il est têtu et c'est devenu la seule substance qu'il ingurgite, matin, midi et soir.

- Moi aussi, je suis têtue, sourit Raina en emportant une tasse vers la chambre de Chuck.

**xoxox**

- J'ai lu la dernière rumeur dans Vanity Fair. Tu vas vraiment porter la robe de la mère de Louis pour le mariage ? demanda S avec un grand sourire en s'installant à la table du petit déjeuner en face de sa meilleure amie quelques jours plus tard.

La brune roula des yeux au ciel.

- Mais où vont-ils chercher toutes ces inepties ? Franchement je les croyais un peu plus professionnels !

- En attendant, tu te retrouves prise au piège, dit cette fois S le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Je ne me retrouve prise au piège de rien du tout. Louis ne m'a jamais demandé de l'épouser.

- Mais tu sais qu'il va le faire, à la soirée de réception de nouvel an de l'ambassade, qui tombe la semaine prochaine, la sermonna la blonde.

- Hé bien, si c'est le cas ... je lui dirai que je veux d'abord me consacrer à mes études et à ma carrière.

- Et tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, avec une pirouette ! Tu imagines la honte que ce sera pour lui ?

- Il ne va pas me faire sa demande devant les photographes au milieu de la réception !

- Peut-être mais comment expliquera-t-il que la nouvelle Grace Kelly à dit non ?

Blair sourit, elle aimait vraiment être comparée à Grace.

- Écoute, quand le moment viendra, je gérerai la situation. S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise depuis que je suis à la fois étudiante et femme active, c'est qu'il faut gérer les étapes dans l'ordre, l'une après l'autre. Non, que je ne le savais pas déjà précédemment mais là, j'ai réellement eu l'occasion de le mettre en pratique et d'en apprécier les résultats.

- En parlant de gérer les étapes l'une après l'autre, comment as-tu réussi à repousser les avances de Louis jusqu'à présent ? Je ne l'ai pas vu passer une seule nuit ici.

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que _Tu_ passes tes nuits ici ! lui fit remarquer Blair avec amertume.

Serena avait dormi à l'Empire chaque nuit, sans aucune exception depuis qu'elle et Chuck avait eu leur dernière dispute.

- Nate ne veut pas venir ici ...

- Pourquoi ? Il a peur d'être empoisonné ou jugé pour trahison s'il rend visite à l'ennemi ?

- Eh bien, si tu parles de Chuck, ne t'inquiète pas. La seule personne qu'il prévoit d'empoisonner, c'est lui-même. Si Nate ne veut pas dormir ailleurs, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas le laisser seul. On ne devait même pas aller à la fête de son grand-père pour le réveillon. On voulait le passer à l'Empire, même si William en aurait certainement piqué une crise et menacé de déshériter Nate. Chuck a dit ...

- Tu as parlé à Chuck ? s'enquit soudain Blair. Non. Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il a dit, ni comment il va. Il a raison, avec lui, je ne fais que m'enliser dans les abysses. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour me sentir rayonnante à nouveau et je ne vais pas me laisser replonger.

- Il a dit qu'il trouvait ça ridicule et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de baby-sitter, continua quand même la blonde. Mais il en aura une même si nous allons à la fête.

Blair quitta son article des yeux pour la 2ème fois et les posa sur sa meilleure amie, qui sourit intérieurement d'avoir piqué la curiosité de la brunette, à moins que ça ne soit sa colère quand elle saurait qui était la baby-sitter en question.

- Raina, l'informa-t-elle.

B en laissa presque tombé le toast qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Je croyais que les Thorpe étaient repartis à Chicago il y a déjà plus d'une semaine.

- Oh ! Russel est bien parti mais Raina va rester ici pour superviser les projets communs avec BI.

- Bien entendu ! murmura la brune, tout à coup de mauvaise humeur.

- Il n'y a rien entre eux, au cas où tu te le demanderais ...

- Mais je ne me le demande pas ! Chuck est libre de plonger dans les enfers avec qui il veut.

- Ça pour plonger dans les enfers, il y est, y a pas à dire ! commenta son amie.

- Je viens de me rappeler que je dois être à **W** plus tôt pour relire l'article de Nelly, dit soudain B en se levant de table.

Elle n'avait aucune intention d'écouter Serena lui parler du malheur de Chuck et de s'attendrir sur lui. Il avait été très clair sur le fait qu'il ne souhaitait plus avoir une quelconque relation avec elle.

Heureusement, elle n'aurait pas de cicatrice suite à l'entaille de sa pommette. Un peu de poudre l'avait facilement camouflée.

- Au fait, la rappela S alors qu'elle quittait presque déjà la pièce. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu réussissais à tenir Louis à distance de ton lit !

- Je lui ai dit que je m'étais convertie au catholicisme ! répondit B avec son sourire le plus angélique.


	72. Chapter 72

- Je savais que tu serais là, grogna Chuck d'un ton agacé, en quittant sa chambre.

C'était la 2ème fois qu'il quittait la pièce depuis qu'il avait blessé Blair. Il avait passé des jours à s'abrutir d'alcool, mais rien ne pouvait anesthésier la douleur.

- Bien sur que je suis là ! s'indigna sa sœur en se dressant devant les portes de l'ascenseur pour lui barrer le passage. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça. As-tu seulement la moindre idée de ce que ma mère va ressentir ? J'entends encore sa voix angoissée quand tu as disparu cet été.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle en viendra à fêter mon absence, comme tous les gens qui ont souhaité ma mort depuis le jour de ma naissance. Tout le monde se porterait beaucoup mieux si je n'avais jamais existé.

- Pas moi ! Et pas Nate ! Comment peux-tu faire ça à ton meilleur ami ?

- Tu seras là pour prendre soin de lui ...

- Chuck, s'il te plaît ne fait pas ça. Je sais plus que quiconque ce que c'est que de vouloir tout effacer et tout recommencer, avec une ardoise vierge, mais disparaître n'est pas la solution. Je sais qu'en ce moment c'est atroce pour toi, mais ici, c'est ta maison. Si tu fais ça, tu vas perdre l'Empire. Tu vas perdre tout ce à quoi tu as jamais tenu.

- J'ai déjà perdu ce qui était le plus important, par ma seule faute. Ils peuvent avoir tout le reste. Après aujourd'hui, il n'y aura plus de Chuck Bass. Une nouvelle année, sans croque-mitaine. Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas soulagée ?

Il passa à côté d'elle et s'engouffra derrière les portes métalliques.

Serena resta seule dans le penthouse. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils en soient arrivé là. Les dernières semaines avaient été pire que l'enfer. Nate, Raina et elle-même s'étaient relayés pour tenter de le sortir de sa dépression mais il ne faisait que s'imbiber d'alcool du matin au soir et du soir au matin.

La veille, nate et elle avaient été tous les deux agréablement surpris en le voyant quitter son repère vêtu d'un Armani anthracite et rasé de près. Ils avaient pensé que la dernière visite de Lily avait eu l'effet escompté mais en réalité, ils étaient loin, très loin, du compte.

**xoxox**

Serena sortit du taxi au pied du bâtiment qui abritait les bureaux du magasine **W.** Elle avait attendu la dernière minute avant d'avoir recours à cette solution mais elle n'avait plus le choix.

Lorsque B la vit passer la porte, elle comprit instantanément qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- Hey, la salua la blonde après avoir légèrement frapper au chambranle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ... me demandais si tu avais le temps de venir déjeuner avec moi. Je ne t'ai pratiquement pas vu depuis une semaine. Entre les réceptions à l'ambassade et ...

- Épargne ta salive S, viens-en au fait.

Elle vit sa meilleure amie prendre une grande inspiration.

- Il faut que tu parles à Chuck, lâcha-t-elle.

- S ! s'offusqua Blair en se levant.

- Non ! Écoute, je t'ai tenue à l'écart de tout ça, parce que je veux ton bonheur et que tu avais l'air de penser que tu pourrais peut-être le trouver avec Louis. J'ai accepté de te laisser le bénéfice du doute même si j'étais intimement persuadée que tu te méprenais. Mais, le fait est que ça ne marche pas. Tu ne peux pas oublier Ch...

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu viens de dire toi-même qu'on ne s'était pas vu depuis une semaine et ...

- Je t'ai entendu pleurer depuis ma chambre toutes les nuits de cette dernière semaine justement, avoua Serena.

Blair se maudit de lui avoir fait la leçon à ce propos, depuis sa meilleure amie avait dormi au penthouse Waldorf chaque nuit. Même celle du réveillon de Noël, où elle avait été obligée de supporter leurs petits cris et gémissement étouffés !

- Je sais pertinemment que si tu m'évites le matin dans la salle de bain, c'est pour que je ne vois pas tes yeux bouffis et les cernes que tu camoufles sous ton maquillage, qui est d'excellente qualité, je le reconnais. Tu fais du très bon travail. Mais, B, c'est moi, ta meilleure amie, dit S sur un ton adouci en lui prenant les mains.

- Justement, si tu es ma meilleure amie, ne me demande pas ça. Ça ne fera que prolonger mes tourments. Plus vite j'aurai tourné la page et plus vite je pourrai enfin envisager d'être heureuse à nouveau.

- Ce qui confirme que tu ne l'as pas fait et que Louis ne te rend pas heureuse, la reprit la blonde.

B ouvrit la bouche. _Depuis quand Serena était-elle devenue celle qui jouait les institutrices donneuse de leçon ? Ça c'était son rôle à elle !_

- Blair, tu sais que je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas réellement important. Au point où on en est, nous n'avons malheureusement plus d'autres solutions.

- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Raina ? Aux dernières nouvelles vous êtes devenues très bonnes copines, non ? Au point de dévaliser Bendel ensemble ! l'agressa soudain la brune.

_La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque !_

- Nous avons fait _une fois_ les magasins, oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'était pour les cadeaux de Noël et je te signale que, toi, tu n'étais pas libre. Tu te noies tellement dans le boulot, comme une autruche qui se met la tête dans le sable ...

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour l'emmener chez « Kiki de Montparnasse » ! glapit Blair.

Serena observa un instant sa meilleure amie, quasiment tremblante de colère, les joues rosies par le feu qui courraient dans ses veines, prête à exploser comme un volcan, et ne put réprimer un fou-rire incontrôlable.

- Tu trouves ça, drôle ? tempêta la brune. Cadeau de Noël ! J'imagine parfaitement ce qu'il y avait à déballer !

La blonde continua à se contorsionner de rire malgré la situation critique qui l'avait amenée en cet endroit et le regard de B qui s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde. _S_ans doute la pression de ces dernières semaines qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer.

- Je ... je ... je suis ... dé ... déso ... lée, articula-t-elle avec difficulté entre deux hoquets en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Tu peux ! siffla la brune, son sang s'échauffant sous l'effet de la colère et de l'indignation.

_Comment Serena avait-elle pu faire ça ? Passer dans le camp ennemi et lui révéler les secrets ..._

- C'était pour moi, Blair ! l'informa S en redevenant sérieuse. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginée mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas emmenée Raina choisir un _La perla_ ou un _kiki _afin de la conseiller au mieux pour séduire Chuck.

Blair relâcha un soupire qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience de retenir et qui oppressait pourtant sa poitrine depuis qu'elle avait vu les deux jeunes-femmes sortir de la boutique de lingerie de luxe en faisant elle-même ses achats.

Si elle avait dit à S qu'elle était trop débordée, c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas céder à la tentation de lui demander comment allait l'homme qui occupait toujours ses pensées, de jour comme de nuit.

La période des fêtes de fin d'année avait toujours été particulièrement difficile pour lui et depuis la mort de Bart, c'était pire.

- Ils sont juste amis, je te l'ai dit... Malheureusement, ajouta Serena sur un ton désolé. Peut-être que s'ils étaient plus que ça, Chuck renoncerait à son projet complètement fou de changer d'identité.

Le cœur de Blair rata un battement.

- Il veut quitter New-York, définitivement, reprit la blonde, le plus sérieusement du monde. Il veut céder l'Empire et tout ce qu'il possède à ma mère. Il a déjà préparé les documents. Je les ais vus.

- Eh bien, avec un peu de chance elle pourra diriger BI sans avoir à entrer dans le commerce de la prostitution, rétorqua la brune.

Elle ne fléchirait pas ! Même si elle devait dire oui à Louis et passer tous les matins du reste de sa vie à cacher ses larmes de la nuit sous son fond de teint Chanel.

- Blair, il veut changer son nom. Nate l'a suivi lorsqu'il est sortit par miracle de sa chambre hier. Il l'a vu parler au type qui a aidé le Capitaine à quitter le pays et à échapper aux autorités. On parle de Chuck ! Il pourrait vraiment disparaître, dit Serena sur un ton quasiment désespéré.

Cette fois la brune sentit carrément son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

- Si tu es si déchirée, arrête-le, plaida-t-elle.

- Je le suis, et ma mère aussi, ainsi que Nate ... et Raina, renchérit Serena. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es la seule à pouvoir le stopper.


	73. Chapter 73

Chuck entassait ses derniers effets sous le regard de Nate et Serena. Il avait récupéré son nouveau passeport avec son nouveau nom. Il avait choisit celui qu'Éva lui avait donné lorsqu'elle l'avait recueilli.

_Henry Prince ... Ce type là pourrait peut-être mérité d'être aimé un jour._

Nate échangea un regard avec sa petite amie, impuissant. Ils avaient tenté de le raisonner et utilisé tous les arguments qu'ils avaient sous la main.

Lily aussi avait plaidé sa cause auprès de son fils adoptif. Mais le brune ténébreux ne voulait rien entendre. Il était déterminé à tout laisser derrière lui pour tenter de rebâtir une nouvelle vie, loin de Chuck Bass et de ses démons.

Blair n'était pas venue à leurs secours, à son secours. Serena ne parvenait pas à le croire et pourtant, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait espéré jusqu'à le dernière seconde mais à l'heure qu'il était, il était clair qu'elle ne viendrait plus.

La future princesse devait accompagnée le prince de Monaco au gala de charité de nouvel an ce soir. C'est à cette occasion que Louis avait prévu de procéder officiellement au choix de sa fiancée, poussé plus que vivement dans le dos par la princesse Sophie, qui le pressait de prendre une décision.

L'abstinence sexuelle de B le refroidissait cependant quelque peu, à défaut de calmer ses ardeurs. Il avait beau être catholique lui aussi, il n'avait jamais prévu d'observer religieusement les sermons rédhibitoires de Benoît XVI et de les appliquer à la lettre !

C'était aussi à l'occasion de la nouvelle année que Chuck avait choisi d'entamer sa nouvelle vie et de délaisser Charles Bartholomew Bass, comme une bonne résolution ... ou était-ce une résignation ?

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit soudain sur une tornade.

Raina, en larmes, plongea sur Chuck tel un faucon sur sa proie.

- Tu savais ! cria-t-elle

Le jeune-homme sursauta au son de sa voix.

Il était à des années lumières de là.

- Tu savais ? redemanda la jeune-femme en posant sur lui un regard pénétrant.

- Raina … je … commença-t-il sur un ton coupable

- Tu savais que c'était mon père et non le tien ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

- Je lui ai demandé de te dire la vérité, tenta-t-il pour se défendre.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et il m'a laissé croire qu'elle était encore en vie. Et toi, tu savais et tu n'as rien dit, cracha-t-elle en frappant maintenant de ses poings menus sur son torse.

Il immobilisa ses bras pour la stopper tandis que Nate et Serena échangeaient à présent un regard d'incompréhension.

- Comment voulais-tu que je te dise ça ? s'époumona Chuck à son tour.

Raina planta ses yeux humides dans les siens.

- Je ne sais pas, pleura-t-elle encore en s'effondrant contre lui, secouée par les sanglots.

Chuck passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas, marmonna-t-il, la laissant pleurer tout son saoule sur son épaule.

Raina continua à renifler pendant que le silence s'installait dans le penthouse.

Serena et Nate, bien que totalement ignorants de ce qui se passait, n'osaient pas le rompre. Ils continuaient à se jeter des regards incrédules sans piper mot.

- Comment l'as-tu découvert ? demanda finalement Chuck, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes.

- J'ai fait des recherches, je voulais la retrouver. Au début j'ai hésité, à cause de la manière affreuse dont ça s'est terminé pour toi. Mais le besoin de savoir a été le plus fort. Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme avant, quand il n'y avait que mon père et moi. Cette histoire l'a faite remontée à la surface, dans mon cœur et dans ma tête et … je me suis dit que puisque tu avais eu recours aux services d'Andrew Tyler, c'était sans doute qu'il était le meilleur.

Chuck grimaça.

- Quand je lui ai eu exposé ma requête, il m'a dit de garder mon argent. Que je ne la retrouverais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas enquêter alors j'ai insisté. Je suis allé le voir chaque jour de la semaine passée et hier il m'a avoué la vérité. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'enquêter, parce qu'il savait déjà où se trouvait ma mère. Il m'a dit qu'elle était bien morte dans cet incendie mais que contrairement à ce que mon père avait dit, ce n'était pas Bart, mais lui-même qui l'avait allumé.

Elle reprit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

- J'ai pris le 1er vol pour Chicago que j'ai pu trouver et je suis allée voir … mon père, dit-elle avec dégoût. J'avais besoin d'être face à lui. Je voulais voir jusqu'où il pouvait me mentir. Je lui ai dit que je savais tout et il a essayé de te mettre ça sur le dos. Il a dit que tu avais payé le privé pour qu'il me raconte des salades afin de blanchir ton propre père.

Elle haussa les épaules en riant cyniquement.

- Bien entendu, il ne sait pas ce qui se passe ici ! Il ne sait pas que j'ai passé les trois dernières semaines à tenter de te faire sortir de ta chambre, ne fut-ce que pour t'obliger à prendre une douche. Il ne sait pas que tu étais en incapacité totale de faire quoi que ce soit à part ingurgiter verre de scotch sur verre de scotch !

Chuck s'admonesta intérieurement, il était si enveloppé dans sa douleur qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de voir celle de son amie, de ses amis. Il leva les yeux sur Nathaniel qui n'avait pas vraiment meilleure mine que lui.

Son meilleur ami était désemparé par son prochain départ et sa sœur adoptive tentait de faire bonne figure mais n'y parvenait que difficilement. Elle s'y était opposé jusqu'au bout et s'y opposerait certainement encore avant qu'il ne monte dans le jet.

Quand à Lily, elle l'avait pratiquement supplié de ne pas partir, de ne pas disparaître de la surface de la terre pour de bon.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, autant pour Raina que pour Nate et Serena.

- Je lui ai dit que je savais qu'il mentait, que tu n'avais rien à voir dans cette histoire, mais il n'en démordait pas. Alors je lui ai parlé des vidéos qu'Andrew m'a fait voir. Je lui ai dit tellement de choses atroces. Je suis tellement en colère. Il a tué ma mère, sanglota-t-elle à nouveau. Il m'a menti ... toute ma vie depuis ma naissance. Il était censé être la personne qui devait prendre soin de moi, qui devait m'aimer et me protéger, envers et contre tous, sans condition. Il était censé être celui en qui je pouvais avoir confiance.

- Je sais, dit Chuck.

Ce n'était pas juste un mot de réconfort que l'on donne à un ami dans les moments de chagrin où tout autre mot est vain et inutile. Il savait réellement de quoi Raina parlait. C'était ce qui les avait rapprochés, depuis leur rencontre. Une enfance si semblable et si différente ... quoique pas si différente au final, _malheureusement pour elle_, songea le jeune Bass.

- Et maintenant, je suis certaine qu'il va s'en prendre à toi, continua Raina sur un ton désolé.

- Il ne pourra pas grand chose contre moi, demain Chuck Bass ne sera plus, indiqua son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda la jeune-femme qui avait quitté New-York depuis la veille.

Elle prit tout à coup conscience qu'il ne traînait pas en robe de chambre mais qu'il était habillé décemment et occupé à faire sa valise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma-t-elle.

- Je quitte la ville et ma vie.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Raina.

- Il s'est mis en tête qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle identité pour commencer une nouvelle vie, loin d'ici et de tous ceux qui tiennent à lui, expliqua Nate sur un ton acerbe.

- Chuck ...

Son smart-phone tintinnabula à cet instant et il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Serena se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra instinctivement la main de son petit-ami.

_Répond ... Répond ! _pria-t-elle intérieurement alors que le brun ténébreux observait le prénom de Blair affiché sur l'écran.

Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix une dernière fois, juste une, avant de tourner la page pour de bon et de disparaître dans le néant.

- Allô ? dit-il dans le combiné d'une voix un peu tremblante, tout comme ses mains lorsqu'il l'avait porté à son oreille.


	74. Chapter 74

Serena broyait pratiquement les doigts de Nate, le cœur battant. Si son frère devait changer d'avis, ce serait maintenant ou jamais. Elle n'y croyait même plus elle-même.

Le jeune-homme l'entraîna un peu plus loin pour donner un peu d'intimité à son meilleur ami. Il était aussi conscient de l'enjeu que la blonde qui lui ruinait les phalanges.

Raina les suivit, s'éloignant instinctivement de Chuck. Les regards des deux autres étaient limpides, il ne pouvait avoir attribué cette mélodie qu'à une seule et unique personne.

- Allô ? répéta-t-il dans l'appareil.

Mais personne ne répondit à l'autre bout du fil. Du moins pas de la manière classique dont doit se dérouler une conversation téléphonique.

- Monsieur Thorpe, je ne comprends pas ce qu'on fait là, ni pourquoi vous me retenez prisonnière dans cet hôtel en chantier, disait la voix étouffée de Blair.

Chuck sentit son cœur s'emballer.

- Vous m'avez appeler en me disant que Chuck menaçait de sauter du toit de votre 1er projet en commun et qu'il voulait me parler, continua la jeune-femme.

- Russel la séquestre dans l'immeuble désaffecté qu'on vient d'acquérir, déclara le jeune-homme d'une voix catastrophée.

Il pensait que Russel ne pourrait rien contre lui, mais il n'avait pas imaginé un instant qu'il puisse s'en prendre à la femme qu'il aimait.

Sans même y réfléchir une seconde, il fonça vers l'ascenseur, suivi par ses amis.

**xoxox**

- Parce que Chuck m'a pris la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, comme son père avant lui. Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais lui prendre celle à qui il tient le plus, répliqua Russel Thorpe.

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, plaida la brunette. Je dois me fiancer au prince Louis Grimaldi de Monaco, ce soir.

- Vous n'êtes peut-être plus ensemble, mais ça ne signifie pas que vous n'êtes pas la personne qui compte le plus dans sa vie. Plus que lui-même, si je m'en réfère à ce que je sais.

Elle tenta de maîtriser ses émotions pour garder l'esprit clair. Elle ne devait pas se laisser envahir par la peur. Elle pria de toute son âme pour que Chuck ait entendu son appel et ait décrocher malgré les circonstances affreuses que Serena lui avait décrites dans l'après-midi.

Elle repensa à sa réaction stupide. Elle avait renvoyé sa meilleure amie, refusant de l'aider, refusant d'aller parler à Chuck. Après leur dernière dispute, elle était sortit en trombe de l'Empire. Effrayée par ce qui s'était passé. La violence dont il avait fait preuve, l'avait terrifiée. Elle n'avait pas tant eu peur pour elle que pour lui en réalité. Le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui-même avant de briser le miroir était si rempli de haine à son encontre, le discours qu'il lui avait tenu tellement rempli de dégoût de lui, que ça l'avait glacée d'effroi.

Elle avait décidé de s'éloigner de lui pour lui. Il ne se pardonnait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce qu'il leur avait fait. Il avait toujours eu une propension à l'autodestruction mais jamais avec autant de hargne.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui, ni de penser à lui le jour et encore moins d'en rêver la nuit. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait refusé que Louis la touche. Effleurer les lèvres du prince était un vrai supplice. Elle fantasmait à la douceur de celles de Chuck sur les siennes et, lorsqu'elle rouvrait les yeux, avait l'impression que le prince s'était transformé en vilain crapaud.

Les paroles de Serena s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête et dans son cœur tout l'après-midi. Elle était résolue à passer sa vie avec un horrible batracien si cela pouvait la mettre à l'abri de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait s'autodétruire par amour pour elle.

Elle avait demandé à Dorota de lui préparer une toilette somptueuse, digne de Grace elle-même. Elle avait décrété que les perles que sa mère lui avait offertes à son anniversaire, choisies dans la liste qu'elle avait déposée chez Erickson Beamon, seraient du plus bel effet. Mais lorsqu'elle avait ouvert sa boîte à bijoux, des papillons d'or aux ailes incrustées de diamants lui avaient sauté aux yeux.

Son cœur s'était mis à battre frénétiquement au souvenir de cet instant où elle avait découverts les lépidoptères dans leur écrin. Comme les vrais dans leurs cocons, ils avaient pris vie, la chenille rampante se transformant en cet insecte majestueux aux couleurs magnifiques, à la fois mystique et symbolique, tout comme son amour pour Chuck avait mûri au creux d'elle-même avant d'exploser à la lumière du jour.

Elle porta une de ses mains à son oreille et caressa du bout de ses phalanges les ailes déployées contre son lobe.

Elle avait appelé Louis pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle ne viendrait pas à l'ambassade ce soir. Il devrait choisir sa fiancée parmi les autres prétendantes à la couronne princière.

Il n'avait pratiquement pas objecté, il savait sans doute que c'était vain. Blair lui avait au moins épargné l'humiliation d'arriver seul à la soirée.

Elle était en chemin pour l'Empire quand elle avait reçu un coup de fil de Russel Thorpe la priant de se rendre sur les lieux de construction du 1er hôtel commun qui devait sceller la nouvelle alliance de leurs sociétés.

Son cœur galopait comme des milliers de chevaux au galop en arrivant là. Elle s'était rendue immédiatement sur le toit, elle avait eu si peur d'arriver trop tard, qu'il ait déjà commis l'irréparable. Cette situation la renvoyait bien entendu à l'identique, deux ans plus tôt.

Elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde sans lui, où il n'existerait pas. Et elle ne pourrait pas vivre pas si elle laissait lui arriver malheur. Si elle ne répondait pas présente à son appel de détresse. Serena lui avait raconté à quel point il était mal et elle avait lutté contre ses sentiments. Maintenant elle courrait vers lui en se le rapprochant amèrement.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle était arrivée à destination, l'homme de sa vie n'était pas là. Il ne menaçait pas de se jeter en bas du bâtiment. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que ce fou qui l'avait traînée de force dans cette pièce où elle espérait maintenant de toute son âme que le jeune-homme qu'elle imaginait venir secourir, vienne la sauver à son tour.

**xoxox**

Chuck, lui, gravissait les marches quatre à quatre, ses amis toujours sur les talons. Ils avaient déjà exploré plusieurs étages. Le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble lui avait paru durer des siècles. Un silence de plomb régnait dans l'habitacle. D'aucun n'osant prononcer une parole tandis que le jeune-homme conservait son BlackBerry collé à l'oreille, le teint livide et la respiration saccadée.

Dès leur arrivée, ils avaient constaté une odeur de gaz et Nate avait immédiatement appelé les secours. Malgré les protestations de son ami, Chuck avait refusé de rester au pied de la bâtisse en attendant leur arrivée.

En arrivant au 5ème étage, il repéra une porte soigneusement fermée au bout d'un couloir. S'approchant en silence, il entendit distinctement la voix de Blair derrière la paroi de bois. Il fit signe à ses compagnons de se faire le plus discrets possibles et ils stoppèrent leurs progressions quelques pas derrière lui.

Il ne voyait pas où les deux protagonistes se situaient l'un par rapport à l'autre et tenta de le déterminer au son de leurs voix qui lui parvenaient depuis l'autre côté. L'idée que Russel ait une arme braquée sur elle lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si elle était blessée à cause de lui ... ou pire.

Il chassa cette idée de son esprit, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par ses angoisses en cet instant. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il devait agir vite et bien. Prendre la bonne décision, au bon moment. Il évalua brièvement les risques et la solidité du matériau qui le séparait de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'on attend, répéta Blair à son kidnappeur. Et pourquoi vous jouez avec ce briquet ?

- On attend, répondit Russel.

- On attend quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi exactement ?

- Que le gaz se propage, je l'ai ouvert à fond avant de t'appeler. J'étais certain que tu tomberais dans le panneau et que tu volerais jusqu'ici pour tenter de le sauver, sourit-il, fier de lui.

- Vous pensez que si vous me faites du mal, ça en fera à Chuck et que ça vous soulagera, mais ça ne changera rien à votre douleur.

- Rien ne peux plus atténuer ma douleur, mais j'aurai au moins la satisfaction de mourir en sachant ce qu'il va souffrir atrocement et devoir endurer ça pour le reste de sa vie.

- Et après ? A quoi ça vous avancera ? Vous voulez vous venger de Bart en réalité, je comprends, c'était quelqu'un d'horrible, c'est vrai, mais Chuck n'a rien à voir avec lui. Il n'a rien en commun avec cet homme froid et calculateur qui l'a élevé, ni avec son oncle. Il porte peut-être le nom de Bass mais ça ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de mauvais pour autant. Si vous lui aviez accordé une seule chance de vous prouver sa valeur, tant humaine que professionnelle, vous auriez réalisé que vous vous trompiez complètement sur lui. La génétique ne fait pas tout.

- On dirait que Chuck n'est pas le seul à avoir encore des sentiments amoureux ! ricana Russel avant qu'un mauvais sourire n'apparaisse sur ses traits.

Ses yeux étaient exorbités, et ses pupilles dilatées par sa folie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes après ce type ? C'est quoi son secret pour embobiner les filles ? Raina m'a tenu pratiquement le même langage, s'énerva-t-il soudain en pensant à sa petite fille.

Sa petite fille qui l'avait trahit pour un Bass, tout comme sa femme avant elle. La colère se décuplait à l'intérieur de lui.

- NON ! hurla Blair quand il fit mine d'allumer son Zippo.

Chuck heurta la porte de tout son poids et le chambranle craqua d'un coup sec, surprenant Russel qui suspendit son geste.

- CHUCK ! hurla cette fois la jeune-femme de soulagement en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle se serra tout contre son torse comme il l'attirait vers lui.

- Papa ! intervint Raina en passant le pas de la porte à son tour, suivie de près par Nate et Serena.

- Qu'est-ce que ? ... tu n'as rien à faire là ! cria l'homme à sa fille.

- Pas plus que toi ! Toi non plus tu n'as rien à faire là, papa. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de mal à maman, tout ça c'était un accident, dit-elle le plus calmement possible sans quitter son père du regard.

- Tu ne m'en veux plus ? s'étonna Russel.

- Si, répondit-elle en lui enlevant le briquet des mains d'un geste rapide. Tu vas devoir répondre de tes crimes, présent et passé. Tu vas te retrouver derrière les barreaux et n'espère pas que je vienne te voir, ne fut-ce qu'une seule fois, parce que ça n'arrivera jamais !

Elle recula lentement pour sortir de la pièce alors que les policiers et les pompiers infestaient les lieux.

Serena sentit la main de Nate frotter doucement son dos de bas en haut pour la rassurer. Elle s'aperçut que les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches tant elle serait celles de son petit-ami.

Blair, elle, était toujours tremblante dans les bras de Chuck. Le cœur du jeune-homme battait toujours comme un fou. Il avait eu si peur pour elle. Et maintenant elle était là entre ses bras.


	75. Chapter 75

Il avait eu si peur pour elle.

Et maintenant elle était là, entre ses bras.

Les pompiers se déployaient déjà alors que les jeunes-gens allaient devoir faire leurs dépositions et que Russel était emmené, menottes aux poignets.

Chuck voulu s'éloigner de Blair tandis qu'un homme en uniforme lui faisait signe qu'ils devaient le suivre, mais la jeune-femme se raccrocha fermement à lui.

- Ne me lâche pas ... s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas, souffla-t-elle dans son cou en nouant ses doigts plus forts dans le creux de sa nuque.

Il l'enserra un peu plus étroitement. Fermant les paupières, il laissa les effluves de son shampoing s'instiller en lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais la quitter. Il aurait voulu que le temps se suspende et que ce moment soit figé pour l'éternité.

- Je n'irai nulle part, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- Promis ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour plonger ses yeux encore embués dans les siens.

- Promis, répondit-il alors que le policier revenait sur ses pas, en râlant, pour les faire sortir de l'immeuble où s'était répandu le gaz, afin que le site puisse être sécurisé.

Elle accepta de briser leur embrase à contrecœur, laissant glisser sa main dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Elle ne dessouda pas sa paume de celle du jeune-homme pendant tout le temps que dura leur brève déposition, le plus urgent étant de s'assurer que le gaz soit dissipé le plus rapidement possible et qu'aucune flamme, ni étincelle ne viennent tout faire sauter.

Les inspecteurs informèrent les cinq jeunes-gens qu'ils étaient attendus au poste dès le lendemain.

Raina, Nate et Serena, décidèrent de se faire escorter par un véhicule de la ville qui les ramena à résidence, laissant la limousine qui les avaient amenée à Chuck et Blair.

Les deux amoureux pourraient ainsi profiter d'un tête à tête.

- Merci, dit la jeune-femme, assise à sa droite sur le siège en cuir.

Leurs phalanges étaient à nouveaux liées l'unes à l'autres. Elle observa les blessures, presque entièrement cicatrisées, qui apparaissaient encore faiblement sur les jointures de Chuck.

- Tu as appelé, j'ai accouru, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules, car c'était l'évidence même.

- Mais si tu disparaissais ...

- Tu ne serais plus jamais en danger, la coupa-t-il.

Les remords coulaient à nouveau en lui, courant dans ses veines, le consumant de l'intérieur. Si ce n'avait été à cause de lui, Russel ne s'en serait jamais pris à elle.

- Tu n'es pas responsable des agissements des autres, Chuck, expliqua-t-elle doucement, refusant de laisser aller sa main.

- Mais je suis responsable des miens, soupira-t-il.

Son cœur était à nouveau si lourd.

- Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner ce que je t'ai fait Blair, reprit-il.

- Mais moi, je le peux. Je t'ai pardonné, il y a longtemps déjà, parce que je t'aime et que je sais que tu te détestes bien assez pour nous deux. Tu as toujours été une personne sombre et torturée Chuck. Les médecins avaient raison, cette amnésie, c'était un écran de protection que ton corps avait trouvé pour te permettre de continuer à vivre après tout ça.

Chuck se remémora les propos que son psychiatre avait prononcés lors d'une de leurs dernières entrevues.

_« Ce que vous n'arriviez pas à gérer, ce n'était pas d'avoir été agressé, mais de ne pas avoir réussi à préserver la bague qui symbolisait votre histoire d'amour avec la femme à qui appartient votre cœur.»_

- Si ton cerveau refusait que tu te souviennes, c'est tout simplement parce que la douleur était trop lourde à supporter, ajouta Blair. Et, sincèrement, même si j'ai ardemment souhaité le contraire, je pense aujourd'hui qu'il aurait mieux valu que tu ne te souviennes jamais.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as menti ? Que tu n'as pas voulu me donner la vraie raison de notre rupture ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Blair sentit son estomac remonter dans sa gorge, la jeune-femme tenta de maîtriser les battements dans sa cage thoracique. Le moment qu'elle redoutait plus que tout, y compris le retour de Jenny Humphrey, était arrivé.

- Je t'ai dis que ton oncle était reparti mais ce n'était pas sans avoir fait des dégâts au préalable, entama-t-elle doucement sans cesser de le regarder au fond des yeux.

Elle voulait atteindre son âme, elle avait besoin qu'il comprenne pour pouvoir commencer à être plus indulgent avec lui-même. Tant qu'il se fustigerait sans cesse et sans demi-mesure, il ne trouverait pas le repos et ils ne pourraient pas avancer.

- Je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu as fait ça, Chuck. Tu as tout simplement chercher ce qui pourrait m'éloigner de toi, à coup sur. Parce que c'était moins difficile à gérer pour toi, si tu maîtrisais la chose plutôt que d'attendre que je t'abandonne un jour, comme ta mère venait de le faire encore. Comme toutes les personnes que tu as aimées l'ont fait à un moment donné dans ta vie.

Elle passa tendrement une main sur sa tempe et lissa une mèche de ses cheveux, retombée sur son front, avant de reprendre plus doucement.

- Tu voulais pouvoir contrôler tes émotions pour ne pas les laisser t'engloutir et te ramener à la pire chose que tu aies jamais ressentie. Ça faisait moins mal si tu choisissais d'être seul et si tu en étais responsable. C'était dans ta logique des choses.

Elle caressa son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête et affronter son regard.

Il n'y vit que l'amour absolu, celui qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie. Il était là, devant lui, à sa portée, il n'avait même pas à tendre la main, juste à refermer ses paumes, pour le saisir.

- Tu t'es toujours senti coupable d'être seul. Tu as toujours cru tout était de ta faute, que tu n'étais pas digne d'être aimer. Bart t'a bien appris que, quoi que tu fasses, tu ne serais jamais à la hauteur et que tu ne mériterais jamais d'être aimer tel que tu es. Mais changer ton nom ne changera pas qui tu es vraiment à l'intérieur.

- C'est un bon début, une chance de vivre autrement, simplement, de gagner le respect des gens … et … et ... peut-être ... que ... je finirai pas devenir une personne que quelqu'un pourra aimer un jour.

- Quelqu'un t'aime déjà, Chuck, comme elle ne pensait même pas qu'il soit possible d'aimer, sourit-elle un peu timidement. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas le seul cas que je connaisse à Manhattan qui s'est attaché à toi. C'est juste un autre mensonge de Bart. Un de plus. Tu as le droit d'être aimer.

Elle porta la main de l'homme qui faisait tambouriner son cœur comme un fou, à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser.

- Par contre, tu n'as pas le droit, vis-à-vis de cette personne, et de tous ceux que tu laisseras derrière toi, de prendre la fuite. Je ne pense pas que l'homme dont tu parles et que tu aimerais devenir soit un lâche. Je pense qu'il affronterait ce qu'il a fait.

- J'ai détruit, la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour moi, la plus belle qui me soit jamais arrivée. Notre histoire est la seule chose qui ait été réelle. Tout le reste de ma vie n'est qu'un énorme mensonge depuis le jour de ma naissance. Tu es la seule personne que j'aie jamais aimée à ce point.

Il eut un petit rire amer.

- Je n'avais même pas idée qu'il soit possible d'aimer à ce point ! Et pourtant, je t'ai traitée comme si tu étais une de mes propriétés, comme si tu m'appartenais, comme si tu m'étais acquise. Comment peux-tu seulement envisager de vouloir vivre quoi que ce soit avec moi ? Comment peux-tu même supporter d'être dans le même espace que moi ?

- Parce que tu n'arrives pas à faire la paix avec toi-même, tu penses que le mieux pour moi serait d'être le plus loin de toi que possible. Cependant, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Je t'aime et je serai toujours là, Chuck ! Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, jamais. Je resterai avec toi même à travers tes périodes les plus sombres, tes idées les plus noires, parce que vivre sans toi, c'est encore pire que tout le reste.

- Tu dis ça parce que j'ai toujours été là, tapis dans l'ombre quelque part, mais tu ne sais pas à quoi ressemblerait ta vie sans moi. Tu serais libre de quitter les ténèbres, plus personne ne t'attirerait vers le côté obscur.

- Ce que je sais, c'est que, lorsque j'aperçois mon reflet dans tes yeux, je me sens magnifique. Et si seulement, toi, tu pouvais te mirer à travers moi, tu discernerais les trésors qui sont enfouis, là, répondit-elle en posant une main sur son pectoral gauche. Tu ne douterais plus de ta capacité à me rendre heureuse. Si tu n'as pas foi en toi, alors ais foi en moi.

- Tu as un prince qui t'attend, qui fera de ta vie le conte de fée dont tu as toujours rêvé, s'entêta-t-il. Il est censé te demander de l'é ...

Il se tut, plissant durement les paupières pour effacer les images qui prenaient place dans sa boite crânienne et s'incrustaient dans son cerveau. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer ce mot là. Tout son corps se révoltait à la simple pensée qu'elle se donne à un autre. Aucun de ses organes ne voulait coopérer pour le formuler oralement.

- Pourquoi une princesse voudrait-elle d'un prince-crapaud quand elle a déjà un magicien qui peut enchanter ses jours et ses nuits ? demanda-t-elle, effleurant cette fois sa pommette.

- Et si j'échoue ? Si je te rendais plus malheureuse que tu ne l'as encore jamais été ?

- Et si tu me rendais plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été ?

Elle le vit délibérer intérieurement, pesant le pour et le contre.

- C'est un risque que je suis prête à courir, assura-t-elle. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, ni que tout sera toujours rose, mais on se doit l'un à l'autre d'au moins d'essayer. Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par reprendre ta thérapie. Ou, nous, pourrions en commencer une, tous les deux. Une thérapie de couple même, si tu veux.

Elle vit ses résolutions faiblir dans les prunelles sombres qui la scrutaient, cherchant une raison de douter, de se retrancher dans sa tour d'ivoire, seul, bien à l'abri des souffrances auxquelles on s'expose quand on ouvre son cœur et son âme.

- On pourrait avoir une nouvelle vie, ici. Une nouvelle chance, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous, de tout recommencer. Il suffit juste que tu oses faire le pas. Laisse-moi juste t'aimer, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Cesse de lutter contre toi-même et écoute ton cœur, laisse le te guider sur le chemin de notre bonheur.

- La seule chose que je veux c'est ton bonheur, lui assura-t-il.

- Alors prend la bonne décision, parce que tu le tiens dans le creux de ta main. Tu peux être celui qui m'abandonnera et fera du reste de ma vie un véritable enfer sur terre ou celui qui la rendra encore plus merveilleuse que l'Éden chaque jour jusqu'au dernier.

Elle posa sa main sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire et il referma ses paupières. C'était si bon, si doux, de sentir la caresse de ses doigts. Elle faisait naître tant de chose en lui d'un simple frôlement de sa peau sur la sienne.

- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il encore en rouvrant les yeux pour les plonger à nouveau dans l'âme de la femme qui avait le pouvoir de changer sa vie et qui lui avait appris le sens des mots « amour » et « bonheur ».

Elle était certainement magicienne elle aussi, à ses heures perdues, et devait lui avoir fait boire un philtre d'amour sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, pour avoir réussi à l'ensorceler et à l'attacher à elle de cette façon, pour l'éternité.

Elle se pencha doucement vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en tendresse, avant d'agripper fermement ses cheveux dans le creux de sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser.

Ils ouvrit la bouche pour faire danser sa langue contre la sienne, à la recherche de sa luette, quelque part au fond de sa gorge, tandis qu'elle pressait son corps contre le sien, dénouant son nœud papillon, laissant glisser le morceau de soie sur le sol de la limo pour pouvoir insinuer ses paumes sur son torse, sous la chemise dont elle venait déjà d'arracher deux boutons.

Les mains de Chuck glissèrent le long de sa taille fine, puis de ses hanches à ses cuisses pour remonter de l'autre côté de l'étoffe de la robe du soir qu'elle avait choisie et qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, il y a encore quelques secondes.

I don't want this moment *****  
To ever end  
Where everything's nothing, without you

Je ne veux pas que ce moment  
Ne se termine jamais  
Où tout n'est rien, sans toi

I'll wait here forever just to  
To see you smile  
'Cause it's true  
I am nothing without you

J'attendrai ici pour toujours juste pour...  
Pour voir ton sourire  
Car c'est vrai  
Je ne suis rien sans toi

Through it all  
I've made my mistakes  
I'll stumble and fall  
But I mean these words

À travers tout cela  
J'ai fait des erreurs  
Je trébucherai et tomberai  
Mais je veux dire ces mots

I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

Je veux que tu saches  
Qu'avec tout ça, je ne lâcherai pas prise  
Ces mots sont mon cœur et mon âme  
Et je m'accrocherai à ce moment, tu sais  
Pendant lequel je t'ouvre mon cœur  
Et je n'abandonnerai pas

Thoughts read unspoken  
Forever and now  
Pieces of memories  
Fall to the ground  
I know what I did and how so  
I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true  
I am nothing without you

Pensées inexprimées  
Maintenant et à jamais  
Des fragments de souvenirs  
Tombent sur le sol  
Je sais ce que j'ai fait et comment alors  
Je n'abandonnerai pas  
Car c'est vrai  
Je ne suis rien sans toi**  
**  
On the streets, where I walked alone  
With nowhere to go  
I've come to an endDans les rues, où j'ai marché seul  
Avec nulle part où aller  
J'en suis venu à une conclusion

I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

Je veux que tu saches  
Qu'avec tout ça, je ne lâcherai pas prise  
Ces mots sont mon cœur et mon âme  
Et je m'accrocherai à ce moment, tu sais  
Pendant lequel je t'ouvre mon cœur  
Et jJe n'abandonnerai pas

In front of your eyes  
It falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes  
It falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find

En face de toi  
Ça tombe des cieux  
Quand tu ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à trouver  
En face de toi  
Ça tombe des cieux  
Quand tu n'as jamais su ce que tu trouverais

What you will find

What you will find

What you will find

What you will find

Ce que tu trouveras

Ce que tu trouveras

Ce que tu trouveras

Ce que tu trouveras

I don't want this moment  
To ever end  
Where everything's nothing, without you

Je ne veux pas que ce moment  
Ne se termine un jour  
Où tout n'est rien, sans toi

I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

Je veux que tu saches  
Que je ne lâcherai pas prise  
Ces mots sont mon cœur et mon âme  
Et je m'accrocherai à ce moment  
Pendant lequel je t'ouvre mon cœur  
Je n'abandonnerai pas

I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

Je veux que tu saches  
Que je ne lâcherai pas prise  
Ces mots sont mon cœur et mon âme  
Je m'accrocherai à ce moment  
Pendant lequel je t'ouvre mon cœur  
Je n'abandonnerai pas

***** « With Me » Sum 41


	76. Chapter 76

Blair ouvrit lentement les paupières et un sourire s'étira sur son joli minois à la vue de Chuck qui l'observait intensément.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en se collant tout contre lui.

Non qu'elle soit loin, mais elle était encore trop éloignée à son goût.

La nuit de la Saint Sylvestre avait été un véritable feu d'artifice et pas seulement à cause des explosions de poudre colorée qui illuminaient le ciel au cap de l'année nouvelle. Une année nouvelle qui s'annonçait sous les meilleures auspices.

- Bonjour, chuchota-t-il contre le lobe de son oreille.

Il replaça une mèche qui dépassait de ses boucles brunes, jouant d'abord avec la matière soyeuse entre ses doigts.

_Dieu qu'il aimait l'odeur de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau , le goût de ses lèvres. _

Il ne put résister à la tentation de l'embrasser encore.

Il l'embrasserait chaque jour jusqu'au dernier. Il ferait de sa vie une fantasmagorie, pour qu'elle puisse évoluer dans un rêve éveillé. Pour que ses désirs deviennent réalité. Il ne se laisserait plus jamais lui faire le moindre mal, ni lui, ni quiconque. Il la rendrait heureuse, sans jamais faillir à sa mission.

- Je t'aime, marmonna-t-il, ses lèvres collées aux siennes.

- Je t'aime aussi, sourit-elle contre sa bouche.

Elle glissa lentement sur l'arête de sa mâchoire puis dans son cou. La nuit n'avait pas étanché sa soif de lui. Elle ne serait jamais rassasiée de sa peau, du feu que déclenchaient ses caresses sur la sienne, de la senteur de son parfum, du goût de sa langue lorsqu'elle dansait contre la sienne.

Elle se laissa enivrée par ses sens qu'il mettait en émoi.

Il se laissa emporter par le plaisir qu'elle faisait naître en lui.

Ils en étaient là quand ils entendirent plusieurs coups sourds portés à la porte de la chambre de Blair.

La jeune-femme grommela contre son torse et enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures, continuant sa progression vers le sud, à un endroit très, très chaud.

- Blair, gémit-il alors que l'intrus tambourinait à nouveau contre la paroi.

- Hmm, répondit-elle agacée.

_Ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir au moins rien qu'une matinée rien que pour eux ? _

Elle soupira et laissa reparaître son visage hors des draps, le tapage ne cesserait manifestement pas.

_Elle allait tuer Serena !_

Elle fit une petite moue boudeuse à l'homme qui avait partagé sa nuit et laissa tomber un dernier baiser sur son épaule avant de souffler de mécontentement.

Chuck s'installa proprement, alors que Blair enfilait sa robe de chambre et que les coups retentissaient à nouveau.

- Non mais c'est pas possible. QUOI ? hurla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Elle haleta, sous le choc et sentit la panique envahir le corps qui était en ébullition la minute précédente. La fièvre de la passion était retombée, définitivement !

Le jeune-homme, assis contre la tête de lit, sentit son estomac remonter dans sa gorge quand il vit se dessiner Harold Waldorf sur le pas de la porte.

- Bonne année Blairbear ! sourit son père, avant de noter la présence de tout autre chose qu'un ourson en peluche dans le lit de sa petite fille.

- Papa ? Je ... je ne ... j'ignorais que tu devais venir. Je veux dire ... maman m'avait dit que vous passeriez la nouvelle année ensemble, avec Cyrus et Roman et je ... pensais que ... enfin, je veux dire, je ne pensais pas ... Je suis un peu surprise de te voir ici aujourd'hui, balbutia-t-elle, prise totalement au dépourvu.

- Pas autant que moi ! s'exclama Harold sans quitter Chuck des yeux.

Eléanor lui avait conté les dernières amours de sa fille. _N'était-elle pas censée se fiancer au prince de Monaco ? _

- Je croyais que tu ... enfin que vous, bégaya-t-il à son tour, son regard allant à présent sans cesse de sa fille au jeune-homme, qui était blanc comme un linge.

Il n'avait jamais été dans les intentions de Chuck de se confronter au père de Blair de si tôt et encore moins dans cette situation. Il osait à peine respirer.

- Est-ce qu'elle a été surprise ? questionna la voix d'Eléanor depuis la palier.

- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça, oui ! affirma son ex-mari.

- Si vous descendiez. On vous rejoint à la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, improvisa Blair.

Inutile que tous ses parents débarquent dans sa chambre, elle entendait déjà les pas de Cyrus dans les escaliers.

Elle poussa gentiment son père dehors et ferma vivement la porte.

Chuck pensa qu'il pourrait enfin prendre une goulée d'air mais il était toujours paralysé, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

- Dépêche, le secoua B en posant une main sur son bras.

Un courant électrique passa de sa peau à la sienne.

- Il va me tuer, grimaça Chuck, retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

Blair s'assied sur le lit, à côté de lui.

- Personne ne va tuer personne, proféra-t-elle, priant intérieurement pour avoir raison. Mon père est quelqu'un de civilisé et il se doute bien que je ne suis plus vierge à mon âge et ...

Elle s'arrêta devant la pâleur du visage exsangue de son ex-re-petit-ami.

C'est à lui qu'elle avait offert sa virginité, mais c'était il y a déjà plusieurs années et comme elle venait de le lui signifier, Harold Waldorf était un être des plus civilisés.

- Je te promets que ça va bien se passer, l'encouragea-t-elle d'un sourire qu'elle souhaitait convaincant. Après-tout tu as déjà pris le petit-déjeuner avec ma mère et c'est elle le dragon de la famille, alors ...

- Je ne vais pas m'asseoir en face de ton père, à la table du petit-déjeuner, interjeta-t-il. Tous tes parents sont là et ... il est plus qu'évident qu'ils ne pensaient pas te trouver avec moi. Je suis certain que ta mère à déjà fini de coudre ta robe pour le mariage princier et que Cyrus ...

- Hé, du calme ! l'interrompit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. On voulait un nouveau départ, on en a un ! Les membres de la famille Waldorf-Rose vont devoir s'habituer à te voir aux petits-déjeuners, brunchs, dîners et toutes les autres réunions familiales parce qu'il est hors de question que tu échappes à tout ça.

- Blair ...

- Imagine ce que ce sera le jour où on leur annoncera que je suis enceinte de toi et tu verras, ce sera un jeu d'enfant ! ironisa-t-elle.

Il posa les yeux sur elle. Elle était tout à fait sérieuse sous son petit sourire narquois et son cœur trembla à l'idée qu'elle venait de faire renaître en lui à l'instant.

_Elle voulait porter son enfant ! _

_Un petit être qui dépendrait entièrement d'eux, de lui ? _

Il fut pétrifié en une fraction de seconde.

La suivante, son cœur dansait de joie.

_Elle voulait porter son enfant ! _

Elle voulait qu'il soit le père de son, de ses, enfants, se reprit-il parce qu'il comptait bien avoir une famille aussi nombreuse que possible. Aussi nombreuse que le souhaiterait ... sa femme.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage, un vrai, le sourire du bonheur qu'il voyait se profiler à l'horizon.

Il l'attira soudain à lui si rapidement que sa bouche était sur la sienne avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Elle répondit à son baiser sans se faire prier, oubliant tout le reste, y compris que ses pères et sa mère les attendaient dans la salle à manger.


	77. Chapter 77

**5 ans plus tard **

Chuck Bass s'avança dans l'allée quand les premiers accords du quatuor à cordes s'élevèrent dans l'air. Le temps était relativement doux à New-York en ce jour de fin septembre.

Il croisa le regard de Raina Thorpe qui souriait aux anges sous son voile blanc.

La mariée était resplendissante et s'appliquait à marcher au rythme de la musique.

Elle resserra ses phalanges sur l'avant-bras du jeune-homme, froissant son smoking par la même occasion. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher sur des talons de huit centimètres, mais elle n'avait encore jamais eu à descendre une allée bordée de jonquilles, ses fleurs préférées, pour atteindre l'arche d'alliance. A côté, gérer une vingtaines d'hommes d'affaires et de traders dans une salle de réunion devenait une activité de maternelle.

Chuck posa ses doigts sur les siens pour la rassurer. Il l'avait prévenue, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait si intense. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps maintenant. Assez longtemps pour qu'il lui demande sa main.

Elle sentait son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, dans quelques minutes elle serait unie pour le meilleur et pour le pire à l'homme de sa vie.

Lorsque Chuck prit sa main dans la sienne pour la donner à Jason, elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait défaillir. _Comment se faisait-il qu'il fasse si chaud un 27 septembre ? _

Son frère d'hôtel, comme elle l'appelait souvent, lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre sa place au 1er rang entre Henry et Lily. Il sourit à Blair qui tenait le bouquet de Raina. Elle était magnifique dans la robe que lui avait confectionnée Eléanor.

La brune, têtue, avait tenue à être la demoiselle d'honneur d'une des meilleures amies et associées de son mari, qui était également devenue une de ses plus proches amies au fil des dernières années.

Le pasteur avait promis de faire court, Raina et Jason ne voulaient pas d'une longue cérémonie. Ce qui arrangeait parfaitement B car elle avait du mal à ne pas utiliser les toilettes toutes les 45 minutes.

Elle se plaignait sans cesse des kilos qu'elle avait pris et se morfondait de ne pouvoir inspecter la couleur du vernis que Dorota apposait sur les ongles de ses orteils. Mais en réalité, ce qu'elle attendait le plus impatiemment, c'était de voir la petite bouille toute rondelette et fripée de leur fille dans quelques semaines.

Pour sa part, Chuck adorait ses rondeurs et en était même complètement dingue. Il aurait pu passer toute ses journées à caresser son ventre rebondi ainsi qu'à y chuchoter des comptines et des contes merveilleux.

Dans ces moments là, Blair souriait, allongée sur leur lit, derrière la dernière édition de son magasine de mode « _**BW**_ », prétendant ne rien entendre de tous ces princes et ces dragons qui se battaient pour l'amour d'une princesse.

Il y avait souvent un magicien qui apparaissait pour veiller sur la belle, afin de s'assurer que le prince en étaient bien un !

Du coin de l'œil, le beau brun repéra Will Archibald qui commençait à s'agiter sur les genoux de sa sœur.

- Donne le moi, dit Nate à voix basse.

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son épouse et saisit leur fils de deux ans à peine dans ses bras pour quitter la cérémonie et le balader dans le jardin du Palace, où étaient installées les tables pour la fête qui s'ensuivrait.

Henry gigota lui aussi sur sa chaise et tira sur la manche de son père pour que Chuck se penche vers lui.

- Est-ce que maman était aussi belle que Raina le jour de votre mariage ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Encore plus, lui assura son papa.

Il fit signe à son fils de se tenir tranquille en posant un index sur ses lèvres et le petit garçon de quatre ans fit de son mieux pour que son père soit fier de lui, alors que celui-ci s'absorbait dans ses souvenirs.

**xoxox**

_- Épouse-moi, demanda-t-il lorsqu'il relâcha ses lèvres._

_Son cœur tangua dans sa poitrine et elle sentit les larmes affluer à ses cils sans prévenir._

_- Épouse-moi, répéta-t-il. _

_Soudain une frayeur encore plus grande l'envahit. _

_Et si elle disait non ? _

_Si il allait trop vite ? _

_- Oui, cria-t-elle, folle de bonheur. Oui, oui, oui._

_Elle se jeta à nouveau sur sa bouche. La fièvre, tombée lorsque son père était apparu sur le seuil de sa chambre, reprenant possession de chacune de ses fibres. _

_Mais Dorota veillait au grain. _

_- Miss Blair, vos parents vous attendent dans la salle à manger ! ... Vous aussi Monsieur Chuck ! ajouta-t-elle en dernier avertissement depuis l'autre côté de la porte. _

_Elle aurait tout aussi bien leur jeter un seau d'eau glacée. _

_Blair se demanda si la Polonaise n'avait pas réellement installé des caméras dans sa chambre ou si elle avait une vue à rayon x qui lui permettait de voir ce qui se passait en regardant à travers les murs._

_- Ton père, articula Chuck, en reprenant haleine. Il faut que je lui demande ta main. _

_- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai déjà dis, oui._

_- Je sais, mais je veux faire les choses bien. Je veux qu'il sache que je ne ferai plus jamais rien qui brisera le cœur de sa fille et que je la traiterai avec respect et considération. Il doit savoir que tu seras ma 1__ère __priorité, que rien n'a plus de valeur que ton bonheur à mes yeux. Je veux qu'il sache que même si je ne suis pas un prince ..._

_- Chuck, soupira Blair en encadrant de ses mains chaque côté de son visage._

_- Même si je ne suis pas un prince, tu te sentiras comme une véritable princesse, poursuivit-il en posant son front contre le sien, paupières closes. Je t'offrirai le monde, à commencer par mon royaume, Manhattan. Tu en as toujours été la reine et ce n'est pas près de changer. Nous allons régner sur cette ville en seigneurs et maîtres comme nous étions destinés à le faire. Ensemble._

_- Depuis quand tu crois au destin ? le taquina-t-elle, adhérant totalement au programme._

_- Depuis que tu m'as embrassé à l'arrière de cette limousine, il y trois ans, proclama-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque. _

_Elle l'embrassa tendrement, langoureusement et ils ne seraient sans doute pas parus à l'étage inférieur avant le début de l'après-midi, si une employée fidèle n'était venue les rappeler à l'ordre encore une fois. _

_Une semaine plus tard, Chuck organisait une des réceptions les plus somptueuses que l'Upper East Side ait jamais vue pour célébrer leurs fiançailles et toutes les femmes de la salle étaient vertes de jalousie devant la pureté et l'éclat du diamant parfait qui ornait sa bague. _

_Il était la perfection même : carats, clarté, charisme. Une splendeur telle que celle-là était digne de toutes les princesses du monde. _

_Digne de la beauté de la plus belle d'entre toutes, la princesse de Manhattan, avait déclaré son futur époux, un genou à terre quand il lui avait demandé sa main pour la 2__ème __fois, se conformant à tous les codes d'usages de la bonne société et des films d'amour que Blair adorait tant._

_Chuck avait affronté Harold ce matin là. _

_Il avait demandé à lui parler en aparté et avait professer ses sentiments pour Blair à celui dont elle serait toujours la petite princesse quel que soit le nombre des années._

_Somme toute, le dragon n'avait pas été si terrible à terrasser, pas quand leur bonheur était en jeu. Même si B s'y trompait lourdement. Quand il s'agissait de Blairbear, c'était bien son père le plus terrifiant. _

**xoxox**

Chuck le serait tout autant avec celui qui oserait prétendre vouloir faire le bonheur de sa fille, sinon plus. Il ne laisserait jamais quiconque lui faire du mal. A elle ou à l'une de ses éventuelles sœurs à venir.

Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur sa femme et sentit son cœur battre comme un fou quand le pasteur déclara les jeunes mariés, mari et femme, alors qu'il plongeait dans les prunelles chocolat de celle qui avait fait de sa vie un véritable conte de fées.

**FIN**


End file.
